


强酸 [蛇盾x鹿队，监禁pwp]

by Icylily



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes as Captain America, Captain America Sam Wilson, Dark Steve Rogers, Detention, Drug-Induced Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Humiliation, Hurt, Hydra Steve Rogers, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love/Hate, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Past Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Seduction, Torture, prison break - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-21 14:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 15,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylily/pseuds/Icylily
Summary: 美国队长巴基（俗称鹿队）连同他的复仇者小队被九头蛇领导史蒂夫（俗称蛇盾）一举擒获，史蒂夫以巴基同伴相要挟让他被自己酱酱酿酿。设定（不断更新中）九头蛇已一统天下，神盾及复仇者沦为地下抵抗组织。巴基是直的，冬寡是过去时。冬兵这段历史基本走漫画设定，一切都是苏联人干的而非九头蛇，巴基的劣质血清也是苏联人的发明，总之这里和冬兵有关的黑历史全部由苏联人背锅。扭曲一下漫画线，将巴基接盾视作史蒂夫的意思（原作是钢铁侠）。蛇盾的回忆因为漫画里尚未交代和巴基的部分，因此与电影接近。





	1. 先行预告

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM: Hurricane (feat. Kanye West)  
> By: 30 Seconds to Mars

 

 

 

当象征自由的盾牌化为枷锁。

“答应我做个乖孩子。”

  

当天长地久的友谊变成背叛。

“你最好还是适应下。”

  

无路可退

“万一你起了什么愚蠢的念头，我建议你先考虑一下他们。”

  

无计可施

“求人的话是不是得再拿出点诚意来？”

  

无机可乘

“我通过测试了吗？”

  

无坚不摧

“大概只有你是我们唯一的共同点。”

  

无可奈何

“我以为你多少能理解我的心情。”

   

肉体与灵魂，如果不能两者兼有，

“你是这个世界上唯一能满足我的人。”

 

那就溶解吧，在缓慢流动的酸液中。

“没有我的命令不准死。”

 

一场情与欲的攻防战。

“既然这样，我就陪你演到底吧。”

 

谁是谁的笼中之鸟？

“你赢了。”

 

谁又是谁的心之囚徒？

“在那之前你会一直留在我身边吗？”

 

蚀人之骨，

“不如弄得更脏吧。”

 

销人之魂。

“你只要享受甜蜜就行，宝贝。”

 

哪个带来的疼痛更加旷日持久？

“你是我的，这个身体，这整个人，全部都是我的。”

  

——《强酸》——

 

“再说一次……我的名字。”

 

 

******

BGM: Hurricane (feat. Kanye West)

By: 30 Seconds to Mars

 

[Jared:]

No matter how many times did you told me you wanted to leave

无论多少次你告诉我你想离去

No matter how many breaths that you took you still couldn't breath

无论多少次呼吸你仍旧觉得窒息

No matter how many nights did you lay wide awake to the sound of the poison rain

无论多少个夜晚带毒的雨声令你难以成眠

Where did you go? where did you go? where did you go?

你去了哪里？去了哪里？去了哪里？

  

[Kanye:]

Heart beat, a heart beat, I need a... heart beat, a heart beat...

心跳，一次心跳，我需要一次…心跳，一次心跳

  

[Jared:]

Tell me would you kill to save for a life?

告诉我你会不会杀戮，只为一次拯救

Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?

告诉我你会不会杀戮，只为证明你是正确

Crash, crash, burn let it all burn

崩坏，崩坏，烧吧，烧光一切

This hurricane's chasing us all underground

这场飓风将我们打入地底

 

[Jared:]

No matter how many deaths that I die, I will never forget

无论我死去多少回，我都不会忘记

No matter how many lives I live, I will never regret

无论我生存多少世，我都不会后悔

There's a fire inside, of this heart, in a riot, about to explode into flames

这颗心中火焰在燃烧，在躁动，即将炸裂成无边火海

Where is your God? Where is your God? Where is your God? ...

你的上帝在哪里？在哪里？在哪里？

 

[Jared:]

Do you really want?

你真的想要？

Do you really want me?

你真的想要我？

Do you really want me dead?

你真的想要我死？

Or alive to torture for my sins?

还是活着为我的罪接受拷问？

 

[Jared (Kanye: In background):]

Do you really want? (Heartbeat, a heartbeat)

你真的想要？（心跳，心跳）

Do you really want me? (I need a heartbeat, a heartbeat)

你真的想要我？（我需要一次心跳，心跳）

Do you really want me dead? (You know I gotta leave, I can't stay)

你真的想要我死？（你知道我得离开，我不能留下）

Or alive to live a lie? (I know I gotta go, I can't)

还是活着度过虚伪的一生？（我知道我得走了，我做不到）

  

[Jared:]

Tell me would you kill to save for a life?

告诉我你会不会杀戮，只为一次拯救

Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?

告诉我你会不会杀戮，只为证明你是正确

Crash, crash, burn let it all burn

崩坏，崩坏，烧吧，烧光一切

This hurricane's chasing us all underground

这场飓风将我们打入地底

  

[Kanye:]

You say you're wrong, you're wrong, I'm right, I'm right, you're wrong, we fight

你说你错了，你错了，我是对的，我是对的，你错了，我们搏斗

Okay, I'm running from the light, running from the day to night, oh

好吧，我逃离光明，从白昼逃入黑夜，哦

The quiet silence defines our misery

无言的沉默定义着我们的苦难

The riot inside keeps trying to visit me

内心的躁动反复尝试将我侵蚀

No matter how we try, it's too much history

无论如何努力，我们之间纠葛重重

Too many bad notes playing in our symphony

太多不和谐音在我们的乐章中奏响

So, let it breathe, let it fly, let it go

所以，让它呼吸，让它飞走，放它去吧

Let it fall, let it crash, burn slow

任它坠落，任它崩坏，燃烧缓慢

And then you call upon God

而后你诉诸于主

Oh, you call upon God

哦，你诉诸于主

  

[Jared:]

Tell me would you kill to save for a life?

告诉我你会不会杀戮，只为一次拯救

Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?

告诉我你会不会杀戮，只为证明你是正确

Crash, crash, burn let it all burn

崩坏，崩坏，烧吧，烧光一切

This hurricane's chasing us all underground

这场飓风将我们打入地底

  

Oh! This hurricane

Oh! This hurricane

Oh! This hurricane

Oh!

  

[Jared:]

Do you really want?

你真的想要？

Do you really want me?

你真的想要我？

Do you really want me dead?

你真的想要我死？

Or alive to torture for my sins?

还是活着为我的罪接受拷问？

 

[Jared:]

Do you really want?

你真的想要？

Do you really want me?

你真的想要我？

Do you really want me dead?

你真的想要我死？

Or alive to live a lie?

还是活着度过虚伪的一生

  

[Kanye:]

Running away from the light

逃离光明

Running away from the light

逃离光明

  

[Jared:]

Running away to save your life

唯有逃离才能救你一命

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为了人生中第一篇pwp我也是蛮拼的。


	2. Chapter 2

 

当他看见同伴脑后黑洞洞的枪口时，被冰冻的恐惧再度袭来。

他知道地狱在等着他，但他没想到地狱来得那么快，而撒旦长着一张似曾相识的脸。

几乎就在他和整个复仇者小队被捉住的那天晚上，噩梦开始了。

巴基被蒙着眼推进了一间密室，头套被取下后，他看见房间的一角放着一张床，床上坐着一个人。

他的手脚都被铐住了，左臂被一个电脉冲装置锁死，而右肩还在隐隐作痛——他们在那里动了个小手术，埋进了什么东西。

“嗨巴克！”那人站了起来，手插在裤袋里。

他走到灯光下，果然是他，除此之外他想象不出第二个人，对复仇者联盟里每个人的弱点都一清二楚。

可是为什么？为什么？

“又见面了老伙计，”那人耸了耸肩，“你想先叙叙旧吗？”

看着巴基惊讶的表情，他露出了恶魔般的笑容。

“算了还是跳过吧，毕竟我们太熟了不是吗？”

***

随后一切都开始朝着难以想象的方向发展着。

他被粗暴地按在床上，厚实的战斗服像纸片一般被撕开。他还没来得及发出声音，男人的性器已经强硬地突破了从来不是为这种行为设计的后穴，超越常人的尺寸令他在被插入的瞬间差点昏过去。

“超级血清可真不赖，”身上的恶魔在兴奋地喘息着，“我还以为这世上没人能够承受我，看来我终于不必再克制了。”

他的手臂被压制在头顶，手铐像是有生命般和床架自动黏合在一起。他试图反抗，然而每一次的挣扎却只能令身体更加打开，令结合处火热的性器更加深入。

他开始企求上苍让自己昏死过去，然而下半身传来的阵阵剧痛却提醒着他地狱无比真实的存在。

恶魔俯下身，鼻息间的热气喷到了他脸上，他感觉自己像被野兽困住的猎物，直到獠牙落下的那一刻还在做着无谓的抵抗。

这就是他的人生吗？每次他觉得已经操蛋到头了却总还有更加操蛋的事在等着他。

阴茎在后穴里持续搅动着，他像是被什么撕裂了，从身体直到内心深处。

……

“喂，这么快就不行了？”

有什么在拍打着他的脸。

“我还没插到底呢，见鬼。”

肠道里似乎灌满了某种温热的东西。

“看来下次得换种玩法。”

意识正在逐渐飘远……

“没劲。”

阳光下的金发少年，蔚蓝的眼眸与向日葵般的笑脸，很快消失在黑暗深处。

***

他醒来的时候发现史蒂夫已经走了，而自己的脖子上多了一根锁链。

他忍着股间不断传来的抽痛挣扎着从床上下来。

赤裸的双脚终于踩上了地面，他直起身，正要迈出第一步的时候突然僵住了。

……有什么正沿着他的大腿根缓缓流下。

他咬紧了牙关。

无论他多么希望这是一场噩梦，现实就是他被强奸了，被昔日最好的朋友，今日该死的叛徒。

然而眼下并不是为这种事情难过的时候，他努力收敛起心神，看了看自己，手铐已经被解除，电脉冲装置和脚镣还在。

如果是以前的巴基巴恩斯，他会毫不犹豫地动用一切仅剩的力量破坏这个房间直到打开一条出路。他最痛恨被监禁，被拘束，然而命运总是一次又一次地和他开着同样的玩笑，乐此不疲。

可如今他是美国队长，他还有重要的同伴和责任，而激怒敌人并不见得是当下最好的选择。

他拽了拽锁链，发现它的另一端消失在天花板的中央。

“我要是你就省点力气，这是振金打造的。”史蒂夫不知何时出现在门边，对着他灿然一笑，“对，原材料就是你的盾。”

他朝他走来，门在他身后自动合上。门的设计有些眼熟，是指纹控制还是声纹控制？巴基的大脑开始飞速运转。

或者他也可以试探一下他的敌人。

他看着史蒂夫，说出了他们再见以来第一句完整的话：

“也是你的盾。”

史蒂夫凝视了他几秒，忽然间他抬起手，反手给了他一个耳光。

锁链哗啦啦地响着，他站立不稳地朝后退去，腿绊到了床，直接仰面倒在了床铺上。

“这张嘴，”他扑了上来，结实的胳膊压在他的胸口，手指擦过他的嘴唇，“还是不说话的时候比较可爱。”

接着他直起腰，解开皮带，拉下裤链。

“张嘴。”他命令道。

……

粘腻的水声从唇间传来，史蒂夫可怕的性器正在他嘴里快速进出着。

腮帮子一次次鼓起又凹陷，他的眼睛不由自主地睁大了，瞳孔有些失焦。

史蒂夫显然注意到了，不过这只能令他愈发性致盎然。他将双手按在他的后脑上，更加用力地操着那张嘴。

嘴角在摩擦的间隙慢慢溢出了透明的涎水，史蒂夫捏住了他的下颌关节，迫使他将嘴张到最大，然后他深深地顶进了他的喉咙，碰到了某个柔软的地方。

这令他忍不住生理上地想要干呕，但下颌仍然被牢牢地钳制着，他只能绝望地感受着灼热的龟头在他喉咙里跳动着，精液硬生生地灌了进来，满溢着从他唇间漏出。

史蒂夫终于松开了手，仍在射精中的阴茎滑出了口腔，从他脸上擦过。他低下头不停地咳嗽着，他的脸上一塌糊涂，泪水，口水，混合着精液，混合着无力改变现状的哀伤。

仍然硬着的九头蛇领袖没有留给他多少时间休息。他将他仰面推倒，折起他的腰后又分开了他的腿，细细打量着他的腿间。

“你也喜欢这个不是吗？”他用挖苦的口吻说着，弹了下顶在腹部的半硬的阴茎。

巴基没有答话，他只是尽可能地朝后仰，这样他就可以只盯着天花板。

史蒂夫自嘲地笑了笑，“我忘了你不怎么爱说话。”

这回他没费什么劲就捅了进来，他们已经连续不断地干过几轮，巴基虽然不会像女人那样自体润滑，但他的身体也许是出于自我保护机制还是别的，后穴很容易在操干的时候变得嫩软。

也许又是血清的什么新功能吧，史蒂夫思忖，这可真方便，简直就像是为他设计的一样。

这次他终于插到了最里面，那感觉很棒，甬道不断收缩着，像无数小舌头舔舐着他的阴茎，而对方竟然还没晕过去。

……哦，没有完全晕过去。

巴基的眼睛还睁着，但他明显没有力气挣扎了，连呻吟都几乎弱不可闻。他看上去已经放弃，或者说认命了，身体随着腰间的撞击一下下颤动着，除此之外没什么反应。

史蒂夫默默叹息了一声。他又不小心玩过了。

他贴上他的胸膛，“我不知道你透过这双眼睛看见的是谁，”他拍拍他的脸，给他一点时间回过神来，“不过现在我在里面，所以你最好还是适应下，就像你适应我的宝贝一样。”

接着他如同表明立场般地挺动了几下腰。

“大概只有你是我们唯一的共同点。”

巴基的眼睛亮了一下，然后永久地暗淡了下去。

***

“今天你想怎么来？”

他团身坐在床铺的一角，默默观察着史蒂夫，他此刻看起来心情不错，眉间没有褶皱，脸上还带着浅浅的笑意。

而且他还让他选择，这是头一遭。

他沉默地移动着身体，以一种屈辱的姿势趴在了床上，在脚镣允许的范围内将腿尽量张到最大。

他听见拉链声，紧接着史蒂夫的身体压了上来。

他没有脱衣服，衬衫上的纽扣硌着了他的背，皮带扣将他的臀肉挤得生疼。

掠夺再一次开始。

他不会说出口的是，其实这个体位比起其他的更令他心安，虽然所有的感觉都是如此强烈，疼痛，屈辱，以及，快感。

但至少他不用看着他的脸感受这一切。

或者他也可以结束这一切。

他用牙齿咬住了舌头开始用力，铁锈的味道在口腔中扩散。

史蒂夫似乎感觉到了，他将两根手指伸进他嘴里，用力撬开了齿关。

“我差点忘了。”

他用另一只手抓住他的头发，将他的脸整个抬了起来。

“万一你有什么愚蠢念头，我建议你先考虑一下他们。”

他下达了一句指令，对面的墙壁上突然出现了几帧画面。

是监视器的画面，画面上的都是他的同伴，他们被单独关押在狭小的囚室里，有的人身上有拘束装置，有的没有。

“不……”

“又听见了你的声音，真难得。”

史蒂夫听上去很开心，他甚至低下头，舔了舔他嘴角流下来的血。

大概算得上这些天来他们做过的最接近于接吻的举动。

史蒂夫还在兴奋着，他今天的心情好得出奇。

他打了个响指，红女巫的囚室被放大了。可怜的女孩不但被五花大绑着，嘴上还套着一个装置，像极了阿斯嘉德押解洛基时动用的口塞。

“我觉得不让她讲话有些过分了，你觉得呢？”他一边问，一边用力撞击了一下他的臀部，尾椎末端传来的酥麻令几乎他瘫软。

“如果这次你能说些动听的，说不定我会让他们取下那孩子的口枷哦。”

他饶有趣味地打量着那双被屈辱和愤怒烧红的眼睛。

他知道他将听到他想听的，他总能如愿。

“求你……”

“什么？我听不清。”

“求你……操我……”

“这还差不多，不过求人的话是不是得再拿出点诚意来？”

“求你，”他咬着嘴唇，断断续续地恳求着，“我想要你的……用力插进来……操我……拜托……”

史蒂夫沉默了片刻，他一把抓起锁链，将他的耳朵拉到近前。

“虽然还是马虎了点，不过就给你个奖励吧。”

接下来狂风骤雨般的抽插令他几乎没能挺住，他只好用尽全力抓着床单，床架，或者任何可以让他抓住的东西。

当他再度有余力抬起头的时候，红女巫脸上的口枷不见了，她的头歪向一边，正小口地喘着气。

脸上划过一丝微弱的笑意，像火花被黑夜吞没，它湮灭在无尽的呻吟，喘息与呜咽中。

***

“放风时间到。”

他被套上了一件衬衣，一条简单的长裤，然后又被铐上了手铐。

“答应我做个乖孩子。”他扯过他的头发，在脖子上亲了一下，“说不定一会我能让你睡个好觉。”

他的眼球转动了一下，这个反应被对方尽收眼底。

“劝你别瞎想。”史蒂夫抖了抖锁链，锁链的另一端此刻缠绕在他手臂上，振金碰撞声讽刺地敲打着他的耳膜。

“这里头埋着的小玩意，只要你离开我身边超过500米就会自爆，”他扒开领口，戏谑地舔了下肩膀上的疤痕，“连同你珍贵的同伴体内的那些。”

他闭上了眼睛，细细体会着绝望像潮水一般袭来。

……

他被史蒂夫牵着像条狗一样在基地里溜达着。

走廊里人不多，遇到的每个人都会停下来对史蒂夫行九头蛇致敬礼，而史蒂夫只是点点头。

绝大多数人将跟在他身后的美国队长视作空气，少部分人则露出轻蔑而自负的笑。

巴基轻轻压住了腹部。

比起那些投射在他身上的目光，史蒂夫接受致敬这一幕更加令他想吐。

***

他坐在办公桌前，听着特攻队副队长汇报九头蛇在各地镇压抵抗组织——主要是神盾——的情况。

罗林斯小心翼翼地打量着上司的表情，往常这个时候他已经哈欠连天了，但今天似乎是个例外？

史蒂夫不但没有流露出倦意，反而眯着眼睛手指敲击着桌面，仿佛在享受一段美妙的音乐。

“……今日的伤亡人数不多，只有2138人。”

手指停了下来，史蒂夫皱了皱眉，罗林斯哆嗦了一下。

“啊，不好意思你继续。”他懒洋洋地挥了下手，突然他又改变了主意，“算了，今天就到这里。”

罗林斯如领大赦般地退了出去。

他将手伸到桌子底下，捏紧了跪着的那个人的下巴。

“我说过，用牙齿的时候要特别小心，”他低下头用责备的口吻数落道，一边将阴茎缓缓抽出， “怎么，喝不下那么多？”他看着他嘴角流下的白浊体液开始摇头。

鲜红的嘴唇上涂满了他的精液，看上去还挺诱人的。

他忍不住把手指插进去搅动着，大概插得太深入了，他的俘虏渐渐涨红了脸，呼吸也急促了起来。

“好吧，”他拔出手指，从桌上的纸巾盒里抽出一张纸，慢条斯理地擦着。“我们还有的是时间，希望你能学得快一点。”

他点点头，一边小声咳着一边用手背擦着嘴。

“记得舔干净。”

金属发出细碎的摩擦声。

***

巴基没有放弃，他在观察。

他见到过一次关押着同伴们的囚室，格局和他的很不一样，但有一点是一样的——全都没有窗户。

所以他们是在地下？山中？还是海底？

他们被关押在同一个基地吗？

不明白的事情太多，可以利用的线索又太少。

他面朝着深灰色的铁墙费劲地思考着，目光几乎要穿墙而过。

此外他也在困惑，为什么史蒂夫要对他做……那些事。

即使出于某种他无法参透的原因，他们的立场突然变成了对立，这样的发展也实在有些匪夷所思：史蒂夫并没有试图从他这里套出过什么情报，也没有流露出任何利用他与神盾谈判从中获利的打算。

似乎只有不断地折辱他才是他的兴趣所在，也许他想要这么做，也许只是因为他可以这么做。

他很了解史蒂夫，然而这个人眼下的行事方式显然已经超出他的想像。

或者所谓的了解也不过是他自以为？

……唔。

环在他腰间的手臂收紧了，埋在体内的阴茎动了一下，似乎又胀大了些。

已经是第几天了？

被关在不见天日的囚室里，远离一切计时设备，逐渐令他丧失了对时间的概念。

原本他还能根据史蒂夫施暴的间隔期来推断多少个昼夜已经过去了，但是现在他光顾得越来越频繁，而他失神的次数也在增加。

在他眼里似乎只有把他干到失去意识才算是完成了一次凌虐。

后穴传来的酸胀感令他一阵头晕目眩，他啃咬着红肿的下唇，利用疼痛集中注意力。

史蒂夫也是人，也许不是他认识的那个人了，但他依然是人类。

是人就会有弱点，而他现在能做的就是保持镇定，发现他的弱点，拯救其他同伴。

在这之前他必须服从他，满足他一切阴暗的欲望，让他放松戒备，让他暴露弱点。

他可以做到的。

他必须做到。

巴基舔了一下嘴唇，慢慢合上双眼。

这次他终于放纵自己坠入黑甜梦乡。

***

喜欢温柔小母鹿的亲不好意思，我还是爱吃绝境中寻找希望的冬冬_(:з」∠)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：本章包含露骨的凌辱镜头以及性描写，请谨慎食用。

  
  
“坐上去。”他指着正中央那张金属椅子说，顺手将外套扔在一旁的电脑椅上。  
  
巴基眼中露出了罕见的怯意。“不，”他不停地摇头，朝身后的墙角缩去，“不。”  
  
牵在史蒂夫手里的锁链绷紧了。  
  
史蒂夫残忍地笑了笑，他用力拽了一把锁链，巴基踉跄地朝前冲去。  
  
“你可以自己坐上去，或者，”他歪了一下头，“你也可以挑一个复仇者替你坐？”  
  
巴基绷紧了每一块肌肉。  
  
他迟疑了半晌，终于尝试着向前迈动脚步。才走了一步他就开始发抖，越靠近他就抖得越厉害。  
  
他碰到了金属的扶手，史蒂夫不耐烦地在背后推了一把，这让他整个人倒在了椅子上。  
  
他一边调整坐姿一边艰难地呼吸着，仿佛身下是一块烧红的烙铁。  
  
“从苏联人那里弄来后，我让他们加工了一下，”史蒂夫背着手靠近，“现在它可有趣多了。”  
  
巴基咽了一口唾沫。“你要给我洗脑吗？”他颤声问。  
  
“哦不，”他愉快地摇头，“我很喜欢你现在的样子。”  
  
接下来他花了几分钟绑好了他的手和脚，解下了锁链。他转了转椅背下方的一个旋钮，固定着巴基腿部的金属束板逐渐拉高。  
  
史蒂夫显然事先没考虑过宽衣解带的问题，不过他没有犹豫地直接撕开了他身上的衣物，然后将食指探进他的臀缝，掏挖了几下。  
  
为了达到目的手段不是问题，九头蛇在这一点上还是很干脆的。  
  
“有意思，”他看着干净的手指不由得啧啧称奇，“你平时都是拿什么清理的？床单吗？”  
  
他还指望能用上次残留的体液来润滑呢。  
  
“可是直接干我也挺疼的，”他看着自己鼓起的裆部，“好吧，只好劳驾你了。”  
  
他岔开腿爬到他身上，膝盖弯起夹紧他的腰，接着拉下了裤链。  
  
他朝上挪了挪，挺起腰身，肉棒啪啪地打着他的脸。  
  
“乖乖张嘴。”  
  
巴基听话地照做了，舌头无意识地在齿间滑动着。  
  
这令他的阴茎又硬了几分。  
  
“含得深点，不然等下倒霉的是你自己。”  
  
他的声音有些干涩。  
  
椅背放得很平，他只好抬起头，一下下吮吸着那根青筋暴出的粗大凶器。他的舌尖灵巧地扫过前端的马眼，反复舔舐着。  
  
史蒂夫向后弓起了脖子，巴基学得很快，他的口活越来越令人享受了。  
  
身下人悄悄合上眼，如果能集中注意力取悦史蒂夫或许就可以忽略身下的刑具，他这样想，然而七十年份的恐惧依然顽固地残留在他的肌肉记忆里。  
  
他抖得如同秋风中的枯叶，这种莫名的颤动反而令他的取悦对象满足地垂下了眼睑。  
  
在某个时刻史蒂夫终于按住了他的肩膀让他停下。这次他没有直接射在他嘴里。他还想善加利用这件了不起的发明。  
  
“干得不错，”他看着柱身上不断滴落的体液，赞许地拍拍他的头。  
  
他从他身上退了下来，接着又调节了一下座椅，金属的叶片喀嚓嚓咬合在一起，巴基的腰被抬高了，腿部的金属板自动朝两边分开，微微红肿的后穴在他眼前一览无余。  
  
他又撸了两下阴茎，将湿润的前端抵住了穴口，慢慢挺了进去。  
  
“怎样，是不是感觉和平时不太一样？”他撑着椅背，凝视着他的眼睛。  
  
这次他没有很用力，只是转动着龟头，浅浅地摩擦着他被撑满的括约肌。  
  
巴基的睫毛轻颤着，没有焦点的眼睛半开半闭，一声哽咽被堵在了喉咙里。他不敢往上看，空悬在正上方的头罩就是他恐惧的源头，他只能看着史蒂夫，看着他的眼睛。  
  
他努力让自己沉溺在那片蓝色里，努力让自己忘记一切。  
  
显然史蒂夫不太满意这种表现。他拧了下眉毛，开始更加深入地撞击前列腺上的某一点。  
  
他成功了。  
  
一阵突如其来的酥麻感像电流一样顺着巴基的脊椎流过，他不由自主地张开嘴。  
  
史蒂夫兴奋地挺动着，“叫出来，”他低声说，吮吸着他的耳垂，舌尖沿着他的耳廓画着圈，“叫出声来，好孩子。”  
  
被缚在扶手上的手紧握成拳。  
  
他不能就这样令他如愿，他的声音是他最后的武器。  
  
为了同伴的性命他可以像条狗一样匍匐在史蒂夫脚下，恳求他对他做那些下流事，但躺在他身下呻吟是另一回事，那意味着肉体的屈服，对快感的屈服。  
  
那意味着史蒂夫是对的，其实他也很享受这一切。  
  
巴基咬住了下唇，他无法像前几次那样咬着自己的拳头或者床单。  
  
啪！  
  
又是一个耳光打下来，他的脸歪到一边，嘴唇松开了。  
  
“给我叫！”史蒂夫命令道，“否则我就让你保持着这个姿势。”  
  
他抬起手腕瞄了一眼表，嘴角微微勾起。  
  
“马上就有人来调试设备，”他弓起背，不怀好意地加快了抽插的速度，金属椅子在他们身下咯吱作响，“你喜欢被人观赏吗？”  
  
“呃……呜……”  
  
也许是出于被当众羞辱的恐惧，也许是下半身难以抵御的快感，他终究还是发出了羞耻的声音。  
  
史蒂夫那一巴掌打散了他的长发，棕色的发丝盖住了眼睛和大半张脸，令他可以看不见很多东西。  
  
他甚至有些感激他打了他。  
  
……  
  
脖子根部传来的抽痛让巴基从另一场高潮中昏昏沉沉地醒来，他费力地偏过头，下腹部和胸口满是粘腻的体液。  
  
史蒂夫正咬着他的颈项律动着，他还没射出来，他还没有感觉到那股热流。  
  
他不知道是怎么回事，今天身体有些不听使唤，光是后面被抽插就让他射了好几次。洗脑椅除了勾起记忆深处的恐惧外，似乎又唤醒了一些别的什么。  
  
“啊！”  
  
他勾起了脖子发出一声低吟。史蒂夫再次撞对了地方。  
  
也许是高潮刚过，他的身体此刻格外敏感，稍微逗弄一下都令他酥麻到了骨子里。  
  
史蒂夫也发现了，他松开了他的颈项，嘴唇一寸寸下移，开始吮吸啃咬他的乳首。  
  
不妙，他觉得自己又要射了。  
  
门突然被擂响，史蒂夫咒骂了一声抬起头来，额角还挂着细细的汗珠。  
  
“长官，华盛顿分部急电——”罗林斯的声音在门外响起。  
  
“罗林斯！”史蒂夫扭头对着门口怒吼，“你他妈在搞什么鬼？”  
  
华盛顿……分部……  
  
巴基在临近高潮的恍惚中努力思考着。  
  
所以他们并不在华盛顿？而是在某个级别更高的基地？  
  
好事中途被人打断令史蒂夫非常不悦，不过他是个公私分明的人。  
  
“好吧，反正我也快了。”  
  
他抽出仍然硬挺的阴茎，压下他的头，再次捅进了他微张的嘴里。  
  
“好好表现，争取三分钟内把它吸出来，ok？”  
  
……  
  
几分钟后，衣冠楚楚的史蒂夫出现在门口。  
  
他抱着胳膊正在对副队长交待什么，对方紧张地在手写板上记录着。  
  
“叫几个人过来清理一下，”他回头看了眼散落在地上的布条，“顺便再带一套衣裤过来。”  
  
巴基仍然躺在洗脑椅上，手脚的束缚已被除去。他弓着身子在史蒂夫的外套下缩成一团，一截白皙的小腿探出下摆。  
  
“还有让他们把椅垫弄舒服点，”史蒂夫伸了伸腿，“老子的膝盖都要疼死了。”  
  
那截小腿还在不停地颤抖。  
  
  
***  
  
他抱住膝盖坐在床上，背靠着墙。  
  
史蒂夫在床沿坐下，拍了拍旁边的位置。他看了他一眼，爬到他身边坐下。  
  
“这段时间你表现得很好，”他举起右手，暧昧地摸了摸他的脸，“我给你准备了份礼物。”  
  
巴基僵硬了一下。他不是不清楚这世上还有些奇怪的性癖好，他只是没想到自己也会沦落到这一天。  
  
史蒂夫从口袋里掏出了一个项圈，上面悬着个瓶盖大小的圆形吊坠，吊坠一面是九头蛇的标志，一面是美国队长的圆盾。  
  
他把项圈系在他的脖子上，扎紧了扣环。项圈的位置刚好在锁链上方。  
  
“不错，”他满意地点头，“我一直觉得红色很衬你的眼睛。”  
  
“一直？”他斜了眼那张熟悉的脸庞，“从你披着星条旗的时候开始吗？”  
  
“我们之间似乎有些误会，巴克，”史蒂夫心平气和地说着，将张牙舞爪的骷髅头拨到正前方，“我并非美国队长，九头蛇才是我，真正的我，就像你并非冬兵。”  
  
“那么谁是史蒂夫罗杰斯？”  
  
“他就在你眼前。”  
  
巴基低下头。  
  
史蒂夫今天有点奇怪，往常他没有那么话的。  
  
不过这对他而言是件好事，话讲得越多，话语中暴露的信息就越多，而被他找到破绽的机率也就越大。  
  
他决定将交流进行下去。  
  
“为什么是我？”  
  
“你是这个世界上唯一能满足我的人，”他抬起他的下巴，拇指温柔地摩挲着他的嘴唇，“这大概就是你的命运，我们的命运。巴克，呆在我身边，哪里都不要去。”  
  
“直到哪天你厌烦了？”  
  
他忍不住笑了。“你怕被我抛弃？”  
  
“你是疯子吗？”  
  
“这取决于如何定义。”他狡黠地眨了下眼，见鬼的那像极了他记忆中的史蒂维。  
  
然而下一秒他就对自己曾有过的想法深深后悔。  
  
因为史蒂夫的手指突然收紧了，他将脸贴了上来，咬住了他的唇。  
  
……  
  
那不能算是接吻。  
  
上下两排牙齿被他紧紧咬合在一起，史蒂夫的舌头在努力了几次后放弃了。他并没有像口交时那样捏着他的下颌骨强迫他张开嘴。  
  
“看来你喜欢来硬的（so you like rough）。”他在唇瓣分开后如此评价道，似乎还伴随着一声轻叹。  
  
一定是他听错了。  
  
  
***  
  
“唔……嗯……”  
  
有些事一旦开始了就很难停下来，巴基懊悔不已，上次史蒂夫强迫他叫床的时候他就应该抵抗到底。  
  
不过也跟史蒂夫的变化有关，自从那次莫名其妙的交心后，他似乎突然厌倦了毫无章法的操弄，开始醉心于探索他的敏感带。  
  
这简直令人难以忍受。他宁愿被当成发泄工具也不想经历这种如同情侣般的交媾。  
  
……如同他的史蒂夫还存在于那个身体里一样。  
  
不，他熟悉的史蒂夫已经不在了。  
  
不要再给他希望了，虚假的希望。  
  
他报复性地猛咬了一口舌头下搅动着的手指。  
  
那里一下子就空了，史蒂夫抬起手指，舔了下沾在上面的唾液和沁出的血丝，接着把它们插进了另一个洞里。  
  
“啊！”  
  
史蒂夫似乎也意识到后入式更容易制造感官刺激，这次将他的手越过头顶铐在了床架上，迫使他像只伸懒腰的猫似的拉长了身体。  
  
臀肉被揉捏着，后穴里的手指已经增加到了三根，咕啾的水声听得他脸上阵阵发烫。  
  
“有个好东西我想让你试下。”  
  
史蒂夫抽出手指，不知从哪里掏出一支注射器。  
  
“科研部的新发明，据说做爱时可以提升快感，”他用似笑非笑的口吻说，“已经通过了临床，放心，我可不忍心弄坏你。”  
  
他撩起头发在他的后颈印下了一个吻，然后将针头插了进去。  
  
药水被一点点推进肌肉，史蒂夫笑得十分诡谲，在巴基看不见的地方。  
  
“我差点忘了，”他拔起针头，满怀歉意地用指腹抹去针孔处冒出的小血珠，“今天还没有向你的朋友致意呢！”  
  
他对着空气下达指令，墙壁上影影绰绰地浮现出监视器的画面。  
  
巴基抬起头，他觉得浑身上下每寸肌肤都燥热难当，一种怪异的感觉在体内横冲直撞，无论多微小的触碰都能令他战栗得直起鸡皮疙瘩。  
  
尽管如此，他依然死命咬住嘴唇，从左往右一帧帧鉴定着画面，确认他的同伴都安然无恙。视线扫过最后一副图像后，他终于松懈了下来。  
  
然后无边无际的快感立即将他吞没。  
  
他将头顶住了床垫，后穴正被火热的肉棒大力操开，史蒂夫的阴囊一下下拍打在他的臀瓣上，连耻骨都被撞得隐隐作痛。  
  
他扶住他的腰往上提了提，方便他如同打桩机般冲进最深处。阴茎每次进出时都会带出一些淫液，偶尔还有一小圈鲜红的嫩肉。  
  
如同被打开了什么开关，巴基无法控制地尖叫了起来，直到嗓音变得嘶哑。  
  
他沉浸在难以形容的肉体愉悦中，没有余力听见史蒂夫又说了一句什么，没有注意到角落里的红灯变成了绿灯，没有发现屏幕里的人全都不约而同地抬起了头，死死地盯着屏幕外的自己，如同看见了世界末日。  
  
史蒂夫解开了他的手铐，将他翻了个身。  
  
眼前一片模糊，他几乎是微笑着搂住了那具压上来的身体。  
  
  
***  
  
“有件事我想告诉你。”  
  
又一场激烈的性爱结束后，史蒂夫在他胸口画着圈说。  
  
巴基将脑袋扭向一边。  
  
“我知道你担心他们，”他强硬地扳动着他的下巴，逼他与自己目光交汇，“所以我安排了一次会面，和你的小伙伴们。”  
  
巴基面无表情地直视着他的眼睛。  
  
“你在等我说谢谢吗？”  
  
史蒂夫突然笑了，他低头在那双殷红的唇上啄了一下。  
  
“不客气。”他舔了舔牙龈。  
  
……  
  
史蒂夫牵着他的手朝走廊尽头的会议室走去。  
  
巴基的心里直打鼓，被九头蛇俘获后这是第一次见到他的队员，说不紧张是假的。  
  
史蒂夫大发慈悲地除去了他身上所有的拘束设备，除了左臂的电脉冲发射器。他显然很有自信他无法逃脱。  
  
巴基悲哀地发现他是对的，别的不说，光肩膀里埋着的炸弹就足以令他在搞小动作时三思而后行。  
  
他低下头，他的手被捏得有点疼。  
  
该如何向他们解释目前的局面？  
  
史蒂夫是叛徒，他自己呢？  
  
明知可能会激怒史蒂夫，他仍然在门被打开的瞬间努力挣脱了他的手。  
  
眼睛突然暴露在刺眼的灯光中，他眯起眼，过了一会儿才看清了房间里的人。  
  
他环视四周，他们都在这儿，身上都戴着拘束装置但至少四肢还健全，肉眼所及的地方也没有伤痕。  
  
他松了口气。史蒂夫也许很卑劣但至少他没有食言，他寻思。  
  
不，他不是他，不再是了。脑子里的另一个声音开始大声谴责他刚才的想法。  
  
忽然间他意识到气氛有些不对劲，所有的队员都看着他而不是他身后的史蒂夫，那些目光交织着嫌恶与不解，如同他们正看着什么脏东西。  
  
“你们……都还好吗？”  
  
他有些尴尬地开口。  
  
没有人回答他。  
  
他求助般地望向娜塔莎。红发美人斜靠在墙上，双臂被牢牢地绑在身后。她的视线扫过他颈间，如同毒蝎尾巴上的刺，扎得他瑟瑟发抖。  
  
“母狗。”她用俄语骂了一句，音量刚好让他听见。  
  
他的心陡然一沉。  
  
他们还是误会他了吗？因为他和史蒂夫同时出现，而看上去又实在不像一名囚犯？  
  
又或是因为史蒂夫套在他脖子上的那件“礼物”？  
  
他看见了站在桌边的红女巫。  
  
“旺达，我……”  
  
她能读懂人的心灵，或许她能理解他，理解他不得已的苦衷。  
  
他满怀期待地朝她伸出手。  
  
旺达的眼神冰冷地可怕。她挥动着镣铐打开了那只手，鼓起腮帮子朝他脸上啐了一口唾沫。  
  
他呆愣在原地。  
  
萨姆走了过来，戴着手铐的手拉住了红女巫的胳膊，将她挡在身后。  
  
这个防御性的姿势比刚才的唾弃更加令他心碎。  
  
“萨姆。”他轻轻叫了一声。  
  
“说真的，巴恩斯，他？”猎鹰不住地摇头，话语中是掩饰不住的失望。  
  
他甚至不肯正眼看他。  
  
巴基不自觉地朝后退去，肩胛骨撞上了史蒂夫厚实的胸膛。  
  
史蒂夫抓住他的肩膀将他转了过来。他托起他的脸，掏出手帕擦干净那处污渍，动作很轻柔。  
  
巴基的嘴唇哆嗦着，他突然反手抓住了他的手腕，“你都干了什么？”他看着他的眼睛，手指不停地颤抖，“你对他们干了什么？”  
  
“还是问问你自己吧！”  
  
屋角的克林特突然开口了。  
  
“你们过去是好朋友，所以他朝你勾勾手指你就并不拢腿了？”  
  
这话如同当头一棒，打得巴基几乎站不稳脚跟。他转身面向克林特，“你说什么？”  
  
他用最后一丝力量站立着，他还抱着最后一线希望。  
  
“见鬼！”鹰眼烦躁地用头撞着墙，“你他妈究竟要装到什么时候？我们都在显示器上看见了，你们俩在床上干得热火朝天的。”  
  
巴基突然什么也感觉不到了。他被吸入到一团黑色的漩涡中，正被拉扯着往下坠，他没有意识到自己正在朝地上倒去，史蒂夫及时地伸出手臂，让他瘫软在自己臂弯里。  
  
“让我回监狱里去，”娜塔莎收紧了肩膀，“这真令人恶心。”  
  
史蒂夫没有理睬他们，他弯下腰，右手插进巴基的膝弯，将他整个人抱了起来。  
  
他走向会议室的另一面，将他放在桌子上。巴基的背脊在碰到冰凉的大理石桌面时突然绷直了，他挣扎地坐了起来，背对着他的队友。  
  
史蒂夫没有强迫他躺下，只是将身体嵌进他两腿之间，手臂扣在他腰上。他没有温度的视线越过巴基的肩膀，沉默地打量着其他人。  
  
巴基将额头搁在他肩窝里，他很少像这样主动亲近他，这令史蒂夫有点惊讶，然而他马上就明白了。  
  
巴基的肩膀不停抽动着，打湿了他的肩窝。  
  
他在无声地哭泣。  
  
史蒂夫心里某个地方像被什么咬了一口，酸酸麻麻地有点疼，又有点舒服。  
  
他不由得将手伸到桌面下，按下了一个按钮。  
  
一堵深灰色的屏障沿着会议桌的中轴线升起，将狭长的房间分成了两半，复仇者们被挡在了另一边。  
  
他用另一只手罩住他的后颈，“哭吧，”他安慰地吻着他的头发，“现在没人能打扰我们了。”  
  
眼前的黑色开始一点点消退，巴基突然意识到自己在干什么。  
  
他推搡着他的胸膛，想在他们之间拉开一点距离，但史蒂夫的胳膊如同铁钳一般箍住了他的腰。  
  
“为什么……”讲到一半时他哽住了。他怕自己控制不住眼泪，虽然有一部分已经逃离了他的掌控。  
  
“我说过，哪里都不要去。”  
  
他缓缓抬起头，脸上还挂着两道泪痕。  
  
“只有让你为之努力的东西全部破灭，你才能乖乖留下来，不是吗？”  
  
他的瞳孔开始收缩。  
  
“你！”他双手扼住了他的咽喉，“你！你！”  
  
“我要杀了你！”  
  
他咬牙切齿地收紧了手指。  
  
“杀了你！”  
  
史蒂夫感觉到喉间传来的压力，他没怎么紧张。铁臂使不上劲的巴基力量已经大不如前了。他反而欣赏了一会他被怒火烧得发红的绿眼睛。  
  
我就说了红色很衬你，他在心中感叹着。  
  
他抽回锁在他腰上的手臂，按住了他的肩膀，把他放倒在会议桌上。  
  
他的手在他身上游弋着，最后滑向腰间，开始解他的皮带和裤扣。  
  
巴基没有挣扎，他摊平双臂，如同被钉上了十字架的殉道者。泪珠从他空洞的眼睛里滚落，流经太阳穴消失在耳际的鬓发里。  
  
他只是在他进入的时候发出了一声呜咽。  
  
史蒂夫不太喜欢这种感觉。内疚和怜惜对他而言都是太过陌生的情感。  
  
想要的东西就设法搞来，至于怎么搞，搞到手以后怎样，从来不在考虑范围内。  
  
而且他不喜欢做爱的时候对方没有反应，这让他感觉像在奸尸。  
  
于是他又有了个主意。  
  
他再度按下了那个按钮，灰色的屏障开始下降。  
  
巴基惊恐地看见同伴们的身影又一次映入眼帘，这次的影像是倒着的。  
  
“不！”他盖住了脸，双腿悬在半空中，无助地踢蹬着。  
  
“别看，求你们。”  
  
断断续续的抽泣声中史蒂夫感受到了那阵熟悉的紧缩，他不禁将他的腿又分开了些，方便他操得更深。  
  
“别看……别……呃啊！”  
  
巴基死死地咬着右臂。史蒂夫故意顶撞着他最敏感的地方，他抓起他的两只手，将它们固定在身侧，十指扣紧。  
  
“来，让他们听听你的声音。”  
  
“不……不要……啊……哈啊……”  
  
巴基不断地扭动着，然而挣扎的幅度却随着一次次的抽插逐渐减弱，张开的双腿无力地垂下。  
  
……  
  
他当着所有人的面将他干到昏死过去，最后才慢慢射进他体内。  
  
“现在，”他抬起头，打量了一圈面如土色的复仇者们，“你们可以滚了。”  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 希望哭唧唧的鹿队没给人感觉太软，其实我还是喜欢看俩汉子搞来搞去0v0  
> 后面还在脑，这个月会比较忙，所以……  
> 老板，来一打去污粉！


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 增加设定  
> 冬兵这段历史基本走漫画设定，一切都是苏联人干的而非九头蛇，否则我也不能理解大盾为啥还甘当蛇盾。巴基的劣质血清也是苏联人的发明，总之这里和冬兵有关的黑历史全部由苏联人背锅。
> 
> 预警  
> Dirty talk  
> 隐冬寡过去时，主要是受sy一留言启发，觉得“弯逼直”挺符合我的恶趣味，并且还能推动剧情，求别掐。

这是某个九头蛇基地中极其普通的某天。

穿白大褂的科研人员在实验室里紧张地忙碌着，刚改造完的洗脑椅还需要调试，前苏联生产的东西质量还行，舒适度却有待改进，尤其是椅垫。

走廊里响起了沉重的军靴声，罗林斯抱着一叠纸在某个房间门口来回踱步。他有几份文件需要头儿过目，然而前美国队长此刻并不在他的办公室里。他知道他十有八九又去探望他的老朋友了，这也意味着至少要有两个钟头他才会从那道门后出来。

一门之隔的是另外一个世界。金属的摩擦声，男人的喘息声，肉体的撞击声以及淫靡的水声混成一片，在寂静的室内格外清晰地回响着。

昏黄的灯泡闪烁了几下，大概是因为接触不良。

皱巴巴的床单上，结实的长腿纠缠在一起，在下的两条脚踝上拴着锁链，被上方的腿紧紧压住，不断来回磨蹭着。

苍白的脚背突然绷直了，锁链微微抖动着，片刻之后慢慢松弛了下来。

“我不行了……”阴影里传来嘶哑的男声，“放过我吧……”

“可我们才刚开始呢，巴基。”身形高大的金发男子抬起身下人的脸，啃咬着他的下颌，舌尖舔过新长出来的胡茬。

史蒂夫抓起压在那张脸上的手，将它们固定在头顶的床架上，一边挺动着胯部一边欣赏着对方被自己操得神志不清的模样。

巴基紧闭着眼睛，扭曲的表情像是愉悦到了极致，又像是痛苦到了极点。他刚射过一次，阴茎软软地垂着，但后穴依然紧窒得很，内壁上的嫩肉还在不停地收缩。

他得到他了吗？

目睹复仇者们羞辱自己的队长令史蒂夫有种阴谋得逞的快意，然而巴基流泪的模样却令那份快意大大打了个折扣。

虽然他的身体还是那么棒。大概是被当众淫辱的羞耻感在作祟，那张可爱的小嘴咬得特别紧，让他忍不住比平时更快地射了出来。

他是否已经成功断绝了他的希望，堵死了所有的退路？

史蒂夫的眉心微微拱起，有生以来他头一次羡慕起别人的能力，如果可以像红女巫那样看穿人心，很多问题就都能迎刃而解了吧？

不过没有关系，他总会屈服的，一切都只是时间问题。

“嗯……”

他只需要好好享受这个过程就行。

“啊……哈啊……”

巴基张着嘴轻轻哼了几声。史蒂夫滚烫的阴茎在他的括约肌里滑动着，龟头一下下撞着敏感的前列腺。

虽然腰疼得像要融化了一样，他仍然勉力朝上抬了抬，让史蒂夫能插得更深。

自从那场耻辱的会面后他就变了，交媾时他不再消极抵抗，而是几近疯狂地迎合着对方。他要什么他都给他，不管是吸他的老二还是在他身下发出淫荡的叫声。

他愿意做任何事，只要能被操到失去意识。

“腰再抬高些。”

只有这样他才能忘记那些厌恶的目光。

“夹紧。”

他已经不是什么美国队长，他甚至不再是巴基巴恩斯。

“你真棒。”

他已经什么都没有，什么都不剩了。

 

***

他被关在这里大概已经有几个月了。

他并不清楚具体时间，他的判断依据是自己的头发，它们现在已经盖过了肩头。

史蒂夫对长发似乎有着某种特殊的执著。每次被他从后面干时，巴基能感觉到他的吐息在发间穿梭，他还特别喜欢在高潮的时候拉扯他的头发。

……这家伙是不是哪根神经搭错了，还是把他当成了女人？

这天史蒂夫在他身上完成例行的发泄后没有立即离开。巴基对这种情况十分厌恶，他只想趁着高潮的余劲快点睡过去。他现在讨厌一切清醒着的时刻。

然而史蒂夫并没有要走的意思，他披着衬衫坐在床头，让巴基将脑袋枕在他大腿上，深棕色的发如同丝绢般铺在膝头。

“如果你是女的，”他摸着他微微凸起的小腹，那里面灌满了精液，“恐怕早就怀上了我们的孩子。”

巴基从眼角轻蔑地瞟了他一眼。

“这就是你找上我的原因？”他扯动着嘴角，“因为我是男的，所以操起来不但方便还没有后顾之忧？”

史蒂夫摇头。“为什么你就是不懂呢，巴克？”他恶作剧地在肚脐处按了一下，巴基轻轻叫了一声，更多浓稠的体液从后穴里汩汩流出，夹杂着些许鲜红的血丝。

“我说过了，你是这世上唯一能满足我的人。”他的手移动到了他脸上，手指细细勾勒着嘴唇的形状，“这跟性别，年龄，种族都无关。这是命运，仅此而已。”

说罢史蒂夫舔了下嘴唇，刚才那声猫叫般的呻吟令他又想干了。

“好了，”他在圆润的屁股上掐了一把，“现在给我趴好。”

 

***

巴基盘腿裹着毛毯，沉默地坐在屋角，看着那些黑衣特工忙忙碌碌地搬动着家具。

在这间空旷的囚室中他很少有衣衫遮体的时候。浪费了几身衣物后史蒂夫索性让他裸着，方便他性欲上来时直接压倒了就能操。

“我想过给你挪个地方。”史蒂夫朝他走来，一只手插在裤袋里。“不过这里有太多回忆了，我还挺舍不得的。”他站在他面前，弯下腰，有些粗鲁地抬起了他的下巴，“你在那上面第一次被我操开了身体，还记得吗？”他将那张脸硬生生扳向床的方向。

巴基漠然点了下头，毛茸茸的下巴在史蒂夫手心里蹭过，如同猫爪挠着他的心。

史蒂夫笑了下。“我终于明白为什么有些家伙对初夜如此执著了，”他的手掌向下游移，隔着薄薄的毯子色情地捏了一把他的胸肌，“我知道你有过不少女人，我算是你的第一个男人吧？”

巴基的视线移回到他脸上。“怎么，”他慢吞吞地开口，“你在吃醋吗？”

“哦，巴克，”史蒂夫抽回手，夸张地捂住心口，“别这么说，我也是很纤细的。”

接着他转身对一名特工吩咐道：“把沙发移到角落里去，那里放张桌子，对，就是那边。”

“你想把这里搞成会客室吗？”

“不过增加点生活气息罢了，”他意味深长地瞥了眼屋角凌乱的床铺，“鉴于我们还有很多好日子在后面等着。”

……

重新布置过的囚室就像一间普通的酒店客房，虽然没有窗户。

最后一名特工离去后，史蒂夫冲他招了招手。

“过来。”

巴基扶着墙慢慢站起，朝他站立的地方踉跄走去。

史蒂夫将毯子扔到一边，手搭在他腰间暧昧地按摩着腰肌。巴基感到一阵异样的酸麻，他情不自禁地并拢了腿。

紧扣住腰间的手突然将他拉近，史蒂夫低下头，用力吮吸他的唇舌，舌头在他嘴里拱来拱去，巴基面无表情地承受着，这次他没有咬紧牙关。

接着他按住了他的肩膀往下压，巴基顺着那股力道一点点滑了下去，直到膝盖碰到了地板。

他抓着他脑后的头发，把他的脸往胯下按去。

巴基熟练地用牙齿拉下拉链，隔着内裤舔了几下微凸的下体。随后他抬起手，将史蒂夫半硬的老二释放了出来。

他先用右手握住根部摩擦了几下，随后探出舌头，卷起暗紫色的龟头含进嘴里，咂咂有声地吮吸起来。

“母狗。”

这句话突然在他耳边响起，巴基哆嗦了一下，像被拔掉了插头的机器一样停下了动作。

史蒂夫没有注意到异常。龟头顶到了舌头底下的一个窝，大概是紧窒的感觉很爽，他挺起腰在里头搅动着。

巴基还是木木地，他的舌头被挤到一边，唾液混合着前液顺着嘴角流到了下巴上。

这时史蒂夫终于意识到巴基有些心不在焉，他拔出阴茎，前端抽打着红润的嘴唇。

“注意力集中，”他不满地警告他，“还是要我帮你集中？”

巴基像是被抽醒了，右手再次贴上了那根火热的肉棒，一下下套弄着。

“用嘴。”

史蒂夫冷冷地下达了命令。

……

他已经什么都不剩了。

床架还在响个不停。巴基感觉自己的灵魂像是漂浮在半空中，茫然地看着另一个自己高耸着屁股，像娼妓一样被男人压在身下淫叫着。

他开始放任自己的思绪漫无目地漂泊。他恍惚回想起某一年的生日，他在和一群身穿怪模怪样机械铠甲，认为他侮辱了美国队长头衔的极端分子缠斗了一天后，拖着疲惫的身子回到公寓里。灯光突然亮起，他的朋友们都在那里，冲着他欢呼“surprise” ，拍着他的肩膀祝他生日快乐。

以及那个铺满了密密麻麻的蜡烛，几乎看不见奶油的生日蛋糕。

史蒂夫并不在那幅画面里，当时他已经死了，灵魂在宇宙的某个角落里飘荡着。

然后他回来了，以难以想象的方式，变成了难以想象的人。

屁股里面传来阵阵灼热，是史蒂夫开始射精了。抽送并未停止，伴随着咕啾的水声巴基感觉到粘稠的体液正顺着大腿热热地往下流。

他被压制得无法动弹，眼角终于渗出了泪水。

史蒂夫终究还是如愿了，他总能得到他想要的，以前是这样，现在还是如此。

而他在做什么呢？无非就是一次又一次证明自己不过是一条冲着史蒂夫摇尾乞怜的狗，一名被超级士兵的老二操得合不拢腿的荡妇。

那么就此屈服吗？

士兵，杀手，囚徒……巴基巴恩斯的一生已经够可悲，够可笑了，现在还要被最好的朋友当成性奴玩弄吗？

不。

金属的手指深陷进床垫，绞紧了床单。他的灵魂突然又回来了。

我要救他们出去，他对自己说，即使我在他们眼中已是个不堪的九头蛇婊子。

世界或许已经抛弃了他，但世界还需要复仇者，需要他们消灭那些污秽，那些已经吞没了史蒂夫和他自己的污秽。

好吧。

巴基垂下头，他慢慢绷紧浑身的肌肉，如同一张蓄势待发的弓。

就让你们看看一个婊子的能耐吧。

在凌乱的喘息中，在逐渐飘远的意识中，某个计划开始成形。

 

***

“诱惑？”他侧过头，用怀疑的眼光打量着身旁躺着的女人凹凸有致的身材，“你还需要学习诱惑？”

“哦，詹姆斯，”妩媚的红发女间谍不禁莞尔，“你的甜言蜜语总是那么直接。”

她轻巧地翻了个身压上了他的胸膛，她的笑容令他联想起雨后的森林，清新又带着点难以捉摸的味道。

塔莎……

他还是冬日战士时，无尽的黑夜深处唯一的光。

而后脑海中浮现的却是满含毒刺的目光，以及那句耳光般响亮的辱骂。

他的心脏痛苦地收缩着，连带着胸口都难受了起来。不，现在不是想这些的时候，没有时间留给他自怨自艾。

他开始努力回忆塔莎曾经对他说过的关于诱惑的诀窍。

“其实并不难，”她神秘地眨了眨眼，“无非就是搞清楚对方要什么，然后一点点满足他，前进两步退后一步，像跳华尔兹那样。”

后来他还傻乎乎地问她是否也把那些招数用在了他身上。

他忘记她怎么回答的，还是压根就没有回答。

史蒂夫想要什么？

“你是世上唯一能够满足我的人。”

“留在我身边。”

“这是你的命运。”

巴基睁开眼。

他掀开毯子，打量着自己赤裸的身体。

那上面布满了欢爱的痕迹。

他知道史蒂夫想要什么了。

他知道什么是他的弱点了。

 

***

这天史蒂夫大概又有了什么新招想让他尝试，干到一半时他缓缓躺倒，让巴基坐在了自己的阴茎上。

“你瘦了，”他随意地动着，双手顺着精实的肌肉向上摸着，碰到了微微突出的肋骨，“最近胃口不好吗？”

他低下头，冲他谄媚地一笑。

“没有，不过是……”

他放松臀部的肌肉，将硕大的阴茎又吃进去了一点。

“不过？”这意外积极的反应让他挑起了一边眉毛。

他弓起背，手臂像蛇一样缠上他的肩膀。

“不过是你把我下面喂得太饱了。”他紧贴着他的耳朵，努力把屈辱的台词说得既煽情又真诚。

这句下流话起作用了，他感觉到体内那根火热的肉棒停滞了一下，又胀大了几分。

史蒂夫扳过他的脸，开始狂热地吻他，巴基尽力迎合着他的舌头。唇舌交缠间他的呼吸开始急促，史蒂夫的吻令他快要透不过气来。

许久之后他终于放开了他，来不及吞咽的唾液在空中划出一道暧昧的银线。“我想知道这张嘴都吃了什么，”他低沉地说，“居然变得如此诱人。”

巴基又浅笑了一下，一度连接着彼此的银线已经消失了。他略微挺了挺腰，故意收紧了括约肌。

史蒂夫的呼吸粗重了起来，他翻了个身重新把他压在了床垫上，摇动着臀部有些失控地顶弄着他。

“唔……啊……啊……”

随着抽插力道加大巴基忍不住叫得更响了，他抱紧了他的脖子，指甲陷进背部突起的肌肉里。

“啊……慢一点……史蒂夫……求你。”

他停了下来。

“再说一次。”

“什么？”

“我的名字。”

巴基侧过脸，在他耳边轻轻吹着气。

“史蒂夫。”

 

***

“我希望你搬来我这里。”

第二天他在史蒂夫坚实的臂弯里醒来时对方突然这样对他说，仿佛在征求他的意见。

深绿色的眸子闪动了一下。

“好。”他说。

……

巴基打量着眼前巨大的房间。

他来过这里几次，他原本以为史蒂夫会有个独立的居住空间，没想到卧室就在他办公室后面。

史蒂夫的办公室以门为界线划分成两个区，一面是休息区，放着几张沙发，茶几，还有一个简易的开放式厨房，另一面的办公区只有书柜和宽大的办公桌。巴基瞥了一眼后立即掉转了视线，他看见了自己正跪在那张桌子底下给史蒂夫卖力地口交。

通往卧室的门就在书柜旁边，史蒂夫推开门让他进去，里面的面积大约是外头的三分之二，带着一间浴室。陈设很简单，一张床，一台电视，一个床头柜和一扇嵌入式衣柜。床很大，铺着深灰色的床单。

令人意外的是卧室里居然有一扇窗。虽然窗户上蒙着的特殊材质的薄膜令他完全看不清外头的景物，也无从推断他们的所在位置，但这至少能帮他恢复白天黑夜的概念。

他在心里划去了原先推断的几个地点。

“喜欢你的新家么？”

大概是他站在那里太久了，史蒂夫走了过来，手搭在他肩上，呼吸暧昧地擦过他的耳廓。

“你还真是公私分明。”

史蒂夫愣了一下，方才反应过来巴基在挖苦他。他没有生气，反而苦笑了一声。

“没办法，”他摇着头，手掌顺着肩线滑下去，停在了腰的位置，“我离开这里也有一段时间了，需要处理的公务堆积成山。”

哈。

所以这家伙现在就是个天天算计着如何让世界毁灭的工作狂么？

巴基觉得这很有黑色幽默的味道，他却笑不出来。

他实在太累了，浑身的骨头几乎都要散架，某个羞于启齿的地方更是酸疼得难受。上次他在做爱中途试探性地叫了史蒂夫的名字，结果又被性发如狂的超级士兵操得昏死了过去。

所以当史蒂夫说他可以在那张床上休息一下时，他几乎都要忘了他有多么恨他。

 

*******

史蒂夫大概是想玩什么愚蠢的过家家游戏。

他解除了他身上的那些手铐，脚镣和锁链，电脉冲装置依然保留了下来，哦，还有那副项圈。

巴基被允许在他的私人空间内活动，前提是不准离开他的视线范围，包括上厕所的时候。

最后一条令巴基非常难堪，不过他也清楚其中透露出的信号。他认识史蒂夫很久了，他绝对不是那种会与敌方特工坐在一起其乐融融开茶会的家伙，更不消说这名特工之前还是一名优秀的杀手和间谍，这本身就是个悖论。

或者陷阱。

他还没有天真到以为有过几次鱼水之欢后史蒂夫就会信任他，赢得信任仍然是目前的头号任务。

所以当史蒂夫扔给他一件白衬衫，告诉他以后只能穿这个时，他沉默地接了过来。

衣服上没有口袋，白色也不容易隐藏东西，纽扣是很普通的塑料扣子，边缘打磨得光滑，不具备任何威胁性。

他穿上了那件衬衫，下身仍是空空荡荡。好在史蒂夫的号码比较大，他抓住衣襟用力往下扯了扯，勉强盖住了羞耻的部位。

即使如此，走路的时候他仍然不敢把步子迈得太大。

虽说有一部分是出于安全考虑，史蒂夫显然觉得巴基穿成这样很养眼。同居的第一天他就忍不住在厨房的水槽边操了他。

这不能完全怪他，看着巴基挺起圆翘的屁股拧开水笼头实在是太考验他的自制力了。

那一幕巴基现在想起来还会双颊发烫。

他被命令坐在流理台上张开双腿。史蒂夫一开始并没有碰他，他只是用露骨的目光打量着他结实修长的大腿和腿间的阴影。

巴基敏感的身体竟然在这种窥视下产生了感觉，他狼狈地看着衬衣下摆被什么东西慢慢顶起。

史蒂夫没忍住笑，巴基气恼地瞪了他一眼。

这丝毫没有冒犯到他，史蒂夫只是将手掌伸进他两腿之间，贴上了逐渐硬起来的阴茎，指节间的薄茧摩擦着敏感的龟头，刺激得巴基直抽气。

“说你想要。”

腿间传来粘糊的摩擦声，史蒂夫居然在搓弄他的性器。

“我想要。”他颤巍巍地开口。

“继续，talk dirty to me.”

巴基眨了下眼，突然意识到这是个好机会。

“我想要你……”他亲昵地搂过他的脖子，轻咬着他的耳垂，“我想要你的大老二用力捅进来，喂饱我饥渴的……啊！”

这些话语堪比催情剂。史蒂夫将沾染体液的手指伸进他后穴里，粗鲁地按压了几下后就迫不及待地换上了他的阴茎。

这几下突刺来得又快又狠，巴基忍不住朝后倒去，手肘撑住了台面。

红着眼的史蒂夫仿佛又变回了初尝性事的毛头小伙子，掐着巴基的腰开始毫无节制地横冲直撞。

下半身仿佛被锯开的疼痛令巴基倒抽一口凉气，连带着性器都有些萎靡。好在史蒂夫很快又恢复了神智，他放缓了抽插的速度，开始有节奏地撞击他的前列腺。

痛感逐渐变成了酥麻，巴基不由得弓起脚背，脚趾绷得笔直。

史蒂夫揉捏着他的臀肉，用力向两边分开后又朝着自己的肉棒拉近了一些。他的屁股快速耸动着，睾丸打在臀瓣上啪啪作响。巴基终于再也撑不住了，他慢慢瘫倒在光洁的大理石台面上，背部随着下半身的撞击不断前后滑动着。

史蒂夫将阴茎抽出大半，只留龟头抵住湿软的穴口，浅浅地就着淫水搅弄，巴基逐渐感到一股异样的空虚，他不由自主地勾起腿，主动缠上了史蒂夫的腰。

他深深地看进他眼底，“操我，史蒂夫，”他用梦呓般的语气说，眼里满是哀求，“求你，用你的鸡巴（cock）填满我。”

听见了自己名字的史蒂夫咧开嘴。

“遵命。”

他戏谑地答道，抱紧双腿压向他的胸口，胀的发疼的肉刃再次顶进了秘穴深处。

……

他大概狂抽猛干了几千下，直到巴基汁水淋漓的后穴被操成了一个合不拢的小洞。

史蒂夫弯起两根手指伸进去扒拉了几下，鲜红的褶皱中慢慢溢出了浑浊的精液，将穴口周围的耻毛糊成了一团。

巴基躺在流理台上，胸膛起伏着，他几乎被操成了一滩水。

“总有一天我会被你搞坏的。”他嘶嘶地吐着气，无奈地抱怨着。

他得到的回答是印在唇上的一个响亮的吻。

他闭上眼。

It is working.

只有这几个词在空白的意识中尖叫着。

So fucking working.

 

TBC

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一句话概述就是鹿队撩蛇和蛇盾的强势反撩，逗比风【真的】  
> 增加设定：扭曲了一下漫画线，将巴基接盾视作史蒂夫的意思（原作似乎是钢铁侠）。  
> （不好意思临时脑剧情就这个问题，设定要一路跟着改，希望没有引起阅读障碍。）  
> 最近状态比较低迷，还在慢慢找感觉，希望大家理解。

 

 

 

史蒂夫的床很大，很舒服，比囚室里那张舒服多了。

如果他早点臣服，说不定早就能躺在这张大床上，舒舒服服地睡到天亮。

巴基一边想，一边将面前高高挺立的老二吸得啧啧响。

贴在窗户上的薄膜已经完全暗了下来，漫长的夜晚才刚刚开始。

他松开嘴唇咽下了一点前液，接着将头埋进肌肉虬结的大腿之间上下起伏着，衬衫扣子已被悉数解开，敞开的领口中，暧昧的红痕若隐若现。

史蒂夫靠在床头叠起来的枕头上，眯起眼睛享受着对方的服务。柔软的长发在他大腿根和下腹扫来扫去，时不时撩过鼓胀的阴囊，痒痒地扎在他心上。

嘴里的家伙又胀大了一圈，巴基竭力放松下颌让它朝喉咙深处顶去，利用喉底的软肉按摩硕大的龟头。他拼命遏制着干呕的冲动，他的取悦对象不太喜欢听见那个。

史蒂夫仿佛瞧出了一点端倪。“最近你好像很卖力，”他盘起双手放在脑后，“那颗小脑瓜里在盘算着什么吗？”

耳边骤然警铃大作，巴基绷紧口腔底部的肌肉又做了一次深喉，给自己赢得了几秒宝贵的反应时间。

这次的任务比以往任何一次都棘手。他有多了解他的对手，对方就有多了解他。

他已领悟到史蒂夫在同伴面前强奸他无非就是为了击溃他的心理防线，他不能表现得太绝望，那样也许会很快令对方丧失兴趣，也不能表现得太积极，那看起来目的性太强。

如何才能打消他的怀疑？

他抬起头，阴茎从温暖的口腔中缓缓滑出。“我还能盘算什么，”他平静地迎上他的视线，指腹擦去溢出的口水，“除了怎么让你尽兴外？”

史蒂夫大笑了起来，接着他朝他靠了过来，三根手指捏起了他圆润的下巴。

“你不想救他们？”

巴基心里直打鼓，天晓得他有多想知道塔莎他们此刻的遭遇。

希望史蒂夫没有对他们用刑。

“我大概是他们最不愿意见到的人了。”他扯了下嘴角，“托你的福。”

史蒂夫沉默了。

“我不配做复仇者，”他的眼神开始涣散，“你也别指望我加入九头蛇。也许我应该被重新冻起来，这样对大家都好。”

史蒂夫的面色突然沉了下来。他一把抓过深褐色的头发，迫使巴基直视着自己。“别胡说！”他厉声呵斥。“他们不会有事的，只要你乖乖听话，”手指一根根松开，他的语气渐渐和缓，“想想他们都对你做了什么，巴基，你应该感谢我。”

巴基顺着拉扯的方向歪过头，浓密纤长的睫毛垂下，掩饰着瞳孔深处的冰冷。

可这一切的罪魁祸首又是谁呢，史蒂夫？

他曾经有过一个家，虽然成员们都是些奇奇怪怪的家伙，然而他们毕竟同他一道并肩战斗过，交付过后背，还为他搞了个俗气却也温馨的生日派对。

讽刺的是他成为美国队长还是为了满足史蒂夫的愿望，或者说遗志。

他把这些话语和着唾沫一起咽进肚子。无关痛痒的挖苦不仅更符合他的性格还能激发对方的征服欲，过度的抱怨却只能引起警惕，这无助于任务的展开。

况且他已经暂时得到了史蒂夫的承诺，还有比这更加理想的情况吗？

他冲他笑了一下。“别提这些扫兴的家伙了，”他将右手探进他腿间，爱抚着昂然的肉棒，“现在你想要我怎么做？”

史蒂夫的手落到了他脖子上，手指拨弄着项圈上的坠子。

巴基轻抿起嘴唇，他眨着眼，有意让清亮的眼眸染上一层氤氲。他已经学会了在床上带着点脉脉含情的神态，却又不能做得太过火，否则就显得和以往的巴恩斯中士太不一样了。

他正在浮冰上艰难前行，每一步都必须掌握好分寸。复仇者的生命沉甸甸地压在他肩上，他承担不起任何失误。

肉棒贴在他手心里不停跳动着，看来史蒂夫很吃这套。

巴基突然想要更进一步。

他依稀记得塔莎提起过，只是低三下四地讨好很容易显得无趣，于是这次还没等对方开口他先大着胆子提出了要求。

“我可以像这样蹭蹭你吗？”

他问，一边殷勤地将下体贴上了史蒂夫两腿之间，温柔地摩擦了几下。

这也是一着至关重要的试探，试探史蒂夫是否愿意在这种事上做出一点让步，试探这些天来的曲意逢迎是否降低了他的戒备。

史蒂夫明显愣了一下。

“哦，”他低头看了眼交叠在一起的性器，“你想怎么做就怎么做吧。”

巴基目瞪口呆地看着他把脸转向别处。

他居然在逃避他的视线？

……这家伙不是在害羞吧？

巴基没有时间多想，充血的阴茎正硬硬地顶在他的腹部，他必须先照顾好这个大家伙。

身为男人，他对自己的那话儿相当自傲，然而史蒂夫的阴茎根本就不是人类应该有的尺寸。勃起后他用一只手握住都相当困难，每次口活对他的下颌更是一次痛苦的考验。

巴基望着眼前的庞然巨物咽了下唾沫，暗自庆幸自己也打了血清，否则他恐怕早就被史蒂夫干死了。

又或者正因为他有血清所以史蒂夫才找上了他？因为他可以肆无忌惮地在他身上发泄欲望，而不必担心他会被玩坏？

唉，知道这些对眼下的任务有什么助益呢？

他自嘲地笑了笑，五指并拢专心地套弄起来。

他们的夜还长着呢。

 

***

巴基陷在沙发里，光溜溜的下半身尽量往靠枕下藏。

史蒂夫不允许他离开他的视线，这家伙实行的又是该死的开门办公制，门口传来的脚步声总是令他一惊一乍。

键盘的敲打声停了下来，史蒂夫捶了捶肩膀又伸了个懒腰，视线转向了休息区。

看着巴基缩在沙发一角像头受惊的小鹿，他不禁弯了下嘴角。

别人眼中的巴基或许是冷酷无情的杀手或者正气凛然的美国队长，然而只有他知道那副身体的另外一面。他所有的敏感带，光是插后面就能痉挛着达到高潮，脆弱的咽喉在阴茎插入时常常不自觉地吞咽，等等等等。

只有他一个人知道。

早起的时候他趁着晨勃刚把巴基按在床上来了一发。可爱的小家伙被操到失神还不忘摇动着浑圆的屁股，不断收紧的后穴几乎要把他的老二勒断。

史蒂夫回味着那一幕，嘴里有些干。

他将桌子上的文件稍微理了理，关上显示器。

“过来。”

他下达了指令。

沙发上的人犹豫着放下靠枕，快步走到他跟前。

巴基弓着背，有些畏缩地站在那儿，两只手把衣角捏得死紧。

史蒂夫转了转椅子，嬉笑地岔开腿，“给我点奖励吧。”

“现在？”巴基难以置信地瞪大眼睛，“你还在办公中……”

……随时都会有人进来。他将后半句咽了下去，十分肯定这只会起到反作用。

史蒂夫不满地敲了一下桌子。

“就是现在！”

带着点嗔怪的口吻让巴基一时迷惑了，见鬼的这究竟是命令还是撒娇？

没等他反应过来史蒂夫已经揽上了他的腰，金黄色的脑袋在突起的腹肌上蹭来蹭去，毛茸茸的触感隔着薄薄的衬衣令他有些呼吸困难。

“好吧，”他无奈地拍着他的后脑勺，“把手松开，我给你口一发。”

史蒂夫眉开眼笑地放开了他的腰，将椅子转向他站立的方向。

巴基捏了捏手心，终究还是弯下了膝盖。地板上铺着厚厚的地毯，比原来呆的地方跪起来舒服多了。

他松开皮带和裤扣，史蒂夫的“工作”看来真的挺累人，老二都软趴趴的没什么精神。

他撩了下头发，决定换种方式来让他爽。

他没有像往常那样直接纳入口中，而是歪过脑袋，从根部舔起，将两颗睾丸轮流含在口腔里吮吸着。

史蒂夫仰起脸，嘴里发出愉悦的呻吟。

不断抬头的阴茎头部开始渗出前液，有几滴顺着柱身流下，被鲜红的舌尖卷起。

巴基抬眼打量了一下他的表情，舌头顺着肉棒一路向上，滑过敏感的凹陷处，最后裹住了硕大的龟头，一上一下做起了活塞运动。

史蒂夫情不自禁地挺直了腰。

巴基稍微抬了抬下巴，表面上是为了将肉棒含得更深，眼角的余光却扫过办公桌。电脑屏幕是黑的，文件整齐地摆放在文具架上，干净的桌面上连张白纸都没有。

这家伙还是一如既往地谨慎，这令他有些泄气。

好吧，机会总会降临的。

他很有耐心地将嘴巴张到最大，唇舌包裹着阴茎一寸寸深入直到被滑软的喉口裹住。在做了几下吞咽动作后他又抽出大半，将充血的头部含在嘴里轻轻舔弄，用舌尖上的蓓蕾挑逗着马眼。

史蒂夫突然低吼着开始射精。

大概是几小时前刚做过的缘故，他这次出来得比较快。巴基有些措手不及，他吃力地吞咽着腥咸的精液，喉结不停地翻动着。史蒂夫每次的量都很多，他的尺寸又实在太大，如果不及时咽下去很快便会流得到处都是。

他放松舌头等待口中跳动的阴茎渐渐平息，吞下了最后一滴后，才小心地松开了嘴唇。

残余的津液连在龟头上，在空气中拉起一道细丝。这次他将时机控制得很好，只漏出来了一丁点，也没有被呛到咳嗽。

史蒂夫慢慢吐出一口气，

巴基抬起头。“舒服吗？”他眨着眼问他。

史蒂夫点头。“你做的很好。”他赞许地拍了拍他的脸，像在表扬一只把球衔回来的狗。

巴基露出讨好的笑容，嘴边还挂着一道白花花的精液。

大概是刚射过的原因，史蒂夫有些神思恍惚。

他不否认巴基努力取悦他的样子非常性感，时常令他欲火中烧，然而……

那双深不可测的绿瞳深处永远萦绕着一丝飘忽，不论他多么热情地拥抱他，亲吻他，打开他的身体将他操到瘫软，都无法抹去它的存在。它就像个幽灵一样，透过巴基迷离的双眼，固执而冷静地观察着他。

他想碾碎那丝飘忽，想撕碎他，把他拆吃入腹，变成身体的一部分。

他想要更多。

于是他说：

“坐上来。”

“可是……”

“上来！”

好吧你说了算。巴基自暴自弃地站了起来，一边擦着嘴一边弓起一条腿，跨坐在史蒂夫膝盖上。

他抓紧椅背，直起腰，朝身下探出手，握住了史蒂夫仍然挺翘的阴茎，龟头对准了微微开合的穴口。他先研磨了一阵子，深呼吸了一下，接着慢慢坐了下去。

“嗯……”

他皱着眉头呻吟着。虽然史蒂夫偶尔在操到一半的时候会让他坐上去，但主动骑上来用对方的阴茎撑开自己的甬道还是头一次。尽管肉棒已经被唾液和精液润滑过，插入过程比他想象中更加艰难。

明明已经泄过一次精了居然还这么大，是见鬼的超级血清吗？

他又试了试，还是不行。

充血的肉棒已经开始不耐烦地四处顶撞。巴基没有办法，他将非金属的手指伸进嘴里舔湿后插入后穴按揉着，扩张了一会儿后开始第三次尝试。

这回龟头终于探进去了一点。“嗯……唔……”他低着头小声呻吟着，身体在羞耻和快感的双重夹击下微微颤抖。

史蒂夫将那些散落的发丝撩到脑后，轻吻着那张红透的脸蛋，接着他把头埋进他胸前，咬开扣子后用舌尖逗弄着突起的乳头。

上面和下面同时传来的刺激令巴基差点丢盔弃甲。他咬紧牙关控制住射精的冲动，尽力放松括约肌，穴口蠕动着将粗大的肉棒一寸寸吞了进去。

后穴里传来被硬物塞满的饱胀感。他正在用史蒂夫的阴茎操自己，这实在很屈辱，却又莫名地刺激。

他过去只跟女性有过经验，即便如此他也从未尝试过走后门。第一次知道专管排泄的器官还可以用来干这个还是和塔莎约会的时候，他们那时候热衷于分享些猎奇小故事，为他们的床笫之事增加些情趣。

他怎么也没想到第一次肛交居然是和多年的挚交好友，还是被对方当成女人操。

巴基辛酸地回忆着往事，他的眼眶有点热。

他狠命吸了下鼻子，重新将精力投入到正在进行的性事上。

阴茎没入一半的时候巴基终于吃不消了，他停了下来，抱住史蒂夫的肩膀小口喘着气。

他摸了一把，见鬼的还有不少在外面。

史蒂夫将手探进衬衫，顺着脊柱上下抚摸着，突然他像是想到了什么，扳过他的脸。

“你从哪里学的这些？”他怀疑地打量着他湿漉漉的眼睛。

巴基撅起嘴，“你不喜欢？”他努力摆出一个委屈的表情。

史蒂夫凝视他半晌，无奈地叹了口气。

“我很喜欢。”

巴基笑得既羞涩又妩媚，他开始卖力地扭动腰肢，用下面的小嘴吞吐着史蒂夫火热的肉棒，虽然现在他只能埋进去一部分。

史蒂夫摸着他的脸，食指在嘴边不安分地动来动去。

他微启双唇，将那根手指含了进去。

一只手敲了敲门，是罗林斯。这家伙终于学乖了，不管门是开是关他都会一直敲门直到取得许可才敢进入。

巴基抖了一下。“让我下来。”他压低嗓门在他耳边说。

史蒂夫摆出恶作剧般的笑容。巴基心里暗叫一声不妙。

他反而抓紧了他的腰，将他的身体朝下压得更深了。

接着他说：“进来。”

……

史蒂夫坐在办公桌后冲他微笑，带着一条铁臂的美国队长挂在他身上，屁股被顶得啪啪响。

倒霉的罗林斯被这猝不及防的一幕惊得差点没拿稳手里的文件。他目瞪口呆地盯着那两片上下晃动的雪白臀部，直到史蒂夫咳嗽了一声才反应了过来。

他费力地咽下一口唾沫。“长官……”

“有事快说。”

史蒂夫将食指放在嘴唇上压了一下，罗林斯立即明白了他的意思。

被不相干的人看见了。

巴基咬牙切齿地绷紧了肌肉，他只希望此刻手里有把微冲。他想把这个屋子里所有的人都干掉，包括他自己在内。

他死命搂着史蒂夫的脖子，从这个角度看不见来人，但他仍然能感到背后刺人的视线。

大概是紧缩的后穴刺激到了史蒂夫，这狗娘养的反而加快了顶弄的速度。他都能感觉到自己勃起的阴茎配合着抽插的节奏一下下拍打在小腹上，可耻的体液溅得到处都是。

可是这感觉真他妈……爽……

再次被当众凌辱的羞耻感烧得巴基浑身发烫，不过他又暗自感谢老天给了他一次机会。

他竖起耳朵希望能听到一些有用的信息。

噗滋，噗滋……

……除了那些见鬼的交媾声外。

“这些需要您签字。”

“拿过来吧。”

罗林斯有些艰难地挪动着步伐。他递过来一个厚厚的文件夹，史蒂夫在伸手接的时候身体朝前倾去。这个动作令他硬挺的肉棒又深入了一些，刚好撞上了前列腺的敏感点。

巴基手一软，差点没从他身上滑下来。

“你他妈……”他终于忍不住了。

“别动，”史蒂夫拍了下翘起的臀部，“你会掉下去的。”

巴基只好老老实实收紧手臂，像只树袋熊一样趴在他胸膛上。裸露在空气中的乳头擦过史蒂夫结实的胸肌，居然又可耻地竖了起来。

巴基的胸腔简直要爆炸了。他听见纸张翻动的声音，但他不能回头，也无法回头。

见鬼！见鬼！见鬼！见鬼的史蒂夫！

他报复性地咬了口横在眼前的肩膀，史蒂夫对此的反应是又大力挺动了几下。

巴基被顶得直翻白眼，他全身的重量几乎都压在交合处，只能任由那根肉棒长驱直入。

更要命的是史蒂夫竟然还有闲心跟罗林斯慢条斯理地交待任务。“一和三可以先进行，”他说，气息一点不乱，“二放一放，四等待那边的消息。”

他将头埋进史蒂夫的肩窝里，断断续续地呜咽着。

现在他大概在看一份比较长的文件，巴基没有听见说话声，只有纸张被不断掀动的声音。不过史蒂夫终于放慢了律动的节奏，他稍微喘了口气。

然后这家伙见鬼地停下来，不动了。

已被撑开的肉穴里传来的阵阵麻痒简直要了他的命，巴基顾不上害羞，他一边收缩着括约肌一边轻微地转动着屁股，指望通过这点微不足道的摩擦来缓解一下痒意。

这家伙绝对是故意的！

接下来他应该在签字，巴基听见笔尖划过纸张的沙沙声，然后是什么在桌面上滑动的声音。

“你出去吧。”史蒂夫似乎在忍笑。

罗林斯的脚步声迅速远去，中途好像还被什么绊了一下。

……

他被史蒂夫放倒在办公桌上，双腿被高高抬起，龟头抵在他温软的穴口上蹭来蹭去，就是不插进来。

巴基简直要疯了。“操你的史蒂夫，”他带着哭腔骂道，“你他妈的还在等什么？”

史蒂夫露出了奸计得逞的笑容，“你是不是搞反了，巴基？”他低头看着不断收缩着的肉洞，指尖探进去按压了几下，“明明是我在操你。”

巴基被他弄得浑身酥软，双眼蒙上了一层水雾，“啊，见鬼，”他烦躁地用后脑勺撞着桌子，“快把你的大鸡巴顶进来狠狠干我，快！”

史蒂夫这次连遵命都没说便捅了进来，肉棒快速摩擦着内壁上的褶皱。

“你里面吸得我好紧。”他兴奋地将腿压向他的胸口，接着一下子撞到了他的前列腺。

“啊——”巴基朝后倒去，头顶撞上了电脑显示器右下角的一个开关。

屏幕突然亮了，深绿色的瞳孔骤然收缩了一下。

史蒂夫一巴掌挥了过去，显示器被打到地上，重新恢复成黑屏。他顺势趴在了他身上，喘着粗气啃咬着他的嘴唇。

不间断的操干下巴基体内的瘙痒终于平息了下去，取而代之的是一波胜似一波的快感。他爽得头皮发麻，眼泪飞溅，贴在肚子上的阴茎抽搐着吐出白浆。

他顾不得门还开着，纵情淫叫了起来。

TBC

 

***

别急，蛇盾会鬼畜回来的。

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 增设  
> 蛇盾的回忆与电影接近，融合了一点漫画，撸否会新开一贴交代漫画出处。  
> 这章的回忆杀比较别扭，剧情发展到后面会交代缘由，先凑合着当au看吧。
> 
> 预警  
> Dirty talk，露骨的强制性行为描写

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好像不少小伙伴被蛇队新刊郁闷到了，没事，让强奸魔蛇大盾安慰你们一下【泥垢  
> 有个强悍的妞给强酸第二章的洗脑椅play画了个图，全图请戳：  
> http://mijiutangyuan.lofter.com/post/32fa5a_cb9aba9
> 
> 汤圆棒棒哒！

***

巴基耷拉着脑袋坐在沙发里，靠枕压在大腿根上。

他陷入了深重的自我厌恶之中。

和史蒂夫做爱是他的任务，他不应当也不允许从中获得乐趣。上次被搞得那么有感觉是被下了药，然而这次他没有任何借口，只能无地自容。

他居然还喊得声嘶力竭，在大白天，在史蒂夫见鬼的办公桌上，在他房门大敞的办公室里。

这下整个基地无人不知美国队长已是九头蛇指挥官的婊子，想到这个他就恨不得立刻吞枪自尽。

还有那个小小的意外，虽然时间太短他什么也没看见，但史蒂夫的反应足以说明他的警惕心有多强。

巴基不知道哪种情况更加令他郁闷。

“你怎么了？”

被抬高的下巴对上了一双蔚蓝的眼睛，那里面的情绪究竟是担心还是疑虑？要如何反应才不会令对方起疑？

“我……”巴基吞了下口水，“我不知道。”

“不知道？”

“我该死地没跟男人搞过，”他索性横下心来说出了心里话，“那种反应让我……很不知所措。”

蔚蓝的眼睛亮了一下，如同听到了什么振奋人心的消息。

“怎么个不知所措法？”一只手滑向他胸前，隔着衬衣摩挲着微微突起的肉粒。

“我……”巴基窘迫地摇着头朝一旁闪躲，“我就说了我不知道。”

史蒂夫露出一丝不怀好意的笑。

“我来告诉你吧，巴克。”他开始解他的衣扣，巴基抬起一只手，又缓缓放了下去。

衣领被一点点拉开，带茧的手掌揉搓着紧实的胸肌，指尖夹住娇嫩的乳头轻轻拉扯，接二连三的逗弄令呼吸渐渐急促了起来。

史蒂夫将头埋在他胸前，舌头卷起肉红色的乳头含进嘴里吮吸着，舌尖压住乳晕画着圆圈。巴基不由自主地伸直脖子。“啊！”他情不自禁地叫出了声，赶紧用右手压住了嘴。

这个反应令史蒂夫下身有些紧，他恋恋不舍地又嘬了一下，随后沿着肌肉的纹理舔上另一边乳头，牙齿轻轻擦过挺立的乳尖。

“唔……嗯……”

巴基将呻吟尽可能地埋进掌心，史蒂夫的膝盖正尴尬地卡在他两腿之间。

他腾出一只手尽可能地把靠枕向下压。这个小动作被发现了，史蒂夫毫不迟疑地抓起那件遮羞物丢到一边，膝盖朝前顶了顶，舌头上又加了几分力。

这一系列动作刺激得巴基既想合拢腿，又想把腿分得更开。

感受到那里逐渐抬头的欲望让史蒂夫笑得很得意，他抓起盖在脸上的手，舌尖暧昧地舔过指间。

“事实就是你被我操得很舒服。”他居高临下地看着他，像征服者打量着他的战利品，“你没发现吗？这方面你其实很有天赋。”

巴基的眼睛突然睁大了。“不，”他喃喃自语，“不，我不是，我没……”

“老实承认吧，”史蒂夫慢慢压了上来，“你喜欢被男人操——被我操。”

“我没有！”

情急之下他挥出了左手，金属的指尖不小心划过那张逐渐靠近的脸庞，在右颊留下一道血痕。

“啊，对不起……”

史蒂夫抹了把脸。“看来这段时间我对你太好了，”他看着手上的鲜红，笑容逐渐变得狰狞，“以致于让你忘记了自己的身份。”

……

他被压倒在沙发上，两只手被牢牢钳制在脑后，青筋毕露的阴茎一次次戳进口腔深处，抽动时带出一些透明的液体，以及几丝含着气音的呜咽。

他的脸涨得通红，下颌骨发出危险的咯咯声，这种狂暴的插弄下别说吮吸，就连呼吸都十分困难。

婊子。

史蒂夫面无表情地干着那张嘴，仿佛它是一件没有感觉的情趣用品。

欠操的婊子。

他拔出阴茎，抽打了一会儿微张的嘴唇和被口水濡湿的下巴，又顶在那个小小的凹陷处刮擦了几下，细小的胡茬擦过敏感的头部，爽得他直抽气。

他弯下腰抬起他的腿。“抓好。”他命令道。

巴基干咳了两声。“不。”他倔强地别过头。

史蒂夫抡起胳膊就是一巴掌，红潮未退的脸颊上顿时浮起几个指印。

“你想先挑哪个复仇者开刀？”他按住下巴将他的脸又转了过来，“嗯？黑寡妇怎么样？”

巴基剧烈地抖了起来。他用哀求的眼神看向史蒂夫，却只看见对方眼中赤裸的怒火和欲望。

他的喉结动了下，胳膊慢慢弯起，慢慢抱住自己的大腿，慢慢地将它们压向胸口。

像是知道接下来要发生什么，他认命地合上眼，眼角有些湿。

史蒂夫咧开嘴。他一挺腰，肿胀的龟头噗地一下刺了进去。巴基微弱地叫了一声，接着咬住了嘴唇。

也许是被没有充分润滑的后穴夹疼了，史蒂夫骂了一句脏话，用力拍打着那两片苍白的臀肉。

“给老子放松！”

巴基拧紧眉毛拼命放松着括约肌，穴口随着呼吸的频率一张一合，然而他毕竟不是女人，那里不能很快湿起来。

史蒂夫将阴茎拔出来抹了点口水后又重新捅入。这次他没有停，插进一半时便迫不及待地开始抽送，脆弱的黏膜被毫不留情地刺穿，结合处逐渐有血涌出，染红了纠结在一起的耻毛。

巴基断断续续地呻吟着，下身被撕裂的痛楚唤醒了初次被侵犯时的可怕记忆，原本微微抬头的阴茎又耷拉下来。

他半睁着眼，空洞的视线越过耸动的肩膀，投向漆黑的天花板中央那盏白得耀眼的吊灯。

太痛苦了。

这次的任务实在太痛苦了，他甚至希望自己仍是毫无知觉的人形兵器，至少那种状态下他不受人类情绪的干扰，也无法感知耻辱，羞愧和疼痛。

瞳孔一点点放大，他想要放逐自己。

啪！

右脸又挨了一记沉重的耳光。

“谁说你可以晕过去的？”

热辣的痛觉和冰冷的声音成功拉回了远去的意识。

“我们还没进行到最好的地方呢。”

史蒂夫和着血继续大力抽插，干涩的甬道在持续不断的摩擦下终于分泌出足够多的体液，阴茎得以推进得更加深入，直到被层层软肉环住。它们蠕动着，像是要把它吃进去。

他低下头端详着身下退无可退的俘虏，那被痛苦与耻辱煎熬着的模样说不出地煽情。

就是现在。

他用力分开被捏得发红的臀瓣，按住俘虏的后脑强迫他低下高昂的头颅。

“给我好好看着，”他喘着粗气，舌头色情地舔过他额角流下的汗水，“你被男人操开身体的淫贱样。”

巴基惊恐又羞耻地看着巨大的阴茎正在自己的肛门里进进出出，鲜红的嫩肉被拉扯得有些变形。他自己的阴茎却高高耸立着，颤抖着，像哭泣的蜡烛般不停地流下液体。

“不，不要……”

他终于还是没能忍住眼泪。

“不要……”

……

臀肉上醒目的红痕如同牲口被打上的烙印，从腹部到胸膛，到处都是恶心的粘稠体液。

垂头丧气的性器被粗鲁地套弄着，直到它又开始挺立，

“瞧瞧你自己，”史蒂夫抬起手，端详着指间拉成丝的精液，“都他妈被操射几次了还说不？淫荡的婊子。”

巴基随着下身的动作无意识地晃着头，忽然他的嘴被强行凿开，粘液包裹着的手指插了进来，搅动了几下。

“自己的东西尝起来如何？”

他忍不住干呕了起来。

“看来不怎么样。”

史蒂夫嫌恶地将精液抹在红肿的脸上。

“婊子。”

他一把抓起他的右手，放在了穴口的结合处。

“看，你把我的全吃进去了。”

他只摸到了睾丸，超级士兵的老二已经尽根没入了他的身体。

视线开始模糊，他无力再去感受羞耻和恐惧，或者说他已经什么都感觉不到了。

……除了源源不断喷洒在腹部的热液。

他仍在射精。

多么可笑，被折磨到极致的肉体依然遵循着最原始的生物本能。

“你是唯一能让我做到这里的人。”

也许他从未逃出过地狱，否则恶魔的声音为何如此熟悉。

“我早就说了，你注定属于我。”

也许恶魔是对的，这个身体生来就是为了承载不幸。

他在放肆而粗野的喘息声中慢慢垂下了头。

 

***

房间里弥漫着一股消毒剂的味道。

几个穿白大褂的人正在朝沙发上喷药水，用抹布擦拭那些汗迹，精斑和别的污渍。

巴基背靠着墙席地而坐，手臂松松地环住膝盖，已经不在乎自己看起来是什么样子。

空洞的眼神扫过那些忙碌的身影，也许他根本没有在看，只不过头刚好朝着那个方向而已。

地毯被整片卷起。它会被丢弃吧，因为已经脏透了。

有什么东西阻断了他的视线，下巴再次被强硬地抬起。

已经不见了，那丝飘忽，和曾经倒映在里面的意气风发的少年。那双眼睛里空空荡荡，像被一场野火烧过，连一片灰烬都没有剩下。

无所谓。

一切都在预料之中，一切也都在掌握之中。

“洗澡水放好了，”一只手朝他伸来，“到我这来。”

巴基抱紧膝盖瑟缩着向后躲，像是要把自己整个儿挤进墙里。

“听话。”语气加重了一点。

身后已无退路，他只有战栗着张开双臂，让史蒂夫把他抱了起来。

体液从紧闭的腿间缓缓滑落，濡湿了笔挺的西装裤。

长裤的主人皱了一下眉，什么也没说。

 

***

他躺在浴缸里，冒着热气的水一直没到他下巴，水面荡漾着细小的涟漪。

他仍在发抖。

大概是见他抖得实在厉害，史蒂夫探了下水温，又拧开笼头放了点热水。

他卷起袖子，往手心里挤了一点洗发液。“头伸过来。”他吩咐道。巴基像个声控机器人一样转动着脖子，将脑袋搁在浴缸边缘。

他将洗发液搓出泡沫后均匀地抹在潮湿的长发上，一边揉一边用手指捋顺纠缠在一起的发丝，指腹轻柔地按压着头皮。“舒服吗？”他问。

巴基没有回答。

史蒂夫叹了口气。“我不想粗暴地对你，巴克，”他撩起沾着泡沫的湿发，亲了亲那半边高高肿起的脸颊，“不要逼我做出令我们两人都后悔的事来。”

平静的水面波动了一下。

“是。”

他听见细如蚊蚋的应答。

接下来是长久的沉默，只有水淋过头皮时巴基发出了几下气音。

“你还需要什么吗？”他随口问道，用毛巾擦拭着四散在圆润额头上的细小泡沫。

湿漉漉的脑袋动了动。“我可以……一个人呆会吗？”巴基颤声问。

史蒂夫的手停了下来。“不行，”他摇头，“你知道规矩。”

“是。”

像是为了缓和气氛，他揽过巴基的脑袋，隔着头发抚摸着颈项，深红的项坠蒙上了白雾，一大片水渍在他胸前慢慢晕开。“我让厨房做了牛排，一会陪我吃，”他低下头亲吻着他的太阳穴，“你喜欢三分熟，我没记错吧？”

“是。”

他又轻啄了下湿润的眼角。“很好，”他松开手，“现在把自己弄干净吧。”

巴基从他的怀抱中滑进水里，温热的液体缓缓流动着，拥抱着他，抚慰着他。

红肿的眼皮在热水的刺激下逐渐合拢，在那片绿色深处，黑暗无法触及的地方，一星豆火依然顽强地跳动着。

 

***

他们本应是两条不相交的平行线。

泛黄的记忆里总是他一人独坐在餐厅一角，局促地把玩着手里的餐巾，而他的童年玩伴在吧台边忙着和不同的女孩打情骂俏，间或回过头和他交换一个调侃的眼神。

他战战兢兢地陪他玩着虚伪的友情游戏，接受那些无聊到极点的四人约会，换回的奖赏无非是在游戏的间隙卑劣地想像着那副躯体一丝不挂的样子，想像着他的好哥们如何高耸着屁股在女人的身体中进出，然后低吼着射在自己手里。

他知道那些荒唐的举动是巴基在帮他融入，他也并无怨言。他们原本就不是一个世界的人，除了做朋友还有什么方法能留他在身边？

直到他甘愿成为实验室里的白老鼠，击败残酷的概率阴差阳错地成为了美国队长。在鲜花与掌声的簇拥下他突然意识到自己也许还有一线微弱的可能性。然而紧随其后的战争迫使他将不合时宜的情感与思绪搁置，在不安与期盼中等待着，等待时机成熟的那一天。

命运却狠狠戏弄了他。那天到来之前巴基就掉了下去，将他一人失魂落魄地遗留在时光的夹缝里。

造化弄人。

神盾，九头蛇……他身边不乏年轻漂亮的小伙子，也不是没有人朝他投怀送抱。超级士兵的躯壳帮他赢得了不少爱慕的眼光，他也试着去接纳其他人，男人，女人，有些在床上和他很合拍，然而总有哪里不对劲，他只要稍微动几下，他们就忙不迭地哀告求饶，仿佛他胯下的是一柄真正的利剑。

他渐渐对任何人都提不起欲望，更不消说爱情。他的特殊身份要求他戴上面具，直到它长成脸的一部分。

他如同行尸走肉般游荡在人间，直到再次遇见了他。

一身狙击手装扮的巴基站在那里，苍白的脸上没有表情，缓缓举起的枪口对准了他的脑袋，然而那一刻，比起死亡的恐惧充斥他胸膛的却是失而复得的惊喜。

他的巴基还活着。

那天夜里他站在莲蓬头下，在倾泄如注的水幕中再次想像着巴基的裸体达到了久违的高潮。白浊的液体从指缝中滴落，如同强酸侵蚀着坚硬的金属，烧穿脆弱的面具一路直抵心房。

冰冻已久的心脏在剧烈的疼痛中重获新生。他终于明白，巴基就是他的生命之火，欲望之源，只有他能令这颗心神魂颠倒，如痴如狂。

只有一种解释——他们为彼此而生。

所以他没死，他回来了。而他已经厌倦了等待。

他要抓住一切机会留住他，占有他，狗娘养的命运已经给他上了生动一课。

史蒂夫猛地睁开眼，眼球习惯黑暗后，臂弯中沉睡的男人逐渐变得清晰。

巴基的后脑紧贴在他胸口，柔软的肠壁随着平缓的呼吸有规律地蠕动着，按摩着深埋在身体里的欲望。

他喜欢将阴茎尽可能地留在他体内，即使他们没有在做爱。那里头总是温暖而湿润，包裹着他令他很安心。

忽然梦见那些陈年往事令某种别样的情绪开始泛滥，他探出一根手指碰了碰巴基的嘴唇，脑海里浮现他的老二在饱满的红唇间进出的样子。

巴基在睡梦中咂吧了一下嘴，不小心将那根手指含了进去。

下腹突然升起了一团火。

他收紧穿过腋下的胳膊，拉起巴基的肩膀让他整个人仰面压在他身上。随后他掐住了凹陷的腰窝，下身轻轻顶弄了起来。

巴基在睡眼惺忪中被屁股里的动静弄醒。“史蒂夫，”他小声抱怨，“大半夜的你他妈发什么……”

突然他像意识到什么似地缩紧了身子，最后一个字还没来得及说出口。“对不起，我……”

不经意的粗口并没有令史蒂夫暴跳如雷，他反而为此而窃喜。在军中的时候他就知道巴基有起床气，这是他真实的一面。

“让我弄一下，”他搂紧瑟瑟发抖的身体，舌尖扫过柔软的耳垂，“马上就好。”

巴基无奈地轻叹着，他做了几下深呼吸，放松臀肌方便那根老二操得更深。史蒂夫将那两条结实匀称的长腿架在自己的腿上，一点点拉开呈M形。大概是因为内壁一直被塞在里头的阴茎扩张着，接下来的抽插几乎不费什么力。

巴基如同躺在人肉靠垫上一样大张着腿，粗大的肉棒在他的窄洞里忙碌地做着活塞运动，穴口的嫩肉被插得翻进翻出，咕滋咕滋的搅动声中泛起阵阵白沫。途中大概是撞到了好地方，他忍不住叫唤了几声，稀薄的精液悉数喷在腹肌和大腿内侧。

史蒂夫压着他的腰又弄了几十下后也大汗淋漓地射了出来，他没有立即抽出疲软的阴茎，而是贴在他耳边问，“你现在想去厕所吗？”

巴基伸手到结合处摸了摸，不由得皱起了眉头。“看来不去不行了。”他说，听上去有些苦恼。

史蒂夫亲了下汗湿的额头。“我抱你进去。”

……

巴基没想到史蒂夫说的“抱”原来是这么个抱法。

他用手托住了他的屁股，胳膊箍紧了他的腰，老二还插在里面。巴基不得不盘起腿，尽力缠住史蒂夫的下半身防止滑脱。

“这样就不会漏出来弄脏地毯了。”他笑嘻嘻地说，边走边拍打着浑圆的臀部。

巴基咬紧牙龈，他只恨自己不能用拳头将那个洋洋得意的笑容从他脸上敲掉。

……

做完之后要清理，这是巴基仅剩的坚持。

史蒂夫没有剥夺他的这项权利。他看着巴基岔开腿蹲在坐便器上，非金属的手指伸进刚被蹂躏过的秘洞里掏挖着，小心翼翼地将他刚射进去的东西弄出来。

“你他妈就不能用个安全套什么的？”巴基嘀咕道，绷直的大腿微微发抖。

他已经发现史蒂夫在欲望刚得到满足时都比较好说话。他也终于能缓口气，嘴上稍微逞一下强。

只要别像上次那样公然反抗他。

“这样干你比较有感觉。”史蒂夫若无其事地回答。

一本正经的下流话堵得巴基不知如何反应，他悻悻地低着头，继续忙他的活。

史蒂夫抱着胳膊靠在浴室的门上，努力忽视下半身再度抬头的欲望。

他得承认自己从中获得了不少乐趣。巴基用手指插弄自己后穴的样子有种说不出的淫靡，好几次他都没能控制住自己，在清理的中途把他拖起来猛干一气，令他前功尽弃。

然而此刻这家伙努力收拾自己的模样竟然令他有些不忍，似乎破坏他的劳动成果还会令他内疚似的。

“弄完赶紧回床上来。”他转身朝卧室里走去，刻意忽略了自己刚刚破坏了“时刻出现在视野内”的规则，再看下去他可不能保证自己不会马上扑上去。

巴基听见床垫发出响声后才慢慢抬起头。他紧张地瞟了一眼门口，史蒂夫当然没有关门，妈的。

他继续着手上的动作，眼球却开始转来转去。

某种熟悉的本能像电流般在身体里流窜着。他曾经是名出色的杀手和间谍，经年累月的训练与实战经验根植于肌肉记忆中，即使洗脑也无法轻易抹去。

他深知单凭一己之力决无可能杀出重围，更不必说救出同伴。

但是如果能劫持一名九头蛇指挥官呢？

他小幅度地偏转着脑袋。这间浴室里可以利用的东西几乎没有。他的铁臂仍然形同虚设，否则倒是可以扭下一小节水管作为武器。

他忽然想起史蒂夫给他剃须时用的刀片，虽然小了点，但他曾用过比它更小也更钝的玩意取人性命。

那件利器平常被收在洗脸台上方的镜子后面。

他朝黑洞洞的卧室望去。浴室里的光线刺激着瞳孔，令他无法看清暗处的动静。

史蒂夫很有可能在观察他，绝不能掉以轻心。

他扶着墙慢慢站起来，另一只手撑住后腰，作出十分虚弱的样子，贴在墙上的手沿着瓷砖的缝隙蠕动着，一寸寸朝镜子的方向挪动。

漫长的征途后指尖终于碰到了镜子的边缘，他紧张地屏住呼吸，手腕用力试图把镜面撬开。

纹丝不动。

“巴基？”

黑暗中突然响起史蒂夫的声音，接着是沉闷的脚步声。

操！

他慌张地移动着手指沿着镜面边缘摸索。还有一次机会，史蒂夫要绕过床才能到达门口，那里有个盲区，巴基试验过，大概有半秒钟的样子他无法看见洗脸台这边的动静。

他摸到一个小方块。

指纹密码锁。

手掌贴着瓷砖无力滑下，落在洗脸台的边缘。

“你没事吧？”

史蒂夫的脸出现在镜子里。

巴基干涩地笑了一下。

“没事。就是蹲久了，腿有点麻。”

史蒂夫啼笑皆非地摇着头，仿佛他正看着一个白痴。

“过来吧，”一根结实的胳膊插进他的臂弯，“我抱你。”

巴基温顺地靠了上去。他微笑着抬起头，迎接着雨点般降落的吻，心却止不住地往下掉。

“你怎么喜欢在这种事上浪费体力。”

嘲讽的语气中似乎还带着点无奈。

史蒂夫不会明白的。

明知身体将被一次又一次弄脏，这种无意义的行为仍然给他带来了一些慰藉。

他需要假装自己是干净的，假装自己是正常的男人，而非恶魔用来发泄兽欲的玩具，哪怕只有几小时，几分钟。

他需要这个愚蠢的，自欺欺人的仪式支撑着自己直到任务完成。至于任务结束后他会变成什么样子，他不愿也不敢去想。

 

TBC

 

***

觉得剧情线薄弱的亲请把它当成pwp集合，不负责任的作者已放弃治疗_(:з」∠)_  
别问我妇联啥时候上线，泥忍心让妇联打扰他们啪啪啪么[doge]


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章无预警。

 

 

 

灯光刺得他头晕眼花。

现在是白天还是夜晚？

他不知道，这里是史蒂夫的办公室，这里没有窗。

他望着那盏明晃晃的吊灯颤抖地伸出手，银色的光斑在金属叶片上跃动，犹如淘气的精灵。

原来光明就在伸手可及之处呢！

突然他被翻了过去，没有了，光没有了，面前只有深红色的地毯，像凝固的血池一般，无边的深红色。

括约肌里的阴茎跳动了几下，浓稠的精液灌进直肠深处。

 

***

巴基靠在沙发背上整理着思绪。

一段时间相处下来他总算摸清了史蒂夫的一些癖好，在性方面。

比如这混蛋没什么耐心前戏，总爱用最原始的方法粗野地操他，即使这时常把他自己也弄得很疼。这样的情况一再发生后他知道了肛交前先让巴基舔湿他的老二，然后就着未干的口水和前液贯穿他。

比如超级士兵的体力让他能够随时随地发情，厨房，办公室，浴室……套间的每一个角落恐怕都遍布着他们的DNA。巴基仍然吃不准哪类情景会触发史蒂夫的性欲，有次他甚至心血来潮地让人搞了个烛光晚餐，却在吃到一半的时候从他身后抽走椅子，把他压在餐桌上干了起来，力道之猛令巴基差点没把刚咽下去的东西全吐出来。

最操蛋的莫过于那根细得可怜的蜡烛竟然是件装饰品，否则他倒是能好好利用一下。

史蒂夫简直无懈可击，真是见鬼。

再比如，做到兴头上时他还会逼他来两句下流话，如若不从就会故意延长高潮的时间。他不怎么碰巴基的性器，然而偶尔会捏住前端不让他射，直到他称心如意。他也时常拿一些性交时的恶心事来羞辱他，比如嘲笑他被插屁股就能达到高潮，说他天生就该被男人干……

巴基默默啃着早已皮开肉绽的下唇，直到那里再次沁出血丝。

没什么大不了的，他努力给自己做着心理建设，他是男人，难免会对一些刺激产生反应，这很正常。

他时而觉得史蒂夫就是一头野兽，时而又觉得他像个好奇心旺盛到残忍的孩子，拔去蝴蝶的翅膀观察它们还能活多久，或者剖开小狗的肚子只为了解五脏的位置。

也许他在测试自己究竟能承受到什么程度。

巴基暂时停下了思考，他的身体正因为某些恐怖的记忆而瑟瑟发抖。

“你想喝点什么吗？”

他回过神，问话的是罗林斯，他的一只手按在枪套上，看着他的样子却并不警惕，当然也并不温和。

史蒂夫正在另一个房间里开远程会议，副队长被派来监视他，他也因此被恩准穿上了一条长裤。

“牛奶，要温的。”

区区一个俘虏要求还真不少，但罗林斯只是挥挥手，站在他身后的特工朝冰箱走去。

微波炉叮地响了一下。

巴基双手捧起杯子喝了一口，继续着刚才的思路。

他暗自希望史蒂夫是后者，这样他的胜算说不定更大，只要尽可能地满足他——尽管这并不容易——总能让他找到可乘之机。

另一种可能则比较棘手，他必须加倍小心，毕竟野兽的行为不容易预测，它们更多受欲望而非理智支配。

他们之间应该已经建立了某种脆弱的联系，然而到了什么程度？他可以进一步试探吗？

眼下重提复仇者是否安全？

他想得很投入，没有意识到副队长的眼睛一直在他身上打转。

罗林斯算不上十分了解巴基巴恩斯，但也相当清楚面前这位美国队长令人闻风丧胆的过去。他们的至高领袖在这件秘密武器上栽过一次跟头，打那时候起，冬兵就一直是九头蛇的头号研究对象。与科研部那帮只醉心于分子结构的书呆子不同，老牌特工罗林斯打心眼里佩服前苏联杀手强悍的单兵作战能力，而他身上那股生人勿近的戾气更是蕴含着某种凛然不可侵犯的独特美感。

传说中的幽灵杀手如今正蜷缩在沙发里小口喝着牛奶，如同一只被拔了爪子的猫。

他的顶头上司究竟是何方神圣，竟然有办法将凶暴的人形武器驯养成自己的禁脔？

罗林斯皱起鼻子，他捕捉到了一股气息，它如同深秋的果实，成熟，甜美，却散发着糜烂的芬芳。

他对这种气息并不陌生。加入九头蛇前他给有钱人当过一段时间保镖，出入上流社会时经常会遇见散发着这种气息的女人。交际花——人们暗地里如此称呼她们。

她们是层次最高的婊子，不仅富有肉体的魅力，在床上娴熟而放荡，更是出色的心理学家，总能敏锐地洞悉男人的需要。这种天赋极易让人沉湎于她们的魅力中不能自拔。那些裙下之臣中，绝大多数一掷千金只为春宵片刻，还有些不怕死的想要更多。

罗林斯对此等尤物一向敬而远之，他亲眼见证了不少雇主被她们搞得妻离子散，家破人亡。

看着沙发里冷漠的男人，他的耳边又隐约响起了塞壬的歌声。

这令他有些坐不住了。

“那个……”他挠了挠后脑勺。

巴基抬起头，发现与副队长一道前来的两名特工已被支到了门口。

“你想说什么？”

“其实长官他，”罗林斯犹豫着开口，“罗杰斯指挥官前段时间问过我，一般都给情人准备什么礼物来着。”

看巴基没有攀谈的意思，他只好自顾自地说了下去。

“我说，无非就是些亮晶晶的饰品，戒指，手镯，项链什么的，女人都喜欢那些。我还告诉他现在有种定制珠宝，能把自己和对方的名字或者象征物刻上去，就像标记所有物一样。”

“所以，”他瞥了眼白皙的颈间微微晃动的红色图案，“他应该挺中意你吧。”

巴基低眉顺眼地听着，在罗林斯停下来后他又等了等，确认对方是在期待某种回应。

“所以你的意思是我最好乖乖做他的婊子？”

这是他想说的。

“是吗？”

这是他最终说出口的，带着冷淡的笑意。

副队长摸了下鼻子，有些懊恼自己多嘴。他也不清楚方才那些话的意义何在，也许他是想劝美国队长投降？劝他不要再做无谓的抵抗？

等下，他难道不是已经投降了？他还能抵抗什么呢？

唉，有时间陪俘虏废话他还不如多关心一下自己的长官，如果他还想往上爬的话。

从神盾时就跟在罗杰斯指挥官身边做事的副队长最近总觉得脑细胞不够用，他从未见过指挥官对任何人或事如此执着，也从未见过他将暴风雨般的残酷和热情同时倾泻在一个人身上。

他唯一可以肯定的就是这种执着不会对他们的事业有任何助益，事实上，打从那次尴尬的撞见后他就有种不祥的预感。

罗杰斯并不是那种乐于将私生活暴露在下属面前的人，那个笑容更是……见鬼简直就像小孩在兴高采烈地炫耀自己心爱的玩具。

还有这个，把敌方最出色的杀手和间谍圈养在眼皮底下？

罗林斯简直不敢相信一贯谨慎的指挥官居然能如此大意，多年刀尖舔血的经历告诉他，反常可不是什么好事。

门口突然传来脚步声。“罗林斯，”史蒂夫捏着鼻梁朝他走来，“这里都还顺利吗？”

“是，长官，一切如常。”

他站起来行了个礼，眼角的余光匆匆扫过沙发，俘虏该不会就刚才的谈话乱打小报告吧？

巴基已经把头埋进了杯子里，他甚至没有抬一抬眼皮。

……应该是他多虑了，这家伙看上去对一切都漠不关心。

史蒂夫赞许地拍了拍他的肩，接着掉过头使了个眼色，两名特工心领神会地回到沙发旁立正站好，一边一个监视着沙发上的人。

“你过来。”

罗林斯毕恭毕敬地跟在后面走到门外。“什么事，长官？”他察觉指挥官的脸色不太好。

“有人往外头递消息，”史蒂夫撑住扶栏，打量着大厅里忙碌的人群，“他已经知道了。”

“他知道了？”罗林斯顺着他的视线朝下望去，“啊，您是说……”

史蒂夫点了点头。“查出叛徒，然后——”他抬起右手划拉了一下脖子，“手脚利索点，别留痕迹。”

阴狠的口吻令副队长不由自主打了个寒颤。“是。”他低声应道，“回复的话……”

史蒂夫紧锁双眉，良久才叹了口气。“交给我吧。”他挥挥手，示意他带领手下离开。

 

***

Shit.

巴基放下牙刷。

衬衫下摆被撩了起来，某人的手从刚才开始就在他光溜溜的屁股上游来游去，指尖还不安分地朝臀缝里挤。

“来嘛——”他故意拖长了音调，巴基脖子上的汗毛都竖了起来。

他用手撑住台面，强忍着股间袭来的阵阵麻痒。连续的刺激下穴口已经有些打开，饥渴地含住了那根手指。它还在不停蠕动着，呼唤一根更加粗大的东西来填满。

巴基努力稳定着心神。“明天好吗？”他对着镜子勉强做出一个笑脸，“我累了。”

十分钟前他们才干完一个回合，他好不容易才清理完自己。

这家伙该死地就不知道节制一下吗？

“可我现在就想干你。”另一只胳膊搂上他的腰，金灿灿的脑袋埋在他肩窝里蹭来蹭去，而那根可恶的手指正在朝更深的地方顶去。

巴基闭了下眼，随后睁开，长长地吁了一口气。

“好吧。”他一边在心里骂着一边弯下腰，抬起左腿搁在洗脸台上，将屁股抬高了些，又用手抓住两边的臀肉，向上提拉着。

“来干我吧。”他看着镜子里已经勃起的超级士兵，舌尖挑逗地扫过猩红的嘴唇。

……

“唔……嗯……啊……哈啊……”

洗脸台的高度和宽度令他很难摆出理想的体位，然而史蒂夫依然有办法插得又深又狠。

巴基将额头抵住镜子，口鼻间的热气喷在光滑的镜面上，结成一片氤氲的白雾。

已被操得酸软的后穴再次被硬物贯穿，反而显得嘴里更加空虚难耐，他不由得伸出舌头舔开了那片雾。

然后他看见了自己被情欲染红的眼睛，和因为快感而扭曲的脸。

哈，哈，哈。

史蒂夫说得一点都没错，他该死的就是适合被操。

虽然用身体取悦史蒂夫是计划的关键，自己十分享受这种婊子般的待遇，已是无法否认的事实了。

“史蒂夫……史蒂夫……”

“母狗。”

塔莎啊塔莎，你是对的，你总是对的。

不论这出戏最后如何收场，他已经彻底沦落成了一条母狗，如今恐怕只有男人的那话儿才能满足这个身体了。

“慢一点……啊……”

如果有机会从这场浩劫中活下来，他还能将破碎的自己修好吗？

操，想那么多干嘛？

前提是他要能活下来。

巴基合上眼，自暴自弃地摇动屁股，用更加淫浪的叫声去讨好他的侵犯者。

绷直的脚尖微微颤抖着，下半身在不断的撞击声中渐渐麻木，他将脸贴上镜子，一滴温热的液体顺着冰凉的镜面慢慢晕开。

 

***

“速将复仇者押至总部。”

他看着屏幕上那行大字，费了好大的劲才控制住没有捏碎数据板。

身旁传来一阵细微的动静，床垫里的弹簧没有任何反应，却被超级士兵的耳朵捕捉到了。

屏幕立刻恢复成漆黑，他将数据板扔到一旁，朝巴基睡的那半边望去。

他背对着他躺着，深色的长发四散在洁白的枕头上，柔软的毛毯紧贴身体，勾勒出美妙的曲线。

他的巴基。

他侧过身，低下头，吻了一下不小心溜出来的半边肩膀，再将毯子拉到他下巴。

发间传来清新的苹果香，他知道自己闻起来也是一样。洗发水，牙膏，肥皂……他们现在共用这些生活用品，就像在布鲁克林时那样。

巴基染上了他的味道。

他眯起眼又深吸了一口，然后滑进毯子里，双臂环上他的腰腹。

大概是许久没有进行力量训练的缘故，巴基摸上去柔软了不少，肌肉没有起初那种硬梆梆的感觉了。

绝不让任何人夺走，他的巴基。

他收紧胳膊将他包进宽厚的胸膛。

那股力道令怀中人不舒服地动了一下。

 

***

夜半时分巴基迷迷糊糊地醒了过来，全身依然酸痛无比，他将手探到身后，该死的肛门里被射得一塌糊涂，穴口的精液已经干透，糊住的耻毛结成了块。

他狠命咬了下嘴唇，史蒂夫不知受了什么刺激，最近像中了邪似地总是抓住一切机会疯狂地干他，这天光在床上就把他连续操射了三次，若不是他反复哀求恐怕还会被迫经历第四次高潮。

他又摸了一下，意外地没有摸到其他东西。他们之间已经形成了一套约定俗成的步骤：首先吸硬他的老二，然后摆出各种姿势任由他操，直到史蒂夫射出来才意味这个回合的结束，最后一步——通常发生在临睡前——则是史蒂夫将那根东西赏赐般的插在他屁股里过夜。

现在连清理这项权利也被剥夺了，为的就是方便这狗娘养的夜里性欲上来时可以立刻就着残余的体液开干，也不管这会不会害他睡眠不足。

巴基在心里用最恶毒的言辞咒骂了一番史蒂夫。他抬了抬身子，发觉床的另外半边并没有陷下去。

他撑着枕头支起上半身。史蒂夫不在床上，也不在浴室里，那里头漆黑一片。

他竖起耳朵，没有听见任何可疑的声音，他又转了转头，发现卧室的门下隐约有光透进来。

他屏息溜下床，光脚踩在柔软的地毯上，小腿肌肉因为紧张而收缩着，他还得时刻注意绷紧可怜的括约肌，以免有什么见鬼的东西滴落暴露了行踪。

他小心地挪到门边，将耳朵贴在了门上。

很长一段时间他只听见零落的键盘敲打声。

哦，原来九头蛇也是需要加班的。

换成过去的场合他铁定能抖出几个绝妙的笑话，萨姆绝对会接住话头同他一唱一和，克林特恐怕会笑得前仰后合，旺达或许会害羞地捂住嘴，而塔莎……她大概会敲着他们的脑壳让他们安静，或者无可奈何地说复仇者里都是些长不大的男孩……

而此刻他们都被关在不见天日的牢房里，咒骂他，鄙视他，认定他和史蒂夫已经同流合污。

他捏了捏手心，将注意力重新集中到窃听上。

依然只有敲击声，几分钟后，连那个声音也停了下来。

史蒂夫大概在查阅什么资料，他似乎听见了纸张掀动声，不过那实在太轻，他也无法肯定。

巴基有些心灰意冷，他不能一直躲在门后，越久就越容易暴露。

或许他应该趁此机会翻翻卧室里的其他地方，虽然这很可能会弄出些动静……

正在他天人交战的时候，电话铃突然响了起来。

上帝保佑美国队长！他立即又紧紧地贴了上去。

深夜来电似乎不太受欢迎，铃声连续不断地响了好几下，巴基忍不住又在心里骂开了脏话。

史蒂夫你个狗娘养的，快接啊！

狗娘养的拿起了听筒。

“晚上好，长官。”

“没有，我在等您的电话。”

“我不认为这有什么不妥，作为北美分部的总指挥，这确实在我职权范围内。”

“我明白复仇者是特殊情况，但是……”

“不，我无意抗命。”

“是，长官。”

“没问题，我会执行。”

“Hail Hydra.”

巴基有些呼吸困难，他竭力抵住门才没有立即瘫倒在地毯上。

该死。

他得抓紧时间了。

有人要史蒂夫“执行”掉复仇者，这个人的级别很高，比史蒂夫还要高。

这样的人物在九头蛇高层也是屈指可数。

他有个猜想，但他需要确认。

 

***

卧室的门被轻轻推开。

巴基用胳膊压住半张脸，从睫毛的缝隙间望去。借着走廊上的夜灯他看见史蒂夫披着睡袍走了进来，一只手抽着睡袍上的系带，另一只手撑住前额，拇指和中指按压着太阳穴。

脑中突然灵光乍现，他决定走一着险棋。

他先翻了个身，接着发出几声如同刚从梦中醒来的气音。

“史蒂夫？”

史蒂夫放下手。

“抱歉，”他居然在向他道歉，“吵醒你了？”

他摇摇头，默默看着史蒂夫脱下睡袍，爬上床躺在他身边。

室内的光线很暗，几乎无法看清他的表情，然而从间或传来的叹气声中巴基意识到一件非同寻常的事正在发生——有什么正在困扰着史蒂夫。

对于他们已经陷入胶着的关系来说简直是天赐良机。

问题是如何把握住这个机会，将局势略微扭转？

“你还好吗？”

他试探地走出了第一步。

“一点烦心事。”

巴基想了会儿，他还不能确定接下来的行动会有什么影响，不过他决定一试。

“要我安慰你吗？”他问，同时下身朝史蒂夫腿上蹭了蹭。

史蒂夫许久没有做声，巴基的手心微微有些冒汗。

“当我没说。”

他就要转过去接着睡，突然右手被什么抓住了。那只手被牵引着，沿着结实的大腿一路上行，最后贴在了微微隆起的裆部。

“你都发出了邀请，”黑暗中传出低沉的笑声，“我怎么忍心拒绝？”

巴基嘴角朝上翘了翘，他不在乎史蒂夫是否看见。

“那么请先把手松开，长官。”他用甜腻的语气说，五指收拢，在隆起上轻轻捏了一把。

史蒂夫照做了。巴基轻巧地挪动着身体，跨坐到他腰上。

“说吧，”他撑住身下健硕的胸肌，舌头夸张地扫过嘴角，“你想要我怎么让你爽？用手，嘴，还是下面？”

这是个有月亮的晚上，苍凉的月光透过薄膜的缝隙刚好照进史蒂夫的眼睛。巴基有些恍惚，某个瞬间他似乎从那片湛蓝的反光中看到了熟悉的影子。

史蒂夫缓缓挺动着腰肢，他已经硬了，阴茎隔着薄薄的衣料一下下刮擦着穴口。

“你里面还湿吗？”他抬手捏了下那团软肉，原本他只想让巴基给他来发口活，不过看着沐浴在寒光中莹白发亮的胴体，他改变了主意。

巴基向后仰去，史蒂夫的阴茎像火热的铁棒般贴着股间的狭缝摩擦着，见鬼的他快要绷不住了。

“啊——”他呻吟着，穴口张开，残余的精液缓缓流下，濡湿了突起的睡裤。

“现在你知道了？”他眯起细长的眼尾，“可惜把你弄脏了。”

史蒂夫无所谓地动了下肩膀。

“反正都脏了，”他扯开裤腰上的抽带，“不如弄得更脏吧。”

……

史蒂夫睡着了。

巴基贴在胸口听了一会，又探了探他的鼻息。

他睡得十分深沉。

他咬住牙关，手肘撑着枕头慢慢向上挺腰，阴茎在仍然紧窒的括约肌里一点点滑动着，最后终于噗地掉了出来，连同一滩黏稠的体液。

屁股里的动静引发了一阵酥麻，稍微调整了下呼吸后，他摸索着试图从史蒂夫身上下来。

……操！

他沮丧地发现自己没法动，两根强健有力的胳膊死死地箍住了他的大腿，一只手还压在他的臀部。

“别走。”

身体陡然僵在了半空中，他还醒着吗？

“巴基……”

“史蒂夫，史蒂夫，”他慌慌张张地吻着大理石般坚硬的下颌，“我在呢！”

见鬼的这家伙从来都不睡觉吗？

“不……”

不？

“不要……再失去……”

这是……他在说梦话？

“绝不……给你……”

谁？

“给……谁？”

他在亲吻的间隙悄声问，尾音颤抖得厉害。

上帝呀，给他那个名字吧！

塞壬缠绵的歌声远远传来，下巴那里暖洋洋的……

是谁在吻他？巴基吗？

“史蒂夫……”

这一定是在做梦。

“史蒂夫……”

是巴基，巴基在呼唤他。

“我在呢。”

真是个美梦呢。

“……谁？”

那就让他放纵一下吧。

“骷髅。”

砰砰乱跳的心脏骤然揪紧了。

他真的必须抓紧时间了。

 

TBC

***

罗队为了指挥官的性福也是操碎了心。

以及是的，下文会出现红聚聚。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警示：第二节有露骨的杀戮场景，可能会引起不适。  
> 此章有隐含增设，后面会交代所以就不明说了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 来见识一下鹿队的勾引功力。  
> 最近迷上屈辱讨好肉的ic补药脸地拖戏了≖‿≖

  
  
  
天色完全暗了下来，感应灯自动亮起，温暖的橘色光芒令他想起某个似曾相识的场景。  
  
巴基舔了下嘴角，腰里面麻酥酥的，他有点想叫，又怕打扰了旁边那个人。  
  
他光溜溜地靠在史蒂夫身上，头枕着他的肩膀。九头蛇指挥官右手拿着书，大拇指灵活地掀动着书页，左手放在他屁股上，两根手指插在他里面，有一下没一下地抽动着。  
  
巴基一目十行地瞟了几眼，内容好像是关于中世纪的政治哲学。  
  
“嗯……”  
  
他还是没能忍住，史蒂夫神情自若地翻着页，手指稍微加快了点速度。  
  
这种时候还看得进去，巴基真不知该佩服他的定性还是该觉得他很扫兴。  
  
不过这也正好给他点空间琢磨刚获悉的情报。  
  
红骷髅，九头蛇最高领袖，这个星球上最残忍也最卑劣的家伙。  
  
他还不清楚史蒂夫执行的命令具体是什么，反正一定不会是什么好事。  
  
“绝不……给你……”  
  
莫非是要将他们移交给红骷髅？  
  
这是最糟的可能。以红骷髅睚眦必报的禀性，复仇者一定会被直接处决，或者看那家伙的心情，被折磨得生不如死。  
  
他必须抢在史蒂夫行动前将他们弄出去。  
  
怎么做？  
  
先不说他还没找到趁手的工具，如今连见上他们一面都很困难。  
  
复仇者是他和史蒂夫之间的高压线，该死的要怎么开口？  
  
“在想什么？”  
  
大概是因为有阵子没听见动听的叫声，史蒂夫突然转过脸。  
  
“在想你怎么变得那么猛。”巴基暧昧地笑笑，这样的盘问他已能应付自如。  
  
为了印证那句评价他还隔着睡裤轻戳了下史蒂夫腿间又开始膨胀的欲望。  
  
……以及如何将对方的注意力转移到更加有趣的事上。  
  
“我可还记得呢，那个爬几级台阶都喘个不停的傻小子，”金属的手指掠过头发，将几缕滑落的发丝别在耳后，“看来血清升级了你不少地方。”  
  
史蒂夫放下书，“你在挑逗我吗？”他弯了弯嘴角。  
  
“你觉得呢？”  
  
他猛地扳过那张脸，肆意吸吮撩拔着温软的唇舌，“我觉得，”指腹擦过艳红的唇边溢出的津液，“这张嘴又要受罚了。”  
  
巴基脆生生地笑了，最后一声因为体内骤然增强的抽动变成了粘得化不开的呻吟。  
  
“操——”他弓起背，“操，操。”  
  
“Language, soldier, language. ”  
  
巴基嘟囔了几句脏话，突然一个翻身挣脱了他的怀抱，那两根手指恋恋不舍地从他的身体里掉了出来。  
  
他爬到床脚反身坐下，一点点张开腿，让私密处暴露在热辣的注视下。  
  
“只想用手指干我？”他故意朝前挺动了一下，让对面那家伙看得更清楚，“还是你只能用手指？”  
  
他抬起右手，舌头夸张地缠上了食指，接着是中指。他舔得十分仔细，从根部到指尖，每一条褶皱，每一处关节。紧接着他将沾满口水的手指并拢插进嘴里，一面进出一面吸得滋滋有声，仿佛它们其实是某个更加巨大的家伙。  
  
听见床头传来急促的呼吸声，他勾了勾嘴角，将泛着水光的手指贴在身体上游弋，先停留在胸口拨弄了一番翘立的乳头，接着顺着肌肉间的沟壑缓缓滑向腿间，包住半硬的肉棒撸动了几下，最后刺进稀疏的耻毛间嫩红的密穴，慢条斯理地抽插了起来。  
  
穴里渐渐响起粘腻的水声，他歪过头，挑衅地看着逐渐迫近的野兽。  
  
没有时间了。  
  
……  
  
“啊……啊……”  
  
阵阵热气喷在他背上，灼热到令人窒息的欲望几乎要将他吞没。  
  
“慢一点，史蒂夫……啊……慢一点……咳，咳……”  
  
手臂被反剪在背后，头被压进了床垫里，这种情况下他无法抚慰自己胀疼的阴茎，只好尽可能地将下体贴在床单上摩擦，藉此获取一点微不足道的快感。  
  
然而他还是得到了他想要的。  
  
有了这几次的表现，史蒂夫应该确信他已经彻底屈服。  
  
接下来无论怎么献媚和讨好，都不会显得别有用心了。  
  
  
  
***  
  
他默默拉上防护服，带好防毒面具，提起脚边的塑胶桶，掀开盖将淡黄色的液体倒入被塑胶膜贴了里外三层的浴缸。  
  
桶很快就空了，他又抓起下一桶，直到将浴缸填满三分之二。  
  
“唔……唔……”  
  
坐在一旁椅子上的人发出令人心烦的哼哼。他为什么不说话？  
  
噢，对了，那张嘴巴被胶布封上了，手脚也被牢牢地捆着。  
  
很难受吧，没关系，马上就结束了。  
  
……大概。  
  
他割断了几根细绳，虎口成钳卡住喉咙，将那家伙拎了起来。  
  
金属喀嚓嚓的响声中，满是横肉的脸憋成了紫红色，被捆成香肠般的粗腿在空中摇摆。  
  
这次的任务脂肪比较厚，也许这点酸液还不够用。  
  
先看能化掉多少，大不了打个电话叫他们再送几桶上来。  
  
他想着，松开五指。  
  
任务直接掉入浴缸，溅起的液体飞上裸露的瓷砖，滋滋地冒着泡。  
  
他抬起塑胶板盖住浴缸，然后坐了上去。  
  
塑胶板下传来水声，扑腾声，令人头皮发麻的闷嚎，以及嗤嗤的皮肉溶解声。  
  
他木然地盘腿坐着，仿佛一尊石像。  
  
过了很久，可能也没有多久，底下的动静终于平息了，浴室里弥漫着一股刺鼻的臭味。  
  
他徐徐揭开盖子，清澈的液体已经变成灰绿色的浑浊浓浆，白森森的骨头在泡沫中浮浮沉沉。  
  
效果还不错，就是大概要再泡一会儿才能化掉那几根最粗的骨头。  
  
他紧盯着那堆泡沫发呆，那底下似乎有什么在动。  
  
任务应该已经毙命了，这不合逻辑。  
  
他又靠近了一点，没错，就在那根骨头旁边，一个巨大的水泡正在缓缓裂开。  
  
突然一根苍白的胳膊伸出水面，肌肉和骨骼几乎已经分离，他依然看得出那是根胳膊。  
  
他还没来得及反应，那根胳膊已经攀上了他的脖子，扣住了他的后脑，将他压向水面。  
  
更多水泡浮起，裂开，灰色的粘稠中，一张人脸影影绰绰浮现。  
  
那是一张熟悉的脸，他从碎裂的镜面中，冷冽的刀锋中，布满冰茬的圆窗倒影中见过无数次。  
  
  
  
***  
  
尖厉的叫声撕裂了沉寂的黑夜，胸腔被震得隐隐作痛。  
  
“嘘，嘘。”  
  
黑暗从四面八方压来，逼出了肺里最后一点氧气。他奋力挣扎着，直到被什么圈住了双臂。  
  
“嘘，没事了，没事了，你现在很安全，已经没有任务了。”  
  
“呜——”他昂起头，脖子上暴起数根青筋。黑暗，黑暗，到处都是漆黑一片，伸手不见五指。四肢呢？怎么感觉不到它们的存在？难道他也在溶解，如同那具浸泡在酸液中的尸体？  
  
“别慌，巴克，放松。”  
  
那声音还在继续，如同和风拂过耳际。  
  
它在呼唤着他的名字，它为何如此熟悉？如此令人安心？  
  
“来，跟着我做，吸气——呼气——吸气——呼气——”  
  
他垂下头，追随着背后强有力的心跳声逐渐调匀了气息，肌肉开始放松，知觉开始恢复，胸膛上下起伏着，他又能呼吸了。  
  
压在胳膊上的力量减弱了一些，记忆如同开闸后的洪水，重新涌入空白的大脑。  
  
“史蒂夫？”  
  
沙哑的声音在空荡荡的房间里盘旋。  
  
“嗯。”  
  
那股力量彻底消失了。他又用力呼吸了几下，感觉手脚渐渐能动了。  
  
忽然他意识到了什么，右手迟疑地探进腹股沟，摸到了湿滑一片。  
  
啊，原来如此。  
  
他撩拨了一下史蒂夫，结果被兴发如狂的超级士兵操了个半死。中途他大概精疲力尽地睡了过去，然后做了个关于往昔的梦，然后他……该死地恐慌发作了。  
  
一只手搭上了光裸的肩膀，那里一下子变得暖和起来。“睡吧。”他听见史蒂夫说，带着浓浓的鼻音。  
  
他朝后拱了一下屁股，碰到某个温热的硬物，“可你还没射……”  
  
“没关系，”那只手懒懒地滑到他腰上，“继续睡，记住保持呼吸。”  
  
巴基惴惴不安地绞动着床单，未知的恐惧充斥了他的心房。  
  
他没有完成任务，史蒂夫还没射出来呢，操，这实在太难看了。  
  
他是在生气？还是对他已经失去了兴趣？  
  
第二种可能性令他心头一震。  
  
“对不起，”他小声说，“这样很难受吧？我帮你弄出来好吗？”  
  
非金属的那只手怯怯地朝身后探去，背后的呼吸逐渐沉重了起来，粗硬之物将他的手挤到一边，压上了臀缝。  
  
它在那里不停磨蹭着，再稍微加把劲就能钻进去了。  
  
“腿张开。”背后的声音变沙哑了。  
  
巴基弯起膝盖将大腿抬高。不知上次做完后还有没有东西留在里面，他想，最好有，这样干起来不太疼，双方都比较好受。  
  
他歪过头咬住枕头，战战兢兢地等待着即将降临的突刺。  
  
它却意外地没有发生。史蒂夫只是将阴茎插入了大腿根的缝隙，贴紧了他的阴囊。  
  
“现在合拢。”  
  
巴基不知道他要干什么，但还是乖乖照做了。  
  
“再紧点。”  
  
他使了点力将大腿夹紧。  
  
史蒂夫开始挺动胯部，热硬的老二前后摩擦着大腿内侧娇嫩的肌肤，好几次擦到了鼓胀的囊袋和穴口的褶皱，异样的刺激令那里头又开始分泌体液。  
  
身后的呼吸愈发沉重，背上忽然多了一些重量，是史蒂夫压了上来。  
  
阴茎向上移动了几寸，硕大的龟头一耸一耸地戳在肉缝上，他被顶得有些吃不消了，“史蒂夫，”他将头埋进枕头，口齿不清地呓语，“进来。”  
  
……  
  
史蒂夫将他翻过来，抬起一条腿搁在了肩膀上。  
  
后穴里已经相当湿软，然而他像是确认似的先用上了手指，直到三根手指也能不费力地插入时，他才拔出它们，换上了更加粗大的家伙。  
  
“啊……”  
  
身体一下子被塞得满满的，充盈的感觉朝五脏六腑流去。  
  
混沌的大脑中又陆续出现了一些片断，那是他刚开始接受康复治疗的时候，不记得有多少次从噩梦中呻吟着醒来，一直都是史蒂夫陪在他身边，与他一起熬过那些不成眠的夜晚。他总是温柔地抱着他，轻抚着他的背，将散落的头发从他被冷汗浸湿的额头上撩起。  
  
那些不带任何欲望的拥抱与触摸，究竟去了哪儿？  
  
泪水渐渐盈满了眼眶。  
  
史蒂夫究竟去了哪里？  
  
是不是他该死地又做错了什么，史蒂夫要惩罚他，所以才躲了起来？  
  
“史蒂夫，史蒂夫，”他瞪着空洞的双眼呼唤着那个名字，“史蒂维……”  
  
体内的抽动突然停滞了。  
  
“我在这里，巴克。”  
  
嘴唇被一件温软之物裹住，他张开嘴，贪婪地接纳着，吸吮着。  
  
床又开始响动，混合着渍渍的水声和有节奏的撞击声，史蒂夫在他身体里温柔地进出，温柔地令人想哭。  
  
“巴基……”  
  
还是熟悉的声音，熟悉的，令人安心的体温，可他都在干什么啊，他们都在干什么？  
  
他痛苦不堪地眨着眼，两行热泪顺着眼角缓缓流过太阳穴。  
  
“史蒂夫……啊……”  
  
一只手贴上胸膛，是要把他推开，还是在乞求，乞求被更加温柔地对待？  
  
他抓住那只手，吻着冰凉的掌心，金属的苦涩在舌尖扩散。  
  
你能感觉到吗？  
  
“巴基，巴基……”  
  
坚硬的金属被按在心房上。  
  
你能感觉到吧。  
  
……  
  
他们第一次同时到达了高潮。  
  
史蒂夫压上来又吻了一会儿，才翻回床的另一边。  
  
“别动。”  
  
床垫里的弹簧响了几下，随后是抽屉拉动声，连续的抽纸声。  
  
两腿之间突然被干燥的纸张填满，史蒂夫正在擦拭那些流出来的粘稠体液。  
  
“操……”巴基不知所措地抽着鼻子，“我自己来吧！”他紧张地伸手去抓纸，却被史蒂夫挡了回来。  
  
“安静。”  
  
他听上去相当不耐烦，巴基缩了下脖子，放弃了干预的企图。  
  
史蒂夫擦得很仔细，小腹，大腿根，阴茎，还隔着柔软的纸张探进后穴里掏了几下，那里还没有完全合拢，手指一下子就推进去很深。  
  
巴基的呼吸随着指尖的动作又紊乱了起来，史蒂夫似乎注意到了，他停了下来，抽走了纸。  
  
“现在让我们好好睡一觉，”那根胳膊又环上了他的腰，“好吗？”  
  
巴基眨了眨眼，睫毛上挂着的泪珠固执地不肯落下。  
  
这太奇怪了。  
  
史蒂夫没有照步骤来，不但亲自给他处理，也没有再次插入的意思。  
  
背脊微微弓起，体内的空虚感令他很不适应。  
  
……仿佛哪里被烧穿了一个深不见底的洞。  
  
  
  
***  
  
他双手撑住墙，将跪在跟前的人圈在小小的一方天地中，那姿势既像守护，又像拘束。  
  
长裤被松开一半的皮带松垮地固定在腰间，裤链已经拉到了底，露出卷曲的金色耻毛，扎得巴基的鼻子有点痒。  
  
他用手指小心地拨开那些毛发。虽然很勉强但他还是做到了，超级士兵非常人尺寸的性器已被齐根含入，大约三分之二滑入了紧窄的喉管。  
  
嘴里塞得实在太满，随便几下吞吐都令他辛苦地皱起眉头，涎水还在沿着口角源源不绝地流下，在空中拉出细亮的长丝，舌头的动作也变得迟滞。  
  
史蒂夫忍不住了，他摁住那颗脑袋，耸动着臀部做起了相对运动。  
  
不受控制的深喉令他几近窒息，他使劲拍着史蒂夫的大腿，对方又抽动了几下才意犹未尽地放开他的头。  
  
几乎同时巴基低下头吐出了肉棒，带出的口水流得满下巴都是。他剧烈地咳了一会儿才稳定下来，呼吸仍有些急。  
  
史蒂夫拍拍他酸疼的脸颊，“悠着点，伙计。”他说，右手抬高布满胡茬的下巴，将紫胀的阴茎又插回微张的口中。  
  
巴基听话地含住了，大概感觉到史蒂夫的视线，他舔得比平常更卖力，柔软滑嫩的舌头贴着龟头一圈一圈打着转，舌尖上下挑弄着顶端的马眼。  
  
“看着我。”  
  
他抬起眼睛，两片单薄的嘴唇还在套弄着他的肉棒，乖巧中带着讨好的眼神令他心荡神驰。  
  
这是他的杰作。  
  
在他精心的调教下，未经人事的处子已成长为娴熟的荡妇。  
  
如今只要递过去一个眼神，他就很自觉地在他面前张开腿，扭动腰肢迎合他的操弄，同时发出淫浪的叫声。他再也没有问起复仇者的情况，大概已对他们彻底失去了信心。  
  
然而无论怎样凌辱他，折磨他，用肮脏的欲望反复玷污他，那双美丽的眼眸仍然透着鲜亮纯净的绿色，只有在被情欲煎熬时染上一丝情色的迷蒙，如同宁静的湖底被搅动的淤泥。  
  
经历了这一切后他的灵魂居然还在，史蒂夫不禁心生敬意。  
  
不愧是巴基，他的巴基。  
  
大腿的肌肉绷紧了，嘴里的肉棒抽动着，不断朝深处顶去，这是史蒂夫快要射精的讯号。  
  
巴基察觉到了，他增强了舔舐的力道，吸得也更为起劲，双颊都凹了下去。  
  
高潮来临时史蒂夫情不自禁地抓起巴基的头发直往上提，让嘴唇紧紧套上了根部。快感战栗地传遍全身，浓浓的精液喷泄而出，射进还在不断蠕动的喉咙里。  
  
太他妈爽了。  
  
过去出于社交需要他也出入过红灯区，基本上仅止于陪同僚喝上几杯。酒至半酣时他们也会肆无忌惮地谈论女人，分享各自的猎艳经历，仿佛那是什么值得炫耀的资本。  
  
绝大多数时候他也只是听听而已，那些粗鄙下流的言辞还时常令他大皱眉头。  
  
这种事真有那么爽？心里有个声音总是不合时宜地出现，鉴于他有限的几次经历并不是那么令人愉悦。  
  
而此刻——  
  
巴基柔顺地跪在他胯下，性感的喉结上下滚动着，还在一口一口吞咽着他的精华，蠕动的喉管挤压着肉棒，令它很快又硬了起来。  
  
……真他妈爽透了。  
  
他耐心地等他咽下最后一滴，将阴茎拔出一些后又埋在舌头底下的窝里顶了几下，才完全抽了出来。  
  
巴基软软地向后倒去，后脑勺顶在了墙上。喘了几下后他才有余力伸出舌头，将嘴边沾着的口水和精液舔得干干净净。  
  
“站起来。”史蒂夫拉住了他的胳膊。  
  
……  
  
巴基屈起手肘，赤裸的胸部压在墙上，娇嫩的乳头贴着冰凉的墙面反复摩擦，史蒂夫再次勃起的老二正在他白皙丰满的屁股里快速进出着。  
  
他一把抓起深棕色的长发，一边啃咬着细白的颈项，一边打量着他的表情。他美丽的俘虏半闭着眼，面色潮红，嘴里不断发出沙哑而甜腻的呻吟，显然已经体会到与男人性交的乐趣。  
  
他松开手，无法言喻的成就感朝熊熊燃烧的欲火上又浇了一瓢油。  
  
他终于彻底征服了他。  
  
胯下的律动逐渐增强，巴基被插得一拱一拱朝前滑去，史蒂夫不得不抓紧了他的腰。  
  
抽插了近百下后他又将阴茎拔出，柱身贴在湿乎乎的肉缝上来回蹭动。他得意地看着巴基哼哼唧唧地抬高屁股，主动朝他老二上靠。  
  
“史蒂夫，”他撒娇似地晃动着两片白嫩的臀丘，“给我。”  
  
“给你什么？”  
  
他甩动阴茎，啪啪地拍打着不断收缩的穴口。  
  
“大鸡巴，给我你的大鸡巴。”  
  
哦，天，当然没问题，他用一记大力的戳刺满足他的要求。  
  
“啊——”  
  
巴基陡然拔高了声线，后穴里一阵痉挛。  
  
史蒂夫被夹得差点没失守。他深吸一口气，强忍住射精的冲动。他还不想这么快结束第二回合。  
  
他已经摸清了巴基的好地方在哪儿，于是用龟头抵住了那个点极力研磨。感觉到湿热的肠道抽搐着夹紧了他的分身，他知道是巴基又在射精了，这也意味着他的身体在接下来的交合中将变得更敏感，更放荡。  
  
他缓缓抽动着性器，脑海里隐隐浮现他们曾经有过的一个夜晚。在黑暗和噩梦的作用下巴基变得分外脆弱、柔软，而他也如同被催眠了似的变成了另外一个人，那个只存在于巴基扭曲印象中的病怏怏的史蒂夫，虚伪懦弱的美国队长。  
  
那个梦幻般的夜晚如同覆盖在林间草叶上的寒霜，在太阳升起之后消遁得无影无踪。接下来的几天里巴基都在逃避他的视线，直到被他再次按在了墙上，抓着头发操成了一条只知道摇着屁股叫唤的母狗。  
  
这种反常的举止并未引起史蒂夫的注意，既然巴基爱来硬的那他就陪他玩，正好他也喜欢用最直接、最原始的方式一次又一次让他臣服。  
  
他咂了咂嘴。  
  
身下这个可爱的屁股被操得越来越鲜美多汁了，神奇的是肉穴竟然还是那么紧，如同那里还是第一次被使用，一般人在这种程度的蹂躏下恐怕早就不行了。  
  
血清可真好，他不由得再一次感谢上帝，为他创造了巴基后又赋予了他这项异能。  
  
“还不够？”他在白花花的臀肉上狠狠拍打了几下，那弹性和肉感简直让他爱不释手。  
  
“再深一点，求你。”  
  
身下人饥渴难耐的呻吟，臀瓣上清晰的指印，屁股里淫靡的水声，后穴里蠕动的嫩肉，无不带给他极致的感官享受。  
  
“好吧，你这个坏孩子。”  
  
体会着后穴中熟悉的酸胀感，巴基舔了舔皲裂的嘴唇。  
  
放在过去他死也不敢相信自己还有给好哥们吸老二那一天，然而命运对他的嘲弄似乎永无止境，如今屈辱地跪在史蒂夫面前为他口交已成为日常功课。  
  
“啊，就是那里……”  
  
而频繁的肛交更是令原本青涩的身体进入了肥沃期。拜身后那狗娘养的所赐，不论是粗暴的操干还是温柔的抽送他都已经十分适应。他甚至学会了在被侵犯时用后穴获得快感，有时进行到一半史蒂夫故意吊他的胃口，他还会扭捏地贴上去，像个男娼一样恬不知耻地求欢。  
  
这副淫荡的模样毫无疑问正中对方下怀，每次他都能狠狠地满足他——  
  
“啊！”  
  
——甚至给他更多。  
  
他可真是个傻瓜。  
  
“史蒂夫，史蒂夫……”  
  
他引诱过史蒂夫，多半出于迫不得已，不过这也帮他发现了一个事实：只要遵从身体的本能纵情享乐，就足以令他的取悦对象放下心防。  
  
“啊……啊……啊……”  
  
屁股里的阴茎被拔出来一些后又用力地插了回去，每次都比上次插得更深，有几下令巴基觉得自己的内脏都要被顶了出来。  
  
然而这感觉棒极了，他需要这个。  
  
他需要被残酷地对待，像侵略者对待战俘，像奴隶主对待性奴。他需要这个来时刻提醒自己，史蒂夫已经死了，如今盘踞在那个身体里的只有魔鬼。  
  
收起那些廉价的温柔吧，一个声音在内心深处冷笑着，你根本就不是他。  
  
是呀，毫不顾及往昔情谊，将他们无情出卖的变节者，怎么可能是史蒂夫呢？  
  
在他身上发泄着兽欲的恶魔只有一个身份，就是他的任务。这次的任务绝对不能失败，他的同伴可还指望着他呢！  
  
巴基头抵着墙壁缓缓滑下，他被操得浑身乏力，再也无力保持站姿。史蒂夫捏着软和的臀肉，随着他的动作屈身放低重心，最后索性骑到了高耸的屁股上。他用一只手撑住墙，另一根胳膊圈住了他的腰，继续保持着后入的姿势动个不停，连在一起的下半身如同胶着般密不可分。  
  
这个饱受摧残，破碎不堪的身体是他仅有的武器了。  
  
那就将它使用到极致吧，毕竟时间已经所剩无几。  
  
他像条狗一样跪在了地毯上，额头顶住壁角。  
  
在长发的掩饰下，他慢慢拉起嘴角，露出了中毒般的笑容。  
  
炽热的欲望焚烧着肉体和神志，喘息声在在看不见风景的房间里此起彼伏，他们的身体纠缠在一起，如同沉溺爱河的眷侣，如同撕咬着彼此的野兽。  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
***  
  
不按套路来的蛇盾已将鹿队操懵[笑cry]  
  
这几章蛇盾大概捞了不少同情票，没关系，很快你们就要同情鹿队了。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 过八千字了，值得安利个小黄歌-v-  
> BGM: Flesh  
> By: Simon Curtis  
> [歌词翻译可以参考这里：http://anomyeye.lofter.com/post/1dfd3172_d09db18]

床架剧烈地动着，不堪重负的床垫发出几声哀鸣，被放纵的喘息和压抑的呻吟盖过。

他俯首端详着臂弯中无处可逃的猎物，可怜的小东西双目紧闭，眉心轻蹙，单薄的嘴唇伴随着下身的律动一张一合，似乎在渴求被什么填满。

是这个么？

他凑上前去，湿热的吐息中，唇舌自然地纠缠在一起，然而他还嫌不够，舌头顶在颈窝里舔来舔去，牙齿忽地插进柔软的肌肉，在短促的抽气声中留下一圈整齐的齿印。

这个象征占有和征服的标记令他兴奋无比，耸动的胯部又加了几分力，令横在腰间的两条大腿通了电般地震颤不已，而那个紧密结合的所在就是开关。

感到高潮将至，他撑住枕头，像做伏地挺身一样狠干着身下精壮的躯体，睾丸撞击着腹股沟发出响亮的啪啪声，绷紧的臀肌渐渐渗出一层薄汗，在灯下性感地闪着光。

汁水淋漓的股间，壮硕的阴茎正摩擦着充血的黏膜，怒气冲冲地做着活塞运动，然而任他怎么朝里顶，那根赤红的肉柱仍有四分之一不得而入。

他受不了这个。

这是被狂暴欲望支配着的大脑中仅存的理智。

突然从他肋下伸出两条胳膊，缠上了光滑的背脊，手指按进脊椎处的凹陷。

如同受到了某种鼓励，男人冲刺得更猛了，背肌不住地虬结鼓起。身下之人似乎也有了感觉，大开的双腿主动折起，将前后挺动的腰胯紧紧夹住，蜷曲的脚趾微微抽搐着。

他又大力插了几下，最后一下停在了肠道深处。“别动，”他伏下身，脸埋进深色的长发，“唔……进去了……”

沉重的呼吸吹动耳廓上细小的汗毛，巴基慢慢睁开眼，眼圈有些红。

史蒂夫又射在了里面，还射了那么多。

他觉得自己就是个下贱的男娼，一个承载肮脏欲望的容器，而他唯一的恩客则是个体力和性欲都数倍于常人的变态。

他放下手，捏紧了身侧的床单，脑子里试图想点别的来转移注意力，比如床单的颜色是温暖的浅蓝色，像星条旗的颜色，像许久未曾见到的天空的颜色……

像史蒂夫眼睛的颜色。

不，不要想他。

“啊……”

屁股里那根东西又开始四处戳弄，酥麻的感觉从尾椎末端传来，他没能忍住，轻轻叫出了声。

大概是高潮刚过，史蒂夫的动作不复方才那般粗野，还带着几分难得的温柔。

“怎样？”他侧过头，阴茎就着刚射进去的东西慢慢顶入又缓缓抽出，“被我操得爽不爽？”

巴基横过一条胳膊，盖住眼睛。

史蒂夫不以为然地将那条胳膊拨到一旁，顺势噙住艳红的嘴唇。

缠绵地吻了好一会儿后他才放开他，不忘加上一句挖苦，“都干过多少次了，还有什么好难为情的？”

“没，没有，”他抿起被吸肿的嘴唇，每次应付这种带着羞辱性质的调情对他的自尊心都是不小的考验，“这是今天第四……第五次了？你居然还射得出来，操，血清真他妈犯规。”

史蒂夫放声大笑了起来。

“我倒觉得公平得很，”他故意挺了挺腰，龟头挤压着肠壁上的嫩肉迫使巴基发出意乱情迷的叫声，“多亏了它，我才能喂饱这张饥渴的小嘴。”

他心满意足地看着那张圆润的脸蛋涨得通红，“别吸得那么紧，”他笑着拍了拍紧实的臀肌，“还是你舍不得放我出来？”

巴基瞪了他一眼，徐徐吐气放松，待史蒂夫抽出后又忙不迭地收紧。他的肠道里被灌得满满地，小腹微突，如同怀胎三月的孕妇。

史蒂夫掰开臀肉，带着陶醉的表情欣赏着方才令他欲仙欲死的鲜红嫩穴，突然他翘起半硬的阴茎，顶了下还没有完全合拢的穴口，白色的浊液顺着微张的褶皱流下，污染了那片天空般纯净的浅蓝。

“操——”巴基气急败坏地捶着他的肩膀，“见鬼！又得换床单了！”

他居然还在担心床单，史蒂夫忍住笑，不客气地拧了把滑腻柔软的屁股。

“你先去洗，我来换。”

 

***

巴基用柔软的浴巾包住头发，胡乱揩了几下。

这已经是第四次了，史蒂夫竟然放他独自去洗澡，还允许他放下浴帘，这说明了什么吗？

他简短地冲了个淋浴，稍微花了点时间将体内的精液排干净，反正这里大大小小的角落他都检查过了，没有能用的东西。

他套上史蒂夫给他准备的睡衣，披着浴巾走出浴室。不能让史蒂夫等太久，以往的经历告诉他，只有一直呆在他视线以内，随时回应他，才不至于令他疑神疑鬼。

史蒂夫已经穿好衣服坐在床边，手里晃着不知从哪里变出来的高脚玻璃杯。这一幕令巴基不以为然地扬了扬眉，他忘了自己的体质喝不醉吗？

听见动静后他扭过头，飘过来的眼神竟有些迷离。

巴基被盯得发毛，这家伙察觉出什么了吗？

“来。”他随手将酒杯放在床头柜上，拍了拍旁边。

巴基走过去紧挨着他坐下，床单应该是新的，他不记得见过这个花纹。

他还在怀念那抹昙花一现的天蓝。

史蒂夫抽走他肩上的浴巾，铺开后重新盖在他头上，仔细揉着还在滴水的长发。

“你怎么就是记不住，”他带着点嗔怪地数落他，“头发一定要弄干，否则容易感冒。”

“……”

巴基一时语塞，他不自在地前后晃动着光滑的小腿。

“别动，水都溅到床上了。”

是错觉吗？那副多管闲事的口吻听上去特别像从前的他。

“嗯，这还差不多，”史蒂夫抽掉湿哒哒的浴巾，随手扔在床脚，“看来有必要给你搞个吹风机。”

“干脆剪掉吧。”巴基嘟囔着，头发又长了一截，看起来愈发像个女人。

“不用，”史蒂夫的手指梳过卷曲的湿发，发梢被轻轻捻起，“这样很好，我喜欢。”

耳侧的头发被拨到一边，巴基顺势别过脸，史蒂夫的唇已经贴了上来。

没有激烈的唇舌交缠，他们只是交换了一个简短而亲密的吻，如同相交数年又感情甚笃的一对恋人。

“不请我喝一杯？”巴基眯起眼尾，他注意到床头柜上还有一只酒杯。

“当然。”

史蒂夫给他倒了些红酒，还举起玻璃杯和他碰了一下，清脆的撞击声令巴基有些恍惚，仿佛又回到了战火纷飞的年代，他们在小酒馆中就着悠扬的钢琴声畅谈人生，向往未来……

他用力咬了下舌头。

应该善加利用眼下的气氛，酒精对史蒂夫不起作用，但说不定能令他放松。

巴基心里走马灯地转过几个念头。他举起酒杯抿了一口，令人怀念的香醇在舌尖散开，五脏六腑都暖了起来，史蒂夫选酒的品位还真不错。

“说真的，史蒂夫，”他转动着酒杯，“你想过以后吗？”

“以后？”

“虽然以我的立场说这个很奇怪，既然你们已经赢得了战争，也是时候考虑下个人生活吧？”

“个人生活？”

史蒂夫像台录音机似地重复着他的问题，好吧这他妈的还要怎么继续？

巴基深呼吸了几下。

“你不想找个人结婚，生几个小崽子继承你那邪恶事业？”

“我为什么要结婚？”

哦天。

“你也和女人约会的，不是吗？”他一个劲地揉着太阳穴，“卡特和她的小侄女，还是我的脑子又抽风了？”

“这关她们什么事？”史蒂夫皱了皱眉，“你这是在吃醋？还是害怕我会抛弃你？”

他的手僵在了额角。

操。

此刻他无比佩服那些和史蒂夫交往的女孩，她们都是怎么做到的？

巴基烦躁地捋了把头发，索性一仰脖将杯中酒喝了个干净。

“我的意思是，呃，”他打了个小小的酒嗝，“你难道不想有个家，有属于自己的后代？毕竟，”他拍了拍自己平坦的腹部，“你再怎么操我我也没法给你生出孩子来。”

史蒂夫脸上的表情变幻莫测，忽然他笑了。

“你在担心我吗？”

他欺身压了上来，酒杯换到了左手，右手摸上厚实的胸口，成功扯开两颗纽扣后顺着大开的领口探了进去，揉捏着那团富有弹性的软肉。

“真是太可爱了。”

巴基躲了半天还是没能挣脱。史蒂夫最近迷上了狎玩他的胸肌，他忧心忡忡地发现那里似乎又胀大了。

“史蒂夫，史蒂夫……”他低喃着，双颊飞红，酒杯从张开的手指间滑落，跌在厚实的地毯上，完好无损地打着转。

他喘着气压住了那只放肆的手，一旦任由这家伙发情整个晚上就只能在交媾中渡过了，他可耗不起。

“史蒂夫，”他抬起右手抚平眉间那些因为欲望未能得逞而拱起的细小皱纹，“你真不想要孩子？”

“我只要你，而且，”骨节分明的手隔着薄薄的睡衣游弋到了小腹，他的动作就和他的话语一样意味深长，“不要低估实验室里那些疯子的想象力，更不要质疑他们的能力。”

巴基打了个寒战。

这家伙是认真的吗？

他稍微设想了下那副画面，忍不住一阵反胃。

……操，别被他牵着鼻子走。

“你说只要我，”他摸摸颈间的项圈，眼神有些茫然又有些凄怆，“是打算把我关上一辈子吗？”

透着笑意的眼底霎时蒙上了一层寒气，史蒂夫突然坐直了，手向前挥去，玻璃杯划了个弧线，在墙上碎成血红的花，飞溅的残骸撒得到处都是。

没有预警的爆发令巴基战栗不已，他的目光追逐着那些四散落下的晶莹花瓣，在破碎的倒影中依稀窥见了自己的未来。

“对不起，”他嗫嚅道，“我说得太多了。”

“不，不关你的事……”

史蒂夫幽蓝的瞳孔中升起了一些难以参透的东西。

“你是属于我的，”他抬起右手，手指拂过他的脸颊，停留在耳根，“谁也别想夺走。”

巴基的心脏开始狂跳，“夺走……什么夺走？”

放在数月以前他根本不敢妄加试探，然而今非昔比了，史蒂夫认定他已经屈服，这份轻信让他放下了防备——他可以听到，看到，感觉到。

很好，好极了，他正极度需要一个突破口来打破目前的僵局。

然而他必须确认这份信任，在抛出那个危险的请求之前。

史蒂夫只是定定地看着他，时间长到足以令巴基后悔自己刚才的发问。突然他不以为然地歪了歪头，“告诉你也无妨，”他细细揉捏着柔软的耳垂，“最高领袖命令我把你们交出去。”

巴基倒吸了一口气，一半是因为情报被确认，一半是因为史蒂夫……他居然如此爽快地交待了。

“噢操，这可真糟，”他干笑了几声，“他会杀了我吧？毕竟我杀过他一次。*”

“他做梦，”史蒂夫坚定地摇头，“除非越过我的尸体。”

巴基僵硬地保持着笑容。

“其他人我就管不了了。”史蒂夫松开他的耳垂，手掌贴着脖子自然地滑到肩头，“对不起，伙计。”

史蒂夫在道歉，然而这不过是因为他无法继续履行他们之间的约定——那个以他的身体为代价定下的屈辱条约。

他并不在乎复仇者的生死，即使他也曾是他们中的一员，即使——不论那是出于真心还是假意——他们曾经是生死与共的战友。

巴基强压下内心翻腾的怒火。他垂下头，视线锁定地毯上一处新染上的污渍。

他很清楚自己正在干什么。

这原本是一场毫无胜算的角逐，他身为猎物却不惜铤而走险，给猎人挖下了陷阱。

面前这个能毫不犹豫喊出“Hail Hydra”的史蒂夫比想像中更加残暴无情，然而他并不愚蠢，之所以放松警惕无非是被肉体的快感迷惑了，毕竟巴基印象中那个孱弱的布鲁克林少年可并没多少这方面的经验。

过去一直替好友操心的问题竟然是今日战胜他的筹码，这其中的讽刺意味简直令他哭笑不得。

然而史蒂夫已经决定将他的同伴交给红骷髅，他必须立即采取行动，即使这很有可能令他苦心经营到现在的信任如同沙堡一般土崩瓦解。

放手一搏的时候到了。他在心里给自己鼓了鼓劲，又默念了几句祷告词。

“我想见他们。”他抬起头，勇敢地迎上他的目光，语气十分诚恳。

然而这并不是个疑问句。

蓝眼珠狐疑地转动着，“见复仇者？为什么？”

“道别。”他沉痛地回答。

压抑在内心深处的悲伤如此真实，以至于并不需要多少演技来令对方信服。

史蒂夫逃避地将头扭向一边。“你和他们还有什么可谈的，”他烦躁地抓了抓头发，“忘了他们是怎么羞辱你的？！”

巴基小心地抬起右手，按在史蒂夫的胸口上。“可是我们并肩战斗过，”他固执地坚持着，每个音节都散发出浓浓的苦涩，“那件制服你也穿过，我还以为你多少能理解我的心情。”

他不敢去碰那张脸，虽然他很想看看史蒂夫此刻是什么表情。

“你知道红骷髅的手段……至少让我送他们最后一程吧。”

史蒂夫没有做声，他甚至没有移动一块肌肉。

看着那张雕像般沉默的侧脸，巴基咬了咬牙。

他在床边慢慢跪了下来，胳膊抱住坚硬的膝盖左右摇晃着。“我只想见他们一面，史蒂夫，”他继续哀求着，“要我做什么都行，求你。”

史蒂夫终于把头转了回来，对上了他的视线。

“真的？”

没有猜疑也没有愠怒，他看上去相当平静。

巴基眨了下眼，“当然。”他回答，清澈的眼底渐渐有氤氲散开。

史蒂夫弯起嘴角发出几下意义不明的笑声，他抓起酒瓶，举到半空中。

“我们还没有喝完呢。”他戏谑地说，瓶颈开始倾斜。

巴基的睫毛扇动着，他直起腰，对着瓶口张开嘴，适时地接住了从空中落下的红色细线，喉结上下滚动着。

瓶口又压低了些，红线变粗了，这让他有些应接不暇。他努力地吞咽着，然而更多的酒液正从口唇间漫出，顺着光洁的颈项流下，漫过项圈，滑下锁骨，滑入敞开的领口，洁白的睡衣前襟渐渐浸染上一片暧昧的红色，那片红色一路向下蜿蜒直到下腹部，一点点勾勒出深色的突起。

两腿之间淅淅沥沥地滴着液体，淋湿了一小片地毯。

他将嘴张得更大，舌头在半空中色情地舔动了几下，喉头发出一阵满足的叹息。史蒂夫转动手腕重新竖起酒瓶，给他一点时间咽下嘴里的酒。

巴基慢慢弓起背脊，直到整个上半身趴在了地毯上。粉红色的舌头从洁白的齿间探出，细细舔舐着粗糙的纤维。

史蒂夫用脚趾碰了碰他的脸。“你在干什么？”他皱着眉头问。

“这么好的酒可不能浪费了。”他歪过头，脸颊亲昵地蹭着他的脚掌。

“不脏么？”

巴基摇了摇头。这算什么，他想，我还舔过比这更脏的东西。

他撑住史蒂夫的膝盖，慢慢朝对方身上贴去。

他以前也主动过，因此这并不唐突。

手指缠上了皮带扣，拉链被一点点拉下……他熟练地操作着，不时用上些富含挑逗意味的小动作，史蒂夫把他“训练”得很好，是时候让他好好见识下自己都学了些什么。

上帝保佑美国队长。

他抬高腰身，撩起睡衣下摆，用裸露的下身轻轻顶弄着史蒂夫，感受着他的坚挺，也让他感受自己。

史蒂夫饶有兴趣地看着他主导这一切，只有当巴基示意他躺平时，他才表现出一丝不确定。

“不用舔吗？”他轻笑着拍拍他的脸，仿佛他正在尝试什么危险的游戏。

某种意义上确是如此。

巴基眨着湿漉漉的眼睛跨上他的腰，双颊在酒精的催化下红得分外妩媚，“舔什么？”他信手抓过酒瓶，“这不是有更好的？”

他横过瓶身，倒了些酒在翘起的阴茎上，右手贴上去套弄了起来。

史蒂夫的呼吸加快了，他显然很中意这个玩法，索性躺在床上任由他折腾。

空气中荡漾着醉人的酒香，掌中那根老二逐渐热了起来，又胀大了不少，滑得让他几乎握不住。身下愈加急促的喘息声提醒他史蒂夫的情绪上来了，于是他朝前挪了几寸，抬高臀部，扶住充血的阴茎，咬紧牙根直接坐了下去。

这个姿势除了屈辱之外更是说不出地辛苦，通常只有史蒂夫要求时他才会这么做，然而任务已经进行到关键阶段，他必须拿出百分之百的“诚意”。

“唔……”

巴基浅浅地呻吟着，五官纠结在一起，楚楚可怜的模样看得史蒂夫有些不忍。他正要去摸垂在他腿间没精打采的性器，抬起的右手却在半空中被拦了下来。

“别管它，”他勾起唇角，胸口大幅度地起伏着，“让我来。”

他反手贴上温热的掌心，银色的手指嵌入指缝，让十指交缠在一起，同时腰部用力向下沉。

大开的穴口已经裹住了龟头，还在一寸寸缩短伟岸的肉茎暴露在体外的长度。

巴基用舌尖抵住下颚，抿紧嘴唇将呻吟锁在口腔里，现在唯一能感觉到的只有屁眼被撑开的热辣痛楚，他无法确保自己能叫得很好听。

不可以让史蒂夫扫兴，一个声音在不断提醒他，这很可能是他唯一的机会了。

已被扩张到了极限的括约肌还在艰难地吞入，大概是用了酒精润滑的缘故，那根庞然巨物滚烫得不像话，碾压着肠壁似要擦出火来。

操……啊……

他感到一柄刀子正在从下方把他割成两半，体内蔓延着的除了疼痛之外还有一股挥之不去的排斥感，令他忍不住想要干呕。

操你的史蒂夫！操你的超级士兵！操！

冰凉的手指收紧了，指间的压力令史蒂夫眉峰拱起，“你别勉强。”他沉声道，巴基只是不停地摇头。

不知过了多久，下体似乎擦到了软软的球状物，他摸了一把，原来是穴口碰到了阴囊。

最艰难的部分终于过去了，巴基默默吐出一口气，这才发觉面颊已经湿透了。

他抬起手腕擦了擦。

史蒂夫在他身上玩过很多花样，惟有一项很少尝试，那就是尽根插入。对他而言这更接近于某种惩戒手段，毕竟那种地狱般的体验几乎每次都让巴基不省人事。

即使有劣质血清，这也实在超过了他的承受范围。

然而从一开始他就知道史蒂夫最想要的是什么，今夜更是下定了决心，要把这头野兽伺候得舒舒服服地，不论付出何种代价。

“我干得还行吧？”

他看着他的眼睛，笑得十分勉强，肛门里仍然又胀又疼，很可能还流血了，但他必须立即进行下去。这种事拖得越久就越痛苦，此外他也没有时间了。

感谢上帝让他仍然保持清醒。

“棒极了，宝贝。”

宝贝？

巴基一下子怔住了，他已经习惯了那些粗俗下流的言语，如此亲昵的称谓还是……第一次听见？

“我爱你，宝贝。”

“我也爱你，娜。”

大脑空白了几秒，直到肠道里的肉棒蠕动了起来，他才回过神来。

他弯下腰，披散的头发轻盈地落在方正的额角，令人沉醉的果香贴着脸颊向四面八方发散开去。

史蒂夫在温热的呼吸中抬起下巴，迎接着即将降临的亲吻。然而那双不断靠近的嘴唇却矜持地闭紧了，在微张的唇上蜻蜓点水地停了停就悄然向上飘去，含羞带怯地掠过高挺的鼻梁。

他意犹未尽地舔着刚才被碰到的地方，巴基温柔地摸着他的脸，放松括约肌慢慢动了起来。他的动作幅度并不大，保证粗大的阴茎一直深埋在湿热的洞穴里，而不断收缩的肉壁如同小嘴般吸吮着他。

待肛门差不多适应了异物的入侵后，他撑住史蒂夫的大腿，更加殷勤地扭动腰肢，嘴里配合着每一下抽插发出放荡的叫声，虽然除了疼痛他感觉不到别的。

史蒂夫爽到了吗？

他朝下望去，史蒂夫正靠在枕头上，两眼半开半闭。他不时地挺下腰，让阴茎顶得更深。

有几下力道特别大，让失去平衡的身体不由自主地朝前倾去，巴基慌张地伸出手，弯曲的手指恰好落在脆弱的咽喉上。

他轻轻咽了一下，他可以轻而易举地捏断它，如果铁臂还能发挥之前一成的力量。

喉间的压力似乎并没有引起史蒂夫的警惕。“你知道吗？”他懒洋洋地说，巴基能感觉到手心里声带的震动，“那酒还有个别致的称呼。”

“是吗？”他像骑马一样坐在尺寸惊人的性器上，前后摇动着屁股，“嗯……叫什么？”

“甜蜜的死亡。”

眼睛突然睁开，那片蔚蓝差点没把他淹死。

“用来形容我们正在进行的，不觉得很形象？”他似笑非笑地看着他。

巴基艰难地揣度着史蒂夫的心思。这话是什么意思？这家伙究竟想听什么？

这他妈的简直比挨操还难。

“把死亡留给我吧，”他尽可能温和地笑着，笨拙地打着圆场，“你只要享受甜蜜就行，宝贝。”

希望那声“宝贝”能起点作用。

一道火花在史蒂夫眼里闪过，他抬起手，细长的手指缠上了冰凉的手腕。“答应我，巴克，”他深深望进那双摇曳不定的绿眸，“留在我身边，让我保护你，答应我吧。”

覆盖在坚硬金属之下的颈动脉正顽强地跳动着，即使那个姿势看上去就像是他在协助巴基掐死自己。

“你无法违抗他，”巴基含糊地咕哝着，敞开的领口不知不觉滑下锁骨，嫩红的乳头在衣衫间若隐若现，“他是你的头，唔……”

“我早就知道这瞒不了多久，”史蒂夫轻轻颠了下腰，“我有个计划，虽然你一定不会喜欢。”

“好吧，”他轻叹着，右手顺着颈纹移到脑后，中指从金色的短发中穿过，悄悄压上了笔直的食指，“我答应你。”

史蒂夫猛地坐了起来，巴基的身体随之向后倒去，被一股力量及时抱住了腰。

“嗯……”大概是龟头蹭到了前列腺，齿间逸出似有若无的呻吟，分不清是痛苦还是欢愉。

胸前忽地扎进了一颗毛茸茸的脑袋，即使隔着湿透的布料他也能感觉到那股足以融化一切的热力。“记住……”史蒂夫轻咬着睡衣下的突起，香醇的酒液在舌尖化开，“记住你刚才说的。”

他抬起头，下巴支在他的胸口，眼中流露的渴望和记忆深处某个瘦弱的少年重合在了一起，令巴基无法控制地颤抖着。

他抖着手抱住了他的头。

你怎么了，巴基巴恩斯？

不能动摇啊，想想他都干了什么？

史蒂夫毁掉了一切，你的荣誉，你的盾牌，你来之不易的归属感，你身为男人的尊严。

他毁了你，将你变成了彻头彻尾的婊子，你还要眼睁睁看着他毁掉更多人吗？

他低头亲吻着散落在额角的金色碎发，悄悄绞紧了肉壁。

史蒂夫磨蹭着他的胸。“给我，”他抬起脖子，贴在他耳边忘情地呢喃，“给我，给我……”

“搞清楚对方要什么，然后一点点满足他。”

原来是这个意思。

他搂紧史蒂夫，疯狂地抬动腰肢，让坚挺的欲望从下方将他一次又一次贯穿，直到怀中传来低沉的嘶吼，直到喷薄而出的灼热像岩浆般焚烧着所有残存的感知。

“啊……史蒂夫……”

烧吧，将这一切化为无边火海。

他松开胳膊，抬起食指戳了一下史蒂夫的眉心——冬兵狙杀目标时最常用的部位。

看着对方像是被击中似地仰面倒下，他舔舔嘴角，露出一丝不易察觉的笑意。

被体内的性器牵动着，他也倒了下去，正好压在史蒂夫左胸靠近心脏的位置。

他轻喘着，手指描摹着锁骨的轮廓，“我通过测试了吗？”

史蒂夫捏了一把酡红的脸蛋，“明天上午。”他说，餍足地合上眼，脖子上还残留着淡淡的指痕。

肌肉终于松弛了下来，硕大的阴茎在红肿的肛门里缓缓滑动着，黏糊的精液顺着柱体流下，在耻毛上搓出小股夹着红丝的泡沫。

腿间一次也没有勃起，这场交媾没给他带来丝毫快感，然而他还是达到了目的。

巴基悄悄抬起头，湿润的唇几乎就要碰到绷紧的嘴角。

他咬住舌尖，及时刹住了车。

 

TBC

 

***

本章开始埋引线，你们可以尽情留言，恕在下不能剧透[doge]

*漫画里红骷髅不肯拿宇宙魔方和卢金换冬兵（好小气），结果冬兵在卢金的指示下杀掉红骷髅夺取魔方（活该），最后红骷髅似乎借卢金的身体重生了（纠结的俩反派）。

冬冬那个中指压食指的动作，一种解释是乞求好运，美剧里似乎也有说出违心之言时乞求上帝原谅的意思。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章剧情主，很不pwp。

 

巴基醒得很早。他看着朝霞一点一点染红窗棂，打着哈欠在史蒂夫的臂弯里拱来拱去。

昨夜激烈的性事令两人都精疲力尽，他不记得史蒂夫的家伙什么时候掉出来的，可以想像身下的床单是怎样一副惨状。

他小心地翻了个身，史蒂夫的气息仍然沉稳而安详，弯起的嘴角暗示他正徜徉于美梦之中。

巴基犹豫再三，还是打消了叫醒他的念头。这个节骨眼上过于急切只会坏事。

像是感应到他的心事般，史蒂夫缓缓睁开眼。看清楚巴基还好好地呆在他怀里，那个笑容愈发灿烂起来。“早安。”他说，顺手拨开披散在他额前的发丝。

“早。”巴基嘀咕道，伸长脖子在泛着青光的下巴上啄了下。

史蒂夫收紧胳膊，挺立的阴茎贴在他柔软的腹肌上来回蹭动着。

巴基面色微红，讪讪地往后缩，“等下，我们不是还要……”

“急什么！”

巴基局促地团起身子。他不敢草草应付史蒂夫的求欢，却又十分担心接下来可能发生的事。他知道史蒂夫晨勃时特别持久，可以长达两个小时不射，然而他却耽误不起，尤其是今天。

“史蒂夫，”他眨巴着眼睛，露出小狗般的眼神，“我想洗澡。”

史蒂夫倒无意爽约，无非被那忽如其来的一吻弄得有些飘飘然，忍不住想要再温存一下，巴基的畏缩反而令他意兴阑珊。

算了，反正以后还有的是时间。

“去吧。”

巴基努力控制着面部肌肉，生怕露出欣喜若狂的表情。他掀开毛毯，强忍着股间的不适爬下床，三步并作两步地冲进浴室。

史蒂夫手肘撑着头，看着床单上那滩干涸的红白之物若有所思。

听见浴室里响起了哗哗的水声，他才从床上爬起，慢吞吞地脱光了衣服，慢吞吞地朝里走去。

……

他刷地撩开浴帘，正忙着搓弄下半身的巴基抬起头，尴尬地冲他笑笑。

“让我看下。”他沉声道。

“什么？”巴基还在困惑，身体已经被翻过去顶在了墙上，史蒂夫宽厚的手掌压在他的小腹上，迫使他抬高臀部。

他紧张地吞了口唾沫。

两根手指沿着紧闭的臀缝钻了进去，在穴口按了几下，淡红色的精水汩汩流出。

“里面破了？”他的眉毛竖了起来，“疼吗？”

“还好，唔……”

“以后别勉强自己，嗯？”

手指朝里面探去，弓起的指节擦到了肠壁上的突起，令巴基有些站立不稳。

他回头献上一个标准的谄媚笑容，“只要你爽到就好。”

史蒂夫的眉头拧得更紧了，压在腹部的手向下移去，“你呢？都没硬吗？”

“说什么呢，我早就泄过了，”巴基故作轻松地调侃，“你没听过不应期吗？别拿你那根异于常人的家伙和我比。”

史蒂夫勾了勾嘴角。

“那就好。”他亲昵地揽上他的腰，“我来帮你吧。”

巴基浑身一颤，他太清楚这个不怀好意的口吻了。

史蒂夫徐徐抽动手指，让体液沿着缝隙一点点排出，另一只手也没闲着，在块垒分明的腹肌上轻柔地按压，每按一下就有更多浊液从穴里涌出，被手指搅动着发出滋滋咕咕的声音。

“你里面吸得我好紧。”他弯下腰，在他耳边嘶嘶地吐着气。

“嗯……”巴基小口喘息着，白皙的身体染上了一层淡淡的粉红。感到史蒂夫的家伙正硬硬地顶在阴囊上，他扭捏地低下头，“其实里面……还是有点疼。”

“别担心，我不进来。”史蒂夫轻咬着他的后颈，“不过能麻烦你并拢腿吗？”

……

史蒂夫兑现了诺言，没有插入他身上任何一个洞，而是在右手的帮助下射在了他的大腿根。

巴基气喘吁吁地靠在墙上。他的体力还没有完全恢复，满足史蒂夫——哪怕只用股间性交——仍令他倍感力不从心。

史蒂夫拿起花洒，示意他把腿张开。起初巴基还有些紧张，看着对方认真冲洗的样子才慢慢放松下来，主动将私密处暴露在温热的水流中。

史蒂夫往掌心里倒了些沐浴液，搓起泡沫后悉心涂抹在遍布着吻痕的背上。这种莫名其妙的体贴令气氛又变得怪异起来，巴基只好用额头抵住光滑的瓷砖，提醒自己不要多想。

好不容易洗完后两人又在浴室里折腾了半天。史蒂夫对同居游戏的热情显然有增无减，他不辞辛劳地刮干净巴基毛糙的下巴，将微湿的长发一丝不苟地梳到脑后，还用皮绳绑了个马尾。

接着他们回到卧室里。史蒂夫从衣柜里翻出条黑色的长裤，一件自己穿着嫌小的白衬衣。看着巴基有条不紊地穿好。接着他弯下腰，替他挽起过长的裤脚，又解开领口的两粒纽扣，正好露出吊坠和半截锁骨。

巴基配合着一会儿抬腿一会儿低头，沉静的脸上看不出什么表情。等对方忙完了，他并拢手腕朝前一伸，“来吧。”

史蒂夫愣了几秒后又笑了起来，他压下那两条直挺挺的胳膊，把他包进怀里。

“今天就算了，”他亲了亲光滑的下颌，熟悉的须后水的味道闻起来说不出地心旷神怡，“不过你可别淘气，嗯？”

巴基默默点了下头。

“好，走吧。”

***

史蒂夫执意要先用早餐，巴基只好陪他坐在休息区的沙发上，忐忑地喝着牛奶，直到史蒂夫强迫他吃下一些煎蛋和培根。

十分钟后他们终于离开了套房，沿着长长的走廊朝电梯走去，身后跟着四名手持微冲的特工。注意到巴基的脚步仍有些虚浮，史蒂夫特意放慢了速度。像上次一样，他紧抓着巴基的手，直到电梯门开启才松开。

他歪过头让他先进去，巴基照做了。

史蒂夫突然注意到他走路的样子不太自然，就好像屁股里夹了什么东西，结实的臀部微微翘起，随着步子小幅度地扭动着。

他的喉咙有些干，裤子也似乎变紧了。

“打算把我关上一辈子吗？”

见鬼。

如果他能做到就好了。

史蒂夫最后一个走进电梯，在一长排的按钮中按下末尾的那个。他转了个身靠在光滑的金属墙上，抱着胳膊打量着对面的人。

巴基还是瘦了些，下巴不如从前那般丰润，看来做爱也是相当消耗体力的。

曾经以为永远失去的人此刻就站在他面前，穿着他的衣服，发间眉梢尽是他的味道。

没有人比他更了解这个身体，了解那层织物下的每寸肌肤的触感，每道伤痕的位置。他知道怎样用露骨的言语挑逗他令他脸红，如何刺激他的敏感带让他情不自禁地喊出他的名字，哦操，他甚至知道高潮时他那里总是因为快感而痉挛不止。

巴基不自在地低下头，颈窝里醒目的齿痕令史蒂夫忍不住浮想联翩。

一定要找个机会在电梯里来上一发，把他钉在门上分开他的腿，从后面狠狠地进入他，门随时都会开启的恐惧和被监视器窥视的羞耻绝对会让那里咬得更紧……

巴基被盯得脸红耳赤，忽然他想起什么事，抬起眼睛迎向他的视线。

“炸弹不需要取出来？”

“什么？”史蒂夫侧过头，他还沉浸在旖旎的幻想里。

“你说过，他们和我一样在这里埋了炸弹，”他歪了下脖子，“五百米……你就不怕半路上爆炸？或者这也是红骷髅的命令？”

“你可真能操心，”史蒂夫不以为然地摇头，“距离只适用于你体内那颗，其余的都是附属绑定。只要你信守承诺，谁都不会有危险。”

他刻意强调了其中几个字，用意十分明显。

“当然，”巴基捏紧手心，“我什么时候骗过你？”

“你明白就好。”

这个答复令史蒂夫很满意，突然间他抬起眉毛。

“你的声音听起来和平常不太一样，哪里不舒服吗？”

巴基背过脸咳了几下。“喉咙有点疼。”他若无其事地回答。

“头发还是得擦干。”史蒂夫摆出副“我早告诉过你”的表情对一旁吩咐，“等下给套房送台吹风机。” 他想了想又加了句，“还有润滑剂，做爱用的那种。”

“是。”

“谢了。”巴基轻声说，再次低下头。

电梯安静地运行着，缆绳发出几下细微的嘎吱声。

史蒂夫的嘴角弯向一边，“没办法，”他走上前，轻佻地抬高他的下巴，拇指摩挲着下唇，“这几天就让你的嘴休息一下。”

他又靠近了些，胳膊环上他的腰，双手放肆地揉捏着臀肉，巴基还没来得及反应，一根手指“不经意地”滑进两股之间，隔着裤子戳弄着那个羞耻的小洞，“只好辛苦这里了。”

“你……”

巴基狼狈地躲闪着，余光扫过电梯四角，那些人如同雕像般纹丝不动。

史蒂夫旁若无人地搂着他上下其手，巴基抿紧嘴唇，硬是将呻吟憋在了喉咙里。他的身体现在见鬼地敏感，稍加挑逗就会起反应。

电梯叮地响了下，他们不约而同吐出口气，史蒂夫很是失落，巴基则是如释重负。

***

他们果然被关在同一个据点。

一，二，三，四……光是出现在视野中的武装警备就有六组。从电梯下降的层数推测他们至少在地下几百米的深处，金属墙的后面应该是加厚的混凝土，隔音效果非常好。几乎所有的门都带着电子密码锁，巴基悄悄扫了几眼，他见过那种设计，是隔段时间就会随机更新密码的机型。

他暗自庆幸没有贸然采取行动。他的直觉是对的，史蒂夫还是和以前一样谨慎而狡猾。眼下的方案虽然让他饱受摧残，搞不好却是最有效的。

只要撑过今天，之前遭受的种种就没有白费。

“你们有阵子没见面了吧，”一只手搭上了他的肩膀，“别担心，每个人都好好的。”

巴基配合着笑了笑，他的大脑还在紧张地运作着。离得最近的那道门似乎是感应式的，一名警卫径直走了过去，在开合的瞬间他窥见几个密封的小隔间，上面还印着数字。

难道那就是牢房？

他还想看得更清楚些，却被史蒂夫拥着拐了个弯，步入右手边一间狭小的会客室，副队长已经在里面等着了。

屋角有几张沙发椅，然而谁都没有坐下的意思。“罗林斯，”史蒂夫扬了扬眉，“都准备好了？”

“是，下午就可以进行押运了。”

“很好，把他们带过来吧。”

罗林斯到门口打了个手势，一队警卫跟着他朝里面走去。

巴基不安地捏住袖口。上次的会面简直就是场灾难，虽然这回他已有所准备，谁也不知道身旁那家伙还会使出什么损招。

史蒂夫歪过头，嘴唇掠过苍白的额头，“即将见到我们的老朋友了，高兴么？”

我就要眼看着他们去送死，你说呢？

“谢谢你做的这些。”他平静地回答。

“我的谢礼可是很贵的。”

“可以分期付款么？”

史蒂夫大声笑了起来。

“行啊，就用你的一生来偿还吧。”

巴基手指一滑，差点没把袖扣扯下来。

“说实在的我还真舍不得，你知道么？”他擦去眼角溢出的泪花，“我总觉得你这么听话是因为他们的缘故，”他仍然勾着嘴角，眼里却没什么笑意，“我很好奇，从今以后你还会继续做个好孩子吗？”

巴基背上几乎湿透了。“你不信？”他抬起手肘，开玩笑似地捅了下史蒂夫，“我倒有个挺棒的主意——不如把炸弹也摘了，看我会不会逃？”

“搞不好我真的会。”

他扳过他的脸，嘴唇就要贴上去，罗林斯的声音及时响起：

“犯人带到。”

史蒂夫放下手，索然无味地吹了声口哨。

巴基转过头，门口传来的脚步声令他呼吸局促。

他挂念的人一个接一个走了进来。克林特，萨姆……他们穿着橘红色的囚服，看上去变化不大，除了憔悴的面容。显然九头蛇对红女巫最为忌惮，她的胳膊被交叉着绑在胸前，披散的长发遮住了没有神采的眼睛，脸色白得像个死人。

巴基心里阵阵抽疼。这种许久不见天日，怀疑自己被世界遗弃的状态他再熟悉不过了。

——史蒂夫还看着呢，别让他失望。

他强打起精神，面对昔日的战友踌躇地开口：

“我很抱歉……”

克林特投来的视线就像他的箭一样尖利，萨姆看不出是什么表情，旺达仍然拒绝与他对视。

喉头突然哽住了，他一个字也说不出来。

为了这次会面他做了很久的心理建设，然而这还是太难了。

放在从前这说不定会容易些，毕竟资产的大脑里只有指令和任务，除此之外没什么是需要顾忌的，也没什么是不能放弃的。

即使他已不再是那个唯命是从的冷血杀手，过去的阴影却始终笼罩着他。也许是出于赎罪的心理，刚加入复仇者时他只知道不要命地打击犯罪，敢和他搭档的人屈指可数，萨姆算一个，塔莎算一个……

还有史蒂夫。

这个名字让胃里又是一阵翻江倒海。

“巴恩斯，其实你不必……”

打破僵局的不出所料是萨姆，他才起了个头，就见巴基紧张地朝旁边飞了一眼。

他瞬时明白了点什么。

“省省吧，”克林特没好气地插话，“老子还想痛快地上路呢！”

巴基疑惑地偏过头，“你告诉他们了？”

史蒂夫耸了耸肩，“不知哪个白痴订的规矩，‘必须提前二十四小时通知即将押解的囚犯’，简直愚蠢透顶。”

巴基无声地叹了口气，现在不是多愁善感的时候，必须将精力集中在任务上。

“变成今天这样的局面我很遗憾，也许我的确配不上那身制服……”

“我的上帝，”鹰眼无可奈何地摇头，“现在讲这些还有意义吗？”

萨姆似乎还想说点什么，他看着旺达，最终选择了沉默。

巴基攥紧拳头，好不容易走到了这一步他无论如何也要坚持下去，“我只想说，谢谢你们曾为我做的一切。以后……”他苦笑了一下，“大概没机会再见了吧？克林特，萨姆，旺达就拜托了……”

“我能照顾好自己，”女孩忽然抬起头，脸上挂着轻蔑的微笑，“不劳婊子，哦不，叛徒费心。”

“旺达！”萨姆出声制止，然而还是太迟了。

巴基的反应如同被猛抽了一巴掌。他张着嘴却发不出声音，史蒂夫的手臂像蛇一样死死缠在他腰间，脖子上的绞索更是勒得他呼吸困难。

“这些人不知好歹，你又何必跟他们浪费时间？”

他低下头，指甲深陷进柔软的掌心，他却感觉不到疼。

“向他道歉，马克西莫夫小姐。”史蒂夫傲慢地抬起下巴，“上次也就算了，现在他是我的人，我要你对他客气些。”

红女巫别过脸。

“对不起，巴恩斯先生，”萨姆主动弯下腰，“旺达还小，说话不知轻重，请您见谅。”

“没关系。”巴基低声说，目光贴在地板上游移不定。

他知道萨姆纯粹是出于好心。其实根本没必要，他自嘲地想，这种程度的侮辱比起他经历的那些简直不值一提。

史蒂夫皱起眉头。他原本期待着看场好戏，然而眼前这一幕却令他无比烦躁。“好吧，”他冷冷地哼了声，“反正你们很快就不是我的麻烦了。”

巴基动了动眼皮，慢慢抬起头。

这里还少了一个人，他一直等待的人。

“娜塔莎呢？”他环顾左右，“她在哪？”

罗林斯推了把看守，“你来说。”

“是！禀告长官，十三号囚犯从五天前开始绝食……”

巴基猛地转身跑出了房间。

史蒂夫顿时沉下脸，罗林斯连忙跟了上去。

“为什么没有马上报告？”他厉声喝问。

年轻的特工额前挂着细细的汗珠。“您交代过，除非囚犯有过激行为……”他还没说完就被史蒂夫不耐烦地推到一边。

“先把这些人押回去，再来十三号牢房见我。”

威严地下达了指令后，他背起手，朝门外走去。

……

“快开门！”巴基催促着罗林斯，两人正站在写着“13”的密室门口。

罗林斯的脸色十分难看，他看着逐渐走近的史蒂夫，露出了解脱般的表情。“长官……”

史蒂夫点了点头，罗林斯这才在电子锁上按下了几个数字。

自动门朝两边收起，巴基使劲眨着眼适应着囚室里昏暗的光线。

逐渐清晰的视野里，旧日的恋人背靠着墙躺在狭窄的铁床上，双手被铐在身后。

巴基一个箭步冲上去，在床头扑地跪下。“见鬼！”他的声音因为愤怒而颤抖，“这让她怎么进食？！”

额角的红发被轻轻拢起，露出一道新鲜的伤痕。

罗林斯回头瞪视着好不容易追上来还在喘气的看守，“这是怎么回事？”

“十三号囚犯前几日突然出现自残倾向，我们只能把她绑起来，然后她就绝食了。”

“自残还不算过激？你他妈脑袋里装的都是屎吗？！”

罗林斯扯住看守的衣领咆哮着，眼角的余光瞄向史蒂夫，那张脸暂时看不出什么表情，嘴唇却绷得比平时都要紧。

巴基无瑕顾及周遭的动静。“娜，娜，”他心疼地拍着凹陷的脸颊，“醒醒，是我。”

红发女子喉间发出一连串咯咯声，紧闭的双目裂开一条缝。“詹姆斯？”她的嗓音嘶哑得如同男人，没有血色的唇上遍布着翘起的唇皮。

巴基急切地转过头，“给我水。”

罗林斯提心吊胆地朝旁边望去，史蒂夫还是不说话，只是稍稍点了下头。“还不快去？”他用肩膀顶撞着看守，对方连忙朝走廊另一头跑去。

几分钟后他带回来一瓶水，在罗林斯的授意下直接递给了巴基。

他拧开盖子，瓶口凑到娜塔莎嘴边，然而那两片嘴唇却闭得更紧了。

“别这样，娜。”巴基小声恳求道。

娜塔莎斜着眼，挑衅地看着他。

被捏得变形的塑料瓶又压低了些，冰凉的液体从瓶口溢出，顺着绷紧的唇线流过脸颊。

巴基急得手心直冒汗，娜塔莎不合作的态度令他无计可施。

不行，绝对不能让她在这个时候倒下。

只有试试那个方法了。

巴基突然抬起瓶子灌了一大口，还没等众人反应过来，他利索地托起她的下颌，嘴唇直接压了上去。

娜塔莎奋力挣扎着，试图用肩膀顶开他，然而好几日滴水未进的身体实在使不上力。

巴基捧住她的脸，埋在长发中的手指微微颤抖。

牢房内外鸦雀无声，空气压抑得让人喘不过气来，罗林斯再次忧心忡忡地望向他的上司，史蒂夫神色如常，背后的手却握紧了。

很久没有祈祷过的罗林斯在心里划了个十字。

这个目的性明确的吻并没有持续多久，黑寡妇显然用尽了全力，两人分开时巴基的嘴角竟流下了血水。

他横过手背擦了下。

娜塔莎抬起头，呆呆地望着他，仿佛刚才被迫喝下的不是水而是毒药。

巴基冲她咧了咧嘴。他的笑容惨淡得令人不忍直视，眼眸却依旧清冽而明亮，一如记忆中的模样。

那是她的詹姆斯，她的幸运之星。

啊，是的，她想起来了，Lucky Star，她偷偷给他取的外号。

那还是在物资紧缺的冷战时期，他是她的教官，一个沉默寡言，挂着一根金属胳膊的男人，每次交手都把她揍得鼻青眼肿，却又总在四下无人时塞给她一把糖果，或者整板锡纸包着的巧克力。

“我不吃甜食。”他常这么说，然后一块接一块地往咖啡里扔方糖。

那些甜蜜的奖励和残酷的训练伴随她走过了艰苦卓绝的少女时代，走出了冰天雪地的红屋。

后来他们又有过几次合作。她逐渐发现隐藏在不苟言笑的外表下真实的詹姆斯，他的幽默，他的热情，他的痛苦与彷徨，还有那些似曾相识的伤痕。

于是他们坠入爱河。

她不会忘记的。她怎能忘记呢？

肩膀被轻轻地捏了一下。她眼看着巴基站起身，一步一步朝后退去。走廊里灯火通明，光线几乎刺穿了他的身体，一片黑影从他背后升起，悄无声息地爬上单薄的肩头。

从天而降的手掌遮住了那双眼睛，不见了，她的星星被夺走了。

“该看的都看了，”恶魔的声音远远传来，“轮到你履行诺言了，宝贝。”

巴基的嘴唇动了动，娜塔莎读出了那句俄语——“保重。”

牢门在她面前倏地合上。

黑暗深处传来一声微弱的叹息：

“詹姆斯……”

 

TBC

 

***

突然觉得来个冬寡进行时也不错，谁来绿了那只鬼畜攻！

……说笑的，这里头真是过去时，否则我大概会没命OTZ


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：鬼畜上线，有羞辱，道具play，以及……很多水。

史蒂夫黑着脸猛推了一把，“给我进去。”

巴基踉跄地朝里走去，豆大的汗珠挂在额角摇摇欲坠。

他知道自己在劫难逃。

一股巨大的力量将他逼至墙角，双手被牢牢固定在头顶。

史蒂夫侧过头狠狠吻了上来，那根舌头强硬地撬开齿关，在温热的口腔里横冲直撞着，一会吸舔着他的舌尖，一会又不耐烦地将它推到旁边。

史蒂夫在生气，原因显而易见。

然而他没有别的选择。娜塔莎需要他，复仇者需要他，相形之下激怒史蒂夫的代价并不算太大，关键是如何将他的怒火集中到自己身上……

巴基一边想，一边尽可能地迎合着他的掠夺，舌头交叠在一起咂咂有声，不知不觉间，两人的呼吸都变得粗重起来。

几分钟后史蒂夫停下了，然而他还是不发一言，只是死死地盯着近在咫尺的嘴唇上一道新鲜的伤痕，蓝色的火焰冰冷地燃烧着。

方才的激吻让伤口又再度裂开，溢出的红色慢慢凝聚成一滴鲜艳的血珠。像是感觉到了什么，巴基轻轻抿了下唇，化开的血珠将双唇染成鲜红一片。

“让我先给你舔，好吗？”他畏缩地抬起膝盖，轻蹭着史蒂夫胯下不知何时又硬起来的欲望，“拜托了，这样干我的时候你也不会伤到。”

史蒂夫在立即发泄欲望和让自己的老二受罪之间徘徊了许久，最终他闷哼了声，松开手，走到休息区坐下。

“过来。”

他张开腿，裆部醒目地隆起。

……

巴基跪坐在脚跟上，头埋进史蒂夫腿间，染血的牙齿咬住裤链往下拉，手指探进去解内裤上的扣子。勃起的肉棒如同承载了史蒂夫的怒气般刷地弹出，差点没击中他的眼球。

他把脸贴上去蹭了蹭，抬高下颌，就要把前端送进嘴里。

“等下。”

他停下动作，抬起头。

“上衣解开。”

巴基顺从地一颗颗解开钮扣，从裤腰中抽出衬衫下摆。

史蒂夫向前移动了几寸，硬得发疼的阴茎顶上了苍白的胸膛。

巴基明白了他的意图，他直起腰，身体稍稍向后仰，半边衣衫滑到了手肘，露出肩上丑陋的金属结合处。

史蒂夫将阴茎按在他胸前摩擦着，突起的筋络擦过几处凹凸不平的伤疤，感觉意外地舒爽。他又立起肉棒，龟头凶狠地碾压着娇嫩的乳头，胀大的乳晕被生生摁得陷了下去。

“夹紧。”他恶声恶气地说，“怎么，那婊子没给你玩过吗？”

巴基只得按住自己的胸肌朝中间挤，直到那里出现了一条沟。史蒂夫压着他的后脑，让他亲眼看着那根滚烫的阴茎在里面滑动着，龟头甚至顶到了下巴。像受到了某种启发，他把那颗脑袋摁得更低了。

“还等什么？舔呀！”

巴基尽量伸长舌头，勉强够到了冠状沟，舌尖蠕动着在那里面来回打转。

史蒂夫被刺激得背脊发麻，他强迫巴基用这种屈辱的姿势给他舔了很久，直到马眼渗出了亮晶晶的汁液，粘在粉色的舌尖上拉出道道细丝。

他抓着项圈将巴基拽上沙发，自己则走到沙发一侧，胯下晃动的肉棒还在不断滴着涎水。

“赶紧移动你的屁股过来，不就想尝老子这根吗？”

巴基颤巍巍地爬过去，张大嘴让鼓胀的性器插了进来。他撑住扶手，前后颠动着脑袋。

史蒂夫试验过，这个高度能让巴基在给他口交的同时，手指不费力地操到他的穴。

他正打算这么干。

“给我含好了。”

他抬起右手，沿着敞开的领口伸进衬衫，顺着结实的背肌一点点摸下去，却被收紧的裤腰挡住了去路。“解开！”他不耐烦地吆喝，巴基抖着手拉下拉链，史蒂夫的中指立刻急不可耐地滑进股沟深处。惯于容纳男人性器的秘穴已经有些打开，随着呼吸微微翕动着，吞吐着他的手指，似乎正在迎接他的侵犯。

“淫荡。”

明知这是自己长期调教的成果，史蒂夫仍然心有不岔，他又增加了一根手指，指尖猛戳着脆弱的黏膜，下体狠命朝前一顶，前后夹击逼得巴基呜呜直叫，眼角迸出泪花。

“老子一日不干你，你就敢对母狗摇尾巴？不知羞耻！”

巴基还在努力吞咽着，硕大的龟头已经顶到了他的嗓子眼。他眨了眨眼，一滴泪悄悄滑落。

“好吃吗？”

嘴里被塞得密不透风，他只能从鼻腔里蹦出一个“嗯”。

史蒂夫逼视着他的动作，缓缓开口。

“那婊子吸过你么？”

巴基哆嗦了下，嘴上更加用力了，脸颊一侧微微鼓起，依稀可见龟头的形状。

“说，”史蒂夫一把揪起马尾，滑脱的阴茎在空中划出一道线，“她有没有吸过你的屌？”

巴基被迫向后勾起脖子。“很，很少。”他结结巴巴地回答，一边咽下口中微腥的前液。

“真的？”

“真的。”

史蒂夫的脸色略有和缓，忽然他咆哮起来，“那个吻是怎么回事？我操你操得还不够？还是你他妈没女人就不行？！”

“她快不行了……呜……”

巴基还没说完，粗大的肉棒又捅了进来，他不敢怠慢，急忙用舌头裹住舔了起来，非金属的手指环住根部轻轻套弄着。

“So what?! 让我舒服才是你任务，你他妈记住没？”

“……嗯。”

“重复一遍！”

“我的……任务……是让你……舒服……”

嘴里含着东西令他的声音模糊不清，牙齿免不了擦到敏感的地方，这令史蒂夫既兴奋又有几分担心，老二反而硬得更厉害了。

“不分场合随处发情的狗，你说该怎么办？”

他挺起腰，朝更深的地方顶了进去，巴基露出不堪重负的痛苦表情。

“让我想想……或许我应该先解决了那条母狗，”他戳弄着湿热的肉壁，沉甸甸的阴囊贴在单薄的嘴唇上摩擦，“正好替领袖省掉一桩麻烦。”

巴基的瞳孔放大了，喉头蠕动着想要发声，然而堵在喉管里的阴茎令呼吸都十分困难。

史蒂夫稍稍拔出了几寸，他大概知道那张嘴想说什么，但是听他亲口道来显然是另一种享受。

“不……求您……”他的嘴巴还在不停地动着，肉棒在唇间缓缓抽动，带出的津液顺着下巴直往下淌，“是我……全是我的错……请惩罚我……长官……”

“你想要我怎么做？”

“请用您的……大肉棒……”他抬起头，湿润的眼睛里满是哀求，“狠狠……惩罚我。”

这表情实在太棒了。

“好吧，既然你都求我了，”史蒂夫松开皮带，“准备好了，士兵？”

“是，”巴基吐出阴茎，怯生生地在前端吻了几下，“随时待命，长官。”

史蒂夫这才抽出手指，朝他身后走去。察觉到沙发垫凹陷了下去，巴基赶紧抬高臀部。

屁股一凉，臀肉被粗鲁地分向两边，某个又热又硬的东西正顶在股沟里来回蹭动。

他低下头，抓紧扶手，不管被干了多少次，最初的插入仍然是最难适应的，生理和心理上都是。

“啊……”

史蒂夫缓缓推了进来，大概之前扩张得比较充分，痛感并不强烈。

巴基还在诧异这次没有往常那般狠，那根大得惊人的鸡巴已经深入到了平时的位置，丝毫没有停止的迹象。

“史蒂夫……”

他大口大口地呼吸着，眼前阵阵发黑，这……这是上来就要插到底的节奏吗？

史蒂夫又顶进去一些才停下，“怎么，”他压了上来，“你不是喜欢来硬的，嗯？（you like rough, right?）”

巴基胆战心惊地撑住沙发垫，“昨天刚做过这个，能不能……”他的额角渗出了冷汗。

“行啊，”史蒂夫诡异地笑着，“那今天就换个玩法。”

他伸手扯下巴基脑后的皮绳，将半硬的阴茎从根部捆住。

“用后面把我吸出来，”他眼露凶光，“否则你就永远绑着它吧。”

***

史蒂夫泰然自若地坐在办公桌旁的转椅上，除了敞开的裤裆外几乎算得上衣着整齐。

背对着他骑在大腿根上的巴基则是另一副景象：衬衫皱成一团，长裤凌乱地挂在小腿上，手腕被皮带绑在身后，正气喘吁吁地抬动屁股。

“这样你就不能搞小动作了。”他还记得史蒂夫说这话时洋洋自得的表情。

“给老子吸紧啰，”史蒂夫重重拍打着上下起伏的臀部，“不准弄脏裤子。”

“是。”

巴基惶恐地应道，竭尽全力收缩括约肌，然而习惯了被异物侵犯的屁眼很快被操得淫水四溅，顺着水光滑亮的肉棒流个不停。

“操！没用的东西！”

史蒂夫看着裤裆上不断扩大的水渍，双眉竖起。

“唔……嗯……”

巴基小声呻吟着，白花花的臀肉抖个不停。史蒂夫从刚才起就没动过，看样子是要他完全靠自己结束这场交合。

而他还要想办法让这狗娘养的尽快射出来。

上次肛交留下的创口还没有愈合，屁股里任何一点动静都痛得他浑身僵硬。通常只要先高潮一次，后面就不会那么难受，身体也比较容易体会快感，然而史蒂夫摆明了要惩罚他，他也只好硬着头皮承受。

……往好处想，如果能持续抓住他的注意，他们越狱的胜算就增加了。

他又挺了几下腰，觉得痛楚似乎也不那么难以忍受了。

然而好景不长，敏感的内壁被肉棒火热地摩擦着，逐渐唤醒的快感引得胯间的阴茎不断抬头，皮绳一点一点陷了进去，通红的柱体被勒出几道凹痕。

“史蒂夫，”他龇牙咧嘴地抽着气，“疼……”

“哦，”史蒂夫捏了捏挺立的乳头，“我还担心你太享受呢！”

巴基涨红了脸。他已经使出了浑身解数，肛门里那根东西却依然毫无反应，这让他有种不好的预感。

也许他该尝试点新花样？

巴基突然回想起过去在脱衣舞俱乐部的卧底经历。那个叫什么来着，Lap Dance？

他咬着嘴唇抬高屁股，让阴茎慢慢掉出来，接着屈身向后拱了拱，臀瓣夹住硬挺的肉柱，狭窄的股缝贴紧湿漉漉的柱身，上下左右磨蹭着。

既然你喜欢我淫荡的样子，那就好好看个够吧。

史蒂夫被挑逗得喘息连连，不由得地握紧了扶手。“见鬼，”他一仰脖子，“你可真有一套……我说得没错，你他妈就该被男人干。”

巴基的眼眶又不争气地红了，他不停吸着鼻子，直到太阳穴都有些隐隐作痛。

史蒂夫抬起手腕，在表上按了几下。

“难得你这么卖力，就赏你根骨头吧，”他用力挤了挤弹性十足的屁股，看着肉缝里渗出的水把阴茎润得发亮，“这样吧，接下来的十五分钟里只要能让我射出来，我就带你去送行。”

巴基的动作明显僵硬了一下，突然他开始玩命地扭腰摆臀。

那些人对你而言就那么重要？

史蒂夫胸中的怒意又开始翻腾，一个恶毒的念头油然而生。“但你若是失败了，巴克，”他狠狠拧了一把，“我就当着你的面给罗曼诺夫的脑袋来上一枪。”

巴基猛地转过头。

“反正都是死，死在心爱的人面前也是种浪漫，你不觉得吗？”

那双眼睛里没有他所熟悉的一切，有的只是彻骨的寒意。

史蒂夫已经疯了。

他低下头，上下两排牙齿紧咬着发出喀喀声。

史蒂夫往后靠了靠，手肘撑在扶手上支起下巴，唇角愉快地翘起。

“你最好还是抓紧时间，计时已经开始了。”

“是，长官。”

巴基忍气吞声地应道。下体还屈辱地翘着，阵阵刺痛提醒他，自己仍然受制于人。

他调整了一下姿势，被缚住的手在空气中摸索着，好不容易握住了昂然挺立的阴茎，套弄了几下后不由得暗暗叫苦：这玩意儿竟然又大了一圈，绝对没法轻松地塞进去。

早知道刚才就不该让它掉出来的。

他又抬了抬臀，手指插进穴里掏挖了几下，弄出些淫水抹在龟头上润滑，随后穴口对准龟头——

操！

他的双手无法自如活动，史蒂夫的阴茎又浸满了淫水滑溜溜得像条蛇，穴口套了好几次都没成功。

史蒂夫玩味地摸着下巴。“需要帮忙吗？”他“热心”地问。

巴基臊得抬不起头来，喉咙里发出细如蚊蚋的恳求，“请帮帮我。”

史蒂夫突然站了起来，压着肩膀把他摁倒在办公桌上，粗硬的阴茎响亮地拍打着娇嫩的小穴。

“喜欢长官的家伙吗？”

“……”

“回答我！”

“喜……欢……”

“喜欢什么？”

“喜欢……大鸡巴……”他的嘴唇颤动着，泪水止不住地滑落，“喜欢……被长官……用大鸡巴干……”

史蒂夫狞笑着，“你当然喜欢了，淫贱的东西。”

他抬起他的一条腿，龟头顶住发红的穴口，又一次深深插了进来。

巴基艰难地收缩着括约肌，体内那根硬物正在将紧致的肠道一点点顶开，逐渐挺进到他所能承受的极限。

“唔……”感觉到自己的老二被湿热的穴肉团团裹住，史蒂夫不禁发出舒服的呻吟。他抽插了几下后胯部猛地朝前一拱，“你喜欢我顶这里？”接着又是一拱，“还是这里？嗯？”

巴基被干得连续发出几声干呕，“呃啊……我……呜……”他用头抵住桌面，痛得说不出话。腰里面又酸又麻，肛门被插得几乎麻木，最难受的还是高高耸立的阴茎，下腹一股热流横冲直撞，射精的冲动直逼脑门，然而他却无法释放。

“我，我不行了，”他呜咽着，无力地倒向一边，“能松开一些吗？”

“啪！”白净的屁股上响亮地挨了一巴掌。“我怎么交代的？‘用后面把我吸出来’。你是听不懂人话还是想违抗命令？”

“不，不敢。”

巴基只好继续摇动臀部，嘴里嗯嗯啊啊地叫着，指望能刺激对方早点泄精。

史蒂夫终于有些腻了。差不多该结束了，他思忖。

“给老子学着点！”他拍打着松软的臀肉，胯部紧贴着屁股快速挺动着，像是要撞破肠壁般在直肠中做着活塞运动。

“啊……啊……”

巴基软绵绵地趴在桌子上，被史蒂夫操得前后滑动，紧缚的前端擦过桌面留下一道道透亮的水痕。

他双目紧闭，只盼这一切能快点结束。

这个反应被史蒂夫尽收眼底，他残忍地笑了笑，一把抓起披散的长发，放肆的喘息如同火舌炙烤着他的脸庞：

“还剩两分钟，士兵，你也可以就此放弃，然后替她收尸。”

巴基突然睁开眼睛。“不……”他嗫嚅着向后拱起屁股，让阴茎又滑进去了一点，“请长官……继续……”

……

已经过去多久了？

耳边呼哧呼哧的喘息声分不清是史蒂夫还是他自己，被不断顶撞的前列腺产生了强烈的麻痹感，眼前的事物开始出现重影……

他用力咬了咬舌尖，不能晕，他昏昏沉沉地想，时间快到了，史蒂夫还没有……

“叫啊，怎么不叫了？”

史蒂夫兴奋地看着自己粗长的肉棒被饱满的臀丘紧紧夹住，往外一拉，濡湿的穴肉微微外翻，依依不舍地咬住龟头，往里一推，更多淫水滋滋咕咕地溢出，将交合处弄得泥泞不堪。

巴基鲜红的嘴唇蠕动着，压抑的呻吟中夹杂着几个突兀的单词，史蒂夫拨开蒙在脸上的头发，耳朵贴了上去。

“Help me……史蒂维……help me……”

他的大脑突然一片空白，某种甜蜜的痛楚从两人相连的地方传来，如同一道微弱的电流传遍身体，令心脏震颤不已。

那是一种十分熟悉的感觉，但是……

“史蒂维，你没什么需要证明的！”

他应该觉得熟悉吗？

手腕上的计时器嘀嘀响起。史蒂夫定了定神，抱起巴基的腰重新坐回到椅子里。

“出来了吗？”

巴基的性器已经涨成了紫红色，他一定很疼，却还不忘确认自己是否完成了任务。

史蒂夫敷衍地嗯了一声。他撒谎了，然而看着怀中人如释重负的表情，他的心情不知怎么也轻松了下来。

他亲吻着他被汗水打湿的额角，有一下没一下地挺动着。巴基头一次被他干出那么多水来，肉棒泡在热乎乎湿淋淋的小穴里，舒服得简直无法形容，未能高潮的遗憾也不足一提了。

他的巴基那么美丽，那么性感，身体又是那么放荡，而这世上能够满足他的人只有他。

“长官干得你爽不？”他咬着他的耳朵问。

“爽，爽，”巴基靠在他胸前有气无力地哼哼，“让我射，求求您……”

“好吧。”

嗤地一声轻响，皮绳终于解开。

巴基战栗着射了出来，肿胀的前端像泉眼一样源源不绝地吐着乳白色的体液。

史蒂夫好奇地拨弄了几下，巴基的性器没有他的粗也没有他的长，形状和颜色却都十分漂亮，不晓得曾让多少女人为之疯狂。

他忽然用力捏了一把。

“别碰……”巴基失声叫道，然而为时已晚，一小股浓精直直喷到了史蒂夫的脸上，一部分糊住了眉毛，其余的顺着鼻梁流向嘴唇和下巴。

史蒂夫抬起胳膊擦了擦，又舔了下蒙在唇上的白浆，这是他第一次尝到男人的东西，味道比想象中甜。

巴基惴惴不安地低下头，不知道等待自己的将是什么样的责罚。

“真是个淘气的小家伙，”史蒂夫轻轻弹了下颤抖的前端，“我真想废掉它，让你无法再抱任何人……”

巴基吓得背脊发冷，他知道史蒂夫完全有可能做得出来。“对不起。”他扭过头，在恶魔的唇角战战兢兢地印下一吻，“请原谅我。”

史蒂夫热烈地回应着，鲜红的舌尖扫过唇上的伤痕，张开的双臂紧紧抱住闪着银光的肩膀，金色与深色的发缠绕在一起。

这个人是属于他的。

而这一次他决不放手。

***

“戴上这个去见他们，还是留在这里，你自己选。”

“这……”巴基露出困惑的神情，“这跟之前说的不一样啊。”

“你是在质疑长官的命令吗？”

巴基没敢再问，手指颤抖着伸进盒子，取出了那枚粉红色的跳蛋。

史蒂夫的脸色逐渐阴沉下来。“很好。”他拍了拍手，“那就用你的嘴好好舔湿了放进去。”

……

“能站起来吗？”一只手在他背上暧昧地摸着。

“嗯。”

巴基紧皱着眉头，撑着桌面勉强挺直了腰，刚换的衬衫又被汗水濡湿了，粘粘地贴在胸口。

开关已经按下。

“那么先去送送你的小伙伴吧，”史蒂夫将遥控器塞进口袋，经过他身边时不忘拧了把挺翘的屁股，“如果你还能走路的话。”

……

巴基夹紧腿，艰难地挪动着脚步，几小时前才走过的这段走廊比印象中长了近一倍。

被操得酸软的穴里被迫塞了个东西进去，而他还得保持这个鬼样子去见昔日的同伴。

虽然这主意糟透了，他却不想放过这宝贵的机会，有件事还有待确认。

……唔。

他按住腰。

跳蛋和史蒂夫的家伙比起来并不算大，然而这东西见鬼地……在动。

刚射过一次的身体正是最经不起挑逗的时候，震动的跳蛋却持续不断地摩擦着内壁上的敏感带，难以言喻的酥麻令他浑身哆嗦，走几步就得停下来，扶着墙喘上一会儿。

史蒂夫冷眼看着，既不催促也不施以援手。

突然他双腿一软，差点没当场跪下。

那玩意儿震得更厉害了，像根小型按摩棒在穴里上下滑动着，刺激着肠道分泌出更多体液。

他恨恨地扭过头，史蒂夫的手还插在口袋里，唇角微微扬起。

酸麻的感觉变得越来越鲜明，他闭了闭眼，身体深处似乎还有嗡嗡声传来。

巴基又摇晃着站了起来，然而才走了没几步，脚下忽地一滑，屁眼一下子没能夹紧，一股热流喷涌而出，在裤裆里蔓延开。

见鬼！

史蒂夫口干舌燥地盯着巴基屁股上那片逐渐扩大的水渍，恨不得立刻扑上去将自己的家伙捅进淫水泛滥的肉穴里。

他走到他面前，伸出一条胳膊，“别逞强了，让我抱你回去吧。”

回去？回去被你换个花样玩弄吗？

他咬了咬牙，倔强地拨开了那条胳膊。

史蒂夫的眼中闪过一丝阴郁，他转过头，看着那个熟悉的身影跌跌撞撞地朝电梯走去。

***

巴基神情恍惚地站在一堵玻璃幕墙前，怎么也想不起来自己是怎么走到这里的。

在他两旁是一排排的控制台，巨大的电子显示屏悬浮在最上方，墙后则是狭长的跑道和宽广的停机坪。

这里大概是飞行调度室，身后还有一个更加隐蔽的小房间，很有可能是主控制室。

史蒂夫一定下达了什么命令，房间里现在只有他们两人，然而他并不知道主控室里的情况，那边的窗口是黑的。

“这面玻璃是单向的，也就是说只有我们能看见外面，不过只要按下这个，它就变成双向了。”史蒂夫慢腾腾地压上了按钮，“难得的机会，不让他们再看看你？”

巴基拉着他的胳膊不住地摇头。他的下身已经湿透了，两腿之间还在轻微地震动着。

那双泫然欲泣的绿眼睛引得史蒂夫心头一阵悸动，他移开手指，反手抓住了按在胳膊上的那只手。

“算了，他们大概也不想看见你这副淫贱的模样。”

他冲着墙角扬了扬下巴。

“去那里站好，裤子脱了让长官检查下后面。”

……

巴基撑住玻璃墙，双腿略微分开，裤子褪到了脚踝。

史蒂夫扒开绷紧的臀肉，捉住拉环轻轻往外扯。

殷红的嫩穴羞涩地蠕动着，跳蛋被一点点拉了出来，被禁锢在里面的淫水也随之涌出，顺着大腿淅淅沥沥地流下。

史蒂夫舔了舔牙龈，他从刚才起就一直硬着，已经差不多到极限了。

“这么多水，”他扒拉着穴口被插软的嫩肉，另一只手探向自己的裆部，“怎么，刚才被干得还不够？”

“不要……啊！”

圆钝的龟头很轻松地插了进去。

“操，都湿成这样了还说不要？”史蒂夫无耻地笑着，按住他的肩膀一下接一下地律动着。

巴基痛得倒抽一口凉气。一墙之隔外，他的队员生死未卜，而他身为队长却沦为敌人的发泄工具，像个婊子似地靠出卖肉体苟延残喘。

不，不对，至少婊子还有选择客人的自由，而他的所有者对他拥有绝对支配权，不论什么时间，什么地点，只要史蒂夫想要，他就必须撅起屁股让他干个够。

“刚才这里射过了？”

他低下头，一只手正在上下套弄着他的阴茎，白稠的体液沾湿了手指，随着一下下的撸动发出粘腻的响声。

他轻轻颠了下脑袋。

“就知道你忍不住，”身后传来得意的笑声，“先让我爽一会儿，回去后再好好疼爱你。”

……他连婊子都不如。

撑在玻璃墙上的手不由自主地紧握成拳。他恨透了史蒂夫，也恨透了他自己。

这一切的始作俑者正沉浸在肉欲之中，丝毫没有察觉身下人细微的变化。

如果在这里偷袭，他在心里暗暗盘算着，主控室就在后方，虽然百分之百上了锁，但若能控制住史蒂夫就没问题。

“咕滋，咕滋……”刺耳的水渍声响起，巴基强忍着恶心，配合着穴里的摩擦轻轻摇动屁股，不时地收缩下屁眼 ，用性交时一贯的反应稳住背后欲火中烧的恶魔。

拿下主控室，取得制空权，这样所有人都能逃出去。

所有人。

然而接下来他便看见了散布在跑道两侧黑洞洞的炮口。

巴基打了个寒战，这些铁家伙竟然都带着独立的操作平台，也就是说史蒂夫连主控室可能失控的因素都考虑了进去？

不行，这个计划变数实在太多，先不说以他现在的状态能否一举制服史蒂夫，如果被史蒂夫抓住空隙下令反击，复仇者难保不会伤亡惨重。

他的目的是让每个人都全身而退，任何一点意外他都承受不起。

压在肩头的手移到了他的腰上，一记大力的抽送戳中了前列腺，巴基忍不住一拳砸上了玻璃。

那扇墙纹丝不动，连个裂缝都没有。

“你这里头又湿又紧，比女人可强多了。”

史蒂夫尽情倾泻着方才未能发泄的欲望。他喘着粗气，两眼发红地干着身下开合的小口，越插越急，越顶越深，恨不得将整根鸡巴连同阴囊都捅进去。

巴基咬住右腕，不让那些秽语干扰他的心智，也假借疼痛抵抗不断袭来的快感。

他将目光悄悄转向停机坪上唯一的一架战机。

塔莎那边呢？

旺达和萨姆大概已经进去了，娜塔莎跟在克林特后面，双手仍然被铐在背后，或许是过于紧张的缘故，她的右手食指不停敲打着左腕。

巴基屏住了呼吸。这个敲击的频率……

他不动声色地移动着身体，尽量阻断背后的视线。兴致勃发的史蒂夫只当他被自己操得虚脱，扣在腰上的手又抓紧了些。

“包……裹……收到……”

他默默转译着，内心的激动无以言表。

娜塔莎敲打的是他们在东德从事间谍活动时开发的一套密码语，那个时候她还总开他玩笑，说这是他最接近书呆子的时刻。

这是只有他们能看懂的语言，是属于他们的独一无二的情书。

竟然还能派上用场。

“坚持住……等待……救援……”

傻女孩，我给你的指示还不够清楚吗？

他这样想，嘴角却不小心拉起弯弯的弧度。

舱门正在拉上，娜塔莎还在反复敲打着，一遍又一遍，直到被守卫推搡着朝里走去。

她不可能知道自己在看，而他不过是抱着一丝微弱的期待走到了这里。

仿佛冥冥之中还有什么力量在关照着他。

——怎么可能呢？

巴基默默苦笑着，屁眼里被磨得火辣辣地疼，耳边的喘息声也越来越急。

史蒂夫快要射精了吧。

舱门已经完全关闭，他的体力也终于达到了极限。

“啊啊……啊……”

手腕从嘴里滑脱，紧贴在屁股上的阴囊抖动着，肠道再次被滚烫的精液灌满。

这才是属于他的现实。

……

“喂，你还好吗？”

史蒂夫心满意足地系着皮带，眼角扫过趴在脚边的人。

巴基奋力撑起上半身，摇摇晃晃地靠上了玻璃，有一下没一下地喘息着。

“长官问你话呢！”

他不耐烦地抬起脚，脚尖擦过他的腰，一小片衣衫被撩起，露出掐成青紫色的臀部。

史蒂夫张了张嘴，突然不知道该说什么。他又干了个爽，可是这见鬼的空虚感是怎么回事？

巴基茫然地抬起头，两眼无神地望向前方，几道浑浊的精液从一丝不挂的腿间流出，在身下积成巴掌大的一滩。

一切都无所谓了，他的任务完成了。

接下来就交给娜了，她知道该怎么做。

他勉强抬起手，擦了擦眼前的白雾。跑道的尽头，巨大的钢门正在朝两边徐徐打开，露出一望无际的湛蓝天空。

是个适宜飞行的好天气呢。

他最后看了眼放晴的蓝天，合上沉重的眼睑，坠入暗不见底的深渊。

 

TBC

 

那个lap dance应该是隔着布料的，咳嗽，我真的好喜欢让冬冬去十八禁场所做任务啊，花痴ing。

这文该打个什么样的攻受标签呢？难道叫纯情鬼畜中二泰迪基佬攻x卧薪尝胆老司机心机直男受？好长……

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章无车，蛇盾走心走得不忍直视……然并卵。  
> 警示：冬寡实力绿盾？巴基哭唧唧？

巴基弓着背蜷缩在床边的地毯上，断断续续地咳着。

惩罚仍在继续，史蒂夫显然还是余怒未消，虽然抱着巴基一路飞奔回这里的人也是他。

此刻他正靠在枕头上看书。

为什么他就是不肯老实地呆在他身边？为什么每当他觉得巴基已经屈服了，放弃了，不再抵抗了，这家伙又要搞出些让他不放心的动静来？

史蒂夫翻来覆去地读着同一页，心乱如麻。

“唔嗯……”

巴基刻意压低嗓门。从控制室回来后他还没换过衣服，只能用体温将身体捂干。

脑袋里一片混沌，幸好任务已经完成，不需要再思考什么了。

他安心地闭着眼睛。

史蒂夫朝松软的枕头里靠了靠。巴基着凉了？还是刚才的调教超出了身体的负荷？管他呢，反正这家伙被改造过，一时半会死不了。

他心不在焉地朝前翻了几页，耳朵始终留意着床边的动静。

干咳声渐渐小了下去。

这家伙睡着了？

史蒂夫把书扔到一边，枕着手凝视着天花板。

也可能是连咳嗽的力气都没有了。

……操！

他咬牙切齿地骂了句，翻身坐起，移动到床沿，脚尖戳了戳那团肉。

“喂，你他妈还活着吗？”

没有回应。

史蒂夫眨了眨眼，周遭的事物正在变得模糊，轮廓和颜色尽皆淡去，化为白茫茫的虚无，空气中依稀有雪片飘过，被寒风卷起打在脸上，像细小的刀锋划过。

他用力挤压着太阳穴，直到眼前恢复成熟悉的场景。

“装什么死？”

他又踢了脚，这回增加了几分力。

巴基的身体软软地倒向旁边。

史蒂夫忍不住了，他俯下身，扳过巴基的肩膀将他放平，探手摸了摸湿漉漉的额头。

很烫。

他缩回手，重重捶了几下床，叹了口气，下来将不省人事的男人拦腰抱起，放在他躺过的那半边床上，拉过毛毯严严实实地盖上。

床褥间还残留着他的体温。

 

***

密林深处冉冉升起几股黑烟。

红光闪过，扭曲的金属残片被拱到一边，露出巨大的窟窿。红女巫悄悄探出头，头发和脸上满是灰土。

“克林特，萨姆，”她一边咳嗽一边喊，“娜塔莎，你们在哪？”

“我在这。”鹰眼撑着发烫的舱门吐出一口血沫，“操，我恨坠机。”

“萨姆呢？萨姆——”

“这里，哦，见鬼……”

“你怎么飞上去的？”

旺达循声望去，发现猎鹰正挂在近侧的树枝上晃荡，一时不知该摆什么表情。

“在你笑之前能不能先把我弄下来？”萨姆费力地腾出一只手，抹着脸上的树叶，“我快要感觉不到我的腰了。”

红女巫抬起还吊着半截手铐的胳膊，红光卷起萨姆的身体将他放在了草地上。

“谁见着娜塔莎了？娜塔莎——”

浓烟深处发出一阵金属断裂声，黑寡妇撑住残破的机翼在半空中轻巧地翻了个身，稳稳地落在他们面前。

“看来你们都没事。”她淡定地甩了下头发，仿佛刚结束一场芭蕾表演。

“操，你也发个声啊，我还以为你已经——”

“克林特，”她斜睨着鹰眼，对方立即乖乖闭上了嘴，“你还能说话？太遗憾了。”

萨姆清了清喉咙，“刚才那一下真是太漂亮了，那混蛋估计到死都没看清是什么袭击了他。你做到了，塔莎，”他拍着黑寡妇的胳膊，咧开嘴露出两排白牙，“你救了大家。”

“不，”红发女特工摇头，苍白的脸上没有一点激动与喜悦，“是詹姆斯做到了。”

她张开嘴，向他们展示了下舌头上的一件东西，随后吐进脚边的草丛里。

旺达的眼睛瞪圆了。“天哪，”她喃喃道，“是他交给你的？”

“是的。”

“哦不，”她捂住嘴，眼泪像断线的珍珠滚过灰扑扑的脸颊，隐约现出两道白痕。“队长，队长……我，我对他说的最后一句话竟然是……”

“他知道你是无心的，孩子。”克林特安慰地拍着她的后背，“别伤心，他不会怪你。”

娜塔莎低下头，狠狠踢开一块残骸。

“我们得赶紧回去救他，”旺达几乎泣不成声，“否则他会死在那里的。”

萨姆的表情十分复杂。“我不认为史蒂夫会杀他，但我很担心巴恩斯他自己……”

“不会的！”黑寡妇沉声打断他，“詹姆斯比任何人都坚强，他不会放弃的！”

“我真希望你是对的。”萨姆摇着头，难以掩饰眼中的悲恸，突然他伸长脖子，警惕地巡视着四周。“过去多久了？见鬼，史蒂夫恐怕已经发现了，先离开这个鬼地方再说。”

“可是队长怎么办？！”

“现在不是任性的时候，小姑娘，”黑寡妇冷冷地抱起胳膊，“你知道我们被关在哪？”

旺达转起头，看向不远处焚烧中的尸体。

“只要还有一个活口，我就能读他的脑。”她的眼里闪过妖异的红光。

“那你就是个十足的蠢货。”娜塔莎毫不留情地数落道，“以我们现在的体力和装备，史蒂夫说不定正等着我们飞蛾扑火。你要寻死我不阻拦，但是请你记住，现在只有我们知道詹姆斯还活着。”

旺达绷紧嘴唇，眼泪在眼眶里打转。

“我希望你考虑清楚了再行动，”她稍微放缓了语气，“正是因为我们，詹姆斯才会让那家伙对他为所欲为。算我求你，亲爱的，别再落入他的圈套，别让詹姆斯的努力付诸东流。”

萨姆捏了下娜塔莎的手腕。“够了，”他低声喝道，“这场争论到此为止，我还是坚持原先的主张，先撤到最近的据点，然后设法营救巴恩斯。还有更好的建议吗？”

“只有一条，临时队长，”克林特抓起脚边的一具尸体，从腰间拔出一把匕首，“别忘了肩膀里那玩意儿。”

……

黑寡妇生起一小堆火，将匕首放在火堆上烘烤着消毒。

萨姆正在试图摸清炸弹的状况，在欠缺设备的前提下他们只能凑合着使用红女巫的能力。

“把感应到的物体尽可能详细地描述给我听，包括导线的颜色，走向，别紧张，你行的。”

“不必担心，”娜塔莎旋转着刀柄，“移除它不会有危险。”

“你确定？”

“詹姆斯告诉我的。”

萨姆点点头，没再继续追问。

跃动的火苗倒映在深色的瞳孔中。萨姆一定也察觉了，刚才她对旺达说的那番话也是在警示她自己。

詹姆斯给她的临别赠言——“保重”——其实也是个暗号。过去执行任务时他们曾因为分开行动而落入陷阱，痛定思痛后才做出了这个艰难的约定：无论是谁，陷入险境时就用这句暗语通知另一方，你是安全的但必须尽快脱身，以及——

“先从我开始。”萨姆卷起上衣，从她手里拿过匕首。

——别管你的搭档。

娜塔莎扬起胳膊，拳头“啪”地打在了树干上。

几只筑巢的乌鸦呱呱叫着朝远方飞去，红女巫惊愕地抬起眼。

“旺达，”萨姆及时拉回她的注意，“集中精力感应我的匕首，碰到炸弹立刻汇报。”

“是。”

树枝晃动了几下，一只松鼠从枝头坠落，被眼疾手快的克林特一把抓住。

他看着掌心吓得呆若木鸡的小生灵，忽然计上心来。

“这些小东西也许能助我们一臂之力。”他挠了挠毛茸茸的尾巴，“该死，我可能会下地狱吧。”

……

咝啦——

娜塔莎撕开从尸体上扒下来的制服，手法熟练地包扎着肩膀。她的炸弹是最后一个挖出来的，埋得也最深，伤处现在已经是个血窟窿，连萨姆都不忍直视。

包扎完毕后她站了起来，摇晃了一下，很快又站稳了。

“你们先走，我殿后。”她的脸色依然苍白如纸，声音却十分镇定。

萨姆正要说什么，克林特走过来拍了他一下。

“好，出发吧。”

临时队长下达了指令，暂时获得了自由的复仇者小队朝密林深处走去。最前面的红女巫用超能力移除挡在路上的障碍物，鹰眼和猎鹰挎着从尸体上缴获的微冲跟在她身后，黑寡妇按住肩膀走在最后面，空闲的手中握着匕首，腰间插着两把手枪。

萨姆看旺达走远了一些，侧过头悄悄询问克林特。

“你肯定除我们之外没有幸存者？”

“我清点过了，八名守卫，两名飞行员，十具尸体。”

“唉，看来这次还是不够走运。”

“不要告诉我你也在盘算和旺达一样的事。”

“我只想弄清楚这些天我们都被关在哪个鬼地方。”

“要不了多久史蒂夫就知道我们逃了，难道他会毫无动作？”

“谁知道呢，这个史蒂夫我可一点都不了解。”

“别这么说，伙计，你可是做过美国队长的人。”

克林特拍着萨姆的肩膀，对方只是叹气。

“我还有种预感，”萨姆低头看了眼手中的枪，“只要巴恩斯还在他手里，这家伙接下来的行动只怕更加难以预料。”

娜塔莎默不作声地跟在两步开外的地方。

沉闷的雷声从头顶滚过，她放慢脚步，回头看向远方。

暮色四合下，乌云正在朝他们涌来，云层中隐隐有电光闪过。

一缕忧色在她眉间挥之不去。

坚持住，詹姆斯。

看在上帝的份上，别做傻事。

 

***

塔莎……

巴基微微睁开眼，他躺在床上，穿着干爽的衣服，盖着加厚的毛毯。

朦胧之中似乎听见某个令人怀念的声音在呼唤他的名字，那声音实在太过熟悉，熟悉到令他以为那才是现实，直到黑色的天花板映入眼帘。

现实就是他还活着，活在密不透风的牢笼里。

也许还是死了比较轻松，可是……

坚持住。

细长的手指急切地敲打着这个单词，一遍又一遍。

好吧。

巴基试着动了下，屁股里传来阵阵凉意，不怎么疼，好像还有点痒。

“别动。”

史蒂夫的面孔出现在正上方。

“里面上了药，别去碰。你似乎病了，等下我让医疗处的人看看。”

他低下头，手指拂去悬在巴基额角摇摇欲坠的汗珠。

“我以后尽量克制一些。你也是，为什么总是激怒我？”

巴基打量着那张棱角分明的脸，这家伙是在表达歉意？还是想从他嘴里套出话来？

身上的毛毯突然变重了，压得他有些喘不过气。

“我无意激怒你，史蒂夫，但我也不能控制你的想法。”

他停了一会儿，史蒂夫仍旧波澜不惊的表情给了他勇气继续。

“我是你的俘虏，你有权用你的方式处置我。我只能告诉你，”他虚弱地咳了几下，“我和她已经没有关系了，我发过誓，不再介入她的生活……”

史蒂夫紧盯着他的眼睛。

“因为那个叫里奥*的家伙？你有时还真是出乎意料地胆小……”

巴基摇摇头，良久，他叹了口气，指腹擦了擦眼角。

夕阳的余晖透过窗缝钻进昏暗的房间，史蒂夫又靠近了些。

以前居然没发现，这家伙的瞳孔边缘镀着一层梦幻般的浅蓝。

他竭力控制住自己，没有立即吻上那双眼睛。“那个吻呢？”他正色道。

巴基挤出一丝艰涩的笑，“我只想着让她喝水，没别的意思。”

“只是这样？”

“他们好歹跟了我一场，而我该死地什么也做不了。”巴基轻叹着，抬起右手压住眼眶，“你要我做的我都做到了，你把我当成婊子干我他妈也认了……操，就这一次而已，我只想让她轻松地上路，你就不能……”

他的声音渐渐小了下去，史蒂夫注意到手背上触目惊心的牙印。

这是他自己咬的？

史蒂夫抓起那只手，看着手掌下肆意横流的眼泪，绷紧的嘴唇终于有所松动。

“我不管过去都发生了什么，”他用手指挑起了几缕长发，凑到唇边细细地吻着，“现在你是我的，这个身体，这整个人，全部都是我的，你明白了吗？”

巴基点了点头。

“你身上所有的洞，”他继续道，眼中聚起令人不寒而栗的狠戾，“只有我能操，听清楚了？”

他又点了下头。

“我刚才说了什么？”

“我是你的，我身上的洞只有你能操。”

他用平板的声音重复了一遍。

“很好。”

史蒂夫俯身在发烫的额头印下一吻。

“我不明白，”巴基弯起眼睛，泪花顺着眼尾的细纹四散开，“你到底在担心什么？我怎么可能违抗你？一旦你玩腻了，我也就死到临头了，哈！”

史蒂夫竖起食指按住他的嘴唇。

“说什么蠢话。”

他探过头，郑重亲吻着颈间深红的吊坠，“我以九头蛇之名起誓，绝不抛弃你。即便有朝一日血清失效，我也一定会保护你，用别的方法让你满足。”

这番别扭的誓言让巴基哭笑不得。“傻瓜。”他横过脑袋，合上眼。

远去的意识中闪过一个俏丽的身影，含笑的的眼眸透过漫天纷飞的大雪注视着他。

他的女孩从未令他失望过，这次也一定能够带给他惊喜吧？

睫毛微微颤动着，更多的泪水滑过脸庞。

计划正进行到关键阶段，他希望自己能挺过去。

他需要确认他们都平安无事。

 

***

詹姆斯……

她闭上眼睛，冰凉的水珠细密地打在额角。

“我喜欢雨天……雨点敲击伞面的声音，空气的触感。”

她格格笑着扔出手中的伞，踮起脚尖在朦胧的水雾中优雅地转了个圈。

“天呐，你有时候可真是女孩子气！”

“你说得那好像一件坏事。”

“绝对不是，相信我……”

戴着手套的手指掠过火红的长发，难以想像坚不可摧的金属也能做出如此轻柔的爱抚。

落在唇上的亲吻沾上了雨丝，从舌尖甜蜜地渗进心底。

“……娜塔莎，娜塔莎……”

她转过头，模糊的视线中一点点现出清晰的人形，“克林特？”

“时间到了，我来换你。”

“我不困。”

“你已经连值三班了，必须睡一觉。”

“……”

“嘿，我认真的。你看起来比死人好不了多少。好不容易才找到个废弃的木屋，萨姆冒着暴露行踪的风险也要我们休整，别再让他哀声叹气了。”

娜塔莎扶着门框慢慢站起。

“克林特，”她望着不远处漆黑的密林，仿佛那里面潜伏着无数猛兽，“刚才对不起。”

克林特摸摸鼻尖。

“我没什么，倒是旺达，一晚上都没听见她吱声。‘蠢货’？你不觉得有点过分？”

“明天我找她道歉。”

克林特无奈地看着她伸展了几下胳膊，直到绷带底下渗出了血。

这两人简直太像了，他想，难怪娜塔莎得知真相**后作出了和巴恩斯一样的选择。

“别绷得这么紧，塔莎，我知道你比任何人都牵挂他，但眼下我们必须先活着走出这片丛林。”

“你说得对。”娜塔莎疲惫地抹了把脸，“除了一点，我才没有‘比任何人都牵挂他’。你没收到备忘录么，我们早就分道扬镳了。”

克林特不禁哑然失笑，“是么，所以你现在是自由身啰？”

“可惜你不是我的菜，”黑寡妇敲了下他的脑壳，“我这就去休息。眼睛放亮些，代号是鹰眼的家伙。”

 

***

史蒂夫看着体温计直皱眉。

“怎么还没退？”他自言自语。

医疗处的诊断结果是伤风，巴基遵从他的指示服下药，刚陷入浅眠。

史蒂夫不放心地摸了摸汗湿的额头。过去生病时巴基都是怎么做的？对了……

他起身去洗手间，用冷水淋了一块毛巾盖住他的脑门，又解开睡衣领口的扣子，让他能够更加顺畅地呼吸。

做完这些后他在床沿坐下，撑住头整理了一番思绪。

这种状态下的犯人应该不需要监视，而他还有一堆工作等着处理：押送进程有待确认，需要签字的文件积压成山，明天远程会议的材料还没有准备……

操，管他的，他只想再多呆一会儿，哪怕就这样静静地坐着，看着他的睡颜，假装他们不过是来自布鲁克林的两个傻小子，而不是什么见鬼的九头蛇指挥官和美国队长。

巴基闭着眼睛咳了几下，嘴角流下了涎液，史蒂夫抓起纸巾去擦，不慎碰到唇上的伤痕。

他飞快地移开手指，仿佛那上面布满了荆棘。

没关系，它很快就会消失的，就像娜塔莎，就像所有那些女人，不过是巴基生命中转瞬即逝的烟花。只有他会永远留在巴基身边，史蒂夫和巴基只属于彼此，过去是这样，将来也是如此。

假以时日他一定会明白的。

巴基的呼吸逐渐变得绵长，略显清瘦的双颊爬上了病态的红晕。不知梦见了什么，那两片鲜亮的嘴唇竟然慢慢翘了起来。

史蒂夫蜷起手指，纸巾被捏成一团。

见鬼，他有多久没见巴基这样笑了？

不是那些屈辱，讨好的笑，也不是为了应付他的索求强颜欢笑，而是那个令他既向往又嫉妒的，只属于巴恩斯中士的快乐表情。

你梦见的人一定不是我吧。

史蒂夫按住胸口，该死的哮喘应该已经好了，又是什么令每一下呼吸如此艰难？

是他做得太过了吗？

他自问不是温柔体贴的床伴，只要能随心所欲地做爱，即使弄疼对方也向来不当回事。性原本就是发泄欲望的渠道，难道他们还指望从他这里获得更多？

然而巴基和他们不一样，巴基和任何人都不一样，他花了很久才弄明白。

“你怎么就是学不会逃跑呢？”

第一次听见这话的时候，他还是后巷里那个弱不禁风的小鬼，巴基刚刚帮他——或者说替他——收拾完几个企图从他身上榨取钱财的混混。

那小子歪着头，自以为很酷地将球棍架在肩上，伤痕累累的脸上还挂着流里流气的笑容。

当他一无所有的时候巴基就已经在那里，照看着他，用自己的方式关心他。时至今日他仍不清楚巴基从自己身上究竟看到了什么，唯一确定的只有他始终如一的态度，直到……

直到他们走上截然不同的道路。

他深知巴基这些年经历的恶心事不比自己少，然而却很少听见他抱怨命运的不公，也没有像他暗中希望的那样堕落成深渊中的恶龙——对九头蛇而言这可真是个巨大的遗憾。找回自我后的巴基仍然一如既往地走在那条最艰辛的路上，如同西西弗斯般重复着无望的试炼，只因为——“我记得他们所有人。”

他还记得巴基说出这句话时沉痛的表情，和自己当时的反应。真是个傻瓜，他在心里嘲笑着，然后抱紧了颤抖的肩膀。

这就是他的巴基，如此无畏，如此坚韧，如此愚蠢，如此……惹人怜爱。

终于被他捉住了，那个注定无法染指的人，终于被他压在身下，喘息，呻吟，打开身体，由他掠夺，任他深入。

然而他依然觉得不够。

如果他更有分寸些，对他更好一些呢？

毛毯下的躯体抽动了一下，巴基的眉间拱起了几道皱纹。

药效过去了？

史蒂夫撩起毛毯，扯下薄薄的睡裤。室内的光线还是不够明亮，他索性爬上床跪在他两腿之间，把腿折起后又分开了些，仔细审视着那个容纳自己欲望的所在。

那里还是肿得非常厉害，好在血已经止住。他轻轻按了几下，很干，方才上的药大概已经完全吸收了。

他挤了些乳膏在指尖上，顺着褶皱推进去后小心地旋转，让药剂与黏膜充分接触。

“唔……”

床头传来一声低哑的呻吟，明知这不过是身体自然的反应，史蒂夫仍然下腹一紧。他狼狈地拔出手指，发现巴基的性器竟然微微抬起了头。

史蒂夫有些手足无措，放在往常这无非就是另一场狂野性爱的开端，然而这回他却难得地犹豫了。

我究竟在干什么，他自嘲地摇头。这难道不就是他将巴基抓来的初衷吗？教会他用身体取悦男人，把他调教成只属于自己的性奴。

还是说自己真正想要的远不止这些？

史蒂夫陷入沉思中，手掌却自动覆上了巴基的性器，上下套弄起来。

巴基舔了舔嘴唇，惬意地哼了几下。

这让他很舒服吗？

一种从未有过的冲动驱使他低下头，将半硬的阴茎吸入口中。

虽然被口过很多次，对于实际操作他并没有什么概念，只是一味模仿巴基给他做过的，舌头贴在龟头上笨拙地画着圈。然而那团肉块还是在嘴里慢慢膨胀起来，让他惊讶之余也颇为自满。

原来也不是那么难。

出于愚蠢的自尊以及别的一些原因，他向来不碰男人的那玩意儿，巴基的反应却让他很有动力。

他吐出肉棒，又吸了一会儿阴囊，接着探出舌尖，从根部沿着筋络细细地舔到顶端，最后停在冠状沟上来回舔动，还不时撩拨一下马眼。

巴基的背弯成了一张弓，腰几乎离开了床面，阴茎一个劲地朝他嘴里送去，呻吟也愈发甜腻起来。

史蒂夫用一只手扶住臀部，另一只手轻轻抚弄着两颗肉球，同时尽量放松下颌任肉棒深入。没过多久，一股温热的液体注入口腔，大概之前已经射了不少，巴基这次的量少得可怜，也没什么味道，他一口就吞了下去。

他重新替他套上裤子，掖好毛毯，这才注意到腕上的通讯器一直闪个不停。

 

***

“什么？！”

史蒂夫的怒吼如同惊雷，震得整个屋子隆隆作响。

只有一件事能令九头蛇指挥官如此大光其火。

半梦半醒间，巴基从容地拉起嘴角。

他的女孩得手了。

 

***

“杰克罗林斯，你还有一次机会，给我说清楚这整件事的来龙去脉。”

“是，长官。”罗林斯勉强挺直了后背。

“押解复仇者的战机四小时前突然失联，介于上周的例行操练中也出过同样的事，调度中心最初认定是设备故障，可是技术部却迟迟无法修复，于是我按照步骤放出无人机，传回的数据表明战机已坠毁在安第斯山脉……”

正在书桌前来回踱步的史蒂夫忽然站定，右臂高高扬起。

罗林斯胆战心惊地闭起眼。

咚——

光滑的桌面上留下了一个浅坑。

“和炸弹一起植入的定位装置呢？”

副队长依然双目紧闭，似乎还在等待那只拳头落到自己身上。

“看着我！回答我的问题！”

“是！”

“因为战机上的通讯系统已经瘫痪，基地暂时无法抓取信号，”他战战兢兢地看着史蒂夫掸去手上的木屑，“直到无人机与电脑联线后才强行激活了追踪程序。信号显示目标仍然在那片地区活动，搜索队已经出发……”

“所以一个都没抓到？”

史蒂夫竭力按捺住怒火。这怎么可能？所有的安保措施都是在他的监督下进行，从来没有出过纰漏。他甚至还根据自己对复仇者的了解设计了专门的囚室和拘束装置，就算押解过程中的安保等级无法与基地媲美，也绝不至于……

“长官……”罗林斯观察着史蒂夫的表情，欲言又止。

“说！”

“有迹象表明，此次越狱很可能是有人从内部搞鬼……呃！”

一只手掐住了他的咽喉。

“证据呢？”史蒂夫瞪视着副队长发紫的面皮，手一点一点抬高，“我要证据。”

罗林斯挣扎着用仅剩的力量举起数据板，他的脚差不多已悬在半空中。

史蒂夫松开手指，接过数据板，在屏幕上敲了几下。

垂首坐在角落里的黑寡妇从地上一跃而起，躲过电棍的攻击后飞扑向对方，纷乱的发丝间闪过一星寒光。

“……这是无人机从监视器里下载到的最后一段影像，”罗林斯摸着脖颈，半晌才发出了声音，“情报部门还在分析……”

史蒂夫突然按下暂停键，手指划拉着屏幕放大凝固的画面。

——高悬的利剑终于落下。

“不用分析了。”他冷冷地注视着屏幕。“我知道是谁。”

——将炙热的心脏连同躯体，连同脚下的世界劈成无数碎片。

洁白的齿间依稀可见一样东西，她正用它划开突起的喉结。

——我们终究还是走到了这一步吗？

那是一片沾血的碎玻璃。

 

——巴基。

 

 

TBC

 

***

*里奥：冬冬个人刊《冬兵传奇》中，巴基替苏联人培养的三名冬日战士中的一名，被解冻后由于信仰的崩塌专心the one巴基，抓走娜塔莎给他洗脑，还让娜塔莎忘记了和巴基有关的一切，冬寡恋由此终结。（妈蛋两人根本就没有break up好嘛）

**本文私设：娜塔莎恢复记忆，得知冬兵主动放弃这段关系后，接受分手。顺便说下《冬兵传奇》中冬在娜塔莎被绑架后也是一副往死里折腾自己的样子。

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 又疼又爽又辛酸又有点搞笑（？）的一章，照顾过年的心情有意降低了虐度。  
> 警示：强暴，刑求，刑讯play

卧室的门悠悠开启，不急不慢的脚步声停在了床边。

巴基紧闭着眼，毛毯下的手悄悄捏成了拳。

一股力量忽地把他从床上拽起，连接落下的耳光打得他眼冒金星。

终于来了。

巴基咧开嘴。“杀了我吧。”他哑着嗓子说，奋力抬起发麻的眼皮。

任务完成了，终于无须掩饰自己的憎恶，也不必陪恶魔玩可笑的感情游戏了。

恶魔反而笑了。

“所以你在我面前扮成淫贱的母狗就是为了帮助他们越狱？”史蒂夫捏紧他的下巴，拇指抹去嘴角流下的一缕血，“甜心，我不得不说这个计划还挺聪明的。”

巴基鼓起嘴，带血的唾沫扑地喷上那张脸。

史蒂夫只是一个劲地笑。

“既然如此，我就陪你演到底吧。”他一把抓起巴基的头发，“就让我来教教你，狗是怎么伺候主人的。”

被猛力拉开的门咚地打在墙上，史蒂夫拖着绵软发烫的身体朝沙发走去。

刚走到办公桌前手腕冷不防被一个坚硬的物体击中了。他吃疼地松开手，惊诧地发现袭击他的居然是那根几近报废的铁臂。

他在抵抗？这家伙居然在抵抗？

侥幸挣脱钳制的巴基挣扎着想要站起来，高烧未退的身体却使不出半点力。趁史蒂夫仍处于震惊中，他咬紧牙关，手脚并用地朝套间的门爬去。

右脚踝突然被抓住了，巴基屈起膝盖拼命向后蹬。“放开我，”他咬牙切齿地骂道，“狗娘养的变态！”

史蒂夫呻吟了一下，大概是被踢到了关节，那只手松开了。

巴基继续向前爬，终于让他碰到了门框。他撑起上身，伸长左手去够门把。

把手转动，门轴处的弹簧收缩着，发出轻微的吱吱声。

门外还有重重守卫，没有后援，没有接应，身上还带着伤病，能逃出去除非奇迹降临，然而巴基已经顾不了那么多。自由，一个声音几乎就要冲破胸膛，自由！

他欣喜若狂地看着逐渐扩大的门缝，仿佛看见了希望的曙光。

突然脖子上的项圈被拽住了，锁扣挤压着喉管，勒得他双眼翻白，无法控制地朝后倒去，金属的手指从门把上脱落，指尖传来尖锐的刮擦声。

不——

模糊的视野中，好不容易开启的自由之门重又合上。

一阵天旋地转后他重重栽倒在地毯上，金发碧眼的恶魔压了上来。

“你他妈知道反抗了？”恶魔狞笑着，“你以为你赢了？你以为没那几个家伙我就奈何不了你了？”

他被翻了过来，裤子被一把扯下，腰被折了起来。

脑后传来清晰的拉链声。

不，不！

他惊慌地向前爬去，却被拉住小腿重新拖了回来，臀部在惯性作用下恰好撞上了某个坚硬发烫的东西。

臀瓣被猛地分向两旁，露出仍然红肿的肛门，没有润滑，没有扩张，狰狞的巨根一下子贯穿了他的身体。

“啊——”

房间里回荡着男人凄厉的哀嚎。

“操，你里面可真热。”

史蒂夫咬着牙扣住不断扭动的胯，大半截阴茎已经没入。

“疼……呜……”

巴基还没有放弃。他弯起手肘试图撞开压上来的胸膛，却被史蒂夫顺势扭住卡在了背后。单凭剩下的那根胳膊他实在撑不住身体，只好趴伏在地毯上，屁股含着强行插入的肉棒颤抖不已。

史蒂夫牢牢圈住了他的腰，迫使两人的下半身紧密地结合在一起。他毫不留情地开始了抽插，阴茎一插到底后猛力抽出，继而又是一插到底，仿佛身下是没有生命的情趣玩偶。

“我让你躺在我的床上，分享我的食物，保护着你还有你那些珍贵的同伴，你他妈就是这样报答我的？”

龟头的嫩肉摩擦着干涩的甬道，一点也不舒服反而疼得很。

这不是做爱也不是调教。这是惩罚。他在惩罚他。他在惩罚他自己。

“住手……不要……啊……啊啊……”

熊熊的怒火将所剩无几的理智焚烧殆尽，不绝于耳的惨叫只有令那根肉棒更加涨大，朝着更加隐秘的地方捅入。

“她说得一点都没错，你他妈就是条养不熟的野狗，把你当人看是我最大的失误。”

他被骗了。

他早就知道巴基没那么容易敞开心扉，然而内心却仍在期待，期待那些爱抚，那些温言软语，那些意乱情迷的喘息和摄人心魂的眼神中，至少有一两分是真的。

——“我在呢。”

可一切至始至终都是诡计，谎言和骗术，为了达到那个最终的目的。

——“你只要享受甜蜜就行，宝贝。”

而他居然就信了。

——“我答应你。”

那一刻他居然信以为真，以为他们之间真的会有永远。

——“我什么时候骗过你？”

太可笑了，简直太可笑了。

——“我是你的。”

好吧。

既然如此，他就只好把他当成动物来驯养了。

只要能将这个身体留在身边，灵魂会变成什么样他已经不在乎了。

这是你自找的，巴基。

他想，再次深深贯穿了那个带给他无穷快乐和无尽痛苦的男人。

……

叩，叩。

“进来。”

一只脚迈进室内的罗林斯被腥膻的气味熏得差点背过气去。他定了定神，突然反应过来刚才这里都发生了什么。

他的腿肚子在发抖，即使在枪林弹雨间穿行时也从未抖得那么厉害过。

“抓到了？”史蒂夫按着茶几慢慢站起，从容地扣上皮带。

“还没。”罗林斯看着立在灯影里的欣长人形，费力咽了口唾沫，“他们……挖出炸弹绑在了动物身上。”

“算他们聪明。”

史蒂夫轻哼了声，系好最后一颗扣子，又理了理领口。

“让搜索队扩大范围，有必要多派些人手。他们很有可能朝海边去了，命令直升机加强对海岸线的监视。”

“是。”

“还有什么？”

“押解进程报告……”罗林斯小心地移动着脚步，确保与指挥官之间保持足够长的距离，“领袖那边催了一个小时了。”

“知道了。”

“长官，”罗林斯犹豫再三，还是忍不住提出建议，“这个地点极有可能暴露了（compromised），是否下令撤离？”

史蒂夫转过头盯着他的副官，淡蓝的瞳孔中笼罩着一层血红。

“你害怕这些乌合之众？”

“不，我只是认为，”罗林斯瞥了眼茶几，“美国队长还在我们手里，您不觉得这是个很好用的棋子？”他极力掉转视线，尽量远离他不该看的地方，“如果换到作战等级更高的基地后再放出风声，说不定能把前来营救的复仇者一网打尽。”

史蒂夫黑着脸不置一词。

罗林斯局促地站着，为方才的多嘴懊悔不已。

五分钟过去了，他总算想出个能让他安全离开此地的理由。“长官，我……”

“给我准备好通讯频道。”史蒂夫打断他，张开手指梳理了下头发。“还有，不准叫他棋子。”

“是。”

罗林斯哆嗦着回答。

“回来。”

刚走到门口的副队长立刻又退了回来。

“把这东西扔去刑讯室，”他踹了脚伏在茶几旁的身体，“让他们先招待着。让战机随时待命，天亮以后我们出去散散心。”

“是，长官。”

罗林斯叫来几名特工，当着他的面拖走了不省人事的囚犯。

史蒂夫面无表情地目送他们离去。关上门的瞬间，他像被灼伤了似地扭过头。

门把手下刻着五道深深的抓痕。

 

***

娜塔莎在坚硬的地板上醒来。

浓厚的土腥味中混入了木头腐烂的气味，勾起了关于某次行动的记忆。

那是什么时候的事了？他们在南美洲一片人迹罕至的原始森林里潜伏了两个多月才等来了目标。为了不暴露身份，潜伏期间的一切供给都是就地取材。感谢詹姆斯的好枪法，那段日子他们就没断过野味。

与世隔绝的环境似乎在两人之间产生了奇妙的化学反应。她差点就决定与他共度余生，若不是那个蠢头蠢脑的男人搭了个蠢头蠢脑的树屋，还说要体会做人猿泰山的感觉。

傻瓜。

她翻了个身，手指按住眼眶。

你在干什么，现在不是怀旧的时候。

娜塔莎徐徐坐起，环顾着四周。萨姆抱着机枪缩在屋角，克林特蜷着腿，姿势古怪地蹲在室内唯一的家具上——这家伙还是改不了盘踞高处的习惯。

所以现在守在外面的人是？

她推开门，轻手轻脚步入门廊。雨已停歇，天色渐明下的丛林深邃而静谧，偶尔响起的清脆鸟叫声透露出盎然生机，远没有夜间看起来那么阴森可怖。

红女巫抱着膝盖坐在台阶上眺望天边变幻的云彩，淡淡的红光笼罩在头顶，保护她不被檐下滴落的雨水打湿。

“这法子不错。”

娜塔莎走到她右手边坐下。旺达不声不响地朝左边挪了挪，头顶的红光向四面八方又扩大了些。

“抱歉不该那样说你。”

“没关系。”女孩垂下头，脸埋进臂弯。

“怪我口不择言。”娜塔莎轻轻晃动着脑袋，几缕潮湿的红发滑落肩头，“算了，反正也瞒不住你，是，我很担心他。”

旺达歪过头，视线在娜塔莎脸上逗留了几秒。

“我明白那种心情，每次皮特罗被拉去做实验时我都想把墙打穿。”她停了一下，“我恨九头蛇。Fuck Hydra. ”

娜塔莎被逗乐了。“好了，亲爱的，虽然史蒂夫脱离了我们的阵营也不代表你能随意爆粗口。”

那个名字不出意外地令旺达怒火中烧。“Fuck Steve！”她咬住牙齿，声音有些失真。

娜塔莎没有纠正她。

“你能想像么，被最好的朋友……”

说到一半她又哽咽了，漫上来的光波映红了脸蛋，悄悄卷走腮边滑落的泪水。

娜塔莎横过肩膀，女孩小声啜泣着靠了上去。

“我想只有詹姆斯清楚他面对的是个什么样的怪物。”

“可这究竟是为什么？他们曾经要好到为彼此赴汤蹈火也再所不惜，现在却变成这个样子？就算，就算史蒂夫投靠了九头蛇这也太过分了！”

娜塔莎轻抚着女孩单薄的背脊。

“我没有答案，亲爱的。或许史蒂夫身上也发生了很可怕的事，比如……”

她的嘴唇有些发白，大脑正在努力排斥着某个可能性，连带着胃里都有些不舒服。

旺达抬起下巴凝视着她的眼睛。一道红光闪过，她仿佛读到了什么。

“你是说洗……”

身后突然响起的脚步声打断了她们的交谈。

“时候不早了，女孩们，出发了。”

“好的。”

旺达慌张地站起，眼角瞄向娜塔莎。

娜塔莎轻轻摇了摇头。

“今天天气不错。”克林特伸着懒腰从她们身旁走过。

头顶的云层裂开了一个口子，露出心旷神怡的天蓝。

 

***

忽明忽暗的火光中，银光闪烁的长针旋转着插入趾甲盖下，又从趾背上穿出。血顺着针尖晕开，整片趾甲染成触目惊心的鲜红。

黑色的军靴压了上来，坚硬的鞋底缓缓碾磨着那只脚趾，直到破碎的趾甲掉在泥泞的地上。

椅背上的脑袋颠动了几下，随即软软地垂落。

哗——

一桶冷水兜头浇下，巴基打着激灵睁开眼，鼻腔里吸进的水呛得他连连咳嗽。

监视器前的史蒂夫面色微变。战机一落地他便赶了过来，虽然之前下达了命令，他仍然担心……

“能不能来点刺激的，伙计，我都快死了，”巴基艰难地抬起头，呲牙咧嘴地笑得很难看，“被你们单调的玩法无聊死了。”

操。

有什么可担心的，看这家伙活蹦乱跳的样子，血清应该起作用了。

“啧啧啧，”长着亚洲脸孔的刑讯官横过鞭柄，挑起那张鼻青眼肿的脸，“这张嘴还真能说。算我拜托你，别轻易挺尸，否则我也快无聊死了。”

巴基报以轻蔑的白眼。他被四肢大开地绑在这张椅子上折腾了好几个小时，全身几乎没一寸好肉，然而——

“来呀，让老子领教领教九头蛇这些年的手段究竟进步了多少。”

说来也怪，与史蒂夫决裂后他反而轻松多了，就连虚弱的身体也恢复了些许活力，当然这也有可能是血清的功劳。

“最好别是红骷髅和泽莫那种半吊子。”

熟悉的名字令史蒂夫双眉紧蹙。

“还继续吗，长官？”

耳朵里的通讯器传来请示。

“继续。”

他干巴巴地吐出单调的音节。

刑讯官走向屋角的方桌，指尖掠过一件件奇形怪状的刑具。那只手白净秀气，手指修长，骨节分明。

干这行真是大材小用了，巴基想，用力摇晃着脑袋保持清醒。“嘿，别他妈娘们儿兮兮地用那些针头线脑了，拿出真家伙来！”

“这可是你说的。”

那只手最终定格在漆黑的橡胶棍上。棍棒被抛起又接住，在指间灵活地绕来绕去，底部的按钮按下后，尖端滋滋地冒出细小的火花。

“看来你很擅长这玩意儿，以前混过马戏团？”巴基继续若无其事地调侃。“伙计，你看漫画吗？听说过夜翼吗？”

幸亏自己的幽默感还在，这可是他对抗酷刑的终极武器——经验之谈。

“那小子是个玩电棍的高手，虽然死得不太体面，”他冲着步步逼近的刑讯官挤眉弄眼。“实在可惜。不过他们竟然有个复活死人的池子，真他妈方便啊！”*

对方显然对他的俏皮话不太买账，冒着火花的橡胶棍不由分说贴上了赤裸的胸膛，嗤嗤的灼烧声中，皮肉的焦臭味逐渐扩散开。

“别这么扫兴……啊……”

巴基哆嗦着眯起眼，眉毛痛苦地纠结在一起，直到电棍抬起他才迅速吐出一口气。

“说，复仇者究竟去了哪儿？”

年轻的刑讯官兴奋地舔着嘴唇。他已经很久没遇到如此耐折磨的囚犯，血液中的暴虐因子不由得蠢蠢欲动。更何况这家伙不光是美国队长还是传说中让领袖殒命的人间凶器，如果能让他在自己手下哀告求饶，对一名九头蛇而言简直是莫大的荣耀。

巴基拉起肿胀的眼皮。“都说了我不知道。”他无奈地摇头，“你不信老子也没办法。”

电棍毫不犹豫落下，这回是柔软的腹部。

“啊——”

绑在椅子上的囚犯发出撕心裂肺的惨叫，油光发亮的肉体在电流的刺激下剧烈起伏着，一道道汗水滑过虬结鼓起的肌肉，没入下腹稀疏的毛发里。

刑讯官的呼吸陡然粗重起来，电棍沿着汗水流淌的痕迹朝下体探去，蓝色的火花噼啪闪过，深色的耻毛立即蜷曲成一团，冒出淡淡的黑烟。

他咽了咽唾沫，黑色的棍棒绕着低垂的性器官不停打转。

巴基绷紧了神经。这家伙可真变态，妈的九头蛇招的都是些什么人？

那根电棍最终还是没碰他的命根子，只是继续向下移动，逐渐逼近股间的凹陷。

“你干什么？”阴影里突然伸出一只手，抓住他的手腕，“忘了上头怎么交代的？”

严禁插入，除此之外什么都可以。

“切！知道了。”

年轻的九头蛇忿然收回电棍。

“够了，你们都出去。”

通讯器里响起嘶哑的指令。

 

***

史蒂夫推开门。

巴基仍坐在椅子上，脑袋几乎垂到了胸口，双腿保持张开的姿势。

他不声不响走上前，弯下腰解开脚踝上的锁链。

巴基抬起头，露出惊讶的神色。似乎有好久没见到史蒂夫了，或许是身体的自我防御机制在作祟，某些时候他的大脑会自动断片。

即使被鞭打，被电击，他仍然十分庆幸老天爷给了他机会从这家伙身边逃离。比起那张柔软的床他巴不得永远呆在这，至少在这里他是一名真正的囚犯，而不是被拿来玩弄的性奴。

可他终究还是逃不掉。恶魔就站在他面前，还穿着那件酷似美国队长的紧身制服：几乎完全相同的款式和质地，底色是死气沉沉的黑色，张牙舞爪的血红骷髅取代了洁白的五芒星。

巴基盯着骷髅黑洞洞的眼窝发了会儿呆。他的腿正在被抬高，弯折，小腿被锁在了椅子扶手上，和手腕绑在一起。

巴基别扭地动了动，仍然无法习惯将私密处暴露在赤裸裸的视线中。

这他妈算什么？在处理掉无用的囚犯前物尽其用吗？

“所以折磨我反倒令你兴奋（so torturing me turns you on）？”他看着史蒂夫慢条斯理褪下腰带，不客气地扔过去一个嘲讽的眼神，“变态。”

史蒂夫冷冰冰地笑了。“多谢夸奖。”

他欺身靠近被拗成弧形的躯体，拇指压上了肛口，那附近的皮肤已经烧成了紫黑色，触及之处焦黑的毛发簌簌落下。

“昨夜我失眠了，”他俯首在巴基耳边喁喁而语，粗钝的指尖一点点没入鲜红的褶皱。“我突然发现，那张床简直大得离谱。”

“听，听上去可真惨，除了我就没人给你讲睡前故事了？”

巴基竭力摆出满不在乎的样子，屁股却不安地挪来挪去，手指抖得停不下来。

那根大得吓人的鸡巴正晃荡着朝他的肛门逼近，fuck。

史蒂夫的笑容居然染上了一丝温度，“你真是一点都没变，任何场合都能让你找到笑点。”他略弓起背，湿润的龟头轻蹭着会阴，又慢慢移到穴口。“这也是种才能吧。”

忽然他朝前一挺。

“多谢夸……呃！”

猝不及防的插入令巴基向后仰倒，脖子上的青筋醒目地突起。

天哪，希望血清已经让里面痊愈了。

“下面让我们来谈谈正事。”

史蒂夫撑住椅背，缓慢地挺动着。为了观察囚犯的反应他特意选择了面对面的体位，显然这也是审讯的一部分。

巴基抓紧扶手，鼻翼微微翕动，史蒂夫身上有枪油和火药的气味。

娜塔莎他们……被发现了？

史蒂夫从不断收缩的肠壁中捕捉到这个变化。他歪了下嘴角。

“我把他们都干掉了。”

巴基僵了一僵，下一秒却又松弛下来。

“撒谎。”

“那可未必。”

“你确实擅长很多事，撒谎却并不列居其中。”

“可我还是成功地做了这么些年复仇者。”

“只怪我们太过信任，”巴基苦笑了几声，“太过信任你……啊……操……”

他扬起下巴，双唇微张，史蒂夫这狗娘养的突然增加了抽插的力度。

“他们竟没折回来救你，太令我失望了。”史蒂夫有意调转了话头，双手按住饱满的臀肉朝中间挤去，强迫肉穴将阴茎夹得更紧。“让我猜猜谁取代了你的位置。红女巫太过年轻，鹰眼是个只知道服从的笨蛋，黑寡妇和猎鹰都有可能，不过鉴于娜塔莎和你的过往，她的判断力值得怀疑，所以最终当选的应该是萨姆。哦对了，你认为他们最有可能逃向哪里？”

他低下头舔着颈窝里滚烫的汗水。

“何不分享下你的看法，就当打发时间？”

“我才……啊……哈啊……我不……不知……呜嗯……”

巴基抖着嘴唇说不出一句完整的句子。史蒂夫的家伙太大，又插得那么深，敏感的肉壁被不断地挤压，既酸又胀的感觉让他简直痛不欲生。

“你还不是乐在其中？”史蒂夫诡谲一笑，“变态。”

 

***

听见室内响起似有若无的呻吟，刑讯官露出难以置信的神情。

“指挥官究竟在搞什么？”他悻悻地弹了几下烟灰，“这可是刑讯，不是什么SM情趣游戏。”

“闭嘴！”方才阻止他的人抬起头，走廊里的灯照亮了额头上深刻的皱纹和覆盖着大半张脸的狰狞伤疤。“抽你的烟。”

年轻的九头蛇不情愿地吸了一口，忽然想起了什么，谄笑着凑了过来。

“老大你发现没，那家伙被鸡奸过，而且不止一次。不晓得美国队长干起来是什么滋味，操，那屁股可真骚……”

回想起行刑时的画面，他猥琐地挠了挠裆部。

“你他妈的想找死？”年长的刑讯官反手敲了下他的脑壳。“他可是复仇者的首领，领袖点名的要犯，现在却还被秘密关押着。你以为是谁的意思？你以为谁敢动他？”

“莫非是指挥官……”

“记住小子，少说几句话能让你多活几年。”

 

***

“不要……顶那里……啊……”

跃动的火光照亮史蒂夫深邃的五官，忽长忽短的影子在脸庞上流转，形如鬼魅。

巴基被操得汗如雨下，被撑开到极限的后穴正辛苦地吞吐着伟岸的肉茎，粘腻的摩擦声中，穴口逐渐堆积起细小的泡沫。

史蒂夫的制服早已被汗水浸透，柔软的凯夫拉织物如同第二张皮粘在身上，勾勒出凹凸起伏的肌肉。

刑讯室内热得像个火炉，让他有种即将融化的错觉。

“不……啊……”

就此融为一体也不错吧。

“我想过动用洗脑椅，不过后来还是打消了这个念头，你知道原因么？”

他用手指将粘在额上的头发捋到一旁，露出那张愁苦不堪的脸。

“因为你什么都不知道。”

指尖顺着鬓角往下滑，滑过嘴边青紫色的瘀伤，猛地往下一按。

“唔……”

“没错，其实你什么都不知道，”手指移到了胸口，粗鲁地搓弄着突起的肉粒，“这里的坐标，复仇者何时逃逸，目的地又是哪里。你只是替他们制造机会而已。你很走运，我居然被你迷惑了。”

巴基缩起脖子，鼻腔里挤出几丝气音。

史蒂夫若有所思地扳过那张脸，就着黯淡的光线打量着纵横交错的伤口，绝大多数还在渗血。

“不对，真正走运的是那些家伙，而你不过是枚倒霉的弃子。”

巴基艰难地抽动着嘴角。

“随你怎么说，这操蛋的人生我早就习惯了。”

那个自暴自弃的笑容瞬间点燃了史蒂夫的愤怒。

“你习惯了？”张开的虎口压在了突起的喉结上，“你宁愿被当成弃子，也不肯和我一起吗？”

巴基合上双眼安静地等待着，等待那些手指收紧。

史蒂夫的眼神中混入了某种复杂的东西。他默默移开手，看着自己的影子一点点爬上巴基惨白的容颜。

铁栅中的木炭烧得劈啪作响，溅起的火星在黑暗中一闪即逝。

“看来这些东西在你身上作用不大，”史蒂夫斜了眼屋角的方桌，“对你最有效的，应该还是……”

他抱起他的腰，发泄般地顶弄着，强劲的力道令固定在地上的铁椅咯吱直响。

“这个吧？”

巴基的眼睛一下子睁开了，碧绿的瞳孔剧烈收缩着，绑在椅子上的手脚抽搐不已。

史蒂夫耐心地等他平静下来，探手摸向他腿间。

“所以接下来还是按我们最擅长的方式相处吧。”他打量着指间粘稠的精液，目光恢复冷峻，“正如我说过的，宝贝，还有很多好时光在等着我们。”

身下传来一声呜咽。

金发的恶魔低下头，舌尖卷起带血腥味的泪水。

……

门开了，史蒂夫擦着手走了出来。

“押去十三号牢房，别让他太舒服。”

“是。”

 

 

TBC

 

***

*吐槽大少在不义联盟中头撞上石头而死。因为冬兵在与夜翼的对决中落了下风就让他逞下口舌之快吧（恶趣味的我终于让两只同框了囧）。

蛇蛇心里苦，尼玛鬼畜的纯情就不是纯情了？！


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警示：吊起play，露骨的暴力描写，部分画面可能引起不快。

 

鲜血浸透的脚趾擦过地面还未干透的浑浊液体，勉强支撑住凌空吊起的身体，被铁链勒得麻木的手臂总算得到一丝缓解。

绷直的大腿上满是深紫色的瘀青，紧实的屁股上印着几道醒目的鞭痕，略微张开的股间遍布白色的精斑，夹杂着深红的血渍，再往上则是被抽得皮开肉绽的背脊。

锁链在半空中悠悠打了个转，一缕发丝飘落，拂过乳晕周围深浅不一的几排牙印。

坚持住，詹姆斯。

他慢慢抬起眼睑，黯淡的瞳孔微微亮起。

这里是？

一头耀眼的红发越过他的肩膀，消遁在无边的黑暗中。

逃……快逃……不对，他们已经逃走了，娜已经不在这里了。

巴基放松地垂下头。希望一切都还顺利，他暗自祈祷，自己只能做到这份上了，不过……

不过那是娜塔莎，从未令他失望过的，能创造奇迹的女孩。

“你在担心什么？”

某个熟悉的笑声回荡在耳畔。“我们从更高的地方起跳过呢。快点，詹姆斯，干完这票我只想冲个热水澡。”

“你没听他们说这玩意儿还是个试验品么，一旦出现偏差我们全都得去见上帝。”

“哦天，说得好像你不喜欢玩命似的。这个谨小慎微的家伙是谁？他把詹姆斯怎么了？”

“好吧——小心点！见鬼这可不是六旗公园的过山车！！”

“抱歉，你刚才说什么？”

……

他盯着完全看不出底色的地板，嘴角慢慢弯起。

黑暗的囚室里没有任何计时装置，他仍有办法估算出自己被关了多久，依据便是那可怜的，几近麻木的肛门，史蒂夫在里头至少发泄了十几次，然而即使是超级士兵也无法做到毫无不应期，根据他对那根老二的了解，凌辱大约持续了二十几个小时。

这期间他昏过去四次，所以还得再加上两到三个小时。

将近三十个小时，再加上刑讯室里渡过的美妙时光，足以让复仇者逃到地球上任何一个角落，并且以自己受到的“盛情款待”来判断，史蒂夫恐怕对他们的行踪一点头绪也没有。

Mission Accomplished.

他忍不住又想笑，耳朵却捕捉到了一些动静。

有人正在朝这里走来。

牢门喀哒开启，身体条件反射般地抽搐了一下。

咔，咔，咔……靴底沉重地敲击着地面，在死一般的寂静中格外清晰地压迫着耳膜。

脚步声停在他身后，浑厚的呼吸穿过头发，一阵接一阵拍打着颈项。

一只手贴上了他的臀部，惨白的肌肤上立即浮现一小片鸡皮疙瘩。那只手稍微停顿了下，中指沿着股间的狭缝轻车熟路地挤了进来，坚硬的指甲打着转，刮搔着柔软的内壁，勾起丝丝刺痛和难以启齿的痒意。

巴基被刺激得哆嗦不已，好在没过多久那根手指便退了出来。

然而这只是个开始，接下来才是最辛苦的部分。

他咽了口唾沫，耳边传来悉悉索索的织物摩擦声。

粗硬的棍状物顶开柔软的臀肌，来到皱缩的洞口，两侧的腰窝被紧紧卡住。

他咬紧牙关。

下身咕地一响，史蒂夫的阴茎猛地捅了进来。

“唔嗯……”

脆弱的所在被强行侵入的痛楚令他不禁勾起脖子，深红的坠子啪地打在了喉结上。“放松，放松，该死的，”史蒂夫被夹得生疼，连连拍打着臀肉，“还是你更喜欢电棍？”

他的恐吓似乎奏效了，巴基战栗着松弛下来。史蒂夫趁机用力向前顶，迫使开合的小口慢慢吞下裸露的肉棒。

真他妈……紧。是血清吗？

史蒂夫皱了皱眉。不对，他在抵抗，这家伙居然还有余力抵抗？

温情脉脉的面纱撕去后巴基便再也没有配合过他，仿佛这才是他真实的样子，这让史蒂夫气恼之余又增添了几分兴奋。没关系，他红着眼睛想，桀骜的野兽驯服起来才有意思呢！

他抬高巴基的一条腿，胯下的利器冲破层层阻碍，长驱直入地刺向肉穴深处。

“啊——”

巴基叫得十分凄惨，五官在疼痛的作用下扭曲得不成样子。

“我一向钦佩你的学习能力，不论在学校，战场，还是在床上，”史蒂夫在他耳边轻轻吹气，“不过我们有的是时间。别急，还有一半在外面呢。”

巴基大口喘息着，体内的性器还在不断深入，很快另一条腿也被史蒂夫抬起，全身的重量都压在了尾椎末端的交合处，充血的肉棒得以插得更深。

“啊……”

他不由自主地向后仰去，恰好靠上史蒂夫被汗水濡湿的胸膛。

史蒂夫低下头，似是要吻上颤抖的双唇。“我明白了，”他凝视着唇上几乎消失的伤痕，“那个时候，你刻意逃避我的吻，也不肯吸我的家伙， 是因为玻璃已经在你嘴里了？我来猜猜看，你把它藏在了舌头底下？”

他几乎温柔地咬了下去，牙齿一寸寸扎进柔软的唇瓣，腥甜的味道逐渐充满口腔。

他的巴基，竟然连鲜血也如此美味。史蒂夫想，意犹未尽地舔舐着牙龈。

“你很聪明，也很愚蠢。你盘算好了每一步，却唯独没有留下你自己的退路。”

其实这个计划并非天衣无缝。固执程度与他不相上下的巴基几乎没有反抗就乖乖打开了身体，即便是在有人质的前提下这也太不寻常了。然而它竟然成功了，全都是因为自己，因为自己沉迷于巴基的肉体，被他展现的驯服蒙蔽了双眼，刻意忽略了其他可能性。

该死的骗子。

“不……啊……”

锁链摇晃着发出细碎的响声，史蒂夫用猛力的抽插来发泻心中的怒火，痛苦的呻吟反而更加激起内心潜伏的兽性。

“背叛我的时候你想过今天吗？”

巴基凄楚地笑了，他的嘴唇已经血肉模糊，连牙齿都染成了红色。

“背叛？”他嘶声道，“谁才是背叛者，史蒂夫？”

史蒂夫冷哼了一声，按住摇晃的屁股，紧紧压向自己的肉棒。

巴基拼命收紧腰腹，指望藉此来缓解内壁被戳刺的强度，然而重力却在与他作对，臀部在不断颠动中缓慢下沉，仿佛迎接着身下狂暴的抽插。

强迫也好自愿也罢，他们肌肤相亲的次数如此之多，以至于对彼此的身体都十分了解。史蒂夫对他所有的敏感带都了如指掌，而他也逐渐能分辨出哪些时候是史蒂夫在发泄欲望，哪些时候又是纯粹的惩戒。现在进行的恐怕是后者。这样粗暴而又毫无章法的性交……能舒服才有鬼了，然而史蒂夫还是执意要继续，哪怕他自己并不能从中得到乐趣。

突然他浑身一激灵。

不、不好。

巴基死死咬住鲜血淋漓的下唇。交合处仍然胀痛无比，然而某种难以言喻的感觉正在侵蚀着神经末梢，成为折磨他的罪魁祸首。那甚至不是快感，无非是史蒂夫靠得太近，紧贴在背上的肉体又过于温暖，唤醒了埋藏在时光深处某些破碎的记忆。

徐徐拉起的玻璃罩，化为白霜的吐息，压在肌肤上冰凉的橡胶手套，粗鲁的拖拽，吆喝，以及随之而来的梦魇——坐在那张椅子上声嘶力竭地嚎叫，直到最后一丝人性湮灭在单调的口令中。

困在那具人形兵器内心深处的渴望，直到多年以后他才明白该如何定义——无非就是触碰人类的肌肤，几分钟，几秒钟也行，只要能让他稍稍体会一下生命的温度。

后来，大概上天终于听见了他的祈祷，让一缕短暂的阳光照进了他阴云密布的人生。

他仍然清晰地记得初次亲吻娜塔莎时的感觉，即使身处莫斯科的冻雨中，双唇的触感却如此柔软而温暖，如同夏日里的花瓣。和飞溅起的鲜血截然不同，那是一种饱含生机的温暖，缓缓地，不屈不挠地，渗进枯竭的心田。

哦不。

巴基双目紧闭，苍白的额头渗出细密的汗珠，吊在半空中的手握紧成拳。

也许是受到阴冷环境的刺激，尘封已久的渴望如同湖底被搅动的淤泥翻了上来，令敏感的身体更加火上浇油，而证据是如此显而易见。

他低下头，光溜溜的腿间，射过不知多少次的性器又直挺挺地立了起来，如同一个巨大的笑话。

“有感觉了？”

察觉到变化的史蒂夫冰冷地笑着，集中火力对他最脆弱的地方发起进攻，阴茎拔出时还故意停留片刻，在他以为酷刑即将结束时又快速顶入。

“狗娘养的……混账……”

巴基哆嗦着嘴唇，铁链在空中划出几道弧线。

“吊起来搞都能爽成这样，真是条放荡的狗。”

别理会他，这不过是最原始的生理反应而已……

“啊——”

高潮降临得猝不及防，他的性器颤抖着喷出半透明的精液，少许飞溅在腹部，大部分顺着柱身流向泥泞不堪的股间，和着肉穴里满溢而出的淫液从大腿根滴落，汇入地板上那滩恶心的粘液里。

史蒂夫捋了把逐渐疲软的阴茎。“又射了？”他讥讽地刮擦着前端，把粘糊的手指塞进他嘴里。

巴基两眼发直地张开嘴，他还没有从高潮的余韵中恢复神智。

“好吃吗？贱货！”

史蒂夫骂骂咧咧松开手，按动手腕上的控制器。裸露的身体在刺耳的链条滚动声中缓缓降落，最终落在腥气四溢的粘液里。

“别急着睡，”冰冷的靴尖碰了碰那张没有知觉的脸，“我们还没完呢。”

 

***

娜塔莎无端打了个冷战。

“哪里不舒服吗，罗曼诺夫小姐？”

身穿白制服的人殷勤地递来一杯红茶。

“我没事，谢谢。”

她迟缓地接过茶杯轻嘬了一口，温热的茶水渗入五脏六腑，简直是这些天里最顶级的享受。

她眯起眼，海滩上惊心动魄的一幕似乎还历历在目。

作为一名临时指挥官，萨姆在危机降临时的表现无可挑剔。他让克林特爬上棕榈树观望了很久才发出继续前进的信号。然而走出树丛后不久她便听见了螺旋桨的声音，不知从哪里冒出的直升机围了上来，突突地冲着他们开火。

一望无际的海滩上没有任何遮掩的地方。红女巫狼狈地张开防护罩将子弹挡住，然而可怜的女孩早已精疲力尽，手脚都在打晃。

即便如此他们也设法报废了一架直升机。萨姆和克林特很快打光了所有的子弹，娜塔莎的手枪里也只剩下一发，情急之下他们只能朝海的方向跑去。

子弹如雨点般落在他们脚边，她惟有祈祷旺达能再撑一会儿，或者自己像电影中的超级英雄那样，自动让反派的枪失了准星。

完好的半边肩膀突然被什么穿透了，她摇晃了几下，丝毫没有放慢脚步，直到冰冷的海水漫过身身体，她才感觉到钻心的疼痛。

他们抱住珊瑚礁静静潜伏在水底，从天而降的子弹在他们身边划出道道弧线。

只有听天由命了。

就在她以为自己大概就要缺氧而死时，头顶那团阴影终于消失了。这次她没等到萨姆的信号就浮出水面，这很危险，然而所有人都撑到了极限。

他们躲在礁石后面等待着机会。两架直升机停在海滩上，全副武装的九头蛇特工正沿着海岸线进行地毯式搜索，更多的直升机从四面八方蜂拥而来。

回头是不可能了。

水中弥漫开的红雾让萨姆注意到她的伤口，神色愈发凝重。

“还行吗？”他低声问。

“没问题。”她听见自己的声音在发颤。“干吧。”

此时停下就只有死路一条。

“克林特，你过来。”

萨姆沉着地指挥着，让克林特游在最前面，旺达紧随其后，接着他游到娜塔莎身旁，托住她的腰，尽力让受伤的肩膀露出水面。

“不能引来鲨鱼，眼下的麻烦已经够多了。”他挤出一个艰难的笑容，洁白的牙齿在太阳下闪闪发光。

娜塔莎点点头，用力划着水。大约二十分钟后，克林特游过来换下了萨姆。他们很有默契地交替架着她，朝着未知的水域前进。

就在她的手脚开始失去知觉时，一艘路过的商船及时发现了他们。

经过一番试探后娜塔莎相信他们是真的时来运转了，这艘船竟然和早已解散的斯塔克集团有着千丝万缕的联系。

“报告船长，已经和斯塔克先生联上线了。”

船员的声音打断了娜塔莎的回忆。

“接进来。”

面前的投影仪上浮现出托尼憔悴的脸。

“好久不见了伙计，你们可真棒。史蒂夫这会正气得发疯吧，哈，真想看看他此刻的表情。”他翘起胡子，在镜头前疑惑地转动脑袋，“巴恩斯呢？”

砰——

娜塔莎手里的瓷杯突然碎了。托尼像是明白了什么，笑容一点点收起。

“发生什么事了？怎么没见他？”

“见面再说，”萨姆连忙跳出来打圆场。“失踪人口的日子过得如何？”

“别提了，资产改组的决定通过时，佩珀差点没哭掉眼珠（cry her eyes out）。”

“你能怪她？那可是她的心血。”

“也是我的心血啊！见鬼，我也是迫不得已。美国队长叛变了，神盾又节节败退，总得提前留好退路。”托尼露出了愤懑的表情，“不过我估计得没错，九头蛇正在与前斯塔克工业旗下的几家空壳公司接触，或许再过不久就能让我逮住机会。一旦接触到他们的系统， 我就有把握黑进去。”

“你自己千万小心，别露了马脚。”

托尼难得地叹了口气。

“我会照顾好自己，目前只有佩珀知道我的位置，还有Friday。倒是你们，好不容易逃出来了可别干蠢事。”

“这方面我们已经达成了共识。”萨姆向沙发另一端望去，旺达头上盖着厚厚的浴巾，克林特心不在焉地摆弄着船舶模型，两人自登船以来就没开过口。

萨姆清了清嗓子。“我们打算前往四号基地，在那里与你汇合。你呢，找到什么有价值的线索了？”

“我需要更多信息，尤其是九头蛇基地的地理位置。唉，你们越狱时就没留意个坐标什么的？”

“我他妈也想啊，”萨姆忍不住爆起粗口，“你是没见识过那里面的警备，若不是巴恩斯拼了命……”

他狠狠捶着自己的脑袋。

“我真后悔，那时就该一枪毙了他。”

“现在你得排队了，老弟。”

 

***

史蒂夫不快地打量着狼藉不堪的地板。

“简直令人作呕。”

他小声咕哝道，手掌压上一小片用红线框出的墙面，掌纹识别启动后，一支高压水枪被推了出来。

史蒂夫举起水枪，喷头瞄准地上的白花花的肉体，按下把手上的开关。

巴基抱住头狼狈地躲避着水柱的侵袭。这不是第一次被人像牲口一样冲洗，他清楚该护住哪些关键部位，然而一小股水流还是直接喷进了鼻子，呛得他不停咳嗽。

史蒂夫把水枪扔到一边，慢慢走近。

“不够看，真不够看，”巴基嘟囔着歪过头，吐出几口血沫，“你就只有这种程度？简直令我大失所望。”

史蒂夫弯下腰，拨开贴在他脸上的湿发。

依旧明亮的绿眼睛，以及眼中毫不掩饰的嘲讽。

没错，这才是他熟悉的巴基。

他咧嘴一笑。

“这只是个开始。”

他拍了拍巴基的脸颊，反手就是一巴掌，紧接着对准胸口来了一拳，巴基剧烈的咳嗽声令他体会到一股快意，复仇的快意。

是的，只是个开始。

“真搞不懂你，在床上的时候明明比妓女还骚，”史蒂夫抬起脚，军靴压在蜷曲的性器上反复摩擦。“妈的竟然敢算计我，想从我身边逃走？”他挥动胳膊，皮鞭像雨点一样落在不着片缕的躯体上，“做我的人有什么不好？操！”

巴基已经痛得说不出话，唯有尽可能地团起身体。

不知过了多久，鞭打才告一段落。史蒂夫大概是累了，靠在墙上呼哧呼哧喘着粗气，脚下不断扩散的水渍中荡起丝丝鲜红。

短暂的沉默最终被轻轻的敲门声打破。“长官，”是罗林斯的声音，“时间到了。”

“知道了！”史蒂夫没好气地应道。

巴基还在努力维持着呼吸。他挣扎了几下试图爬起来，身体却丝毫不听使唤。尝试到第三次时他放弃了。

“我才搞不懂啊，史蒂夫……”他四肢摊开，盯着空荡荡的天花板苦笑，赤裸的下体仍在微微抽搐，“你怎么变成了这样？我们多年的友情，共同许下的誓言……对你来说就一钱不值吗？”

傻瓜，你终究还是问了。一个声音在耳边大声嘲笑他。你视为兄弟和挚友的人不过是个叛徒，一个掩饰得很好的混蛋，事到如今你他妈还在幻想什么？

然而……

准备跟随美国队长出生入死了？

想起一切吧，巴基。

我会陪你战到最后。

……

一个人可以伪装到这种地步吗？还是……

他不死心地看向史蒂夫，眼中的期待几乎就要喷薄而出。

史蒂夫，史蒂夫，你在里面吗？给我一点提示吧。

史蒂夫低下头。

拜托了哥们……

“看来你还是没搞清楚状况。友情？誓言？”他的嘴角拉起嘲讽的弧度，“至始至终我都只对你的身体感兴趣啊，宝贝。”

巴基的瞳孔骤然放大了。“这就是你想要的？”他大声质问道，清澈的绿瞳中水汽弥漫，“好吧，史蒂夫，希望老子的屁股让你这可怜虫得偿所愿。”

这句话如同一颗子弹击中了不可一世的九头蛇指挥官。史蒂夫狼狈地向后退去，然而很快又站稳了脚跟，快准狠地实施了报复。这回他瞄准了柔软的腹部，大概因为那里还有几块好肉。

几分钟后他怒气冲冲离开了囚室，留下巴基直挺挺地躺在冰凉的地板上，像个没有生气的木偶。

“呃呜……”

他的脚趾动了动，喉咙里发出一连串干呕声，少量掺着血丝的淡黄色胃液沿着嘴角汩汩留下。也许是胃酸倒流的作用，从食道到口腔充满了灼烧感。

他晃了下脑袋，耳朵里除了一阵盖过一阵的蜂鸣声什么也没有。

这可不太妙。巴基想。

上帝保佑，很快他便什么也不能想了。

 

***

“所以你被提恰拉摆了一道？”

史蒂夫托着下颌，泽莫紫红色的脑袋几乎填满了显示屏的每一个角落。

“我迟早会让他付出代价。”

“冷静点，赫尔穆特，”史蒂夫愉悦地想象着头套下同僚气急败坏的样子，“非洲百分之九十的政府都被我们渗透了，瓦坎达的沦陷不过是时间问题。”

泽莫不置可否地哼了声。

“听说他挺念旧——需要我替你写封信么？”

“我可不敢劳动北美总指挥的大驾，”泽莫傲慢地抬起下巴，“先收拾好你自己的烂摊子吧。”

史蒂夫无所谓地耸耸肩膀。

“这里没什么可担心的。”

“复仇者越狱的事，领袖已经知道了吧？”

“嗯。”

“转移进展如何？”

“没那么简单，”史蒂夫交叉起双手放在脑后，“基地里还有不少研发中的武器，打包装箱都需要时间。”

“抓紧点，”泽莫“好心”地提醒他，“你知道后果，骷髅发起疯来可不是闹着玩的。”

……

史蒂夫打了个哈欠，一旁的罗林斯递上还冒着热气的咖啡。

“非洲那边盯紧点。”他凝视着漆黑的显示屏，“我要随时了解泽莫的一举一动。”

“是。”

“搜查进展？”

罗林斯全身的神经骤然绷紧。“很抱歉，长官。”他结结巴巴地替自己辩护，“不过复仇者已经被我们赶进了海里，只怕早已葬身鱼腹。”

“不可能，他们还活着。”

史蒂夫的反应出奇地平静，似乎这也在他预料之中。“他们倒沉得住气，”他盯着杯中浓黑的液体，“我还以为至少巴顿会冒险折回来救他。”

“为什么不是罗曼诺夫？”罗林斯忍不住发问，虽然接下来他就后悔了。

史蒂夫不屑地摇了摇头。“你觉得那女人很爱他？”他的眼里闪过一些奇怪的东西，“别蠢了，她只爱她自己，男人不过是她实现目的的手段之一——不然你以为黑寡妇的名号是怎么来的？”

“原来如此……您真是高见。”

看着指挥官没有借题发挥的意思，罗林斯悄悄擦去额头的冷汗。

“关于转移，男爵的建议不无道理，您是否考虑一下？”他谨慎地表达自己的看法，“毕竟领袖交代过，无论如何不能暴露基地的所在，所以我想……”

“也罢。”史蒂夫打断了他。“这个老鼠洞我早就呆腻了。你去准备吧。”

“是。”

罗林斯几乎迫不及待地朝门口走去。“还有一件事，长官，”他握住门把，犹豫地转过头，“十三号牢房的囚犯……一整天都没醒来。”

啪嚓！

一只杯子砸在门框上，滚烫的液体从天而降，然而罗林斯只是直挺挺地站着，没有躲避更没有叫喊。

“一整天都没醒？”史蒂夫冰冷地重复着他的话，“你怎么做事的？”

“我只是执行您的命令。”罗林斯僵硬地维持着站姿，发梢还挂着几滴咖啡，“您交代过，不准提供药物和饮食。”

“我什么时候说过让他自生自灭了？”史蒂死盯着罗林斯，可怜的副官吓得大气也不敢出。“长官，我……”他的嘴唇哆嗦着，“我……”

“你他妈还傻站着干嘛？去医疗处多叫几个人，把他给我修理好。”

“是，长官。”

“罗林斯。”

“是?”

“我不管你用什么方法，他必须给我活着。”

 

***

“唔……”

巴基抬起汗涔涔的额头。

床头的锁链紧紧缠住了胳膊，他被迫以双腿打开的姿势跪伏在床上，迎接着男人的欲望。

压抑的呻吟中，被掐得红肿的胸肌像女人的乳房般不停抖动，浸透了前液的阴茎屈辱地挺立着，随着身后的抽插上下摇晃。凌辱仍在继续，即使那被过度使用的肉洞不再如以往那般透着鲜嫩的粉色，而是呈现出某种悲惨的紫红。

该死的！

巴基紧咬齿关。他已调动了全身的力量与侵入体内的异物抗争，然而背后的男人还是得逞了。有几下插得实在太狠，他不得不配合着摇动屁股，借此减轻被侵犯的痛苦。

痛苦？

巴基苦恼地抵住床架。操，他又能感觉了？

就在不久前，在极度的饥饿，疼痛和疲劳作用下，他的身体终于彻底罢工。这未尝不是一件幸事，然而史蒂夫当然不会允许这种情况发生。他模糊地记得自己的嘴被撬开，灌下了一些成分不明的糊状物，可惜虚弱的肠胃经不起刺激将那些东西吐了个一干二净。后面发生的事他彻底没了印象，只有胳膊上的针眼提示他，自己大概被扎了几针营养剂。

“啊——”

阴茎抽搐着吐出水一样稀的精液，他记不清这是第几次高潮，痛苦和欢愉早已不受控制，史蒂夫才是这具身体真正的主人。

“还能射？”

史蒂夫抓住肩膀把他翻了个身，下体猛地一挺，“噗嗤”一下比刚才更加响亮地插了进去。

“屁股夹紧点，没用的东西。”

巴基悄悄别过头，散乱的长发遮住了通红的眼眶。

奸污，毒打……这些天来史蒂夫在他身上尽情倾泻着愤怒和欲望。除此之外他的耳朵还要饱受各种恶言毒语的摧残，冬兵的残忍，队长的失败，所有那些只有史蒂夫了解的伤痕和不堪回首的过去如今都成了攻击他的武器，而且真他妈奏效。

无所谓，他早就做好了思想准备，被当成母狗玩弄身体总好过做该死的九头蛇包养的婊子。

然而……一切若只是这样简单就好了。

有那么几次，当意识游离于半梦半醒间，他依稀察觉到史蒂夫在吻他，不是那种侵略性的吻，而是更加温柔，饱含深情的吻。要不是对眼下的处境有着清醒的认识，他几乎都要以为那家伙爱上自己了。

哈、哈、哈。

巴基很想笑，如果他还有那力气。

如果史蒂夫指望通过这种手段来逼他就范，或者发展出什么古怪的斯德哥尔摩症候群，那他就大错特错了。对于一名经验丰富的特工而言，熬刑几乎是项基本技能，虽然性侵犯有些超出他的认知范围但是，嘿，任何事都一样，只要习惯就好。

“巴基……巴基……”

他借着高潮后的疲惫合上眼，不再理会那些热切的呼唤。

他只想暂时逃离这一切。

 

***

“嘀嘀嘀……”

史蒂夫睁开惺忪的睡眼，猛地从床上坐起。

见鬼。

自己居然睡着了，在阴暗潮湿的囚室里，抱着地球上最出色的杀手，睡得毫无防备。

他反复摸着自己的身体，没有感觉到异样。看来巴基确实虚弱到了极点，否则……

他突然意识到，自己已经好久没有像这样踏实地睡到了第二天早上。

复仇者越狱是他出任北美总指挥以来最严重的一起事故，为此红骷髅给他的压力可不小，相伴而来的便是无数难以成眠的夜晚。而呆在一名叛徒身边却能让他找回安心的感觉，这简直不可思议，仿佛身体背离了意志，全凭本能索求着最渴望的东西。

这究竟是怎么回事？

史蒂夫茫然地撑住额头。自己究竟怎么了？

“唔……”

身旁的男人还保持着侧卧的姿势，也许脱离了史蒂夫的怀抱有些冷，他勾起脖子小声打了个喷嚏。

史蒂夫探手去摸悬在床头的手腕，很凉，幸好脉搏依然强健有力。

他轻轻打了个响指，身后的墙上露出一个小孔。几缕微光照进阴暗的囚室，强度足够让他看清巴基的睡颜。

他的囚犯瘦得几乎不成人样，凹陷的脸颊布满胡茬，胸骨嶙峋地突起。似曾相识的模样令史蒂夫回想起硝烟弥漫的战争年代，刚被注射了血清的他把命令抛诸脑后，莽撞地闯入九头蛇营地，只为救回实验台上生死未卜的巴基。

只有他自己知道那场突袭也是事先安排好的，目的是让九头蛇渗透美军前线指挥部。如果不是红骷髅的贪念令魔方失控，最终导致飞机撞上冰山，也许历史还会早一些被改写。

史蒂夫不由得在脑中重温了一遍当时的情景。正是在生死攸关之时，他确认了自己心中最大的遗憾：他还没有真正拥抱过他。

冥冥之中似乎有什么力量回应了他的心愿。他从寒冰中醒来，也迎来了与挚友火药味十足的重逢，然而好不容易帮助巴基摆脱洗脑控制的结果却是眼睁睁看着他和娜塔莎旧情复燃。八十年也许足以改变很多，巴基眼中却始终只有那个女人，他没有任何机会。

现在一切都不同了。

他的手掌贴上巴基坑坑洼洼的背脊，抚摸着一道道或浅或深的伤痕，他所给予的伤痕。

他不能再留下任何遗憾。

这一次，任何人都不能把巴基从他身边夺走，复仇者不能，九头蛇也不能。

为此他——史蒂夫罗杰斯——愿意付出一切代价。

 

TBC

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实斯德哥尔摩还是有的，具体表现在——  
> 鹿队：妈的就知道日老子，揍老子，有种宰了老子啊！  
> 蛇盾：嘤嘤嘤小的不敢。


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：（集中在后半节）露骨的性与暴力描写，羞辱。部分画面可能引起不适。

 

“呀——呼————”

娜塔莎抬眼望向左舷窗，临时队长猎鹰正挥动翅膀呼啸而过。

“重返天空的感觉如何？”

“棒呆了。你的新玩具呢？”

她打量着手腕上崭新的装备。

“托尼还没告诉我这小玩意是干嘛的，要不回去后你陪我演练一会儿？”

“饶了我吧，我那该死的肩膀还没全好……不过我想克林特会很乐意的……”

通讯器里传来的抱怨声让她的嘴角微微上翘，深邃的眼底却毫无笑意。

两小时前。

“根据你们的描述，我做了个模型。”

托尼手一挥，巨大的全息地图展示在众人面前。

他们最终抵达了四号基地与另一批反抗组织成员汇合。还没来得及分享劫后余生的喜悦，托尼立即将所有人召集起来。

“这是商船捞起你们的地方，”钢铁侠指着地图上的一个光点，“最近的海滩有这儿，这儿和这儿，”三个光点依次亮起，“但别忘了，你们还在某个山间别墅度过了一夜。有植被覆盖又临海的，只有这里。”

光点只剩下一个。

“那么问题来了，谁还记得战机当时朝着哪个方向飞行？”

黑寡妇举起手。

“坠机之后我观察过残骸，大致自西向东分布。”

托尼点点头。“好，那么假定它正朝东飞去。结合当天的风速，风向，飞机的位置，高度和航速，”他在控制板上敲了几行数字，“Bingo!”

地图上出现一个规整的圆。

“Bingo?”克林特不屑地撇嘴，“我还指望你能算出那婊子养的躲在哪个小白点里，而这——”他夸张地比划了一下，“这范围可大着呢！”

托尼按紧鼻梁。

“如果某人急着逃命时能顺手带份地图出来，我还费这劲干嘛？”

萨姆脸上红一阵白一阵，托尼也意识到自己失言了。“我不是这个意思……我是说……”他懊恼地摔了下控制板，“见鬼！”

“够了。”黑寡妇抓住鹰眼伸向箭袋的手，“都给我冷静下来。想想都是因为谁我们才能平安无事地站在这里，他绝对不会希望我们为了他吵得不可开交。”

她的声音不高却充满了威严。

鹰眼低下头，红女巫朝他身边靠了靠。托尼似乎想表达点不同意见，然而在娜塔莎咄咄逼人的注视下他还是乖乖闭上了嘴。

“说得没错。”一直默不作声的萨姆大步走上前，“巴恩斯做出了巨大的牺牲，现在轮到我们向他证明，他所做的一切都是值得的。”

他的目光在人群中流转，认出了一些熟悉的脸庞，有的来自神盾，有的来自天锤，共同之处是都失去了重要的人，也许是所有人。

“如果各位没有异议的话，我将暂时出任美国队长，直到救出巴恩斯为止。”

无人应答，他只看见一双双燃烧着斗志和激愤的眼睛。

“复仇者集结！”萨姆举起结实的臂膀，红翼尖啸着飞过头顶。

人类的，机械的……更多手臂林立在空中，宣告着某种决心，某个信念。

“让我们带他回家（Let‘s bring him home）。”

……

“——塔莎！”

她猛地抬起头。

“红翼传回信号了，”通讯器里传来萨姆激动的声音，“红外生命探测仪显示，就在正下方有大量生命活动迹象，虽然从望远镜里看这片密林简直安静得出奇——你觉得会是什么？狒狒？犀牛？还是九头蛇？”

“今天我可不打算做环保主义者。”黑寡妇面无表情地掀开控制杆上的翻盖，拇指覆上猩红的轰炸键。“再飞高一点，队长。”

 

***

牢门咔哒开启，史蒂夫从黑暗中走出，金色的短发凌乱地翘起，眼眶下的阴影却略有减淡。

罗林斯立刻掐灭烟头迎了上去。

战略转移正进行到关键阶段，这个节骨眼上指挥官却时常不见踪影。罗林斯当然知道哪里可以找到他，对，就是那该死的十三号牢房。

“报告长官，样机都已装箱，运输机将在一小时后起飞。”

惩戒，审讯，指挥官总能找到理由去和那名囚犯呆在一起，有几个晚上他甚至留宿在了地牢里，直到次日早上才出来。

“很好。实验数据呢？”

他承认美国队长是个相当有魅力的男人，可这也太过火了。

“已悉数上传到主机，自毁程序也植入完毕。”

“所以只剩下人员转移，”史蒂夫慢条斯理地穿上印着九头蛇标志的军外套，“还有呢？”

“郊外的几个地下补给点遭到复仇者袭击。”

史蒂夫脸上顿时阴云密布。罗林斯抖动手腕调出图像。“被摧毁的只有这里，”他指着屏幕上的光点，“单看进攻路线毫无规律可言，”他偷瞄了眼指挥官严峻的表情，“就好像他们在试探什么……”

“这是佯攻。”史蒂夫不着痕迹地绷住了咬肌，“见鬼，我就知道托尼斯塔克还活着——这是他的惯用伎俩。”

副队长的震惊只持续了三秒。他立刻调出档案，在钢铁侠的名字上画了一个圈。

这不是第一次经历超级英雄诈尸了，这些家伙怎么就死不了呢？

“加快撤离进程，结束后我们带上那家伙前往华盛顿，”史蒂夫系上最后一颗纽扣，下定决心似地抽紧领带，“启动第二阶段计划。”

罗林斯的肩膀抖了下。“现在？”

他有点不敢相信自己的耳朵，指挥官真的打算去做那件事？

史蒂夫似乎察觉到他的犹疑。“怎么，你觉得我下不了手？”他玩味地抬起下巴。

罗林斯半张着嘴，并非是他要质疑上级的无情，固执和……疯狂，只是——“这么做值得吗？”

“必要的程序还是要走，必要的戏码也不得不演。”史蒂夫抽动着嘴角挤出惨淡的笑容，“为了实现终极理想，总有人要做出牺牲。”

“是，”或许被指挥官的决意所感染，罗林斯的眼神也恢复了坚定。“我立刻去安排。”

他行了个举手礼，正要离去。

“罗林斯！”

史蒂夫叫住他。“先送条毯子进去。”他指着身后漆黑的牢门。

罗林斯点了点头，直到指挥官的身影消失在拐角处才移动脚步朝军需处走去。

狭小的走廊里横七竖八地堆满了纸板箱等杂物，一阵穿堂风刮过，堆在箱子上的纸张像被吹散的雪片般飞起。罗林斯随手抓起一张，上面满是些看不懂的数字和公式。

所有带不走的东西最后都将付之一炬。

如果人类的记忆也能被轻而易举地焚毁就好了，自诩理智的罗林斯难得地感伤起来。他轻晃着脑袋，试图忘却方才指挥官脸上的表情。

不可能，那一定是他的错觉。

 

***

一颗流星划破深蓝色的天空，夕阳的余晖在起伏的山峦间散发着暖意，硝烟未散的林间悄然响起夜莺婉转的歌声。

巴基四肢摊平躺在柔软的草地上，丰润的嘴唇夹着一片绿叶。

他刚捡回一条小命，有资格享受这难得的闲暇。

草丛中传来窸窸窣窣的响声，没关系，他按捺住体内蠢蠢欲动的战斗本能，这个人的感觉很安全，很熟悉。

“史蒂夫？”他闭着眼睛问。

“是我。”

那人在他身边坐下。

“原来你在这儿。将军在找你。”

“我需要整理一下头绪。”

“我能帮上忙吗？”

脑袋里闪过几个破碎的画面，可恶的纳粹小矮子不知在他身上做了什么实验，他发誓绝对会讨回这笔债。

“有个问题我想了很久。”他伸了伸腿，“干嘛冒着违抗军令的风险来救我？见鬼的他们都把我的名字写进阵亡名单了。”

“我也不知道，”史蒂夫听起来确实迷茫不已，“我只是直觉你还活着。”

“万一你的直觉出错了呢？”

这次他等待了很久，直到夜莺停止鸣啼。

“那将会令我非常痛苦，巴基，是你让我觉得未来还值得奋斗，没有你，我不知道自己会变成什么样子。”

……

啪！

水滴响亮地打在眉心，冰凉的触感令混沌的意识逐渐恢复清晰。

巴基揉了揉眼睛。方才的是梦还是记忆，一时间他竟然难以分辨。

眼眶里湿漉漉的。一定是地牢太过潮湿的缘故，他想，调动所有的感官细细侦测着黑暗中的动静，直到确认自己是孤身一人。

史蒂夫似乎有段时间没出现了？

这其中的缘由他懒得去猜测，只是由衷地庆幸终于又有机会喘口气了。

他屈伸了几下胳膊，缓解酸痛的关节。大概为了方便史蒂夫随心所欲地操他，上肢的锁链被撤去，换成了宽松的脚链和系在脖子上的振金锁，身上还凭空多了条毛毯。

真他妈多此一举。

视线移到肩侧，锁骨下方指甲盖大小的圆点如同恶魔的眼睛莹莹盯着他。

——往好处想想，至少没有再被吊起来。

巴基叹了口气，摸着手腕上新结的血痂翻了个身，肚子里发出一下沉重的咣当声。

操。

他咬住嘴唇，却无法将不堪入目的画面逐出脑海。

那是某次交媾的间隙，他埋下头想要躲开那些粘腻的亲吻，却目睹到毛骨悚然的一幕：微凸的下腹部被顶得高高鼓起，隔着皮肤能隐约窥见有东西在里面滑动。

像被什么力量驱使着，他抖抖索索地探出手，掌心传来的压迫感无比强烈。当意识到那是史蒂夫的阴茎时他差点没昏死过去。

操！操！操！

巴基抱紧肩膀，前所未有的恐惧涌上心头。

已经过去多久了，史蒂夫却丝毫没有厌倦的迹象，看来是打定主意要把自己调教成一条听话的狗，而自己也着实没有把握在森严的警备下再策划一场越狱。

这样卑微地活着还有必要吗？

——坚持住，詹姆斯。

“呜……”

指甲深深扎进肩头，黑暗中传来压抑的抽泣声。

几分钟后他横过手背用力擦着眼睛。够了，像个娘们儿似地哭哭啼啼可不是巴基巴恩斯的风格，无论如何先把肚子里的脏东西弄出来，再想想接下来怎么办。

虽然不清楚那个蓝眼睛的恶魔还有哪些花招，他可不想露出一丝怯弱。

巴基先捏紧拳头给自己鼓了鼓劲，接着撑住床垫，尽可能缓慢地直起腰，腹部的坠胀感愈发明显，肛口附近就要有东西出来了。

见鬼，他实在不想弄脏塔莎睡过的床。

他抖索着掀开毯子，夹紧屁股艰难地爬下床铺。尽管笨拙得如同刚从冬眠中醒来的熊，他还是做到了。当臀部接触到墙根时，他终于可以放心地放松括约肌，同时用手按摩着腹部，帮助蠕动的穴肉一点点排出稀释的体液。

似乎还欠缺一点力道，他犹豫了半天，右手悄然滑向股间。

不到万不得已他不想使用手指，毕竟这太像自慰，令他觉得非常可耻，更何况……

他瞟了眼悬在屋角的监视器，咬着牙龈将食指插进湿乎乎的肛门，温暖的穴肉立刻围了上来将它团团吸住。

“噗，噗……”他一下一下抽动手指，尽量忽视那些让人脸红的声音。在血清的作用下，一度无法闭合的肉穴奇迹般地恢复如初，如同从未被侵犯过。

等他逃脱后一定要把这里炸个稀巴烂，还要销毁所有的监控影像。

等他逃脱后……

“Fuck——”

后脑沉重地磕在冰冷的铁墙上，夺眶而出的泪水在脸上肆意纵横。

他还不想死。

他还想再见到他们。

 

***

“你们可回来啦！”

门口传来的动静让托尼兴奋地从椅子上弹起，克林特和旺达正在地下训练场做体能锻炼，其他人都在各自的岗位上忙碌着，孤零零地呆在实验室里听Friday讲冷笑话让他觉得智商都在倒退。

“干得漂亮！”

他兴高采烈地举起右手等着谁来与他击掌，却只看见满面尘土的娜塔莎气冲冲地穿过走廊，一头扎进了休息室，萨姆板着脸紧随其后。

他悻悻地放下手。才过去几个小时这两人又怎么了？

眼看着萨姆关上了休息室的门还拉紧了百叶窗，工作台前的钢铁侠有些坐不住了。

他抄起咖啡杯，也许有必要再加几颗方糖？

“这该死的究竟是怎么回事（What the hell is that）？”

开门的瞬间萨姆正在严厉地质问娜塔莎，那股低气压让托尼差点向后转。

“嗨伙计们……不好意思门没锁，”他挠挠脑袋，假装不小心撞见了两人的谈话，“我可以晚些再来。”

萨姆拦住了他。

“别走，托尼，你也是复仇者核心成员，接下来的谈话你在场比较好。”

“并非是我要质疑你的行动力，娜塔莎，”萨姆继续道——哦操他什么时候学会抱着胳膊一本正经教训人了？托尼想。“托尼拟定的计划是试探性空袭，你却自作主张地把整片森林都炸了，万一吸引来史蒂夫的主力怎么办？别忘了我们手头能用的仅有几架昆式战机而已。”

黑寡妇微微鼓起嘴。

“他不敢。”她的话语里满是倒刺，锐利的眼神令托尼联想起草丛中静候猎物的猎豹，“他比谁都害怕暴露自己的位置，这个胆小鬼。我倒巴不得这股烟能把他熏出来（smoke him out）。”

萨姆难以置信地摇着头。“你不能拿生命去冒险。”

“詹姆斯却一直在这么做！”

她声嘶力竭地喊出了这个名字，而它顿时撕裂了她的胸膛。

“詹姆斯……他……”

她痛苦地蒙住脸，哽咽得说不出话来，萨姆和托尼目瞪口呆地看着几颗豆大的水珠穿过指缝，砸在厚厚的地毯上。

——母狗。

肩头的伤口还在隐隐作痛，唇齿间还残留着玻璃片留下的伤痕，然而这些都远比不上那句辱骂带给詹姆斯的痛苦。史蒂夫用一段录像就轻而易举地操控了她。“影像并不完全可靠。”她一定是气昏了头才会把托尼的警告置之脑后。

——保重。

像启明星一样照耀着她的詹姆斯，在山穷水尽之际将生的希望送到她身边，却把自己困在了人间地狱里。而她竟会愚蠢到以为她的幸运之星堕落了。

——坚持住，等待救援。

她甚至没能来得及向他道歉，也不知道他是否收到了那虚无缥缈的承诺。

萨姆手忙脚乱地推过去一盒纸巾，托尼则深深后悔介入了这场谈话。谁都没见过自制力惊人的黑寡妇崩溃的样子，谁都不清楚该他妈的如何应对。

该死。

托尼焦躁地抓了抓头发。眼下或许不是个好时机可他见鬼地不能再等了。“说起来，还没人告诉我巴恩斯究竟怎样了。”他的神情分外严肃，“你们都肯定他尚在人世？史蒂夫肯定知道了他背地里搞的那些小动作，难道还会让他活着？”

萨姆白了他一眼。“这才是你关注的重点？”

“这很重要。别误会，我不讨厌巴恩斯，至少现在不。可是眼下能用的资源不多，不能浪费在一个——”

他看着缩在沙发里垂首不语的红发女子，硬是咽下了“生死未卜”几个字。

萨姆双眉紧锁。钢铁侠的疑问并非毫无道理。他和托尼共事的时间不长，却足以知道他是个实用主义者，如果拿不出有力的证据证明巴恩斯还活着，以后的营救工作只怕更加难以获得他的支持。

这要从何说起呢？

“你想知道？那我就来告诉你。”

说话的竟然是娜塔莎。她用力抹了把脸，又抽出纸巾擦了擦鼻子。

“史蒂夫当着我们的面，强迫詹姆斯和他做爱。”

她的眼睛还红着，眼神却恢复了平静，语气也不带任何感情色彩，美艳冷酷的前苏联间谍又回到了那副躯壳中。

托尼惊讶地张开嘴。

“就我亲眼所见的场合，他们一共做了两次，第一次詹姆斯看上去是自愿的，我想史蒂夫应该给他下了药，第二次……”

她深深地呼吸了一下。“第二次他强暴了詹姆斯，在所有人面前。”

托尼的嘴已经合不拢了。

“随后詹姆斯在牢房里向我传递包裹时，我注意到那家伙的眼神，”她直勾勾地盯着地毯上的花纹，思绪仿佛飘到了十分遥远的地方，“那样的眼神我以前见过。那是在明斯克，有个蠢货当着未婚妻的面想和我调情，那姑娘瞪着我的样子就像要把我生吞活剥了。”

托尼恍然大悟地一拍脑袋。“你是说史蒂夫把你当成了情敌？莫非……”

娜塔莎垂下头，接下来要说的只怕连她自己都很难相信。

“我认为，”她艰难地吐出几个单词，“史蒂夫很可能对詹姆斯动了真格。”

她转向萨姆。“你也察觉到了，不是吗？”

萨姆叹了口气，郑重点了点头。

“我的天哪，”托尼胸前的小灯夸张地闪了闪，“这实在是……”

“所以我用生命向你保证，史蒂夫决不会杀他。”

 

***

巴基在刺眼的灯光中醒来。他不快地揉着眼睛，慢吞吞地从床上坐起。

他现在跟黑暗更合得来，明亮的光线总是迫使他去看，去想，去感受。

不知何时出现的史蒂夫坐在床边，正有一口没一口地喝着……酒？

他情不自禁舔着干裂的嘴唇，浓郁的酒香扑面而来，真他妈的……那一瞬间他的大脑里甚至闪过投降的念头。

他安静地凝视着那家伙宽阔的后背。这次又是什么？

史蒂夫盯着空荡荡的铁墙似乎在发呆，直到巴基不耐烦地摇动锁链发出嘈杂的噪声，他才放下酒瓶，摇摇晃晃地站起。

“你醒了？”

他探手去捏巴基的下巴，却被对方灵活地躲过。

“我只想看下你的伤口。”

巴基没吭声，一双晶亮的眼睛充满戒备。

史蒂夫受伤地举起手，后退了一步。

“别紧张，伙计，只是聊聊天而已。”

他露出疲惫的笑容。巴基看起来气色还不错，表情也更加生动，恐怕是这些天里唯一值得高兴的事了。

——而他即将亲手终结这一切。

“我再给你最后一次机会，巴克。”他郑重地伸出右手，向他的挚友与死敌发出邀约，“只要你发誓效忠于我，我们就还像从前那样。你也无须活在过去的阴影里，荣誉，财富，声望，你将分享我所拥有的一切。”

巴基眯起眼，九头蛇指挥官的面庞在逆光下只看得清些许轮廓，与印象里那个手持垃圾桶盖靠墙而立的傻小子没有任何相似之处。

像从前那样被你欺骗吗？还是像从前那样，用虚伪的友谊来粉饰你下流的欲望？

“你打算怎么做？修改教科书吗？把冬日战士描绘成拯救世界的超级英雄？”

史蒂夫似乎并未参透其中的讽刺意味，正相反，他的眼睛里闪烁着期待。“这是事实，你确实为这个世界做了很多，不论以何种身份。”他话锋一转，以一种不可思议的投入描述着某个构思已久的宏伟蓝图，“如果这是你所希望的，我有的是办法让人们消除对冬日战士的成见，你也可以继续以任何你想要的头衔指挥九头蛇精英部队，只要你说……”

“只要我说九头蛇万岁？”巴基饶有兴致地盘起腿，这场对话比他想象中有趣多了。“时隔多年，你讲笑话的本领怎么就没点进步呢？”

那张脸上掩藏不住的失望让他非常满意。

“好吧，是我搞错了重点。”史蒂夫讪讪收回晾在半空中的手，“你就没在意过别人的看法，我早该知道的。可我希望你能看清大局。”

他还没有说完。

“并且只要你归顺，我保证绝不再强迫你。”

只要巴基肯回来他甚至愿意继续压抑自己的欲望，虽然他也不知道那能坚持多久。

“哦，真的吗？哇喔！”巴基阴阳怪气地哼了几下，“所以我他妈不但要喊九头蛇万岁还得感谢你放过我的屁股？真是笔划算的买卖啊。”

“巴基！”

史蒂夫额头两侧的青筋微微凸起，他的忍耐已经濒临极限。

“见鬼！你就非得这么冥顽不化吗？为什么对我的努力视而不见？”他愤愤地挥动着手臂，“我已经证明了自己是正确的，只有九头蛇的秩序才能拯救这个腐朽不堪的社会。单是美国，我就让失业率下降了百分之九十，犯罪率更是降到了1981年以来的最低点。”

“是的，以牺牲自由意志为代价。”

“自由意志？”史蒂夫嘲讽地摊开手，“睁开眼睛看看吧，所谓的自由意志都对你做了什么——它将你送上法庭，让你忍受了不公正的审判后，依然要为它的假象去奋斗终生。你能相信吗，直至今日还有人认为你应当被送上绞架。”他越说越激动，丝毫没注意到那双绿眼睛中积聚起来的风暴。“伙计，有些人根本不配拥有自由意志，他们生来就该被统——”

“很抱歉打断你精彩的演讲，”巴基不胜其烦地捋了把头发，“首先，劝降应该放在刑讯之前——你他妈顺序就错了。其次，史蒂夫，”他挑衅地扬起眉毛，“你爱舔红骷髅的鞋那是你的事。至于我，不劳你费心，我记得自己的身份——我是一名复仇者，我的责任是踢烂你们这群恶棍的屁股，就这样。”

说罢他意犹未尽地猛吸着空气中洋溢的酒香，操，干嘛还跟这家伙废话？害得嘴里更加干了。

可史蒂夫这副表情啊——真他妈值！

他又懒洋洋地舔了舔嘴唇，面朝墙壁舒舒服服地躺下。

“我说完了。不想操就快点滚，别打扰老子睡觉。” 

身后传来史蒂夫无可奈何的叹息。

“我给过你机会了，巴基。”

 

***

巴基还没来得及合上眼，超级战士魁梧的身体已经压了上来。

“刚才我就想问了，这些天你都是怎么解决需求的？”

史蒂夫像毒蛇一样缠上赤裸的身体，如饥似渴地含住了柔软的耳垂，坚硬的下体隔着裤子贴在紧闭的股缝上摩擦着。

“看到监控时我简直不敢相信。你他妈就这么饥渴？”

巴基猛然一震，脖子上泛起阵阵红晕。

史蒂夫得意地笑了。“光用手指肯定不够吧？别担心，我这就来疼爱你。”

他用力扳过巴基的下巴，凑上前去贪婪地吸吮那双皲裂的嘴唇。他当然知道那不过是巴基无可救药的洁癖又发作了，他的目的就是要羞辱他。

“操！”

史蒂夫仰起脸，下唇新鲜出现的伤口正往外冒着血珠。这家伙竟敢咬他？

他翻身坐起，一把抓住项圈朝地上掼去。巴基被勒得两眼翻白，扑通一声栽倒在地，喷出一口带血的唾沫。

史蒂夫冷酷的声音在头顶盘旋：

“既然你选择当狗，那就好好表现吧。”

 

***

巴基得承认，这个史蒂夫的变态程度远远超出了他的想象。

比如，什么样的混蛋会强迫囚犯四肢着地，像狗一样在牢房里爬行？

“操——！你这狗娘养的……”

“给我爬，贱货。”

……什么样的混蛋会在囚犯爬到一半时，猝不及防地从后面插进来？

刚开始愈合的伤口又被火辣辣地撕开，史蒂夫不知在想什么，居然连口水都没擦。

让我教教你狗是怎么伺候主人的

原来如此。巴基在心里冷笑，尽量保持着僵直的姿势。高高抬起的臀部让史蒂夫能畅行无阻地直插入底，对于趴在地上的人却意味着要承担两个人的体重。

更何况现在的他只有一条能用的胳膊，哦见鬼，它快支持不住了。

“继续呀，”史蒂夫恶狠狠地抽打着抖动的臀肉，“你他妈不是最爱爬来爬去么？”

巴基咬牙切齿地移动着膝盖。几下迅猛无比的戳刺顶开层层肠肉撞上了前列腺，脊椎末端传来的酥麻感如同电流击穿了孱弱的身体。他胳膊一软，整个人结结实实地砸向地面。

史蒂夫眼疾手快地抱住垮下去的腰，把滑出的大半截肉棒又生生塞了回去。那副被精心调教过的肉体已经有了反应，穴内逐渐泛滥的淫水缓解了进入时的干涩感，令他兴奋异常。

“这就不行了？我还当你多有能耐呢。”他一边嘲讽着他的阶下囚，一边凶狠地抽动着，阴囊啪啪击打着股沟，皱缩的肛门被撞得通红。

巴基翻了个白眼，齿缝间咝咝地冒着气，才有些抬头的鸡巴也软了。他哆嗦着用最后的力气举起右手，送给背后的侵犯者一个大大的中指——“Fuck you.”

“有种。”

那根倔强竖立的手指彻底激发了史蒂夫深埋心底的疯狂。他抬起手腕对着通讯器那头说：“把东西送进来。”

巴基只听见有什么在地上滑动，随后他被按住了脖子，闪着寒光的针头扎进了颈动脉。

他没法挣扎，史蒂夫坚硬的膝盖卡在他腰上，两只手都被牢牢固定在头顶。一管药水打完后史蒂夫并未停手，而是在同一个地方又扎下了第二针。

他又惊又怒，上次就是这种药让他做出了令复仇者蒙羞的事，让伙伴们误会了他。

“你他妈敢……”

“马上你就要摇着屁股求我干你了。”

他渐渐感到浑身燥热难当，腿间的性器可怕地膨胀了起来。

 

***

接下来的十几个小时是巴基生命里最想抹去的一段时光。

他被重新绑了起来，让史蒂夫用各种体位干了个够。每每要晕过去时，劈头盖脸的毒打总能将他拉回悲惨的现实。有几次史蒂夫甚至把酒浇在了那些伤口上，冷冷地欣赏他在地上痛苦翻滚的模样。

“给我吸好了。”

他跪在地上，双目无神地任由那根巨物撕扯着他的喉管和仅剩的自尊。嘴和肛门都成了盛放精液的容器，屁股被操肿了，腿怎么也无法合拢。

“瞧你这副骚样。”

史蒂夫拔出阴茎，滚烫的精液如同岩浆倾泻而下，喷得他几乎无法睁眼。

腥涩的泪水滑过腮边，他知道如何让这一切停歇，再简单不过了，只要跪下求饶，发誓用余生伺候好史蒂夫和他的老二……反正之前几个月他都是这样度过的，也不是那么辛苦，不是吗？

不，那不一样，那时的史蒂夫还掌握着他的软肋，所有卑躬屈膝的讨好无非是为了最终的胜利。而他做到了，也证明了史蒂夫并非不可战胜。

他不会屈服的。在纳粹的炮火下他没有屈服，在苏联人的洗脑椅上他没有屈服，在那些唾弃和怀疑的目光中他没有屈服，在这里……他当然也绝不可能屈服。

“呃呜——”

他咬紧牙关，脖子上突起的筋络如同绷紧的鞭绳。他的意志可以挺过史蒂夫的凌辱，然而药物作用下逐渐失控的肉体就没那么容易了。

好热，好渴……那里……好痒……

“我的小母狗发骚了？”

已经……到极限了……

“哈啊……哈啊……”

心脏狂烈地鼓动着，耳边湿热的吐息像毒蛇的信子舔舐着所剩无几的理智。史蒂夫故意放缓了抽插的动作，好让他有机会细细体会阴茎摩擦黏膜时带来的快感。

“说吧，说你要我。”

阴茎忽然抽离了身体，只剩下龟头浅浅地堵在穴口，撩拨着他向人类最原始的本能投降。

巴基被刺激得哆嗦不已，紧贴在腹肌上的性器涨硬如铁，空虚的肉穴里更是奇痒难耐。只要说出那几个字，史蒂夫胯下那根大家伙就能解救他，让他彻底沉迷在肉欲中，忘记一切。

放弃吧，还有什么值得去坚持呢？

“我……我……”

逐渐松动的齿关吐出梦呓般的呻吟，史蒂夫露出胜利者的笑容。他俯首正要去亲吻他的战利品，却被坚硬的脑壳撞了个正着。

巴基打了个滚，疯了似地朝地上撞去。“不！”沉闷的撞击声中夹杂着嘶哑的吼叫，“不！不！滚开（Fuck off）！”

如果意识无法恢复，那就让它彻底远离吧。

史蒂夫摸了摸被撞疼的下巴，伸长胳膊抓住蓬乱的长发。

“给老子过来。”

短短的几步拖行几乎撕裂了巴基的头皮，额角流下的血，也许还有精液，挂在浓密的睫毛上。他试着睁开眼，铺天盖地的白光如同无数支利箭射进眼球。

——嘭。

他被重新扔回到床上。“你看，这是她的床，”他的脸被摁进硬梆梆的橡胶垫。“好好闻闻那婊子的味道，是不是又让你兴奋了？”

双腿被人从后面用力分开，又粗又热的棍状物强硬地挤开紧窒的肠道。

而他再也没有力气挣扎。

……

不知干了多久，史蒂夫终于拔出凶器，掰开双臀露出被蹂躏得惨不忍睹的肛门。

“不管怎么操你，这里的形状依然很美。”他欣赏着那些被撑开的鲜红褶皱，食指插进去转动着，里头已经被各种体液填得满满的，在指尖的抽动下发出饱胀的水声。

巴基顶着床垫发出破碎的呜咽，那里被操成了一个婴儿拳头大小的洞，血混着白浆从洞口涌出。

 

***

直到最后，史蒂夫也没听到他想要的答复。

他早就料到巴基不会低头，但却没料到他们之间会以如此惨烈的方式落下帷幕。

“疼……”

那起源于一声细如蚊蚋的呻吟。

“好疼啊……”

是巴基在呻吟。

起初他还以为那是自己的错觉，毕竟这家伙很少喊疼，哪怕被殴打，被电击，被一遍又一遍地凌辱……如同他的神经也是由钢铁铸成。

直到他无意间碰到巴基的阴茎，却听见撕心裂肺的惨叫。

“啊——”

史蒂夫触电般地缩回手，指尖上触目惊心的鲜红令他空白了几秒后才急忙把巴基翻了过来。

臂弯里的人面如金纸，肚脐下方全是惨不忍睹的殷殷红血，翘立的前端还在断续喷射着红色体液。

“怎么了？”他感到前所未有的慌乱，“你受伤了？”

巴基大口大口喘着气，额上滚动着涔涔的汗珠。好不容易缓过劲后他的第一个举动就是从他怀里挣脱，歪斜着肩膀勉强坐起。

他低头打量着被鲜血浸透的下体，比起恐惧和震惊他的表情更接近于……困惑。突然他笑了，糊满精液和血的棕褐色长发盖住了大半张脸，将那副笑容衬托得分外诡异。

“嘿嘿……”

史蒂夫只觉得头皮阵阵发麻。“到这边来。”他张开胳膊，语气也不由自主地变得和缓。“让我帮你检查一下。”

“别碰我。”

巴基丢过来一个凶狠的眼神，一个令他联想起冬兵的眼神。刹那间他竟被震慑得无法动弹，只能眼睁睁看着对方弓起背，在墙壁的帮助下颤巍巍地站起。

巴基艰难地咳了几下，吐出一大块紫黑色的淤血。

操。

他受够了受制于人，受够了被当成武器，性奴和工具，受够了这无止境的侮辱和伤害。

“呵呵，呵……”

他该死的受够了！

“你笑什么？”

他所珍视的人全都安全了，没什么可担心的，也没什么需要顾忌了。

“哈哈……”

即使打过血清，这个身体也到极限了吧。

“你他妈到底在笑什么？”

终于能毫无遗憾地上路了。

巴基合上双眼，又慢慢睁开，绿瞳深处被某种决意填满，视死如归的决意。

This ends now.

他扬起脸，又一道精液滑落眼睑，史蒂夫的形象幻化为一片虚无。

——坚持住，詹姆斯。

“我是母狗，”他轻蔑地拉起嘴角，“你他妈就是只会插母狗屁股的畜生。”

抱歉了，娜。

……

他再次反抗了。

他从没反抗得那么激烈过，即使被反绑着，他仍然像条疯狗似地发起了攻击，用脑袋，膝盖和牙齿作为武器。凌厉的攻势下史蒂夫竟然毫无还手之力，只能一步步退到锁链范围外。

可惜他小小的胜利并未能持续多久。切换到战斗状态的九头蛇指挥官毫不迟疑地抡起粗壮的胳膊，使出最拿手的右勾拳正中那张坚毅的下巴。

巴基晕头转向地转了两个圈，眼前一片金光闪烁，下颌骨发出危险的咯咯声，而自己居然还摇摇欲坠地站着。

他斜眼看向史蒂夫。“我他妈可以像这样干上一整天（I can do this shit all day）。”他咧开嘴，一颗沾血的牙齿飞落脚边。

史蒂夫抬起脚，对准单薄的胸膛狠狠踹了下去。

巴基几乎飞了出去，这次他终于倒下了。

史蒂夫骑在他肚子上，左右开弓地抽起了耳光，随后换成了巨大的拳头。“来呀！”他瞪着血红的眼睛叫嚣道，“再来啊！！”

凌厉的眼神在密集的“砰砰”声中逐渐涣散，空气中腥膻的气味渐渐被血腥味盖过。

他仿佛化身成了一个沙袋，被四倍于常人的力道捶打着。他的脑袋在拳风中颠动，口鼻中不断溢出鲜血。他的眼睛肿得几乎睁不开，鼻子歪到一旁，舌头被咬破了，鼻腔和口腔里满是铁锈味。胸腔里估计断了几根肋骨，阵阵钝痛袭来，连呼吸都成了酷刑，下半身更是如同裂成了两半。

双腿又被架到了空中。真不愧是九头蛇，面对血淋淋的尸体也能硬得起来……

他试图做出讥讽的表情，然而整个后脑都在嗡嗡作响，他甚至无法移动一根手指。

“巴基……”

胸口还在起伏着，一呼一吸，一呼一吸。身体为何还要做这个？明明已经没有坚持的必要了。

恍然间他又回到了冰天雪地的1945年，视野中只有茫茫雪原。他耐心地等待着，直到所有的希望都消失殆尽，直到自己漂浮了起来，惯于承受痛楚的肉体如同艳阳下的冰雪慢慢消融，恼人的噪声逐渐远去……直到什么也无法感知。

太好了。

“见鬼！”

真响啊。

“罗林斯！叫急救员！快！”

是史蒂夫吗？他的声音可真响啊。

“叫他们赶紧……”

怎么还带着颤音？大概是耳膜破了吧。

“你是我的。”他的脑袋被什么托起，倒映在空洞的眼瞳中的依旧是那副穷凶极恶的神情，“没我的命令不准死！”

我不再属于任何人了。

青肿的眼皮慢慢合拢，瞳孔深处最后一星豆火也燃烧殆尽。

一呼一吸，一呼一吸……

 

TBC

 

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章肉不多但信息量巨大，可能有的亲会炸毛，摸摸，一切都会好起来的。

 

***

死而复生是什么感觉？

上次是谁这么问他来着？上帝保佑那家伙逃过了他的老拳。

如果以冬兵的方式重返人间也算复活，他宁愿老老实实地在坟墓里躺到世界末日。

“唔……”

巴基奋力撑开沉重的眼皮，瞳孔中的淤血还没散尽，那些重叠的虚像让他感觉如同掉进了一个诡异的万花筒。几分钟过去后，他才勉强辨识出自己正身处某种飞行器的内部，四周充斥着华而不实的装潢……典型的九头蛇品味。

“我还在想你差不多该醒了。”

正前方传来的声音令巴基打了个冷战，即使竖起的椅背遮住了大部分视野，他还是看见了史蒂夫拱起的后背。那家伙正趴在桌子上写着什么，手边是一堆高高摞起的文件。

身下传来的震动提醒他引擎已经发动。至少搞清楚这是哪个鬼地方，巴基想，视线飘向窗外，却只看见无边无际的黄绿色。

那些都是……人？

身穿黄绿色制服的九头蛇士兵密密麻麻分布在跑道两侧，毫无生气的面具让他们看起来与机器无异。起落架收起的瞬间，一排排胳膊齐刷刷的举起，“九头蛇万岁”的口号如同雷鸣般响彻云霄。直到飞机开始爬升，那股声浪还紧随其后，振聋发聩地敲打着耳膜。

巴基心惊胆战地抓住扶手。那绝不是什么乌合之众，和过去交过手的打着九头蛇旗号的街头帮派也截然不同。那是一支真正的军队，一支训练有素的武装。

史蒂夫到底隐藏了多少兵力？怎样才能战胜他？复仇者也许拥有常人没有的能力，但他们也是人，有限的几个人。

斯科特从瓦坎达回来了吗？如果提恰拉愿意派出援军或许还有一丝胜算……

他快速转过各种念头，直到连绵不断的钝痛迫使大脑停止运行。止痛药的效力正在消退，各种不愉快的感觉又回到了身体里。若要形容的话就是他刚刚打了一架，而对手是绿巨人和金刚狼的结合体，每根骨头仿佛都被拆散了又重新拼起来。不，比那更糟，骨头，肌肉，神经……仿佛都被碾成了粉末。

巴基小心地调整坐姿，试图让自己舒服点，可惜收效甚微，咯吱咯吱的动静反而吸引了史蒂夫的注意。他轻微地皱了下眉，合上文件夹。

“已经能动了？苏联人的血清还挺有效。”

史蒂夫换到了后排的位子。帮巴基系好安全带后，他又把椅背放平了一些，掀开盖在对方身上的毛毯。

巴基目瞪口呆地看着自己包扎得如同绷带怪人般的身体——这他妈的是什么万圣节游戏吗？还有他的铁臂呢？

“我让他们卸掉了胳膊。你现在太虚弱，等身体恢复了再装回去。”史蒂夫检查着插在手背上的留置针，连接在导管另一头的药水瓶已经空空如也。“稍微忍耐一下，我马上叫人来补充吗啡。”

“你……为什么……”

巴基忍着剧痛，支支吾吾地开口。他放跑了复仇者也表明了立场，无论怎么看都应当难逃一死，而史蒂夫的态度却如同什么都没发生过，甚至还放任他堂而皇之地在眼皮底下活动。

自己究竟还有什么利用价值？他是想破头也想不明白。

“我说过，没我的命令不准死。”

这他妈又算哪门子理由？

“我也说过，我绝对不会跟九头蛇同流合污。”巴基斜着眼，试图摆出他能做到的最接近轻蔑的表情。操，眼睛还是睁不开，整张脸都疼得要命，胸口沉甸甸地仿佛压着索尔的神锤。眼下只要能给他个痛快，无论是谁他都感激涕零。

“我知道。”史蒂夫敷衍地接口，突然握住了他的手腕，力道很大，巴基忍住了几乎脱口而出的呻吟。

“我有个问题。”他紧盯着纱布覆盖下肿胀的眼皮。“你在卧室里得手时，大可以用那块玻璃直接控制我——以你的身手一定能做到——迫使我释放你们所有人，可你却大费周章把它交给黑寡妇，为什么？”

巴基深呼吸了几下，满是淤青的嘴角勉强挤出一丝苦笑。“因为你很聪明，也很强，而这是我唯一的机会。”他的视线滑过肩膀，安插在里头的小装置还在闪烁个不停。“反正我也逃不掉。”

“只有这样？”史蒂夫的话语中似乎饱含着失落。“好，既然你死志已决，”他慢慢松开手指。“我就成全你吧。”

巴基简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。“成全？”他的嘴唇哆嗦个不停。“你的意思是……”

“刚才签署的文件里，有一份是你的死刑判决书。”

这是真的？他终于能和这操蛋的人生说再见了？

他靠在椅背上长长舒了口气。压在心头最沉重的负担终于卸下，随之而来的倦意如同潮水般涌来，连疼痛都变得不足一提。

他合上眼，放任意识渐渐远去。

机舱内的阳光逐渐褪去，史蒂夫在阴影中一动不动地坐着，视线始终未曾离开那张沉睡中的脸庞。

 

***

“我做不到。”

休息室的门开了，红女巫跌跌撞撞地跑进来，一头扎进娜塔莎怀里。鹰眼紧跟在她身后，面对黑寡妇询问的眼光，他愁眉苦脸地放下弓箭，给自己倒了一大杯咖啡。

“旺达的精神状态不太好。”

“我真的尽力了，可一旦想到他的遭遇，我就……”她趴在娜塔莎肩上泣不成声，浸泡在泪水中的眼珠镀上了可怖的红色。

茶几上的花瓶轻轻摇晃起来，接着整个房子都在震动，如同正经历着一场小型地震。

“Shit！”克林特放下咖啡杯，紧张地张开胳膊。“我不喜欢这个——娜，赶紧想想办法。”

“深呼吸，亲爱的。”娜塔莎神情自若地抚摸着女孩披散的长发，如同安慰一只受惊的猫。“把注意力集中在我的声音上，吸气，呼气……很好，你做得棒极了。”

待一切趋于平静后，她向房间里唯一的男性下达了逐客令：“克林特，给我们一点‘女孩时间’。”

“遵命。”

鹰眼捧起咖啡溜之大吉，还不忘带上门。

 

***

旺达平躺在沙发上，脑袋底下垫着娜塔莎的大腿。

“现在感觉如何？”

“好多了。”

她直勾勾地盯着天花板，胸膛起伏得很平稳。

“詹姆斯有段时间经常恐慌发作，这法子对他很有效。”

旺达眨了下眼睛， 腮边仍垂着两道新鲜的泪痕。

“给我讲讲他的事，好吗？”

“好的。”

娜塔莎梳理着铺在膝头的茶色长发，目光随着思绪渐渐飘远。

“我加入红屋的时候，冷战刚拉开帷幕。”她清了清嗓子。“詹姆斯是我的第二任教官，我们都叫他‘冬兵同志’，没人知道他的真实姓名，年龄和国籍。他给人的感觉并不好相处，可我却觉得他很有趣。虽然长着一张娃娃脸，却偏要在我们面前作出凶巴巴的样子，私底下唠叨得要命，还总讲些晦涩难懂的笑话。”或许是回想起某个情景，她的嘴角荡起一圈浅浅的笑纹。“我猜那就是所谓的美式幽默吧。不过，他的训练课可真不好过，你别指望他会对姑娘手下留情。”

“你的体术都是他教的？”旺达忍不住问。

“是的，还有后来加入西风计划的德米特里，阿尔卡迪和里奥。”她的笑容逐渐褪去。“结合后来发生的事，我衷心希望他没有把我们教得那么好。”

“不是这样的，”旺达大声说，眼中又泛起星星点点的泪光。“这根本就不是你们的错。”

原来她知道。娜塔莎叹了口气，默默朝摊开的手里塞了几张面纸。

旖旎的红光卷起纸巾，轻轻盖住女孩的脸颊。“我不知道该怎么做。我非常害怕……”洁白的纸巾在她的吐息中微微抖动，“我怕等我们赶到时一切都已经太迟了……”

“我们会成功的。”娜塔莎斩钉截铁地打断了她。“在此之前只有相信他。我曾经亲眼看着他走出地狱，如果还有谁能挺过命运最残酷的考验，那个人就一定是詹姆斯。”

她的激励没有白费。女孩掀开纸巾，希望重新回到了那双美丽的眼睛里。“你可真懂他。”她莞尔一笑。“说真的，我到现在还不敢相信你们分手了。”

娜塔莎也笑了，笑得很无奈。

“我很抱歉，亲爱的。詹姆斯是个好男人，然而我们已经错过了彼此。”

旺达不置可否地撇了撇嘴。“我倒是觉得……算了。”她从沙发上一骨碌爬起，迅速理了理长发，突然像是想起了什么，好奇地望向娜塔莎。

“之前你说史蒂夫的转变很奇怪，你觉得他被洗脑了？”

“只是个模糊的感觉，毕竟我没有任何证据。”娜塔莎的眉头又皱了起来。“我和史蒂夫共事的这些年里，明明有更好的机会让他达到目的——比如参议院联名邀请美国队长竞选总统那次——他却全然没有把握，这一点也不符合他的性格。并且他把自己掩藏得太好了，甚至骗过了尼克的眼睛——骗过了我的眼睛。”

“你这么说的确很奇怪。”旺达若有所思地支起下巴。“上次交手时我入侵过他的大脑，感应到的记忆却毫无关联，仿佛它们属于某个不相干的人——我还以为那是他的屏蔽头盔在起作用。”

“史蒂夫身上恐怕发生了什么，而且就在不久之前。”

她们不约而同地陷入了沉默，直到耳朵里的通讯器突然响起。

“塔莎，旺达，快到议事厅来。”托尼的声音难掩兴奋。“你们猜谁回来了？”

 

***

“斯科特！”

旺达尖叫了一声，一路小跑着冲上去，蚁人放下水杯，搂着女孩的腰转了个圈。

“我可想死你们了。”斯科特笑眯眯地冲着娜塔莎挥手。他的战服破烂不堪，挂在腰间的头盔布满划痕。“托尼向我讲述了你们的英勇事迹。一切都还okay？”

之前他因为别的任务未能加入巴基的队伍与九头蛇正面交锋，也因此逃过一劫。

“凑合吧。瓦坎达那边呢？”娜塔莎瞥了眼斯科特的身后，“陛下同意了？”

“是的。陛下愿意照顾凯西直到战争结束，霍普留在那里协助他。”

“他说的不止这些吧。”

斯科特的目光顿时黯淡下来。“他拒绝和我们联手，只说要靠外交手段解决。”他沮丧地耷拉着脑袋。“对不起，我真的……就差把枪顶在他脑袋上了。苏里公主非常同情我们的处境，临行前给了我这个——”他从腰带里掏出个方方正正的小盒子。“还说有需要就联系她，她会尽可能地帮助我们，以朋友而非公主的身份。”

萨姆叹了口气，这样的结果并未让他感到意外。“我之前就觉得这事能成的概率不大。提恰拉肯定得考虑他的国民，虽然他的做法不见得能挽救瓦坎达。”

“当初巴恩斯提出方案时可没见你分享如此睿智的看法。”发言的是托尼，他正毫无保留地讽刺萨姆的马后炮。

“你知道巴恩斯，他做出的决定谁能改变呢？那家伙的固执程度和史蒂夫简直不相——”

萨姆突然来了个急刹车，心有余悸地看向身旁的两位女士。

“得了吧。”娜塔莎不以为然地摇头。“不就是个变节的混蛋，有什么不能提的？你也不用反应过度。”

“也许吧。”萨姆苦笑着撑住额头，这些日子他绷得实在太紧了。

斯科特递来同情的眼神。“别灰心伙计，你还有我们呢。”他用力拍打着萨姆的后背，旺达也走了过来。“我们远比你想像中坚强，队长。”她把手按在萨姆肩膀上。就连克林特也踮起脚尖，送上扎实的拥抱。

托尼饶有兴趣地看向娜塔莎，收获了一个巨大的白眼。

被埋在一堆胳膊底下的猎鹰充分感受到了团队的力量。他的肺也是。

“谢谢……呃，现在我不能呼吸了。”

“……说真的，伙计们，我没事。”

“克林特，你的弓戳到我了。”

“……”

钢铁侠终于看不下去了。“你们这群娘炮打算肉麻兮兮地抱到什么时候？”他朝嘴里扔了把蓝莓，“我还有个好消息没宣布呢。”

 

***

“还记得里克琼斯吗？就是那个伪造身份混进白宫办公厅的机灵鬼。今天一早他给我发了条加密信息，”托尼故作神秘地眨了下眼，“我们深陷情网的老朋友回到华盛顿特区了。”

他一挥手腕，把消息调到大屏幕上。

“假如娜塔莎的直觉没出错，巴恩斯应该也在那里。”

“这么说下一站是华盛顿？”克林特兴奋地扳动手指。“什么时候出发？我的弓都快发霉了。”

“别急，牛仔。我这边的活还没忙完呢。”

克林特悻悻趴倒在桌上，旺达安慰地轻抚着他的背脊。

钢铁侠运指如飞地敲打着数据板。“华盛顿可不是什么荒郊野外，你们可不能大摇大摆地把我好不容易修好的战机就这么开过去。”他指着三维屏幕上转动的飞机模型，机翼和机头上各有几个闪烁的红点，“九头蛇已经破解了反侦测程序，我得想个别的法子帮这美人隐身。”

萨姆眉毛一挑。“你已经有了？”

这句话可以说正中托尼下怀。“我看起来像什么？天才？不，不必回答。”

“这里有人看过The Fate of the Furious吗？任何人？好吧。”他挠挠脑袋，“Friday的演算证明幽灵航班理论上可以做到。我正在开发一套代码，在全球各个卫星和雷达的开关频率中寻找盲区，如果一切顺利，我们的战机就能悄无声息地接近华盛顿里的任何一幢建筑。”

“多久这玩意能投入使用？”

“精确算法，建立模型，应用改装，设备调试……”托尼屈起手指算了算，“十五，十七，至少二十天吧。”

“Okay.”萨姆拍了拍手。“都听到了？懂电脑和机械的都去给托尼搭把手，其他人抓紧时间休整，接下来可还有几场硬仗要打。”

 

***

“嗯……”

巴基慢慢睁开惺忪的睡眼。眼皮上有点痒，他嘬起嘴唇，将那绺恼人的头发吹到一边。

脖子还是疼得厉害，他只好拼命地转动眼珠打量四周，房间里只有他一个人，棒极了，今天将会是美好的一天。

这里是他的新“家”，空间和之前相比宽敞了不少，隔着透明的墙壁可以瞥见浴室里硕大的按摩浴缸，床柔软得过分还多了一堆莫名其妙的枕头……在他呆过的监狱里，这样的条件绝对排得上前三位——呃，先别把话说得太满，鬼知道他会不会在夜里被拖出去和熊干上一架？

巴基抬手朝颈间摸去，项圈居然还在，项坠另一头连着坚固的锁链，手铐和脚镣倒没用上，也许是为了换药方便。

真是松懈啊，他在心里大摇其头。

可惜时过境迁，如今的他根本没什么心情去研究安保措施。能做的都做了，复仇者也不再需要他了。萨姆绝对能胜任美国队长一职，克林特肯定正在尽力辅助他，旺达的情绪也比过去稳定多了，托尼，希望他已经彻底放下了那些过往。

至于娜塔莎……

娜塔莎，娜塔莎。光是默念这个名字便在心头泛起丝丝甜蜜的痛楚。

“冬兵同志，与我对战好吗？”

绑着马尾辫的小女孩仰起脸，鼻梁上还贴着一方胶布。

“等你把那些护具打烂以后。”

“一言为定。”

他最得意的学生，最默契的搭档，和亏欠最多的爱人。

他想起里奥令人作呕的笑容，想起娜塔莎在他操纵下杀意凛然地举起手枪，想起她躺在病床上，用完全陌生的眼光打量着自己。

他又想到了他自己。这具身体已经濒临极限，眼下他还有余力对史蒂夫说不，再过一个月，一年呢？如果史蒂夫突然开了窍，用洗脑和催眠再次把他变成一颗棋子，一柄利刃……如果他把枪口瞄准了娜塔莎？

那还不如现在就让他死。

巴基打了个寒颤，眼角扫过屋角空荡荡的行军床，是史蒂夫特意安排的，为了和他保持距离。“否则我会忍不住。”这是那家伙的原话。

操。

狗娘养的在忍耐，这他妈倒挺新鲜。

巴基咬住下唇，史蒂夫说这话时的表情似乎还历历在目，那时他是怎么反击来着？

“我可不想和你呆在一个房间里。”他鄙夷地盯着那双熟悉的蓝眼睛。“九头蛇没有关押死囚的牢房吗？或者你们都是跳过审判直接处决犯人？效率很高嘛！”可惜恶魔并未被激怒，只是沉默地扯开绷带，用浸满碘酒的纱布惩罚了他的口舌之快。

没错，这些天都是史蒂夫在照顾他。即使他已经恢复了一些基本的行动能力，史蒂夫依然表现得像个该死的保姆，每天上了发条般监督他服药，给他换绷带，清洁伤口，甚至喂食，仿佛偌大的基地里就他这一个活人。

这他妈就很让人尴尬了。

这些看似善意的举动每次都令他无比煎熬，尤其是面对史蒂夫伸过来的调羹时。大概这就是九头蛇施舍给死囚的最后一点人道主义，他安慰自己，如果那帮混蛋的字典里还有这个词。

无非是暴风雨前的宁静而已，而暴风雨总是会来的，这操蛋的人生已经教育过他不知多少次。

他所关心的只有一件事。

趁史蒂夫心情还不错的时候，他旁敲侧击地打听过行刑的日期。“先把伤养好。”这是史蒂夫给他的唯一答复。只有这句话能让他心照不宣地配合着，将这场无聊的游戏进行下去。

史蒂夫没必要撒谎，高高在上的九头蛇指挥官，没有必要欺骗已是穷途末路的阶下囚。

 

***

又是一周过去了，巴基终于摆脱了所有的绷带，在医生的首肯下，他的铁臂也回来了——谢天谢地，能靠自己进食的感觉真是太美妙了。

史蒂夫的应酬似乎也在与日俱增。巴基暗自期望那些忙碌的行程能让他彻底忘记自己的存在，然而那道冰凉的铁门总是一次又一次地开启，就像现在——

“哈罗，有人在家吗？”

号称千杯不醉的超级战士喝得比往常都要多，脚步踉跄地朝床的方向走去，目光接触到角落里那个抱膝而坐的人时，他的眼睛如同平安夜里被点亮的圣诞树。

“今天有没有乖乖的？”他在床脚坐下，随手扯开领口。“过来让我快乐一下，宝贝。”

巴基厌恶地瞟了眼微凸的裆部，不情愿地爬了过去。他才刚埋下头，刺鼻的香水味扑面而来，熏得他几乎背过气去。

“如今的妞都喜欢道貌岸然的恶棍？”他嘟嘟囔囔地宣泄着不满，牙齿咬着拉链往下滑。

这些话一字不漏地传到了史蒂夫耳中，后果就是——他捏着巴基的脖子把他拎了起来，差点没崩掉他的门牙。“可惜能让我硬的只有你。”他用梦呓般的语气说，“我爱你。”

What the fuck？

巴基两眼圆睁，像个傻子似地张开嘴，史蒂夫趁机吻了上去，舌头饥渴地在温热的口腔里拱来拱去。

“你……”

“嘘。”下一秒他已被压倒在床上，耳边尽是温热的吐息。“安静，让我抱抱你。”

这真他妈的……

他完全不知该做何反应，只好硬梆梆地躺着任由史蒂夫亲吻。口腔里满是酒精的味道，后脑勺又在隐隐作痛，然而最让他不安的还是弥漫在那双水蓝色眼睛中令人费解的……情愫？

这又是什么把戏？

好在他所熟悉的恶魔很快回来了。史蒂夫扯开皮带，按住他的脑袋直接往胯下送去。“想念我的家伙吗？”他将胀硬如铁的老二按在他唇上，兴致勃勃地来回摩擦。“快把嘴张开。”

“呃唔……”

一段时间没有做爱让巴基都快忘了那玩意的尺寸有多么惊人。他托住几乎就要脱臼的下巴，眼眶刷地一热。

“怎么又哭了？”史蒂夫勾起食指，爱怜地抹去那些泪水。“很难受吗？那就先舔舔吧。”

他松开手，大发慈悲地允许巴基只浅浅地含入一半。“你这张嘴真是棒。”他咕哝着，前后摆动着腰，“嗯……再用点力。”

巴基的腮帮子被撑得又酸又胀，他闭上眼，舌根蠕动着挤压阴茎前端，同时增加吞吐的力度。

我爱你。

“操……出来了……”

史蒂夫抱住脑袋又是一个冲刺，巨大的冲劲让他感觉脖子都快断了。滚滚热液直接冲着喉管倾泻而下，好在他还记得如何换气，才不至于被呛到窒息。

“真爽。”史蒂夫拔出还滴着精液的阴茎，意犹未尽地感叹。“果然你才是最棒的。”

他又在他额上印下一吻，如同给他的奖励。巴基抿住嘴，喉头滚动着一点点咽下腥涩的体液。

这家伙喝糊涂了，以至于将自己当成某个逢场作戏的对象，一定是这样。

他擦去残留在嘴角的体液，悄悄缩回床铺一角。

史蒂夫歪倒在枕头上酣然入睡，脸上还挂着餍足的笑。

 

***

今夜的苦难应该到此为止了，至少巴基是这样以为的，直到粗重的喘息声将他从睡梦中惊醒。

他不自在地动了动，史蒂夫的胸膛正沉重地压在他背上，胳膊紧紧圈住他的腰，火热的家伙贴在屁股上正在有一下没一下地蹭动。

狗娘养的发情了？

他咽了口唾沫，盘踞在大脑深处某些和性交有关的恐怖记忆令肌肉本能般地收紧。但这无法阻止史蒂夫，力量和耐心总能让他得到自己想要的。趁巴基换气的间隙，他猛地朝前一拱，肉棒灵活地挤开柔软的臀肉，直接顶在了肛口上。

“你干……”

猝不及防的插入将他的话语生生掐断。史蒂夫大概在肉棒上涂了什么东西，没有费多少力气便顶开层层肛肉，进入到肉穴深处。

可这见鬼地依然很疼。巴基痛苦地缩成一团，牙龈几乎咬出了血。史蒂夫显然也忍了很久，阴茎才插到一半便急不可耐地做起了活塞运动。

“呜……”

喷涌而出的泪水热热地滑过鼻梁，出于某种本能，他反手按住史蒂夫的腰，试图减轻些许撞击的力道，然而超级士兵的力量几乎是压倒性的，尤其当理智下线时。

他扬起脖子，闻到了浓烈的酒气，也许哭泣和尖叫能让史蒂夫清醒过来，也许利用那点仅剩的恻隐之心他还有机会逃过一劫。

——我成全你。

左右都是死，还有什么是他忍不了的？

他一点点松开手指，牙齿咬住了枕头。没事，没事，很快就结束了，他对自己说，被冷汗濡湿的头发紧贴在脖子上，股间渐有鲜血涌出。

史蒂夫仿佛毫不知情，迟迟未得到发泄的欲望在酒精的催化下已经完全失控。他按住身下孱弱的肩膀，抬起臀部将阴茎抽出大半后再猛地连根插入，直到睾丸啪地撞上了会阴。一下，两下，三下……床架剧烈地摇晃起来，他满足地舔舔嘴唇，一把抓起巴基的头发迫使他将身体贴得更紧。

“啊——！”

枕头从巴基嘴里滑落，凄烈的惨叫终于唤起了史蒂夫的理智。“天哪。”身后传来一声低呼，体内的肉楔也被缓缓拔出。

“对不起。”

巴基抖动着肩膀，疼痛使他完全忽略了史蒂夫正在道歉这一惊人的事实。

像是作为某种补偿，史蒂夫将手伸到他腿间前后套弄着，几分钟后他似乎察觉到了异样，扳过巴基的身体，疑惑地审视着缩在耻毛中萎靡不振的老二。

“你没勃起？”

巴基发出一声冷笑。“你发现了？”他抬起胳膊盖住眼睛，“我再也硬不起来了，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫沉默了片刻。“我不信。”他活动手指，带着几分固执继续搓弄那根毫无反应的性器。

巴基没有再说什么。他扭过头，在洁白的床单上蹭去凝固在眼角的泪。

 

***

准备工作进行得很顺利，托尼甚至提前三天完成了所有的测试。

到了该出发的时刻，萨姆把基地成员都召集到了议事厅，点选了几名经验丰富的神盾特工后，他将视线移到了复仇者身上。

“此次行动只能留下一名复仇者看守基地。”他撑着桌面说。所有人都是一副跃跃欲试的模样，除了黑寡妇——她正事不关己地看着窗外。“有谁志愿留下吗？”

没人应答。

他咧嘴一笑。“好吧，你们错过了最后一次全身而退的机会——我可没说营救会很容易。我不需要再向你们强调史蒂夫有多危险，上次的教训已经够惨痛了。”

最终他的目光定格在最年轻的复仇者脸上。

“旺达，你留下。”

“为什么是我？”女孩不解地扁了扁嘴。

“托尼的程序还在监听幻视的行踪，即便捕捉到他的讯号，我们也不一定能通上话。”萨姆耐心地解释道，眼角的余光始终没有离开娜塔莎。“你能和心灵宝石沟通，这个人选非你莫属。”

原本还想抗议的旺达在萨姆说出幻视名字时安静了下来。她双手合十，神态既有些害羞又充满了期待，克林特关怀地摸了摸她的头。

“还有异议吗？那么一小时后出发，解散。”

……

当萨姆走进控制室时，娜塔莎已坐在副驾驶席上调试通讯设备了。

“谢谢你，萨姆。”她头也不抬地说，熟练地按下了几个开关。“我不会再搞砸了。”

猎鹰耸了耸肩。“我只不过选择了最适合完成这项任务的成员。”

黑寡妇挑起眉毛。“我倒没料到你会留下旺达，毕竟这孩子的能力非常强大。”

“正因为旺达是年轻一代中最出类拔萃的，我才不能冒任何风险。”萨姆系好安全带，缓缓拉起操纵杆。“一旦我们遭遇不测，必须有人将复仇者传承下去。”

 

***

那个糟糕的夜晚过后，行军床被收了起来，他又不得不与史蒂夫同床共枕。

史蒂夫没有再碰过他后面，夜里只是抱着他睡，偶尔用他的嘴来发泄欲望。他似乎养成了新的习惯，每天早上醒来以后的第一件事就是把他抱在怀里，试图解决他的不举问题。

“你是哪根神经搭错了吗？”他忍不住说，看着史蒂夫用力拧开润滑剂的瓶盖。

“闭嘴。”

史蒂夫歪过瓶身，大半瓶润滑剂直接倒在了巴基的阴茎上。他用温热的手掌握住软趴趴的肉块轻轻揉搓着，指间发出咕滋咕滋的响声。

“有感觉吗？”

“你不会自己看吗？”巴基没好气地反问。

耳边似乎传来一阵叹息。“我没想到那药的副作用这么厉害。”

巴基哼了一声。

“也许你在操我之前应该先仔细阅读一遍说明书。”

史蒂夫不再说话，只是专心地按摩他的阴茎，连阴囊也没有放过。

巴基直起背脊，湿热的呼吸在发间穿梭，简直令人难以忍受。“巴基，巴基……”有人正贪婪地吻着他的脖子。

真是够了。

“别再浪费时间了。”

他抓住史蒂夫的手臂，嘴角抽搐着挤出扭曲的笑容。“我已经废了，史蒂夫，看在过去的份上，早日送我上路吧。”

“……”

那只手终于从腿间抽离，他无奈地看着自己的家伙软绵绵地垂落，如同一条丑陋的蠕虫。

“你知道明天是什么日子吗？”史蒂夫的话音再度响起，却出人意料地平静。“七月四日，美国独立日。”

七月？竟然已是七月了？

原来他已经被关押了五个多月，虽然感觉比一年还要长。

那副怅然若失的模样让史蒂夫失望地拉长了脸。“也是我的生日，你忘了？”他搂住巴基的腰，下巴搁在突出的锁骨上。“过去你总是提前几个礼拜就开始神神秘秘地准备礼物。你还说，这一天里所有的烟花都是为我燃放的。”

“哦，所以你想要什么？”巴基漠然将脑袋别到另一边。“听我唱支生日歌祝你长命百岁？”

史蒂夫轻轻一笑，似乎是被这话逗乐了。

“一百岁应该很容易吧，对你我而言。”他摸着巴基的面颊，指尖搓摩着下巴上新生的胡渣，“罗林斯的建议是搞一场化装舞会，这家伙的爱好实在是……不过我倒想了个不错的余兴节目，顺便满足你的心愿。”

巴基猛然转过头，瞳孔中隐约折射出喜悦的光。

“你决定行刑了？”

史蒂夫露出痛苦的表情，虽然只有短短一瞬间。

“你就这么想死吗？”

听上去像是一句质问。巴基还没想好如何作答，史蒂夫已把他推到一边，头也不回地离开了房间。

 

TBC

 

寡姐安抚旺达的做法和上文中蛇盾抚慰巴基其实是一致的。

真的不会be啦！


	17. Chapter 17

BGM：Monster

<https://music.163.com/#/song?id=27733390>

 

**警示：涉及处刑，部分内容可能引起不适**

 

***

欢乐宫，位于杜旁圆环中心，华盛顿特区最豪华的酒店之一，此刻正在进行一场安保等级最高的私人派对。

身着九头蛇制服的特工堵在门口，紧张地核对着来宾邀请函，大堂，楼梯和紧急安全通道三三两两布满了便衣保镖，远近的几座高楼里间或闪过瞄准镜的反光，都是随时待命的狙击手。

能容纳近百人的宴会厅人声鼎沸。史蒂夫穿行于衣着光鲜的来宾中，自如地握手寒暄。

“原罪，你能来我真高兴。最高领袖的近况如何？”

“交叉骨不能来吗？太遗憾了。”

肩膀被人从后面拍了下，他扭过头，露出讶异的神色。

“赫尔穆特，你居然走得开？”

“我怎能错过最好朋友的生日派对？”泽莫依然戴着他的面具，紫色的丝绒面罩搭配淡绿色的军礼服，看起来说不出地诡异。“倒是你，最近的日子不太好过吧？领袖可是一直追着我问你打算如何处理美国队长。”他得意地摇晃着脑袋，话语里满是幸灾乐祸。

“我想你一定帮我说来了不少好话吧？”

“那当然。我说，您最好多给他点时间，毕竟史蒂夫和那家伙的交情可不一般。”

史蒂夫的目光闪烁了几下，恰好香槟酒盘转到了面前。

“请转告领袖，”他拿起一杯递给泽莫。“我的答复一定会令他满意。”

门口传来一阵不小的骚动，史蒂夫的视线穿过熙熙攘攘的人群，锁定在一位气质出众的女士身上。“好好享受派对。”他冲泽莫一点头，朝着他的目标走去。

“没想到您真的来了，夫人。”他张开双臂，热情地拥抱他的导师。“好久不见。”

“别傻了，叫我艾丽莎。”九头蛇夫人抿起鲜红的嘴唇，黑魔法让那副容颜丝毫没有受到岁月的影响。“生日快乐，孩子，只是我给你准备的礼物还要晚几天到。”

“谢谢，您能出席就已经是最好的礼物了。”

“呵呵，你还是那么会说话。”她慵懒地理了理裙角。“我先过去和老朋友打个招呼，别走远，我还有很多话要和你聊。”

“当然，一切您说了算。”

史蒂夫笑着回答，转身又去接待一批宾客。

大厅的另一角，罗林斯掏出手帕擦了擦汗，挣扎着穿过人海，挤到指挥官身旁。

“长官，犯人已经准备好了。”他低声禀告。

“知道了。”

副队长的声音令史蒂夫有些魂不守舍。他凝视着那些不停开合的嘴唇，依旧维持着得体的微笑，思绪却飞回一小时以前。

巴基仍像往常那样抱膝坐在角落里。外头正在燃放烟花，五颜六色的光芒透过天窗，忽明忽暗地照进他的眼睛。他的脸被刮得干干净净，头发也剪短了一些，再也遮不住深陷的双颊。

他很想让他再看一会儿，可惜已经没有时间了。

“巴基。”他叫着他的名字，扔过去一件略有些褪色的衣服。“把它穿上。”

巴基的视线飘了过来。忽然他脸色大变，嘴唇也哆嗦不已，仿佛那上面盘踞着一条毒蛇。

“你想干什么？这是你的制服！”

“这从来就不是我的制服。”

巴基腾地站起。“让我穿囚服吧，或者随便什么服装，冬兵的作战服也行，”他走过来，抓住他的胳膊低声下气地恳求，“别再让我玷污它了。”

他居然在恳求，只为了一件制服，一件曾属于他自己的制服。

“不可能。”他粗鲁地推开他。“你就剩下几个小时了，还有闲心计较穿什么？”

“这是美国队长的制服，我不能……”

为什么他要反复提起美国队长？难道不知道这个头衔害他亲手除掉了多少同僚？

他定定地望进巴基的眼睛，里头只有无边无际的痛苦，和一星弱不可察的希翼。

他叹了口气，换上劝诱的语气。“穿上它吧。穿上它，熬过今晚，你就自由了。”

自由，这个词成功地令巴基的肩膀垮了下来。他慢慢地抽回手，折回墙根，抓起那件曾给无数人带来希望和鼓舞的制服，那只青筋暴突的右手抖得不成样子，令他想起病床上风烛残年的佩吉。

“很好。”

他摆出漠不关心的表情，看着巴基艰难地把制服往自己身上套。长期折磨下一直未能恢复的体型让原本合身的制服显得异常宽松，手肘和腰间的凯夫拉布料起了不少褶皱。或许是擦到了尚未痊愈的伤口，他一边拉扯着衣料一边丝丝地吐着气。好不容易套进了上衣，他困窘地拉伸手肘，却怎么也够不到拉链。

他转过头。“能不能……”他吞吞吐吐地说。

“等下，”他又掏出一个黑色的橡胶制品。“你先戴上这个。”

“这是什么？”巴基几乎脱口而出，接着似乎意识到了它的用途，额角渗出涔涔的汗珠。

“它会自动分泌润滑剂，能让你在派对上好受些。”

他抓起巴基的右手，把那枚肛塞放在他手里。“现在把它塞进去吧。”

巴基脸上再度浮现出熟悉的屈辱，他慢吞吞地把手弯到背后，像是要忍住什么声音似地紧咬着下唇，脖子上隐约浮现几根青筋。

他只是静静地看着，类似的情景曾一度让他情欲高涨，可现在他却只想给他一个拥抱。

他也这么做了，虽然表现得像是为了拉上那道该死的拉链。

“……谢了。”巴基沙哑着嗓子说。

这涌动在心头的酸楚究竟是什么？

“你还有什么心愿吗？”他尽可能心平气和地问。

巴基低下头。“处刑的过程……可以不要公开吗？”他又用了恳求的语气，该死的。

“你怕有人前来劫狱？”

巴基没吭声，滚落的汗珠砸在了他的脚背上。

“我答应你。”他用两根手指托起深红色的项坠，宝石冷冽的反光晃得他睁不开眼。“反正我们的目标是一致的，美国队长必须在今夜死去。”

房门被轻轻敲了三下。“长官，时间到了。”

他弯下腰，深深地——也许是最后一次——呼吸着发间令人沉醉的气息。“接下来罗林斯会给你指示。”他贴在他耳边说，“照他说的去做，别耍花样，好吗？”

……

“那是什么东西？”

尖利的嗓音终于唤起史蒂夫的注意。他抬起眼皮，顺着那根手指指着的方向望去。

宴会厅的尽头矗立着一个四方体。它看起来足有八英尺高，上头盖着厚厚一层红色丝绒布，如同一个巨大的礼品盒。

史蒂夫竖起食指压上嘴唇。“这是我为你们准备的惊喜。”他故作神秘地笑了。

 

***

用过晚餐后，餐桌被撤走了，乐队奏起了华尔兹，舞池里的人并不多，绝大多数宾客都聚集在了四方体周围，甚至有人试图撩起幕布，被罗林斯礼貌地阻止。

史蒂夫的超级听力毫不费力地捕捉到各种有趣的猜测，有几个相当富有想象力，虽然没有一个是正确的。

他朝副队长使了个眼色。

一曲终了，罗林斯指挥手下在舞池中央放了张宽大的扶手椅。史蒂夫用银匙敲了敲酒杯，示意大家安静。

“感谢诸位远道而来为我庆生。最近我得到了一件十分稀有的战利品，想和你们一道鉴赏。”

大厅里的灯光随着他的话音一点点调暗，所有的目光都聚焦在了他身上。

史蒂夫吸了口气，右手升到空中打了个清脆的响指，猩红的幕布应声落地。

那是一个透明的玻璃牢笼，正中心跪着一个人，一个拥有数重身份，而每一个都在不同的时期令九头蛇闻风丧胆的男人——冬日战士，美国队长，巴基巴恩斯。

玻璃盒缓缓地旋转了几圈，人群中渐渐响起了惊叹声，手机的咔嚓声。

巴基茫然望向四周，头顶的聚光灯太过明亮，视线所及之处只有浓浓的黑暗，间或闪过的几道亮光显得分外刺眼。

他的胳膊被牢牢地铐在身后，脖子上套着沉重的铁环，两根胳膊粗的金属条拔地而起，另一头牢牢固定在铁环上，让他只能猫着腰，弓着背，以一种别扭的姿势跪坐着。

几滴汗水落在光滑的木质地板上，盛开出暗红色的花。屁股里的橡胶塞还在不断地压迫着肠道，沉甸甸的异物感令他只觉得反胃。他大概能猜到史蒂夫为他准备了什么节目。每当他觉得九头蛇已经够变态了，这狗娘养的总会做出点什么刷新他的认知。

……往好处想，至少身体再怎么被玩弄也不会屈辱地勃起了，呵。

他佝偻着身子，浑浊的眼珠一动不动盯着胸前白得刺眼的五芒星。

地板上出现了一道影子，他抬起头，是罗林斯。

副队长板着脸除掉了脖子上的枷锁，换成原先系在项圈上的锁链。

巴基立刻摇摇晃晃地站了起来，双腿跪得隐隐发麻，但他还撑得住。

“跪下。”罗林斯呵斥道，他像是没听见一样，没有动弹。

罗林斯恶声恶气地骂了一句，一脚踹上他的膝盖。

原来他们要他用爬的。

这回他明白了，却依然纹丝不动。

罗林斯还要继续，一只手按在了他肩上。

“你去吧。”九头蛇指挥官压低嗓门下令，从副队长手里接过锁链。

“唉，巴基，”史蒂夫摇头叹息。背对着那些观众，他的表情温和得不可思议。“我该拿你怎么办？”

“做你该做的事。”

巴基嘶哑地回答，双脚略微分开，为迎接下一波殴打做好准备。

史蒂夫只是拍了拍他的脸。“跟我来吧。”他将锁链绕在手腕上，牵引着他的囚犯走出玻璃笼子。

即使双手被缚，脖子上拴着耻辱的铁链， 美国队长的步伐仍然矫健有力，眼神也依旧锐利无比，如同一把把尖刀刺向出现在视野中的一切生物，不止一名试图靠近的九头蛇被他身上散发出的凛冽杀气逼到生生后退。

“别惊扰到我的客人。”

史蒂夫随手扯了把锁链，难以抑制心头的窃喜。

他是这头美丽的野兽唯一的主人。

终于他们走到了扶手椅的位置，史蒂夫舒舒服服地坐下，罗林斯和他的部下正在席间穿梭，每人手中都拎着一个口袋。

“在下个节目开始前，请把手机和录影设备交给我的副手暂时保管。派对结束后我将一一归还，还附赠一份礼物。”

史蒂夫一边说一边收紧了手里的链条，巴基被踉踉跄跄地拽到他面前。

他拍了下膝盖。

“坐上来。”

巴基吞咽了下，腰板仍然挺得笔直，眼中却流露出深深的惧意。

史蒂夫打量着那身熟悉的制服，一瞬间仿佛看见了自己的影子。

“坐上来！”他的语气开始不耐烦了。

Let the party begin.

 

***

“这就是初代制服，”史蒂夫绕过贴在背上的手臂，缓缓拉下制服的拉链。“基本上就是件连体衣。”

巴基下意识地朝前缩了缩，拉链已经褪到了最底部。他的整个后背连同臀部如今全都暴露在狗娘养的九头蛇眼前。

那些惨不忍睹的伤痕暗示着美国队长被俘以来的遭遇，甚至有眼尖的九头蛇发现了更加劲爆的东西。

“你用过他了？”

“我也是有好奇心的。”

“怎样？美国队长操起来滋味如何？”

“很有趣。”史蒂夫歪过杯子，优雅地抿了一口香槟，“你们知道么，这婊子的穴不管被插成什么样，几小时后又会恢复得跟处女一样紧，真不明白当初设计他的俄国佬在想什么。”

人群中陆续爆发出下流的哄笑声。

“何不给我们演示一下？”不知是谁提议。

巴基的身体猛地一震，如同遭到了电击。

史蒂夫放下酒杯。“听见没？”他拉扯着链条，如同使唤一条狗。“让他们看看你平常都是怎么伺候我的。不能接受的人，出口就在那边。”

一阵窸窸窣窣的声音响过。绝大多数女宾选择了离开，其中脸色最难看的要数原罪。

巴基笨拙地挪动身躯，腕间的手铐叮当作响。他尽力伸长胳膊朝拉链底部探去，史蒂夫的欲望在他手掌下蠢蠢欲动。

想到接下来将发生的事，他不禁把头埋得更深了。幸亏从这个方向他只能看见史蒂夫坚实的胸膛。

史蒂夫在胯部铺了块手帕，食指探入股间，扣住肛塞尾部的拉环轻轻一拽，巨大的橡胶塞应声而落，在地毯上打了几个转，上头还沾着些许亮晶晶的体液。

“哦，天哪……”

几名女士捂住嘴，露出憎恶的神情。

巴基垂着脑袋，尽可能将自己埋进披散的长发里。隔着薄薄的布料他似乎瞧见自己的阴茎可怜地缩在腿间。就在史蒂夫进入的瞬间，一个古怪的想法突然钻进脑袋：史蒂维会在那里吗？那个他即将前往的所在……

这成功地帮他压下了第一声呻吟。

史蒂夫低下头，舌尖撩开细碎的长发，含住柔软的耳垂。即使肛塞已经帮助后穴扩张了不少，他的家伙还是太大了。

“把注意力都放在我身上，”他用只有两人能听见的声音在巴基耳边低语，“不想出声就咬住哪里。”

他温柔地抚摸着巴基的后脑，颈项，炙热的眼神仿佛能融化半个北冰洋。而那张脸在抬起后又恢复成一贯的冷峻，连同他的语气也是。

“给我动，没用的东西。”

接到命令的囚犯垂下纤长的睫毛，徐徐扭动腰肢，苍白的臀丘抬起又落下，吞吐着赤红的肉棒。

他表现出不可思议的驯服，史蒂夫却不愿去想这份驯服背后的动机。

“唔……”

鸦雀无声的宴会厅里，几名男性九头蛇的呼吸明显急促了起来。

一只手颤抖着伸向裸露在空气中伤痕累累的背脊。

九头蛇指挥官懒散地抬起眼皮。“谁让你碰的？”

那只手像是被什么蛰到似地缩了回去。

史蒂夫嫌恶地瞟了眼隆起的裤裆。

“你他妈不知道洗手间在哪吗？”

那倒霉鬼猫起腰，捂住裆部讪讪地朝外走去。

史蒂夫又巡视了一圈。“这里还有谁需要用洗手间，现在可以滚了。”他平淡地目送几个身影离席，心里默默记下那些名字。

深棕色的长发拂过脸颊，肌肤传来的热度如此令人怀念，经过半个多世纪的风吹雨打依然历久弥新。

在成为九头蛇，成为美国队长之前，他曾有过一段不堪回首的岁月。常年酗酒的父亲在一次口角中失手打死了辛劳的母亲，之后就彻底从他生命中消失了。

那天他躺在破旧的床垫上，听着警笛声渐渐远去，捂住胸口咳得上气不接下气。他在等待上帝结束自己可悲的一生，却没想到最终等来的是出现在门口的巴基。

“天哪，史蒂维，”他焦虑地冲上来，脱下尚带余温的大衣紧紧包裹住自己孱弱的身体。“你怎么都不跟我说？”

第二天巴基便不容分说地搬进了他那间破败不堪的公寓，还执意要分担一半房租，为此他舍弃了条件优渥的家庭，舍弃了父母殷切的期盼和弟妹们的依赖。“哥哥，你什么时候回家？”他不止一次撞见前来送东西的贝卡站在门口询问巴基，巴基只是微笑地摸着她的头发。

“等史蒂维的身体康复了。”

也许从那个时候开始，他的世界便只剩下他了。

……

左半边肩膀传来一阵尖锐的疼痛，他斜眼望去，是巴基的牙齿深深扎进了肩窝。

就是这样，再用力些，他在心里默念，胳膊收得更紧了，仿佛如此一来就能将那些露骨的目光屏蔽在外。

扑通，扑通……只要那颗心脏仍在跳动，一切就都是值得的。

不要吻他，不要爱抚他的身体，还有该死地，不要停。

这是一场酷刑，然而为了巴基和他自己，这却是必要的牺牲。他殚精竭虑地计划了那么久才终于走到这一步，绝不能在关键时刻败下阵来。

巴基显然已经身心俱疲，他的脑袋无力地搁在史蒂夫胸口，只有屁股还在小幅度地上下颠动。

“呜——”

肩头传来一声微弱的呜咽，被最前排的几名九头蛇捕捉到了。

“瞧，这婊子在哭呢。”

“是不是你把他干爽了？”

接着又是一阵肆无忌惮的大笑。

史蒂夫配合着笑了几声，悄然加快了律动的频率。他过高地估计了自己的忍耐力，肩头逐渐扩散的热度如同硫酸般灼烧着肉体。他甚至痛恨起流动在体内的血清，如果不是因为它，这场毫无快感的交合早就应该结束了。

“嗯……”

他草草射了出来。巴基松开牙齿，像一滩烂泥从他身上滑下。

“好孩子，现在把它舔干净。”

史蒂夫抓住凌乱的长发，面无表情地将那颗脑袋朝自己下体按去。没什么大不了，这一幕已在心里排练了了无数次，他能做到最后，他必须做到。

巴基顺从地跪在他脚边，啧啧吸吮着沾满血丝和精液的肉棒，眼瞳深处满是冷漠。 

那里面一滴泪也没有。

 

***

表演结束后，巴基又被丢进玻璃笼子，这次史蒂夫大发慈悲地允许他躺下。

他在无数赤裸裸的注视中蜷起身体，如同一个初生的婴儿，安静地等待长夜过去。

史蒂夫从容地整理着礼服。“这家伙在床上还真不错，”他卷起手帕擦了擦手，又随意丢到一边，“不过我也玩得有点腻了。”

他抄起小桌上喝剩的香槟，凝视着杯中金黄的泡沫。不要朝那个方向看，不要露出担心的表情，完成你该做的事。

“为了一点不堪入目的小爱好把头号通缉犯留在身边，”泽莫挑衅地勾起下巴。“这可不算大公无私啊，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫无所谓地挑了挑眉。这家伙的反应根本不值得关注，倒是九头蛇夫人……

艾丽莎坐在最靠前的一张椅子里，右手支着下颌似乎陷入了沉思，苍白的脸上看不出什么表情。

罗林斯呢？他们应该进行到下个环节了。

他又扫视了一番大厅，确认副队长的缺席后，不由得心里一沉。

这家伙竟敢在这种时候擅离职守？

……好吧，他一个人也不是做不到。

“其实这些天我也在反省。”史蒂夫轻晃着酒杯，“我决定，是时候让他为自己的罪行付出代价了。”

“什么意思？”泽莫反问，面具下的表情似乎十分纠结。

“我已经签署了美国队长的死刑令，行刑日就是今天。”

这句话一出，人群顿时安静了几秒，接着是一阵窃窃私语。

“九头蛇不需要俘虏。”

他干巴巴地吐出几个词，喝下一大口香槟缓解喉头的苦涩。

入口处的门开了，罗林斯一只手撑在门上，面色发白，似乎还有点喘。他歪了下脑袋，示意侍者端上蛋糕。

史蒂夫狠狠瞪了他一眼。受到惊吓的副队长又擦了把汗，抖抖索索地松开领口。

蛋糕已经分好，整整齐齐地摆在餐车上，细腻的奶油上点缀着鲜美的草莓，看起来诱人极了，然而谁都没有上前享用的意思。

“处刑将于半小时后在楼下的一号VIP房间进行，各位请随意前往观刑。很遗憾最高领袖和其他议会成员无法加入我们，”史蒂夫朗声宣布，视线始终有意无意地停驻在九头蛇夫人身上，“事后我会将行刑录像发给他们。”

底下的议论声越发嘈杂，显然并不是所有人都能接受这个决定。

“这简直是瞎胡闹！”泽莫首先气势汹汹地提出了反对意见，“媒体已在抨击九头蛇无视法律随意动用私刑，你的做法岂不是更加落人口实？”

这番言论赢得了不少赞同，泽莫不由得面露得色，可惜无人得以欣赏。

“你说得很对，赫尔穆特。”史蒂夫用手抵住太阳穴，嘴角弯成嘲讽的弧度。“所以你打算怎么做？再走一遍繁琐的公开审理程序，让复仇者有充分的时间前来劫狱？顺带一提，那个被你炸死的托尼斯塔克可还活得好好的。”

“胡说！”泽莫几乎跳了起来，“你撒谎！”忽然他像是明白了什么，旋风般地冲出了宴会厅。

“美国队长是反抗军的首领，也是国家安全的头号威胁。”史蒂夫看着交头接耳的人群，掷地有声地说，“我想各位都不愿看见处刑被意外中断吧？”

“史蒂夫，”一直默不作声的九头蛇夫人终于开口，“你让我们看了这么久的好戏，究竟用意何在？”

来了，考验他的时刻。

“请听我解释，夫人。”

他缓缓起立，郑重地鞠了一躬。

“如果方才的行为令在座诸位感到不快，我由衷地表示歉意。我想说明的是，这也是处决的一部分。我们都清楚，美国队长并非某个人，而是一种象征，而这正是他难以被消灭的原因。”他笑得十分谦和，用轻描淡写的口吻掩饰着话语中刻骨的残忍。“我们身边有的是比死亡更加可怕的东西，如果能让世界看到最坚不可摧的复仇者在九头蛇身下崩溃，为什么不呢？”

他在这里稍作停顿，让接下来的句子更加清晰地传入每个人耳中。

“如此一来，无论是谁在穿上那身制服前，势必要先想清楚他的前任都遭遇了什么。”

九头蛇夫人眉心轻蹙。

“你打算公布录像？”

“我将通过适当的渠道发布，确保它被合适的人看到。”

“所以你的目的是彻底的抹杀？”她的身体略微前倾，像在进一步刺探他的动机。“不光是肉体，还要从精神上毁灭美国队长吗？”

史蒂夫点了点头。“如您所见，正是如此。”

艾丽莎直勾勾地盯着他许久，精心描画的眉毛这才逐渐松开。“我就知道你不会让我失望。”她的声音很柔软，却带着不容忽视的威严。“曾有人认为你和这男人之间的过往会影响到你的判断力，现在看来这完全是无稽之谈。做得好，孩子，以后谁还胆敢质疑你的权威，你就向他们毫无保留地展示你的力量。至于领袖和议会那边——”她双目含笑地朝史蒂夫伸出手，“有我替你说话。”

“感谢您一如既往的支持。”

史蒂夫低下头，嘴唇虔诚地掠过苍白的手背。

罗林斯不失时机地鼓起掌来。在他的带动下，更多人加入到鼓掌的行列中，那些质疑的声音也一点一滴消融在狂热的掌声里。

音乐重又奏响，九头蛇指挥官踌躇满志地举起酒杯。“现在，让我们开始庆祝吧。”

“为了九头蛇的明天，干杯！”

“干杯！”

宴会厅里又恢复了欢声笑语，仿佛方才令人发指的一幕全然没有发生过。

史蒂夫心满意足地看着餐车正中那两枚硕大的数字蜡烛。终于，事务清单上只剩下了最后一项。

那就是目送他的挚友最后一程。

 

***

离行刑还有五分钟时，九头蛇夫人姗姗而至，胳膊上挂着她最引以为荣的学生。

“请坐。”

史蒂夫殷勤地替她拉开座椅。第一排的座位保证他们能最近距离地观赏美国队长的死亡。

艾丽莎透过玻璃幕墙打量着忙碌中的行刑官。囚犯换上了橘黄色的囚服，被数根皮带固定在躺椅上，右臂上插着一根导管。

“注射吗？”

“是的。”史蒂夫悉心揣摩着她的表情。“毕竟这是派对，我也不想搞得太过血腥。”

九头蛇夫人没有发表任何意见，死刑也得以如期进行。

神父做完最后的祷告，行刑官照例询问：“犯人还有什么话吗？”

巴基居然点了下头。

穿着黑袍的神父信步上前，正要把圣经压在他手上。

“不好意思，”巴基咕哝着蜷起手指，“我已经很久没有忏悔了，无意冒犯。”

他扬起脸面对黑洞洞的玻璃墙，转动着眼珠似乎在寻找什么。

这是单向镜，他不可能看见对面。

史蒂夫想，不自觉地扯了扯领带。

“你们这些婊子养的九头蛇，给老子听好。”

巴基扯着嘶哑的喉咙几乎在喊，声音里没有一丝可以察觉到的动摇。

“今天有幸坐在这里的人叫詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯，他也许做过些不光彩的事儿，但他坚持到了最后一刻，也配得上这种待遇。至于美国队长，没人能消灭他——是的，史蒂夫，连你也不能。因为只要还有强权和压迫，总会有人站出来接过那面盾。我不是第一个，也不会是最后一个。”

随后他望向头顶的灯光，沉着地吸了口气，用毕生的力量喊出最后的口号。

“Avengers assemble！”

玻璃墙被震得嗡嗡作响，观刑室里的气氛压抑得有些可怕，观众面面相觑，毫无疑问这和他们期待中的画面大相径庭。

史蒂夫抓紧自己的手腕。九头蛇夫人摸了摸额头。“真是个执迷不悟的孩子。”她叹息道。

按钮一个接一个按下，红灯，红灯，红灯……巴基双目紧闭，眉头逐渐抽紧，嵌进椅垫的手指却一根一根松脱。

直到最后一盏红灯亮起，他蠕动着嘴唇，徐徐吐出了最后一口气。没人听到他最后的遗言，除了具备四倍听力的超级士兵。

“我来了，史蒂维。”

史蒂夫仿佛明白了什么，他靠在椅背上，身体禁不住地往下滑，连艾丽莎关切的目光都没能挽救他的失态。

 

***

时针指向一点，难忘的生日派对终于落下帷幕。

送走了最后一拨客人，九头蛇指挥官却还没有离去的意思。他在落地窗前坐下，给自己又倒了一杯威士忌，几缕金发软软地垂在耳边。

“罗林斯，”杯中冰块发出悦耳的撞击声。“今晚这些人里你认为有多少是红骷髅的眼线？”

立于身后的副队长沉吟片刻。“大概有七八个吧。”

史蒂夫抬起头，凝视着窗外星星点点的灯火。

“希望有人能替我把话带到。”他仿佛在自言自语。“这是他们唯一的用处了。”

一朵礼花飒地升到空中，绽放，碎裂，消失不见。

史蒂夫抬腕看了看表。“验尸已经在进行了？”

“是的，长官，我亲自押送的尸体。”

“殡仪馆呢？”

“已经联系好了，一验完尸就送去火化，由我押车。”

“录像呢？”

“十分钟前刚刚发出——只有处刑的部分。”

“暗网那边？”

“照您的吩咐，放松管制二十四小时。”

“很好。”史蒂夫点了点头。“你干得不错，这段时间辛苦了。”

罗林斯顿觉眼眶有点热。“谢谢，长官。”他大声说。

“媒体那边暂时不要放出风声，如被问及就说美国队长无法再对社会造成任何威胁。”

“是。”

史蒂夫勾起食指敲了敲额头，突然又想起了什么。

“刚才你干什么去了？”

“我一直呆在宴会厅里。”

“不对，你离开了几分钟。”

“我……去了趟洗手间。”

罗林斯支支吾吾地回答，脑门又开始淌汗。

史蒂夫推开椅子朝他走来。

“你的脸色不太好，哪里不舒服吗？”

他慢慢走近，数道礼花自他背后升起，在身前拉出巨大的阴影。

罗林斯感到前所未有的压迫感。“稍微有点喝多了，”他背上已经完全湿透。“所以我在洗手间里多待了一会儿，对不起，长官。”

“真的吗？”

史蒂夫探出手，眼看就要碰到他的肩膀。

“时间快到了，您是不是该去看着他？”

这句话鬼使神差地从嘴里蹦出，却无形之中拯救了他。

史蒂夫一下子站定。“已经这么晚了？”他又扫了眼手表。

“请长官早点休息，”罗林斯竭力表现得镇静自若。“有什么事尽管交给我。”

“好吧，今晚就麻烦你了，保持通讯顺畅。”

“是，长官。”

罗林斯行了个举手礼，寸步不离地将他的长官送到门口。

史蒂夫回过头，最后看了眼空落落的玻璃牢房。

“今日我所做的一切，只会让他加倍恨我吧。”

他沉重地笑了下，从罗林斯手中接过军帽。

 

TBC

 

注：九头蛇夫人艾丽莎——九头蛇最高议会成员之一，蛇盾的导师，曾说史蒂夫就像自己的儿子。“以后谁还胆敢质疑你的权威，你就向他们毫无保留地展示你的力量。”是秘密帝国中艾丽莎的原台词。

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

 

本章既没有肉渣也没有肉沫……连p都没有了这傻叉文还有更下去的必要吗，笑哭。

警示：不知该说虐还是心塞，总之别摔手机，咱有话好说，好说嘎！

 

***

史蒂夫抽下领带，拉开衬衫，左半边肩膀已被鲜血浸透。

也许是礼服的颜色偏深，他居然丝毫没有注意到。

他举起沾水的毛巾擦去那些血渍，血清已经让伤口愈合得差不多了，只剩下一圈醒目的牙印。

他回过头，那个人仍不省人事地躺在床上，胸膛微弱地上下起伏着。

如果这些印记永不消退就好了，就让它们像勋章一样，证明自己也曾为巴基受过伤，而不是——不只是——一味将伤痕加诸在他身上。

 

***

昆式机在夜空中平稳地滑行，徐徐升起的礼花为它照亮了前行的道路。

萨姆手握操纵杆，特区的灯火已经遥遥在目，他摸着下巴上探头探脑的胡茬，情不自禁地哼起一段熟悉的旋律。

副驾驶席上正在监控雷达屏的斯科特抬起头。“队长，我记得你的家就在华盛顿？”

“没错，退伍后我在费尔法克斯住了一段时间。”回想起过去的日子，萨姆不由得露齿而笑。“我喜欢那个地方，非常安静，邻居也很友好。”

首府陷落后他就再也没能回到那个家，屈指算来，也有近一年了。

不过比起那些陷落在纽约黑暗空间里的同伴和被困在外层空间的阿尔法小队，他们已经算很走运了。

萨姆在心里默默叹息，手中的操纵杆似乎也变沉了。

娜塔莎越过两人的肩膀，默不作声放下咖啡。斯科特举起杯子冲她点头致谢，却只收到一个背影。

他小声询问萨姆。“她没事吧？”

萨姆仍然平视着前方。

“她会没事的。”

克林特正盘腿坐在地板上擦着他的宝贝弓箭，浓郁的香气让他暂时停下了手头的工作，接过了那杯热气腾腾的饮料。“我很高兴你能参加这次行动，塔莎。”他抬起头，试图亮出个彰显自身魅力的微笑，“你是我们之中最棒的，我一向都这么认为。”

娜塔莎居高临下地看着他，机舱里昏暗的光线不足以点亮她脸上的表情。

“谢谢。”

工作台前的钢铁侠抓了抓头发。“我的呢？”

“你的份额昨天就消耗完了。”

“哦不，”托尼无力地呻吟着，“这是在开玩笑吗？我会死的。”

“系统显示您血液中的咖啡因含量已经超过正常标准三倍，sir。”Friday没有感情的声音适时响起。

“好吧，好吧，这里你说了算。”托尼胡乱划拉着面前的三维投影屏。右下角一个闪动的小标志引起了他的注意。他伸出食指一点，里克的脸蹦到了大屏幕上。

“伙计们，”那张脸惨白得可怕，“希望你们及时收到了这封邮件，我有个坏消息。”

托尼立刻按下了暂停。

“萨姆，”他的声音有点抖，“切换到自动驾驶，我这里有紧急情况。”

待众人都围聚到工作台旁，他才继续播放起视频留言。

“我的高尔夫球友受邀参加九头蛇北美总指挥的私人派对。在‘不小心’砸断他的眼镜腿后，我在镜框里装了个针孔摄像头，以下是偷录到的派对实况，”里克哽咽了一下，横过手背擦了把眼睛，“如果你们之中有未成年人我强烈建议回避。”

视频开始自动播放，声音很轻，图像在不停地摇动，人物也有些重影，不过用来重现宴会厅里发生的一切已是绰绰有余。

复仇者们目瞪口呆地看着屏幕上被锁链拴住拖来拽去的美国队长，看着他赤裸着后背坐在九头蛇指挥官怀里不正常地扭动着，看着他像条死狗一样被丢回玻璃监狱，看着他躺在死刑椅上，慷慨激扬地喊出曾经鼓舞了无数人的口令。

娜塔莎捂住嘴慢慢蹲下，额头顶在了桌沿上。

第一个从震惊中复苏的是克林特。他看了看身旁的娜塔莎，右手略微抬起，却迟迟不敢去碰那副颤抖的肩膀。

影像还在继续，在观刑席的最前排，派对的主角正在与邻座的九头蛇夫人咬耳朵。

“再响点。”萨姆从齿缝里蹦出几个词，他的眼睛里燃烧着熊熊烈火。

托尼铁青着脸调高音量。

“……验尸结束后，尸体将送去阿灵顿殡仪馆火化。”

“你想把一名战犯埋进国家陵园？”

“他毕竟为祖国浴血奋战过，虽然我没能阻止他误入歧途。”史蒂夫似乎还叹了口气。“我希望能以詹姆斯巴恩斯的名义埋葬他——如果您允许的话。”

“好吧。你就是太过仁慈了。”

“也只有您能容忍我这些小小的缺点。”

录像到这里戛然而止。里克的脸再次出现在屏幕上。“我不知该说什么，我……”他低下头，响亮地吸了下鼻子，“史蒂夫尚未离开华盛顿，没人知道他会在这里呆多久，媒体这边暂时还没有任何动静，现在我能提供给你们的信息就只有这些。”他重又抬起头，眼眶已经红透。“祝你们好运，上帝保佑美国。”

屏幕顿时黑了下来，机舱里恢复了寂静，一时间只有引擎和仪器的运转声。

不知是谁发出一阵响亮的抽噎。

斯科特狠狠抹了把脸。“所以他真的干了。”他艰难地开口，“那个史蒂夫，我的上帝……”

娜塔莎突然绷直了身体。“詹姆斯还活着。”她抬起下颌，眼角有什么在闪闪发光。

托尼沉默地叩打着控制台，乌青的眼圈和几天没修理的胡子让他看着像老了十岁。

“我以性命担保，詹姆斯还活着！”

娜塔莎的声音越发洪亮，甚至盖过了隆隆的引擎声。

萨姆咬住牙龈。“可是我们都看见了……”

“史蒂夫不可能下得了手。”她说得斩钉截铁。“这里头绝对有猫腻！”

“娜塔莎！”

克林特下意识地朝远处挪了挪脚跟。他从没见过这么可怕的表情出现在萨姆脸上。

“你必须面对现实！就算史蒂夫爱他可他也是九头蛇！你忘了九头蛇都是些什么货色？”

“我当然没忘，可是……”

她蓦地转向钢铁侠。“托尼，你曾经说过影像都是靠不住的。”她的语速又快又急，脸颊因为激动染上了红晕，“我很后悔那个时候没把你的话听进去，现在我请求你，帮我说服他们。”

钢铁侠的嘴唇绷得很紧，屈起的食指终于停下了敲击。

“托尼，你的意见呢？”

其余几人纷纷投来询问的目光，斯科特看起来尤为紧张。

机窗外，国会山的圆形穹顶已经依稀可辨。

“既然我们都抵达华盛顿了，不妨前往查证一下？”他试探地望向萨姆。“反正也不会有什么损失。”

“真是见鬼。”

萨姆叉着胳膊，在控制台前来回走动，连呼吸都透着焦虑。

所有的目光又都聚焦到了他身上，复仇者在等待指令。

“操！”

黑色的拳头砸在了椅背上。

“计划变更。”

萨姆弯下腰，往导航仪里输入新的坐标。“前往阿灵顿，尸体也好骨灰也好，务必要确认巴恩斯的残骸。”

他没有去看其他人的反应，直接坐上驾驶席。

“我衷心希望你的女性直觉管用，娜塔莎，”现任美国队长五指张开，勉强压下眉宇间的悲恸。“这是我们唯一的指望了。”

 

***

有风打在他脸上。

他睁开眼，脚下是无边无际的向日葵田，温柔而热烈的金黄色花瓣在清风中簌簌作响。

他伸出左手去摸那些花瓣，渐渐地，泪水盈满了眼眶。

左臂已变得与常人无异。他能感觉到血管中流动的血液，柔软温热的肌肉，坚强有力的脉搏。

“你在干嘛，巴克？”

他扭过头，朝着声音的来源望去，小史蒂维就站在离他十步开外的地方，身前还立着画架。

他竟然完全没有察觉他的存在。

“我……”

“我说，你就不能保持上两分钟？”

史蒂维不耐烦地冲他喊，画笔在调色盘上磕了磕。

“啊，对不起。”

史蒂维笑了下，他的脸快被画布挡住了，真糟糕。

“伙计，”他情不自禁地感叹，“我真想你。”

正在画布上涂涂抹抹的史蒂维突然停下了。“干嘛这么说？”他歪头看着他，细细眯起的眼睛里似乎带着一丝疑惑，“我一直都在啊，巴克。”

“是吗？”

他歪起嘴角，笑容却分外伤感。“可我感觉你去了很远的地方。”

花田里泛起一圈圈波浪。起风了。

风越来越大，金黄的花瓣团团飞舞在空中，他急忙朝画架那里跑去。“史蒂维！”眼睛快要睁不开了，可他还没有……

“史蒂维，你在哪？”

“巴基……”

那声音似乎就在近在身侧，他奋力伸出手，触及之处只有无尽的虚空。

“记住去寻找……”

“史蒂维，史——”

有什么在摸他的脸，一对似曾相识的天蓝色瞳眸浮现在逐渐清晰的视野中。

“巴基，”那只手轻轻滑下他的脸庞，“你终于醒了。”

史蒂维怎么一下子长大了？他为什么看上去那么严肃？

啊，无所谓了，他终于抓住他了。

巴基悄悄握住那只手。“别走。”他轻声说，半睁着迷蒙的双眼，如同在向某个看不见的天使祈祷。“别离开我，please.”

史蒂维的表情似乎发生了微妙的变化，坚硬面部轮廓变得柔和，阴冷的视线也在不断升温。

“巴基？”

巴基又眨了下眼，手指顺着那根胳膊缓慢上移，绷直的指尖不顾一切地去够那头闪耀的金发。“你这家伙究竟到哪里去了？”他笑得毫无防备，“找得我好辛苦啊，史蒂维。”

史蒂维似乎怔住了，他也在笑，可为什么感觉如此苦涩？

“果然是这样，”史蒂维笑着盖住了眼睛，连肩膀都在颤抖。“一直以来你呼唤的都是那家伙吗？”

那只手缓缓垂落，笑容潮水般从巴基脸上褪去，取而代之的是深不见底的恐惧。

“是你。”

他突然从床上一跃而起，疯狂地摸着自己的身体。

“怎么回事？为什么是你？”

左臂依旧是冰冷而坚硬的金属，沉甸甸的项圈卡住了脖颈，就连不可告人的部位隐隐传来的刺痛都无比真实。

“这不是梦？”

他摸到了右臂上的针孔，神色越来越惶恐。“我还活着？你都干了些什么？”

史蒂夫的眼神冰冷得令人心悸。他凑到巴基耳边随意吐出几个字，连吐出的气息仿佛都结上了霜花：

“你想知道我都干了什么？”

他敲下手腕上的控制器，正对着床的大屏幕上一点点浮现出图像。

“我本不想告诉你，但你太让我失望了，巴基，既然你想知道那就自己看吧。”

屏幕上出现了一间像是审讯室的房间，房间里有两个人。史蒂夫似乎扮演着审讯官的角色，另一人背对着摄像头，声音像憋在喉咙里，含糊不清。

随后那张脸缓缓转了过来，五官竟与他自己有九分相似。

巴基的瞳孔放大了，冰凉的海水正从四面八方涌来，他就快被吞没了。

“不！”他声嘶力竭地喊道，“不！！！”

“哦，是的，我的朋友，”史蒂夫按下暂停，“来见见卡尔。”

“卡尔海斯特，三十五岁，在纽约经营一家书店。”

屏幕上紧接着弹出几张照片。

“这是他的妻子——是个美人呢！他们还有两个孩子，一男一女，都在上小学。”

巴基目不转睛地盯着那几张灿烂的笑脸，两行泪水慢慢滑下。

“正如你所见，”史蒂夫揉了揉他的头发。“他最大的幸运，或者说不幸，就是长得像你。”

他轻触了下手腕，影像又开始继续。

史蒂夫扬起手里花花绿绿的小册子。“这些都是你的藏品？”

“我，我从小看您的漫画长大，”卡尔局促地表达着憧憬之情，“一直以来您都是我的偶像。”

“现在你知道了我的真实身份，失望了？”

卡尔吞咽了一下。“不，我并没有……”他的脑门上汗珠密布。

“很抱歉令你失望了。”史蒂夫插着口袋，慢慢踱到玻璃幕墙前。“然而正如我一直试图告诉大家的，美国队长将个人意志凌驾于秩序之上，这使他成为混乱的源头，也对社会造成了威胁。”

卡尔面露惧色。“我以为在这个国家，怎么想是我的自由。”他虚弱地辩解。

“当然。”史蒂夫盯着玻璃上阴森森的倒影。“我个人则认为，每个人都应当为建设理想中的社会做出贡献，以何种身份去完成并不重要。”

“我想给你一个机会。”他把脸转了过来，露出不寒而栗的笑容。“一个只有你才享有的机会，一个为理想献身的机会。”

巴基紧紧堵住耳朵，然而那句话还是无比清晰地传入耳中。

“我要你替一个人去死。”

——“我有个计划，虽然你一定不会喜欢。”

“啊——”

他用胳膊箍住脑袋，发出有如困兽般的嚎叫。

史蒂夫的话语还在断断续续地撕扯着他的身体。

“醒来后我就没有放弃过找寻，因为我不相信你死了。那个惯于在刀尖上打滚，运气好得不像话的混蛋，怎么可能轻易离我而去？”

“我一度以为找到了你，可惜那些都是敌人制造出来攻击我的机器人。在我快要放弃的时候，他出现了。”

史蒂夫一把揪住巴基脑后的头发，强迫他正视屏幕上闪烁的画面。

“放心，我并没有蠢到把他当成你的替身。我早就发现了，这世上没人能与你相提并论。不过那副面容提示我，这家伙以后说不定能派上大用场。”

“看来我很有先见之明。”

镜头中断了几秒，接下来的画面让巴基差点没吐出来。可怜的卡尔被皮带固定在手术台上，那张经过改造的脸已经看不出和他的区别。他的左臂不翼而飞，飞溅的火花中，身披白大褂的九头蛇科学家正在往光秃秃的肩膀里焊接着什么，手术台旁的工具箱里，一只锃亮的胳膊刺得他头皮发麻。

男人的嘴巴张得很开，里头塞着巴基熟悉的口塞。

史蒂夫体贴地关掉了音量。“我还特地交代多打些麻醉剂，这群疯子。”他轻轻摇着头。

“你……给他装了义肢？”

“光靠截肢无法骗过验尸官的眼睛。”史蒂夫若无其事地说，仿佛屏幕上沉默嚎叫着的不过是另一只白老鼠，“材质和你的并不完全相同却也足以蒙混过关，毕竟不是所有人都具备你的体格。”

巴基的喉头阵阵发紧。

“可他只是个平民！”

他不是不清楚史蒂夫手上累累的血债，见鬼，这家伙或许已经屠杀了数百万人，然而当他在自己面前亲自演示一条鲜活的生命是如何被断送的，那种致命的压迫感仍远胜于一切统计数字。

可他怎么能一点都不在乎？他的小史蒂维，总在弱者受到欺凌时挺身而出的史蒂维，愤怒地喊出“我可以陪你们这些混蛋打上一整天”的史蒂维……

“你还不明白吗？这是一场战争，战争之中没有平民。”

……一次又一次被征兵处盖上4F的章，不惜伪造身份也要穿上军装的史蒂维啊，他怎么能一点都不在乎？

巴基感到自己又躺在了洗脑椅上。他的手脚冰凉，牙齿咬得格格作响，每一根神经都在剧烈地抽搐。

“你彻底疯了，”他盯着那张既熟悉又陌生的脸庞，痛苦得连声音都变了调，“在你身上究竟发生了什么？”

史蒂夫冲着他露齿而笑。

“记住这个，巴克，”他抬起他的下巴，拇指滑过苍白的嘴唇，“这个人因你而死，他的血沾在你手上。”

“如果你不听话，”他压低嗓门，“还会有更多的卡尔，你想看着这一切发生吗？”

巴基如同触电般战栗不已，那些话语就像洗脑词一样，深深地插进了他的大脑，屈辱，仇恨，愤怒，夹杂着无法忍受的剧痛，统统化作了一个名字。

史蒂夫！史蒂夫！史蒂夫！！！！

脑袋里有什么轰地一声炸开，他猛扑上去，张开的左手死死钳住史蒂夫的咽喉。

“你这狗娘养的，”他的脖子上突起数根青筋，五官扭曲而狰狞，“你不得好死！不得好死！”

铁臂里发出几声脆响，指间的压力竟在不断增强。“我要杀了你！”他把史蒂夫摁倒在床上，冷冽的杀气扑面而来，昔日的人形兵器又重新上线。

史蒂夫从容不迫地掰开那一根根冰冷的手指，手腕贴在床头板上轻轻一磕，金属叶片中升起一股不祥的黑烟。

人形兵器抱住胳膊痛苦地滚到地毯上，身体缩成了一团。

“在电脉冲锁死的状态下还能强行激活，我就知道不能小看你。”

史蒂夫翻身坐起，用鞋尖挑起巴基的下巴。

“你最好现在就杀了我，”巴基有一下没一下地喘着，嘴边还挂着白色的泡沫，绿瞳中的杀意却未减半分，“否则你终将死在我手里，我发誓。”

史蒂夫只是兴奋地舔了舔嘴唇。

“我很期待那一天的到来。”

腕上的通讯装置突然亮起了红灯，史蒂夫的眼睛里闪过一道微光。

罗林斯那边开始了？

“游戏时间结束，做个好梦，亲爱的。”

他又按下开关，巴基歪倒在地，浑身痉挛着陷入昏迷。

 

***

鹰眼蹲在滴水檐旁，一只手握住红外线望远镜，在茫茫夜色中搜寻着目标。

早已过了营业时间的阿灵顿殡仪馆仍然灯火通明，视野中满是荷枪实弹的九头蛇特工。

运个棺材还要如此大费周章，看来里面盛放的必定是某个大人物的尸体。

他将镜头转到靠近屋顶的露台上，一条黑影悄无声息地接近站在门口的持枪特工，一道微弱的蓝光闪过，男人还没来得及发声便倒地不起。露台另一头的特工似乎听见了动静，正要张口呼喊，黑寡妇已经敏捷地绕到对方身后，左手按住那倒霉鬼的肩膀，右手捏住下巴往相反的方向一扭——

“Clear.”

通讯器里响起清冷的女声，鹰眼情不自禁摸了下脖子。

“你不觉得她今天下手特别狠？”他悄声问趴在一旁的萨姆。

萨姆仍一眨不眨地盯着狙击枪的瞄准镜，红翼悬在他右肩，忽高忽低地漂浮着。

“你能怪她？”

“队长，我进去了。”

这次通讯器里响起的是斯科特，夹杂着翅膀扇动的嗡嗡声。

“里面情况如何？”

“守卫很多，我看见罗林斯了，他刚从214号焚化室出来。”

“214号焚化室，托尼，塔莎，你们收到了吗？”

“收到，我正在前往二楼。”

“收到，Friday，开启隐身模式。”

萨姆咧开嘴，满口白牙在瞄准镜的反光中闪闪发亮。

“克林特，让我们来制造点烟花如何？”

鹰眼迫不及待地摘下背上的弓箭。“我他妈等这一刻已经很久了，队长。”他的话音里只有按耐不住的兴奋。

萨姆略一点头，枪口移向停车场里体型最大的一辆SUV，瞄准油箱扣动扳机。

“Happy Independence Day, son of b——”

 

***

停车场里连绵不断的爆炸声让室内的几名九头蛇也冲了出来。他们举着枪像没头苍蝇一样朝着四周扫射，接着又如同断了线的木偶般，一个接一个地倒下。

鹰眼弯弓搭箭，一箭一个，偶尔几个。萨姆配合他的频率用狙击枪捡漏，为潜入殡仪馆的同伴尽可能争取时间。

终于有人注意到了这里，几颗子弹嗤嗤飞来，有一颗差点击中克林特，幸亏他躲闪及时。

“娜塔莎，托尼，你们得抓紧了。”

萨姆沉着脸交代，躲在掩体后旋转控制器。红翼尖啸着冲下楼顶，对准黑压压的人群一通狂扫，暂时压制住混乱不堪的局势。

“快，克林特，就是现在。”

鹰眼瞄准对面的楼顶射出滑索，抵达新的狙击地点后，他开始在敌人后方制造混乱。

“操，电击箭头真他妈好用。”

他眼见着刚冲出门口的一排九头蛇被电网罩住抽搐着倒下，右手伸到背后一摸——

“我的箭用完了。”

“当真？！”萨姆难以置信地摇晃着脑袋。“下回换MP7如何？”

“不要。”通讯器里传来的声音分外愁苦。“手感太糟了。”

“伙计们，集中注意！”提醒他俩的是一贯吊儿郎当的托尼。

萨姆叹了口气，从腰间抽出两把微冲。

“该英雄出场了（Time to be a hero）。”

他一个翻身跃下屋檐，在枪林弹雨中展开双翼。

 

***

殡仪馆内部早已乱作一团。罗林斯的通讯器里除了史蒂夫的咆哮外什么也接收不到。

“无论你用什么方法，不准任何人接近那具棺材！”

“是，长官！”

副队长马不停蹄地朝焚化室奔去。复仇者这招声东击西显然把他打了个措手不及。

“人都到哪里去了？”他冲着通讯器大喊，“都他妈给老子滚回室内来！你们几个还站着干嘛，立刻去给我守——”

嘭！

他突然在什么都没有的地方绊了一跤。

还没等副队长站稳脚跟，蚁人刷地一下出现在他面前。

“嘿，晚上好。”

罗林斯瞪着那副阴森森的头盔，毫不迟疑地举枪射击。

“脾气可真坏，睡眠不足吗？”

他射了个空，肋下却莫名其妙地挨了一击。

“抱歉我得干掉你，反正总会有两个九头蛇来填空的。”蚁人模仿拳击前的准备动作扭了扭脖子，冲着对面一勾手指，“来吧。”

“交给你了，斯科特。”擦身而过的娜塔莎远远丢下一句话，一股可疑的气流正追随着她的步伐冲向走廊尽头的房间。

“放心，没人能从我这里通过。”

罗林斯龇牙咧嘴地吐出口带血的唾沫。“我可不这么认为，小子。”他狰狞地笑了起来，手中不知何时出现了一柄寒光四射的匕首。

 

***

焚化室里共有七名守卫，娜塔莎在半分钟内解决掉了他们。

“Friday，隐身模式解除。”

空气中影影绰绰浮现钢铁侠深红色的战甲。

托尼拉起面甲。“我好像在这次的任务里纯属多余。”他瞧着地上横七竖八的尸体似乎在发愣。

娜塔莎根本无暇理会，她的注意力完全被焚化炉边上摆着的棺材吸引了，那副黑漆漆的棺木上还盖着一面崭新的星条旗。

“噢，詹姆斯……”

她的嘴唇哆嗦不已，好不容易抬起的一只脚又踏回了原地。

钢铁侠同情地看着她。“我来吧。”他走上前，抬起胳膊有意阻断了她的视线。

“我没事。”娜塔莎咬住下唇，“闪开，托尼。”

“要我让女士直面血淋淋的尸体吗？想都别想。”钢铁侠咕哝着摸上了棺材盖。“巴恩斯啊巴恩斯，你这运气欠佳的小混蛋，”他叹着气，右手探向合缝处小小的把手。“我们这就带你回家。”

娜塔莎倏地睁大眼。“等等，别直接——”

话音未落，星条旗已翩然飞起，漆黑的棺盖掉在了地上。

托尼朝棺材里望去，突然大惊失色。“我们有大麻烦了。”他盯着仪表盘上闪烁的数字，脑后传来娜塔莎急促的脚步声，“不！别过来——”

就在电光火石间，钢铁侠飞身扑进棺材，接着整个人弹到了天花板上。

“托尼！托尼？！”

“呃唔……我还好……就是……有东西钻进了我的装甲……shit！我的手……Friday，damage report……Friday?!”

“System o—f—f——”

“Friday! ！Friday! ！！！操，我感觉不到我的手了。”

“坚持住！我来了！！”

“别过来，别碰我，操……”

 

***

“所以最后中招的是斯塔克？”

办公桌前的九头蛇指挥官疲惫地支着脑袋。这一夜真是太漫长了。

“是的，长官，虽然复仇者最后把他带走了，装甲表层已被纳米粒子腐蚀，我亲眼所见。”

罗林斯按着伤处汇报着战情。他的右半边脸高高肿起，眼睑上方挂着一道新鲜的伤口。

“看来将焚化提前是对的，他们的消息居然这么灵通。”

史蒂夫沉吟着摸了摸下巴。

“虽然陷阱是为罗曼诺夫准备的……这个结果也不错，你去转告男爵，他的麻烦我替他解决掉了。”

“是。”

待罗林斯离去后，他靠在办公椅上转了个圈。落地窗外的城市还笼罩在一层淡淡的硝烟中，街道上满是烟花燃放后的碎屑。

他还是高估了黑寡妇，这女人根本就不足挂怀。

钢铁侠的牺牲毫无疑问给现任美国队长出了道难题。按照他对萨姆一贯的了解，复仇者恐怕再也不会冒险出击，尤其在知晓九头蛇早有准备的前提下。

为了一个认定死亡的人赔上仅剩的复仇者，萨姆绝对做不出这样的事。

如此一来，无论对于九头蛇还是复仇者，巴基巴恩斯都已成为历史。

他能高枕无忧了吗？还是……

——“史蒂维。”

史蒂夫又凑近了一些，双手撑在了玻璃上。

“你会怎么做呢？”

他注视着玻璃窗上的倒影，若有所思。

 

TBC

***

回收线索揭示阴谋的时刻真是爽！

要说致敬的话，只能说蛇盾在秘密帝国里干的坏事比这里的发指多了。“几百万人”可是原文照搬。

Hurricane的歌词，每一个字都不会省略。


	19. Chapter 19

警示：后半章极度酸爽，请自备救心丸。

 

***

惨白的光线照亮了平躺在工作台上的钢铁侠。他胸前的反应堆忽明忽暗，覆盖在体表的装甲被侵蚀得只剩薄薄几片金属，裸露在外的肌肤呈现出无生气的青灰色。

斯科特拿着医用探测器沿着血液循环的方向来回扫描着，悬浮在正上方的三维人体投影布满了触目惊心的红色信号。

“似乎是某种特殊的纳米虫炸弹，在吞噬装甲的同时渗入人体皮肤组织，破坏细胞。”蚁人放下探测器，忧心忡忡地望向萨姆，“距离炸弹最近的斯塔克一定是在最后时刻发现了端倪，所以才不让我们靠近。他独自一人承下了所有的冲击波。”

萨姆抱住头，一动不动地坐在靠近机舱口的长椅上。他们费尽千辛万苦才杀出重围，扛着人事不省的钢铁侠跌跌撞撞地回到昆式机上，之后他就一直保持着这个姿势。

“他的心跳正在逐渐减弱，我猜是纳米虫扩散到了血液中，一旦和血红蛋白结合后果将不堪设想。”

斯科特硬着头皮作出语焉不详的诊断结果，暗自后悔当初没跟着皮姆多学点，虽然那家伙的领域似乎是量子科学？

“情况很不妙，但我有个想法。”他小心翼翼地提出建议。

萨姆放下手。“说吧。”他听起来颓丧到了极点，眉眼间的皱纹也深了几分。

“苏里公主的礼物我还带在身边。”斯科特取出了那个小盒子，“也许可以尝试一下瓦坎达的黑科技？”

萨姆捏着太阳穴发出绝望的笑声。

“试试吧，斯科特。还有什么是我们输不起的？”

斯科特点了点头。他掀起钢铁侠破烂不堪的上衣，打开盒子露出里面杯垫大小的深紫色薄膜。他用两根手指夹起那片薄如蝉翼的物体，仔细将它贴在托尼的肚脐上，再用指腹压住虔诚地抹平，如同那是他们最后的希望。

薄膜下的肌肤渐渐染上了一层鲜亮的紫光，更多紫色顺着血管涌向身体的各个角落，钢铁侠整个人都被笼罩在了柔和的紫色光芒中，胸前的灯也一点点恢复了亮度。

随着三维投影上的红点逐个熄灭，机舱里的气氛终于没那么凝滞了。

斯科特长舒了口气。“我想它起作用了。”

可托尼仍没有一点即将醒来的征兆，这让萨姆的眉头又皱了起来。

“克林特，最近的复仇者基地在哪？”他询问坐在副驾驶席上的鹰眼。

鹰眼在雷达屏上戳了几下。“维吉尼亚有一个，医疗设施齐全，还没有被九头蛇发现。”

萨姆沉重地点了下头。

“立刻启程。”

“等一下！”

靠在墙上的娜塔莎突然弹了起来。“不能就这样丢下詹姆斯。”

萨姆侧过头看着她，眼球中血丝密布。“我差点失去一名同伴，”他用沉痛的语气说。“算我求你，不要再让我失去更多人。”

娜塔莎固执地叉着胳膊。“可詹姆斯还活着。”她盯着复仇者现任领队，毫不退让。

“塔莎，”萨姆不住摇头，“放弃那些不切实际的幻想吧。事实就是你错了，我也错了。”

娜塔莎直直地望进萨姆的眼睛，似乎在确认着他的决意。几分钟后，她叹了口气。

“那好，让我帮你把这事变得简单点。”

她一把撕下肩头的复仇者标志，扔到萨姆脚边。

萨姆惊诧地抬起眉毛。

“我退出。”

昆式机里霎时陷入死一般的寂静。

 

***

“我不允许！”骤然响起的咆哮让蚁人都忍不住抖了一下，“你想一个人去？”

娜塔莎甩了下头发。“我现在是自由之身，无须向任何人汇报行动去向。”

她丢下这句火药味十足的宣言，轻捷地转了个身。

“娜塔莎！”

她无视背后的呼喊，自顾自拉下舱门，大步朝前走去，孤单的背影投射在地上，拉成狭长的线。

“你在干什么！快回来！”

斯科特按住萨姆的肩膀，仿佛在劝说他冷静。

“你他妈疯了吗？给老子回来。”

可惜收效甚微。

她站在了舱门尽头，再前进一步就是危机四伏的世界。

天边泛起了鱼肚白，眼前的城市即将从沉睡中醒来，连同那些盘踞其中的罪恶。头顶那片浓重的黑暗中惟有启明星仍在固执地闪耀，守候黎明的到来。

她尽情地呼吸着，让冰冷的空气渗透胸腔。

她从不畏惧寒冷。接触过的事物中，最冷也最坚硬的莫过于那块在冷冻舱中冻结了七十余年却未染上一丝锈迹的金属，而她比任何人都清楚那其中蕴含着多么伟大的力量。

Wait for me.

她坚定地迈出了脚步，殡仪馆里那个畏缩不前的小女孩已被她亲手埋葬。

My lucky star.

 

***

萨姆撑着舱壁呼哧呼哧直喘气。娜塔莎的离队显然给他造成了不小的打击。

“队长，”鹰眼的食指仍然悬在半空中，“需要我输入坐标吗？”

萨姆朝工作台望去，托尼的呼吸已趋于稳定，光晕笼罩下的面庞也恢复了些许血色。

他轻轻挥了下手。“先别。”他踉跄地走到操纵杆旁，一点点拉上舱门。“再给她一点时间。”

鹰眼如释重负地收起手指。“反正都是等，”他有些尴尬地搓了搓手，“要不先休息一会儿？我把警报设好了。”

萨姆勉强点了点头，他的身体确实有些坚持不住了。“我真不该带她来。”他嘀咕着回到长椅上，手臂支着脑袋，眼皮几乎一下子粘在了一起。

才十分钟不到，他便在尖厉的噪音中醒来，瞧着逐渐落下的舱门目瞪口呆。

斯科特跑了过来，也是一脸难以置信的样子。

“克林特！克林特！？你见着克林特了吗？”

“他的弓箭不见了。”

“哦操。”

 

***

一道黑色的影子在高楼天台间穿梭、跳跃，风飒飒地掠过钢筋水泥的丛林，卷起鲜艳的长发。

这一幕仿佛似曾相识？

啊，是了，那时詹姆斯刚刚接受了审判，被俄国人引渡去关押在西伯利亚的集中营，那时的她也是，不惜孤军深入也要营救她的詹姆斯。

没有接应，没有后援，连她要拯救的人也是生死未卜，可这又有什么关系呢？换成是她身陷囹圄，詹姆斯一定也会毫不犹豫地做出同样的事。

奇怪的是她感觉不到任何恐惧，仿佛只要默念那个名字，四肢就会获得源源不断的力量。

——坚持住，詹姆斯。

詹姆斯就在这座城市里，她能听见他的心跳，感受到他的呼吸。

他没有死，他不可能就此丢下她。

她突然停下脚步，背靠在水塔上大口大口呼吸着，努力平复激动的情绪。

“嘿！”

阴影里有人把手伸向她的肩膀，被她反手扣住手腕摔了出去。

“操，是我。”

鹰眼揉了揉腰，一个挺身从地上起来。

“你跑得好快，我差点就跟丢了。”

黑寡妇防备地退到一旁。“你是来带我回去的？”

“不，你别误会，”鹰眼连连摆手。“我只想搭把手，没别的意思。”

她歪过头，半边眉毛不解地扬起。

“我认为你的直觉是对的，巴恩斯肯定还活着。”鹰眼心虚地移开了视线。

阳光渐炽，街头响起嘹亮的鸣笛声，脚下的城市正在逐渐苏醒。

“你的箭。”

“哎？”

黑寡妇脚尖一勾，挑起掉在地上的一支箭，鹰眼抬起胳膊稳稳接住。

“我要找到詹姆斯。”

“我们会的。”

“我必须找到他。”她又强调了一遍。

“还有史蒂夫。”鹰眼擅自加了个名字，内心祈祷自己没有搞砸。

“你说的没错。”

黑寡妇恢复了冷冽的声线。

“如果詹姆斯还活着，我需要他告诉我他在哪儿。如果詹姆斯死了，”她按住腰间的手枪，眼中流露出刻骨的杀意。“我更要找到他，给这一切画上句点。”

 

***

阿灵顿殡仪馆前仍是一片狼藉。停车场里的汽车残骸冒着缕缕青烟，空气中满是刺鼻的汽油和火药味，台阶上大滩大滩的血还没有干透，门窗上贴满横七竖八的警戒线。

鹰眼稍微有点后悔自己的冲动。

“你的计划就是再次闯入史蒂夫设下埋伏的地方？”

“史蒂夫肯定料不到我们杀了个回马枪，”黑寡妇撩起几丝红发。“还是你没听说过，最危险的地方就是最安全的地方？”

她扯开警戒线径直朝里走去，鹰眼也只有紧紧跟上。

殡仪馆里空无一人，他们毫无阻碍地进入到一楼的档案室。

娜塔莎放下枪。“All clear.”

克林特从她身后冒出。“所以我们来这儿的理由是？”

“我必须确认一下。”娜塔莎一个箭步冲到写字台前，在一摞摞文件夹中翻找着。“昨天晚上送到的尸体……有了，只有这一份？”

克林特的脑袋凑了过来，映入眼帘的首先是夹在表格右上角的一张照片，照片上的人面如死灰，全身赤裸，而那张脸他再熟悉不过了。

“塔莎，我很抱歉……”

“我没事。”娜塔莎冷静地打断了他。“你仔细看这上面的焚化时间，比我们发动进攻时还要早十分钟，这是史蒂夫有意设下的陷阱。”

克林特扫了眼表格里的信息。

“焚化室还是214号，所以我们赶到时巴恩斯的尸体已经被焚化了？然后他们在空棺材里植入了炸弹？”

“那具尸体说不定根本就不是詹姆斯，或者压根就不存在任何尸体。”

娜塔莎还在固执己见，克林特忍不住叹了口气。

“就算史蒂夫能在行刑时做手脚，他也没法买通验尸官啊。在九头蛇内部，执法和尸检可隶属于两套系统，而且这个人，”他弹了下验尸官签名处，“我认识这个人，他是浮士德医生的得意门生。那老家伙一向跟史蒂夫看不对眼，没有理由帮他造假。”

娜塔莎没有立即回答他。她用手托着下巴，若有所思。

“看来有必要再去一趟214房间。”

这次克林特没有问为什么。“走吧。”他把弓箭握在胸前。“让我们去查个底朝天。”

 

***

214号房间看上去没什么大的改变，地上的国旗沾满了骨灰，焚化炉已经熄灭，一旁的棺材空空如也。

娜塔莎的视线在室内逡巡着，仿佛在寻找某样东西。

“看看这一切，”她深深地皱起眉头。“有没有感觉哪里不对？”

克林特转动着眼珠似乎也悟到了什么。“对啊，那家伙的胳膊呢？照片里明明还有。”

“铁臂无法火化，肯定被拆了下来。可是史蒂夫要那玩意儿干嘛？”

克林特耸了耸肩。“也许他想留作纪念？就像是把它当成巴恩斯的遗物……”

娜塔莎丢来一个令他终身难忘的白眼。

此时门外传来轻轻的脚步声。娜塔莎立刻抓着克林特退到门后。

脚步声越逼越近，最后停在了他们所在的房间门口。

克林特紧张地扣住弓弦，娜塔莎的食指已经压在扳机上。

一个男孩走了进来，他穿着一件T恤和一条短裤，金色的短发乱蓬蓬地翘着。他走到国旗前，弯下腰。

娜塔莎慢慢推上门。

克林特的脸都白了，娜塔莎只是打手势示意他噤声。

未上油的门轴发出刺耳的嘎吱声，男孩转了过来，他看上去不超过十岁，眼睛是淡蓝色的，细瘦的胳膊上贴着一块创可贴。

他看清了房间里的两个人，露出惊恐的表情。

“滚出去！”男孩尖声叫道，“否则我报警了！”

“为什么要报警？”娜塔莎若无其事地向他走去。“我们什么都没做啊。”

男孩警觉地朝后退去。“你撒谎！昨天晚上就是你们来破坏爷爷的殡仪馆，我全都看见了。”

我的天哪。

克林特不由地蒙上眼睛。

昨夜他们突袭的时候现场还有小孩？

这丝毫未令娜塔莎动摇。她摆上了套取情报时惯用的那种富有亲和力的微笑。

“我想我们之间可能有点误会，你叫什么名字，我的小先生？”

男孩狐疑地打量着她。

“杰瑞米。”

“杰瑞米，我认识一个孩子，”她缓慢蹲下，正好与男孩四目相对，“他很崇拜美国队长，不是变成九头蛇的那位，而是那个有一条铁臂的最强战士。”

她用轻柔的语气诉说着，视线不经意扫过男孩T恤上印着的卡通图案——被复仇者簇拥在中心，一手持盾一手举枪的美国队长。

“可是他死了，被自己昔日的战友以叛国者的罪名处决了。”她眼看着男孩的眼眶中渐渐蓄满泪水。“这让他非常、非常难过，即使这样，他也想要留下一样东西来纪念他的英雄。于是他哀求在殡仪馆工作的祖父，求他在尸体火化前剪下一缕头发带给他。”

她的视线锁定在男孩胸前，那里悬挂着一个小玻璃瓶，瓶口歪歪扭扭地涂着一颗深红色的五芒星，里面盛放着一小簇深色的毛发。

“杰瑞米，”她握住那副瘦削的肩膀，“复仇者需要你的帮助。”

 

***

萨姆盯着台面上的小瓶子，半晌说不出话来。

“所以你是怎么说动那孩子交出头发的？”

黑寡妇略微挑起眼角。“我请他吃了一客香草冰淇淋。”

克林特戏谑地双手交叠放在脑后。“你们该不会一直在等我吧？”他大模大样地把脚搁上了工作台，还差几英寸就能碰到钢铁侠的腿。

斯科特从刚才开始就在那傻乐。“太棒了，简直太棒了。”他兴奋地握起拳头比了个庆祝的手势。“怎么样，队长？”他又拍了下萨姆。“不如现在就动身前往维吉尼亚基地？那里应该还存有复仇者的DNA信息库，稍微比对一下就能知道结果。”

娜塔莎哼了一声。“你们尽管比，反正那不可能是詹姆斯。”她又瞧了眼昏迷中的托尼，脚跟一转就往舱门走去。

“你又要去哪？”

“我还没有找到他。”

“塔莎，”萨姆的语气和缓了许多。“跟我们一起去基地吧，这里的监视有斯科特。”

蚁人拍了拍胸膛。“交给我和安东蚁吧。你们不在时我就靠给这些小家伙装摄像头来打发时间呢。”

安东蚁军团黑压压地围绕在它们的领袖身边，嗡嗡嗡地表示支持。

娜塔莎垂下眼帘。“我已经不是复仇者了。”

“我们需要你，罗曼诺夫特工。”萨姆诚恳地说。“那里的安保等级只有三级，人手实在不够用，托尼还需要人看护，而且那儿离华盛顿只有不到四十分钟路程，斯科特一旦有所发现我们即刻就能赶到。”

娜塔莎盯着面前的操纵杆陷入沉思。

的确，凭她一己之力要在偌大的华盛顿寻找一个不存在的人绝非易事，史蒂夫不惜用假死的方式让美国队长消声灭迹，更不可能放出任何风声。

可詹姆斯还活着。他还在等着她。

……

“你得停止了。”

“停止什么？”

“停止担心我。”

她放下绷带。詹姆斯的后背被匕首划了个大口子，费了好大劲才止住血。

“那就别做让我担心的事。”她屈起食指勾了下挺翘的鼻梁。“刚才真是吓坏我了。”

詹姆斯冲她呲牙咧嘴地笑了笑。“你也看到了，要不是我挡得快，总统先生就要当场挂彩了。”

“你挂彩就没关系吗？我怎么不记得你给他投过票？”

她轻轻在他背肌上捏了一下以示警告，詹姆斯吃疼地哼了几声，铁臂环上她的腰。

“谁叫世界需要复仇者呢？”

“得了吧，你就是个不要命的傻瓜。”

她的恋人扬起脸，眼里洋溢着万千柔情，发梢满是太阳的味道。

“这个傻瓜可以请求他的傻姑娘赏赐一个吻吗？”

……

——“谁叫世界需要复仇者？”

她猛地捶了下舱门。

“好吧，我们走。”

 

***

罗林斯手捧餐盘，愁眉苦脸地站在门口。

“今天也没有吃吗？”

史蒂夫打量着那些原封不动的食物，无奈地摇着头。

这已经是第三天，巴基仍然拒绝进食，他也只好不断地给他注射镇静剂，然后趁他昏迷不醒时把营养液打进去。

期间他还特意从城里请来三名专家给巴基做了系统的身体检查，诊断结果是由于滥用违禁药物和频繁勃起引起的暂时性功能障碍，治愈的几率很高。

史蒂夫不由得松了口气，然而接下来的报告却让他面色渐沉。

“病人必须立刻停止同性性行为。”其中一名医生不停地擦着汗，“否则极有可能导致肛肠习惯性撕裂。”

史蒂夫点了一下头。

“罗林斯，带先生们去领诊费。”

他目送那些人噤若寒蝉地跟在副队长身后，朝走廊尽头走去。

院子里已经挖好了三个坑，他们的失踪将会被处理成一场意外。

除了罗林斯和他自己还没有人知道巴基活着，他要维持这一现状。

 

***

“嗯……”

他紧了紧胳膊，透亮的汗水顺着柔软的腹肌流下，消失在交合处纠缠在一起的耻毛里。

巴基仍在极力抗拒与他做爱，虽然最终的结果都是一样的。

“放开我……”

他全身上下每一个细胞，每一寸肌肤都在排斥自己。

“不……啊……”

该死的他还刻意减少了肛交的次数，尽可能地克制着欲望，就是为了能让他早日恢复。

“操……见鬼……”

不断深入体内的异物迫使巴基将腿张得更开，沾满淫液的肉棒还在他的秘洞里不停捣弄着，耻骨被撞得微微发麻。

灼热的痛感一阵接一阵袭来，从下体逐渐扩散到全身。丧失性功能后，性交已经沦为彻头彻尾的折磨，无论史蒂夫再怎么有技巧地摩擦他的敏感带，这副残缺的肉体所能体会到的只有无法射精的痛苦，和无法逃离的悲哀。

他紧闭着双眼默默承受着，攥在手心里的床单皱得不成样子。

不过再也没人能拿那些无法控制的生理反应来羞辱他了，也算是个微不足道的胜利吧。

这样的刑罚不知持续了多久，直到史蒂夫的身躯精疲力尽地压了下来。

大腿轻轻动了下，屁眼里粘稠的不适感令他绷紧了嘴唇。

“和我做爱不舒服吗？”

史蒂夫没能忍住，那个厌恶的表情到底还是刺伤了他。

巴基的眼睛裂开一条缝。

“做爱？”他拨开横在胸膛上的那根胳膊，“你觉得我们在做爱？”

他辛酸地笑了起来。“我已经什么鸡巴玩意儿都射不出来了，你还当我很享受？”

史蒂夫竟然无言以对。他们所处的阵营原本就势同水火，而他自认为唯一能带给巴基快乐的东西——性，如今也成了折磨他的道具。

是谁破坏了这一切呢？

“巴基……”他轻叹着抬起右手，想要去摸那些堆在枕上的发丝。

巴基把头歪到一边。“你知道做爱是什么滋味吗？”那丝笑容忽然变得诡谲，“你知道吗？我和塔莎在床上的时候……”

尖利的白噪音划过史蒂夫的耳膜。

“住口！”

“我们时时刻刻都在接吻，她总是……”

“住口！住口！住口！”

像是为了堵住那张嘴，他猛力按下巴基的脑袋，粗鲁地插了进去。

巴基的舌头不断挣扎着试图顶开入侵者，然而正如之前的每一次交合，在史蒂夫凶狠的攻势下他很快便放弃了抵抗，前后摇晃着脑袋任那根肉柱在嘴里进出。

史蒂夫舔了舔牙龈正准备享受，前端突然传来一阵锥心刺骨的剧痛。

他一巴掌将巴基打下床，低头看向自己的老二，龟头那里有个凹下去的牙印，好在没有流血。

“刚才我咬了您，长官。”巴基双肘撑地，嘴角玩世不恭地弯起，“这样不听话的疯狗，还是立马枪毙比较好吧？”

史蒂夫的意识顿时模糊了。待他反应过来时，自己正跨坐在巴基身上，双手死死掐住细瘦的颈项。

巴基的眼白慢慢翻起，抓着他的手指软绵绵地垂落。

他急忙松手，一下下按着巴基的胸口直到他急促地咳了出来。

“杀了我吧。”

这是巴基缓过气后说的第一句话，也是这些天来他在清醒时说得最多的话。

史蒂夫又想起了那些没有被动过的食物，冰冷的眼神，和无力的推搡。

为什么？为什么？

这家伙怎么就见鬼地不明白？

他暗中策划那么些年，费心费力费资源，分裂了神盾，搞垮了复仇者，爬到了九头蛇北美总指挥的位置才终于得到了他。只要他老实低头，乖乖呆在他身边，这个世界就是他们的了。

他怎么就是不明白？

“你想死？”他掐紧了那双手，直视着正下方那张注定让他纠结一生的面容。“那就让我告诉你，你死后将发生什么。”

“如果你没死成，我会给你洗脑，”看着巴基逐渐放大的瞳孔，他的内心升起扭曲的快意，“你以为我重装洗脑椅只是为了和你干那事？不，亲爱的，我要把你训练成我的猎犬，让你咬谁你就咬谁。而任务结束后你还是得乖乖爬回我的床上。”

“如果你不小心把自己弄死了，那也没关系。还记得我说的那些疯狂科学家吗？他们会提取你的脑细胞，从中提取出有利的情报。哦，别这样看着我，我早就说过不要低估他们的能力。”

“然后你要怎么做呢？复仇者，神盾，以及你珍视的塔莎，你的大脑会一一告知我他们的所在。或者，我也可以用干细胞克隆出无数一模一样的你，将他们屠戮得一干二净。上帝，一支由冬日战士组成的军队，想想就令人兴奋，不是吗？”

他残忍地笑着，即使他听见自己的心正在一点点破裂，滴答的鲜血如同强酸一样，将身体的每一寸烧得火热。

巴基瞪着空洞的眼睛，眼底笼罩着深深的绝望。

原来到头来他保护不了任何人，因为他的存在本身就是威胁。

原来史蒂夫既不放他生，也不让他死。

原来这才是属于他的现实。

史蒂夫松开钳制，仿佛知道他再也无法做出任何自寻死路的举动。

巴基从地上爬起，踉跄地走到茶几旁，抓起果盘里的水果直接就往嘴里塞。他机械地吞咽着，未经充分咀嚼的果肉堆积在喉咙里，让他只能发出喑哑的呻吟。

史蒂夫的心口阵阵发堵。“别吃了。”他忍不住打落果盘。“你现在很虚弱，我让厨房准备些容易消化的食物。”

巴基跟没听见似地跪在柔软的地毯上，银光闪烁的手指追逐着那些滚来滚去的苹果和桃子。他的面颊被塞得有些变形，黑红色的果汁从嘴角流到下巴。

突然他弓起背，剧烈地呕吐起来，胃液、唾液，夹杂着成块的果肉倾泻而下，将地毯弄得污秽不堪。

这可不行。

——“他们会提取你的脑细胞，从中提取出有利的情报。”

他抓起勉强还成形的半个李子，颤抖着把它送到嘴边。

——“我也可以用干细胞复制出无数一模一样的你。”

眼泪流了下来，大概是由于呕吐导致的生理反应。

——“一支由冬日战士组成的军队。”

堵在食管中的食物复又涌入口腔，混合着那些难以下咽的果肉，紫黑色的汁液从鼻子里喷出。

可他不能停，他要继续吃，他必须吃…… 

“呃呜——”

身体终于战胜了意志，这回他吐得比上一次更加厉害。

史蒂夫只觉得呼吸困难。他想要过去拍拍他的背，帮他擦去那些秽物，然而对方还是一如既往地逃避着他的触碰。

巴基断断续续吐出最后一口胃液，横过手背抹了抹嘴，慢慢站了起来。

“史蒂夫，”他扭过头，涕泪交织下的脸庞扭曲得令人不忍直视。“为什么你就不肯放过我呢？”

他举起拳头，史蒂夫下意识地抬手招架，那些拳头却落在了巴基自己的脑袋上，一下又一下。

“既然你认为我背弃了你，为什么还要让我活着？！！！”

无论多么铁石心肠的人，听到那阵痛不欲生的悲鸣时都会忍不住为之动容吧？

只可惜需要他打动的那颗心脏早已被流动的酸液腐蚀得千疮百孔，连痛觉都无法感知。

史蒂夫抓紧那双手，把巴基牢牢钉在了墙上。

“我要摧毁你的每一重身份，让这世上再没有你的容身之处，无论是巴基巴恩斯，冬日战士，还是美国队长。”

和你比起来那些都微不足道。

“这样你就只能留在我身边，直到永远。”

只有我们是永恒的。

巴基拉起嘴角，笑得浑身哆嗦。“你他妈究竟想从我这儿得到什么？”那笑声难以名状地凄惨，“我已经什么都没了，对你也没有任何价值了，你还想要什么啊，史蒂夫？”

“我要这个身体，和里面的灵魂。”他看着那双令他魂牵梦萦的绿眼睛，一字一顿地说，“我要这颗心脏只为我而跳动，这张嘴只为我而呼吸。我要你，完全只属于我一人。”

巴基愣了下，接着又迸发出一阵歇斯底里的笑声。

“你还是杀了我吧。”

他咬牙切齿地笑着，两颗大得惊人的泪珠从眼眶中滚落。

那个时候史蒂夫还没有意识到，这是巴基留给他的最后一句话。

 

TBC

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

 

考验三观的一章来了，且看蛇盾无处话凄凉。

 

***

“……就日前流传在网络上的，疑似反抗军首领詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯，AKA美国队长，被处刑的视频影像，九头蛇发言人尚未给出正面答复。九头蛇北美总指挥，曾经担任美国队长和神盾局长的史蒂夫罗杰斯先生仍然拒绝接受采访……”

史蒂夫按下遥控器，屏幕恢复成一团漆黑。

茶几上的餐盘干净得像被猫舔过，下方的地毯换成了新的，颜色和周围有些格格不入。

“这些媒体就只会捕风捉影。”

他将遥控器扔到一边，侧身打量着半躺在床上的男人。那颗脑袋低低地垂着，半长不短的头发乱蓬蓬地遮住半张脸，悬在空中的胳膊分别绑在床头板的两头，如同十字架上受难的基督。

他翻身爬到巴基身上，把那两条赤裸的大腿一点点分开，又折了起来。

“你这里看上去好多了。”史蒂夫低声说，沾满润滑剂的手指轻柔地拨开肛口的褶皱，那里已经恢复成了娇嫩的粉色，深处隐隐透着鲜红。

他托住巴基的屁股往上抬了抬，又浇了些润滑剂进去后才插入食指，被滋润的密穴仿佛呼吸般一开一合，吸住他的手指往深处吞咽。

他慢条斯理地为他做着扩张，直到那里可以容纳三根手指。

巴基似乎对发生在身上的一切毫无知觉。直到史蒂夫把阴茎插了进去，那里的括约肌才条件反射地收缩了几下。

链条发出细碎的摩擦声，史蒂夫呻吟着开始抽送，右手拂去巴基脸上的头发，男人嘴里衔着一枚深灰色的口球，皮带深深嵌进双颊的咬肌。

他不能给巴基任何自寻短见的机会，虽然见他含着那个小道具的确令他性致昂扬。

床单压起一道道褶皱，巴基的身体随着抽插的频率前后滑动着，脖子上的项圈微微抖动，红色的骷髅头恰好卡在了喉结的部位。

史蒂夫握住那根垂头丧气的阴茎，从根部套住滑到顶端，用掌心慢慢地摩擦龟头。

巴基没有发出半点声音，连喘息都弱不可闻。

“舒服吗？”

那双眼睛是睁着的，里头什么都没有。

史蒂夫苦笑了几声。“我忘了你现在不能说话。”他凑上去，在汗湿的额头上吻了一下。“我帮你解开，但你可别做蠢事，ok？”

他扯着皮带上的锁扣让口球松脱，带出的口水滴滴答答流了巴基满下巴。

“喂！”史蒂夫小心地拍着他的面颊，仿佛那是一尊精致而脆弱的陶瓷人偶。“你还好吗？”

没有回音，人偶甚至没有转动眼珠。

一种强烈的危机感涌上史蒂夫心头。他将食指插进巴基嘴里，舌头没事，他又悄悄探向鼻间，呼吸依然深沉，可是……

“巴基？”

他的呼唤犹如扔进泥沼的石子，没有激起一丝涟漪。

 

***

萨姆拉下电闸。“希望这玩意儿还能用。”他在胸前划了个十字。

大厅里的灯一盏盏亮起，电脑嗡嗡地开始运行。

“欢迎来到第4806号复仇者基地，安全等级，三级。”

“Friday?!”

毫无起伏的女声把三人都吓了一跳，鹰眼很没面子地闪到了娜塔莎背后，偷偷摸摸探出半个脑袋。

一道光线从天花板上射来，在每一名复仇者的脸上停留了片刻。

“复仇者联盟成员，猎鹰，确认。”

“复仇者联盟成员，黑寡妇，确认。”

“复仇者联盟成员，鹰眼，确认。”

那道光最后停驻在萨姆肩头。

“复仇者联盟成员，钢铁侠，确认。”

“Friday，你没有随托尼的战衣一起被炸毁吗？”

萨姆冲着天花板大喊，这模样大概能让钢铁侠吐槽上一整年，好在这家伙还昏迷着。

“斯塔克先生把我的程序备份到每个基地的数据库里，现在请随我来。”

Friday用平板的声调指挥他们把托尼的身体放在一张手术台形状的台子上。

“威尔逊先生，请仔细查看反应炉下方的凹槽。”

萨姆将脑袋凑近托尼胸口。“我看见了，需要我做什么？”

“请用镊子将凹槽里的芯片取出。”

萨姆手忙脚乱地翻着身上的口袋。“镊子……镊子……”

娜塔莎从头发上取下一枚发针。“拿去。”她交给萨姆。“不用还了。”

萨姆感激地看了她一眼。“谢谢，我就知道带你一起来是对的。”

鹰眼不以为然地撇了撇嘴，萨姆在战机上说的负气话他可还记忆犹新。

萨姆放下发针，被顺利取出的芯片上用马克笔写着一个名字——“Tony”。

复仇者们你看看我我看看你。

“托尼这家伙该不会，”萨姆费力地吞了口唾沫，“把他自己也做成了程序？”

“请拿着芯片前往地下室一层，3A号库房，将芯片插入左起第四台战甲胸前的反应炉。”

Friday给出的指示仿佛进一步明确了他们内心的猜测。

“怎么办？”

“Friday是托尼亲手设计的，应该不会有问题吧？”

“请拿着芯片前往地下室一层，3A号库房，将芯片插入左起第四台战甲胸前的反应炉。”

Friday又重复了一遍，虽然是个AI，萨姆却隐约听出了不耐烦的情绪。

他艰难地移动双腿走到电梯口，按下按键，回头发现没人跟上来。

“你们……”

娜塔莎指了指手术台上的托尼，鹰眼叉起食指和中指送上祝福。

望着眼前徐徐拉开的电梯门，萨姆认命地叹了口气。

 

***

史蒂夫低下头，汗水沿着卷曲的金发滑落，消失在犬牙交错的金属接缝处。

这是第几天了？

巴基又恢复成逆来顺受的状态，他会按照指示摆出各种羞耻的体位，阴茎凑到嘴边时也会乖乖张口含住，绝大多数场合他只是直挺挺地躺着，麻木地迎合着。

和过去不同的是他不再抵抗，不再说话，甚至不再呻吟，除了偶尔因为激烈的交合皱起眉头，他的反应就像一具冷冰冰的尸体。

史蒂夫沮丧到了极点，然而他却束手无策。

巴基看上去已将生死置之度外，手头也没有任何能逼他就范的筹码。

他只好在做爱时频繁地采用背入式，只为避免看见那双没有灵魂的眼睛。

“唔嗯……我要去了……”

他按住巴基的肩膀，几下凶猛的戳刺几乎把对方操进了床垫。

插入，抽出，射精……他在巴基身上不知疲倦地重复着同样的动作，日复一日，夜复一夜。然而他还想要更多，更多。

静滞的时间中似乎有什么在悄悄发酵，又或许，那种无法定义的感觉从一开始就已根植在了那颗用残酷伪装的心脏里。

“巴基……”

也许巴基的排斥只是源于不举，若能让他重新体会到快感呢？

这个想法驱使史蒂夫将手探入巴基腿间，继续着这些天来的按摩。

“医生说你很快就能恢复。”他吻着那些柔软的发丝，“最近你有什么感觉吗？”

他徒劳地对着空气发问。

腕上响起了几声提示音，史蒂夫这才恋恋不舍地从巴基身上爬起。他差点就忘了五分钟后的那场远程会议，红骷髅还在等着他报告阿尔法小队的最新动向。

“巴基，”他一边系着皮带，一边扯过毛毯将那具赤裸的身体盖上。“我必须离开一下，你先自己处理好吗？”

中午时分他又回到密室，顺便带来了巴基的午餐。

他掀开毛毯，巴基仍然保持着早上刚出门时的姿势纹丝不动地趴在床上，压在身下的床单被肛门里流出的残留物染湿了一大片。

史蒂夫有些神智恍惚。

印象中的巴恩斯中士一向是个善于生活的人，无论前线的战事多么残酷，他总能想尽办法搞来肥皂和剃须膏，将史蒂夫和他自己打理得焕然一新。

“你现在是美国精神的象征，可不能邋里邋遢地。别乱动，看我给你理个帅气的头型。”

巴基嬉皮笑脸地挥舞着理发剪，语气却一点不像在开玩笑。

以及后来他们……在一起时，每次做完爱不管累成什么样子他都要把自己弄干净。

史蒂夫叹息着弯下腰，把那具僵直的身体拦腰抱起。巴基的脑袋像失重一样贴在他胸前摇摆，两条胳膊自然地垂落身侧。

“你还真犟。”他摇着头，步履沉重地朝浴室走去。“算了，正好我也想洗个澡。”

 

***

史蒂夫变了。

最明显的表现就是这家伙在床上越来越温柔。他很少像过去那样毫无节制地把他干到失去知觉，也不再用那些粗言秽语来强奸他的耳朵。

然而他仍然活着，仍然是史蒂夫的专属男娼。

巴基盯着空荡荡的天花板，史蒂夫的吻绵密地洒在胸口，他却没有任何感觉。

那些热吻沿着起伏的肌群逐渐下移，最后落在了萎靡不振的性器上。

巴基歪过头，那颗金黄色的脑袋正埋在他腿间卖力地耸动着。

史蒂夫在给他口交。

不可一世的九头蛇指挥官正在吸一名囚犯的屌。

巴基很想笑，不过他不会让史蒂夫得逞的，他的身体也不会。

既然你如此贪恋这副肉体，那就拿去吧。

除此之外什么都别想得到。

 

***

钢铁侠正在总控制台前忙个不停。鹰眼捧着咖啡从他身后经过，又退了回来。

“嘿，托尼！”

“嘿，克林特！”

鹰眼瞪着那副红色的面甲，忍不住抬手敲了几下。

“你真的在里面吗？”他怀疑地问。

面甲刷地弹起，露出一张闪着蓝光的脸。

“如假包换。”托尼冲他挤挤眼。“想不想摸摸看？”

克林特犹犹豫豫地探出食指，那根手指如入无物般穿透鼻梁，径直插进托尼两眼之间。

“Shit！”

他大呼小叫着朝后退去，被滚烫的咖啡泼了一身后又发出一连串怪叫声，托尼笑得根本停不下来。

“你别逗他了。”监视器前的娜塔莎挤压着鼻梁，她刚剪了发，利落的短发整齐地贴在耳根上。“把自己的意识做成AI贮存在芯片中，这种方法也只有你想得出来。”

钢铁侠渐渐止住了笑声。“没办法，谁叫人的身体太过脆弱呢？”他无奈地摊开手。“自从奥创事件后我就有了这个想法，既然人工智能可以通过无限复制来保存数据，说不定人脑也可以尝试一下？”

“所以你就擅自在自己身上做实验？”娜塔莎靠在转椅上伸了个懒腰，难得将视线从枯燥无味的监视器上移开了几秒。“他们说你和皮姆都是疯狂科学家真不是毫无根据。”

钢铁侠的嘴角微微上翘。“我就当你在夸我。”

“你的身体就这样丢在地下室里没问题吗？”

托尼扫了眼右上方的显示屏。“目前的生理指数还算正常，总之先把这段时期熬过吧。斯科特那里呢？”

娜塔莎摇了摇头。“还是老样子。”她沮丧地切换着画面，“史蒂夫不知缩在哪个老鼠洞里，连媒体都没能把他引出来。”

“想开点。”钢铁侠试图给她打气。“至少我们马上就能拿到DNA鉴定报告了。”

“我好像听见有人在说鉴定报告？”

电梯门开了，萨姆风风火火地冲了出来。

“结果出来了！”他高高扬起手中的纸，兴奋得声音都变了调。“Not match!”

 

***

“巴基，巴基……”

史蒂夫贪婪地吻着，大腿根，臀瓣，腰窝，脊椎，肩膀，颈项……他用舌尖描绘着肌肉的纹理，留下一道道透亮的水迹。

“巴基，你舒服吗？”

他抓起披散在脑后的长发，舔去悬在眼角滚烫的泪，左手压在冰凉的手背上，手指深深嵌入金属的缝隙。

巴基仍是老样子，连一个表情都吝于给予。他就像个任人摆弄的性爱玩偶，偶尔从喉咙里漏出几声动物般的呻吟作为活着的证据。

就连那个时候也不例外。那天史蒂夫惊喜地发现，在他的反复搓弄下巴基的阴茎竟然有了反应，最后还吐出些许稀释的体液。

“你看！”

他兴奋地将手伸到他面前，虽然很淡但那确实是精液。

巴基只是木然低下头，含住阴茎的屁股又抬高了些，甚至没有朝他的方向看一眼。

那一瞬间史蒂夫感到了难以名状的失落。

他用上了各种方法，却始终无法攻破巴基固若金汤的心理防线。

不论如何热烈地吻他，残余在唇角的只有冰冷和苦涩。不论如何激烈地拥抱他，那具身体也不再具备回应的能力。

——“哥们，你知道有我陪你到最后吧？”

史蒂夫揉了揉酸胀的眼眶。他恍然觉得巴基已经死了，逗留在这个躯壳里的不过是一口气，迫于他的威压才迟迟不敢散去。

 

***

就在巴基恢复性能力的那天晚上，史蒂夫失眠了。

他翻了个身，打量着躺在身边的人，巴基难得没有将脸朝向墙里，深褐色的发在朦胧的月色中泛着淡淡的光晕。

史蒂夫用手指拨开额前细碎的刘海，借着微光端详巴基的五官。这些天他都按时吃饭和服药，下巴恢复了圆润的曲线，双颊也增添了不少血色。

在他的胁迫下，巴基还在勉力维持着这条他早已放弃的生命。

这根本不是他想要的结果，可他还能指望什么？

巴基的身体无意识地抽搐了几下，许是刚经历了高潮，他睡得很沉，眼皮覆盖下的眼球微微转动，眉心依旧纠结地拧着。

史蒂夫抬手正欲抚平那些细纹，耳中传来时断时续的呓语：

“不……不要……”

一滴晶莹的泪在睫毛底下慢慢晕开。

他在做梦？

“放开我……”

即使在梦里他也要抗拒他吗？

史蒂夫从床上坐起，披上外套，蹒跚着走出了密室。

——“为什么你就不肯放过我？”

那声凄厉的呼喊有如旷野中的孤魂野鬼，萦绕在脑海中久久不散。

史蒂夫逃也似地闪进办公室，从酒柜中随便取出一瓶倒了一小杯，举起杯子。

——“还是杀了我吧。”

玻璃杯脱手而出，在空中划出一道光后撞在墙上结束了脆弱的生命。

史蒂夫颓然倒进椅子，如此强烈的挫败感他已经有很多年没体会到了。

他以为自己已经战胜了一切，不论是巴基对同性性爱的排斥，对九头蛇的敌视，还是对复仇者不切实际的幻想。而事实却是他甚至无法战胜盘踞在体内的那个幽灵，那个真正令巴基牵肠挂肚的幻影。

——“我来了，史蒂维。”

娜塔莎，萨姆……所有这些出现在巴基生命里的人他都有足够的把握将他们一一碾碎，可到头来最大的威胁居然是他自己。

这真是个莫大的讽刺。

他一动不动地坐在书桌前，直到东方渐白。

 

***

“泽莫男爵在瓦坎达节节败退，最高议会昨天通过了九头蛇夫人的提案，将前线指挥权移交给您。”

“知道了。”彻夜未眠的九头蛇指挥官敷衍地应道。

“长官，”罗林斯上前一步，“您不高兴吗？这意味着议会已经彻底放弃了男爵，默认您才是最高领袖的接班人啊！”

“这是迟早的事。”史蒂夫撑着下颌，心不在焉地翻动书页。“这些年他犯下的错误还少吗？我替他收拾烂摊子都收拾不过来。还有其他事吗？”

“没有了，长官。”罗林斯有些扫兴地回答。“您还有什么吩咐吗？”

史蒂夫合上书本。

“罗林斯，”他有气无力地问，“我哪里做得不对吗？”

罗林斯怔住了。他居然一下子就明白史蒂夫在问什么，虽然他由衷地期望自己不明白。

“不，”副队长摇了摇头，“您如此爱他，是他自己冥顽不化，不懂得体谅您的苦衷。”

史蒂夫放下手。“你说什么？”他疑惑地抬起眉毛。

“他不知道体谅您？”

“不，前面那句。”

“您爱他？”

“爱？”史蒂夫反问，“我爱他？”

罗林斯不知所措地朝门口挪动了几寸，如此私人的问题令他很不自在。“您为了他不惜违抗领袖的命令，也不追究他放跑复仇者的罪责，甚至不惜制造假死也要保住他的命，所有这些，”他停下来，犹豫着该用反问句还是祈使句来结束自己的陈述，“不都是因为您爱他？”

他终于还是说出了口，棒极了。

他硬着头皮等待着从天而降的呵斥——“你脑袋里装的都是屎吗”或者“我他妈怎可能爱上那家伙”。他甚至做好准备接受任何处罚，哪怕是立马卷起铺前往西伯利亚守仓库。

然而这些都没有发生，史蒂夫只是呆呆地盯着他，仿佛依旧沉浸在震惊中。

这是爱？

他慢慢将手覆上前额，手掌下传来悲凉的笑声。

原来如此，这就说得通了。

所以他才会掉以轻心，所以那家伙拙劣的计策才能成功。

只因为他爱着巴基，那个该死的，不知变通的，看不清局势的混蛋。

他居然蠢到忽略了如此显而易见的现实。

罗林斯目瞪口呆地看着上司意志消沉的模样。他想穿越回几分钟前，狠狠给自己几个耳光再闭上那张多管闲事的嘴。

原来指挥官都没有自觉吗？

明明从一开始他的眼里就只有那个人，否则如何解释那条该死的项圈，那场令人瞠目结舌的性爱表演，和那些毫无战略意义可言的部署？

那个名叫巴基巴恩斯的男人犹如一道飓风，将他熟知的一切都搅了个天翻地覆。他把意气风发的指挥官变成了情窦初开的小男孩，让他只顾沉湎在那些见鬼的恋爱烦恼里，浑然未觉塞壬透明的手臂已经缠上了咽喉。

罗林斯不由得握紧拳头。

“长官……”

“嗯？”

“如果您那么想得到他，”他小心地提出了一个疯狂的建议，“何不尝试一下洗脑？”

史蒂夫将手放回到桌面上。

“苏联人给他洗了那么多年，结果呢？”他固执地摇着头，双瞳中闪耀着病态的狂热，“不，我要的是征服而不是控制，不论肉体还是灵魂，我必须赢得他，赢得这场战争。”

副队长陷入了彻底的沉默。

史蒂夫无力地挥挥手。罗林斯毕恭毕敬地行了个礼，退向门口。

“祝您好运，长官。”

房门掩上的瞬间，他轻声说。

 

***

看着我，爱上我。

从言语到举止，史蒂夫近乎发狂地乞求着。

他仿佛又化身为十六岁时那个缩在餐厅的角落里玩弄餐巾的笨拙少年。那时所期待的，无非是吧台边的那个人能注意到自己的存在。

原本想要的不过是一些关注，几个微笑，和温暖的拥抱，是什么让他变得贪婪了？

从什么时候开始，他无法忍受与别人分享巴基的热情，只想将那个身体占为己有？

这样想是错的吗？他错了吗？

他看着身下毫无反应的躯体，空洞无神的双眼。

“我爱你，巴克，”他摩挲着冰凉的手指，“爱上我吧。”

还有属于他们的未来吗？

“爱上我吧，爱上我……”他轻吻着没有血色的唇，将叹息压在心底。

史蒂夫和巴基……还有可能吗？

“嗯……”

巴基发出一声低吟。他又被操射了，阴茎抽搐着吐出少得可怜的一点精液，不断收缩的后穴夹紧了侵入体内的异物。他的眼神略有些涣散，肌肤染上了旖旎的粉色，除此之外没什么变化。

史蒂夫的视线有些模糊。他不是没有感觉到，每当他深入一寸，那颗心便又远离了一分。

也许他应该放开他，放他回复仇者，那里才是他的家，哪怕他们终将在战场上兵戎相见，以命相搏。

——如果他该死地做得到的话。

可惜他已无可救药地迷恋上了被火热的肉穴紧密包裹的感觉，那是从巴基身上所能感觉到唯一的温暖了，他无法拒绝。并且只有将交合进行下去，他才能继续用那些微不足道的生理反应欺骗自己，巴基的身心是完整的，他只是暂时不愿理他。

修长的手指掠过紧闭的唇线，天蓝色的眼瞳中依稀泛起水光。

这是命运的诅咒吗？它让他得到了此生挚爱，却也永远地失去了他？

不，这场战争还没有结束，他还没有认输。

他抚摸着落在枕间的长发，发丝缠绕在指尖化成解不开的死结。

把一切交给时间吧。

假以时日，让巴基慢慢体会自己的爱，直到水滴石穿那一天。

那一天会到来吧？

没关系，他已经等了快八十年，不在乎继续等下去。

他很擅长等待。

 

***

巴基眨了下眼。他没有想到自己竟然真的恢复了。

也许这算不上是个好时机。

虽然史蒂夫再也没拿他的生理反应来羞辱他。最近这家伙一直都很奇怪，看着他的眼神似乎隐藏着无尽的伤痛，仿佛在遭受侵犯的同时，他的施虐者也在承受着同样的煎熬。

会是什么呢？巴基不禁想，还有什么能伤到史蒂夫？

直到他听见细碎的耳语声，是史蒂夫在祈求，祈求着他的爱。

爱？这婊子养的也配说爱？

他努力压抑着内心翻滚的愤怒。这他妈又是哪门子诡计？老子不会上当的。

他构筑的精神防线非常有效，这还得感谢冬兵时期苏联人在他身上做的那些实验，为了让资产能不受干扰地运行，他们用心理暗示将他的自我意识强制剥离，让他无法感知痛苦和愉悦，以及所有那些人类应当具备的感觉。

没想到大脑里的这套系统竟在走投无路之际激活了，而且真他妈有效，操，他真该早点用它来对抗史蒂夫。

只有一次他险些失守。

那天他们躺在床上看电影，像往常一样，他衣衫不整地靠在史蒂夫的臂弯里，竭力把注意力放在屏幕上。

几个火辣的亲热镜头似乎挑起了史蒂夫的情欲，身侧传来了凌乱的呼吸声，一只手探进敞开的睡衣，轻捻着他的乳头。

已经习以为常的身体自动进入防御状态——放松肌肉，调整呼吸，假装什么都没有发生，只要稍微忍耐一下，一切就都过去了。

然而接下来发生的事直到现在他仍在怀疑是否真实。

史蒂夫爬到他腿间，轻轻扯开睡衣的带子，埋下头。

他只当史蒂夫又要给他口交，直到后穴里钻进了一样温软的东西，还在不停地动着。

他懵懂地晃动脑袋，过了好一会儿才意识到那玩意儿是史蒂夫的舌头。

电影还在继续着，声音和画面都淡化成了模糊的背景。

那根舌头模仿着性交时的动作不断抽出又插入，还灵活地转动着，清晰的舔动声令他面颊发烫。

见鬼！

他死死地抓着床单，久违的快感正源源不断袭来。这家伙明明没有插入，怎么会……

史蒂夫抬起头仔细观察着他的反应，方正的下巴被淫水和唾液弄得湿淋淋的。

“有感觉吗？”

他握住巴基挺翘的阴茎，一点点按倒在小腹上，轻柔地搓动起来。

巴基绷紧下巴，齿缝间漏出短促的气音。

“叫出来吧，”史蒂夫用上了恳求的语气，舌尖又使了点劲，“让我听听你的声音，巴基。”

巴基仍然保持着僵硬的卧姿，嘴唇咬得死紧。

史蒂夫的眼神顿时黯淡了下来。“叫史蒂维也行，please，巴克，叫我的名字吧……”那声音寥落地盘旋在密室里，如同被困在笼中扑扇着翅膀的孤鹰。

太晚了。

那扇心门已经上了锁，不放任何东西出去，也没有任何东西进得来。

史蒂夫叹了口气，身体慢慢覆了上来，勃起的阴茎在湿润的洞口徘徊着，龟头贴在被舔得松软的穴肉上打着圈。

“我能进来吗？”他讨好地问。

巴基的阴茎已经胀硬如铁，他一定也很想要，只要他肯吐出一个字，他就好好地满足他。

只要一个字就好。

巴基别过脸，盯着墙壁一言不发。

史蒂夫终究还是在欲望面前败下阵来。他嘶吼着在巴基体内冲撞，直到浓精再次填满那具空虚的躯壳。

“我爱你。”

高潮的瞬间他听见史蒂夫说。

Go to hell.

他在心里回应。

 

***

右腕上的通讯器再度亮起，史蒂夫抹了把脸，拔出射到一半的阴茎，在抽搐的臀缝上挤出剩下的精液。

他抓过面纸简单地擦了几下，拉好裤链，按下通话键。

罗林斯忧心忡忡的表情浮现在空气中。“长官，”他的声音折射出同样的忧虑，“红骷髅首领到了。”

 

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

依旧清汤寡水的一章。我对不住你们。

 

***

史蒂夫推开办公室的门，红骷髅正在端详着书架上的陈列。

“几日不见，你连礼仪都忘了？”

“不敢。”史蒂夫单膝跪地，右手按在胸前。“Hail Hydra！”

“我对你寄予了很高的期望，史蒂夫，”红骷髅背着手慢悠悠转了过来，“不惜把整个北美都交给你，然而你就这样报答我？”

“复仇者是个意外，至高领袖。”

“这笔帐先放到一边。”红骷髅绷紧了几乎不存在的眉毛，“美国队长呢？”

史蒂夫盯着地板。“美国队长？”

“别跟我装傻。”红骷髅骤然拔高了声调。“私下处决？亏你想得出来！你知道这让我们损失了一个多好的机会？复仇者，神盾，九头蛇本有机会将他们一网打尽！”他狠狠地捶着书桌，“更不必说民众的反应。竟然有人以为我们在胆怯，因为害怕美国队长的威望所以连公开审判都不敢进行！”

“恕我直言，至高领袖，”史蒂夫不紧不慢地为自己辩解，“美国队长和他领导下的复仇者联盟是个巨大的威胁，因此我才仓促下令将他处死，为的就是将各种可变因素控制在最小范围内。而民众——”他捏紧撑在地上的拳头，“民众终将明了九头蛇为建立新秩序所做出的努力。”

“当然，否则他们也不配生活在九头蛇的荣光中。”红骷髅傲慢地点头，没有察觉史蒂夫的拳头捏得更紧了。“可为什么又要当众羞辱他？我听说那家伙被你搞得几乎当场崩溃。”

“正如我向九头蛇夫人解释的，这是一个信号，让复仇者明白和九头蛇作对的下场。”史蒂夫略抬起头，平视着领袖制服上张牙舞爪的九头蛇标志。“您也教导过我，摧毁一个人的意志最有效的方法就是让他感到自己的身体不属于自己而属于敌人。虽然跳过了审判，搞个处刑仪式向敌人示威还是相当有必要的，您认为呢？”

红骷髅摸了摸下巴。“你说的也不无道理，好吧，反正美国队长也烧成了灰，这事我就暂不追究了。”他炯炯地盯着他的继任者，目光中仍带着审视，却不再那么咄咄逼人。

史蒂夫丝毫不敢松懈。红骷髅的突然到访让他摸不着头脑。是因为泽莫出局了所以他特地来警示自己不要太过得意？还是因为他不放心自己对北美局势的掌控能力？

“感谢您的信任。您这次前来可有何指示？”

不如直接发问，刺探反而容易激起红骷髅的疑心。

“也没什么特别的事……”红骷髅抄起桌面上的水晶镇纸随意把玩着。“很久没来华盛顿分部了，正好我要去纽约视察黑暗维度的情况，于是就想顺路过来打扰你一顿午餐。”他斜视着仍跪在地板上的史蒂夫，“你这里该不会不欢迎我吧？”

史蒂夫深深一低头。“您说笑了。”

红骷髅放下镇纸。“跪这么久膝盖不会疼吗？起来吧。”他的食指沿着桌沿缓缓滑动，脸上的神情似笑非笑。

史蒂夫徐徐起身。“我去吩咐厨房，您的口味还是和过去一样吗？”

“吃什么都无所谓。”已经转悠到门口的红骷髅突然回头。“我想在开饭前四处走走，你不介意吧？”

史蒂夫的眼皮跳了几下。

“当然不。我这就叫罗林斯过来给您带路。”

“不必了，我又不是第一次来。”红骷髅不耐烦地摆手。“你去忙吧。”

 

***

下体被包裹在柔软的面纸中，朦胧的视野里似乎有谁挑起了几缕发丝，男人蠕动着嘴唇微弱地吐出了几个音节，耳畔响起的只有持续的蜂鸣。

这是精神防御的副作用，发挥到极致时，一切感受和知觉都被挡在门外。

不过现在还有什么需要感知呢？

巴基迷迷糊糊地想，迷迷糊糊地陷入深眠，直到床剧烈地震动了几下。

他睁开眼，一张丑陋的脸赫然在目，那张脸曾经出现在他的瞄准镜中。他还记得金属的手指啪嗒扣进扳机，以及绽放在光秃秃的脑门上，比溃烂的皮肤更加鲜艳的血之花朵。

他以为在做梦，直到被人扯着头发掼到了地毯上。

“Surprise！”

红骷髅走到他面前，军靴推了推他的下巴。

“我还以为史蒂夫藏了个怎样的尤物供自己享乐，原来是你啊。”

他浑身一丝不挂，臀部和大腿上被掐得青一块紫一块，细密的吻痕从脖子蔓延到小腹，连白痴都能看出他在这个密不透风的房间里究竟经历了些什么。

“所以他平常就靠这个打发时间？和男人像种猪一样交配？”

红骷髅一脚踹在柔软的腹肌上，巴基软绵绵地翻了个身，眼中依然空无一物。

感知系统还在缓慢启动中。

“去史蒂夫的衣柜里找点衣服，”红骷髅厌恶地叉着腰。“别让这家伙弄脏了我的座驾。”

 

***

史蒂夫心神不宁地朝餐厅走去。整个上午他都无法集中注意，某种不祥的预感萦绕心头，沉甸甸地压得他喘不过气来。

“长官，”罗林斯在门口迎接他。“至高领袖还没到。”

史蒂夫不由得捂住了左眼，眼皮又跳动不已。

“你去查看一下监视——”

话音未落，手腕上的警报器爆发出尖锐的鸣叫。

绑定目标和他之间的距离超过了500米，炸弹已经启动，正在倒数计时中！

Fuck！

史蒂夫立刻掉头朝侧翼奔去。“控制室！快！”

身后杂乱的脚步声渐渐淡去。副队长理所当然没跟上来，谁又能追上全速前进中的超级士兵？

史蒂夫在紧闭的电梯门前停滞了一秒。“操！”他猛地捶上电梯门，那里立即出现了一个小坑。

他撞开右侧的安全门，沿着上旋的楼梯发力狂奔。

巴基，巴基……

你一定要平安无事。

警报声一阵盖过一阵。史蒂夫摆动着胳膊，背上全是冷汗。

还有三分钟，他能做到的。

他拉着楼梯扶手猛地转弯，撞飞了最后一道安全门，控制室已经遥遥在目。

“快，把炸弹关掉。”

控制室的玻璃门砰地化成了碎片，史蒂夫一把扯下叫个不停的控制器，扔在唯一一名值班操作员面前。

年轻的九头蛇诧异地放下饭盒。

“长官，Hail——”

“闭嘴！给老子把炸弹关了！”

“……是。”

年轻人战战兢兢地敲打着键盘，在数据库里搜索对应的频段。“长官，”他偷偷瞟了眼史蒂夫扭曲的五官，“这是给重刑犯安装的引爆装置，一旦关闭可就永久失效了。”

史蒂夫拔出手枪抵在操作员的太阳穴上，拇指摸上了保险栓。

“你还有一分钟，别让我重复第三遍。”

“等一下！”

罗林斯冲进来按住史蒂夫的手腕。“指挥官，这是个好机会，”他压低嗓门，“您快看监视器——”

史蒂夫纹丝不动地举着枪，眼角的余光飞向左侧的显示屏。

红骷髅站在楼顶上似乎在等什么，身后两名九头蛇特工一左一右挟持着一个人，他低垂着头，右半边肩膀中依稀可见闪烁的光点。

“安插在犯人体内的遥控炸弹并不会鸣响警报，并且它的爆炸范围是五十米，只要放着不管，至高领袖也不能幸免于难。”

握枪的手抖了一下，仿佛窥见坚硬的壳上裂开了一条缝，罗林斯的语气越发激动起来。

“我们完全可以把它处理成一桩意外……想想您精心构筑的宏伟蓝图，只要除去这块绊脚石，领袖的宝座非您莫属，九头蛇的复兴将指日可待！”

屏幕上的男人慢慢将脑袋歪向右侧，似乎有意用头发去遮盖那个光点。

“罗林斯，”史蒂夫转过头，冷酷的视线如同刀锋扫过副队长充满期待的脸庞，枪口依旧顶着瑟瑟发抖的操作员，“你他妈也活腻了吗？”

 

***

警报声戛然而止，控制器上的时间定格在00:03。

没有爆炸，没有哀嚎，也没有脑浆迸裂的尸体。

屏幕中的光点已经停止闪烁，男人抬起头，两眼直视着监视器。

史蒂夫心中一凛。那双绿眼睛里充满了怨恨，仿佛在说“为什么不让我死”。

扩音器里，红骷髅傲慢的声音响彻整个基地。

“史蒂夫罗杰斯，等你头脑清醒了，来一切开始的地方找我。若你表现得令我满意，说不定还能领回你的宠物。记住，只准你一个人来。”

蔚蓝的晴空中逐渐显现出深红色的轮廓，巨大的九头蛇战舰解除了隐身状态，降下悬梯迎接它的领袖。

眼看着巴基的身影消失在悬梯尽头，史蒂夫收起枪，下唇咬得泛白。

“我记得囚犯的押解和转移都是由你独自完成的，对吧？”

“是。”

“除我之外只有你知道那间密室的密码。”

“是的。”

“那么，”他逼视着罗林斯的双眼，“为什么出卖我？”

他朝罗林斯走去，浑身散发着肃杀的寒气，迫使对方连连后退。

“是派对的时候吧？你偷溜出去把消息透露给了原罪？”

副队长努力抓住自己颤抖的手腕，他的背脊已经顶在了冰冷的墙上。

见鬼，他早就该明了的，那点小伎俩如何能瞒过指挥官的眼睛？

“因为我不能再放任您沉迷下去。”他颤声说。“您向我们保证过会创造一个崭新的世界，一个九头蛇政权统治下的世界，‘让世界回归原本的模样，焕然一新，美不胜收’——您还记得那些话吗？”

他抱住脑袋，背靠着墙滑到地上。无论什么样的惩罚都无所谓了，是他押错了人，这杯亲手酿造的苦酒如今得一滴不剩喝完。

是无期徒刑？终身劳役？还是一颗解决所有问题的枪子儿？

他等来了一声无奈的叹息。

“罗林斯，我真搞不懂你是怎么想的，我从未放弃改造九头蛇的理想，你的动摇毫无根据。”

史蒂夫朝缩在角落里的人伸出手。“用你的脑子好好想想，我什么时候让你们的期待落空过？这是一场艰苦卓绝的战役，从一开始我就告诫过你。”

罗林斯抹了把脸。“那么请问指挥官，当局势需要你在九头蛇和那个男人之间做出选择时，你会选择哪一方？”他固执地盯着史蒂夫，并没有去碰悬在空中的手。

史蒂夫蹙紧了眉头。

“我向你保证，杰克罗林斯，我将带领九头蛇重塑辉煌，让人们见识到真正的秩序，让他们无惧于任何压迫，可以在太阳下自由生活的秩序。至于巴基，那是我灵魂的一部分，放弃他是不可能的，但我也绝不会任由他破坏我的理想。”

罗林斯响亮地抽动了几下鼻子，似乎还在思考史蒂夫方才的宣言。

“趁我还没有改变主意把你扔进大牢前，表个态吧。”

史蒂夫的手又靠近了一些，时间不多了，他必须尽快解决掉这里的问题去见红骷髅。虽然直觉告诉他红骷髅应当不会即刻取他性命，他也不能忍受巴基受到一丝一毫的损伤。

罗林斯抓住他的手利索地站了起来。“对不起，长官，”他的眼角有些发红。“我让您失望了。我发誓这是最后一次。”

史蒂夫点点头。“我可就指望你了。”他轻拍了下罗林斯的肩膀。

“是！Hail Hydra！”

重拾信仰的副队长用规正的军礼和响亮的口号表达自己的忠心。

“至高领袖那边您打算如何处理？”

“看来免不了要跑一趟了。”

“您知道地点？”

“他给了我提示，‘一切开始的地方’，只有一种可能。”

罗林斯沉吟片刻。“您是说里海？”

史蒂夫没有回答。他信步走向控制台，吩咐脸色发白的操作员：“给我准备一架轻型战机，五分钟后在停机坪上待命。”

“我也一起去，长官。”罗林斯快步跟上。

“你听见了他的条件，只能由我独自前往。”

罗林斯还想坚持，史蒂夫已经给他下达了新的命令。

“趁我不在的时候，把洗脑椅准备好。”

副队长以为自己听错了。“长官？”

“我应该早些听取你的建议。”史蒂夫面无表情地从控制器上拆下一个火柴盒大小的磁盘塞进袖口，“有一点你没说错，只有洗脑才能让我得到我想要的。”

 

***

监视器上巨大的章鱼形状战舰让娜塔莎整个人都惊呆了。

“斯科特！”她冲着通讯器狂喊，“你都看到了？”

“是的，我还看见了你的前男友，或者很像他的某个人，”斯科特的话语仿佛融化在呼啸的风声中，听起来很不真切，“你们一定猜不到我现在的位置。”

托尼拍了下脑门部位的面甲。“你不会正在朝那里飞吧？”

通讯器里沉默了几秒。

“安东蚁，再加把劲！马上就到了！”

蚁人仿佛没听见似地只顾着给自己的蚂蚁军团鼓劲。托尼发出不满的声音。“给它们换个名字好吗？我头都大了……”

“头？你现在还有头吗？”

插科打诨的家伙是鹰眼，他还记着那杯咖啡的仇。

“嘘，你们都安静点。”娜塔莎放大了右下角。这下他们都看清楚了，战舰下方大约十英尺的地方，一小团黑烟正沿着红色的触手缓慢上移。

“我可能得缩小到亚原子才能突入外壳。”斯科特的声音越来越含糊。“不过我有把握，这里的干扰很强，讯号随时可能中断。你们别担心，巴恩斯就由我……”

通讯器里恢复成一片缄默，连风声都听不到了。

娜塔莎啪地扔下遥控器。

“你要去哪？”萨姆沉声问。

“当然是那里。”她调整着胳膊上的寡妇蛰，电量还是满的，太好了。

“现在赶过去也来不及了。”萨姆指着监视器说，“并且它正在隐身。”

他说得没错，绝大部分舰体已经隐没在云层中，只有两条触手还依稀可见。

“我不能就这样干坐着！”

“我们当然不是干坐着。”萨姆握住娜塔莎的肩膀。“斯科特一旦得手就会发来定位信息，昆式机就能锁定战舰，我们才能毫发无损地把他带回来。”

娜塔莎扭过头，死死地盯着屏幕。

在众人的惊叹声中，华盛顿的天空又恢复如初，只有疾风卷起的树叶和仓惶起飞的鸽群留下了些许端倪。

“塔莎，我们得试着信任自己的同伴。你一直都相信他我们才走到了这里，不是吗？”

 

***

“好了，斯科特，现在只剩你了，开动脑筋想想下一步。”

蚁人沿着通风管道的透气孔小心地探出半个身子，最后一只安东蚁也在突破战舰表层的静电感应屏时壮烈牺牲了，万幸的是他及时发现了外部通风口，不需要缩得太小便潜入了战舰。

想起那些朝夕相处的小伙伴，蚁人的鼻子有点酸。他摸了摸腰带，调节器只剩下两个，GPS定位器在通过感应屏时受到严重损毁，应该能修好，如果手边还有合适的工具。

走道里传来整齐划一的脚步声，明知自己现在小到足以被忽略，斯科特还是暗暗捏了把汗。

他伸长脖子。

哇喔！

今天是他的幸运日吗？被荷枪实弹的九头蛇混蛋困在中心，冷着一张脸的家伙不正是巴恩斯本人吗？

眼看着那群人就要从眼皮底下通过，斯科特决定冒险一试。他凌空一跃，不偏不倚地落在一名士兵肩头，在那家伙疑惑地转头前迅速溜到背后，紧抓住突起的子弹带。

队伍照常行进，蚁人悄悄松了口气。

巴恩斯在他三点钟方向慢吞吞地走着，后颈露出的肌肤由于长久不见天日呈现出死尸般的青白。他穿着一件过大的衬衫，一条不合身的牛仔裤，赤裸的双足将裤脚踩得皱巴巴的。或许是由于戴着手铐和脚镣，他的脊背略微弓起，行走的样子很不自然。

斯科特不敢去细想这段时间里巴恩斯的遭遇。托尼透过一些口风，娜塔莎压抑的模样则表明事情的真相只会更糟。

这位美国队长毫无疑问是他接触过的超级英雄里最不幸的一个。仿佛被洗脑做成杀人兵器冷冻七十年还不够，上天偏要在他的生活好不容易步入正轨时夺走他最好的朋友，将他变成复仇者最强大的敌人。

蚁人的胸口窒闷得难受，他把头靠在光滑的子弹上，拼命克制着掀起头盔喘气的念头。

押送队在一间透明的隔间前停下，巴恩斯被推了进去，斯科特拨开挡在眼前的几根头发，记住了密码锁上依次按下的八个数字。

他沿着子弹带溜下那家伙的肩膀，跑到金属墙的接缝处藏好，直到最后一名士兵的足音消失在走廊尽头，他才来到牢门口，按下控制键恢复成正常人大小。

“嗨！”

巴基难以置信地抬起头。“斯科特？我的老天，你回来了？”

头盔下的蚁人情不自禁地露出八颗白牙。

“正是我！我先放你出来，咱们再慢慢叙旧……”

他抬手就去按密码锁，巴基的神色陡然变了。“小心！”他大喊一声。

电流的滋滋声中，斯科特抽搐着倒在了地上。他身后的空气不正常地流动着，逐渐显现出一个半透明的人形。

红骷髅掀开隐身衣的头套。

“史蒂夫早就警告过我，要提防某个鬼鬼祟祟的臭虫。”他嫌恶地踢了脚斯科特仍抽动不已的身体。“因此我给舰上所有人都标记了生理体征，任何多余的家伙这下都无所遁形了。”

“你对他做了什么？！”

巴基怒不可遏地拍着透明的牢门。“你这狗娘养的畜生，我发誓我一定……”

“一定什么？再杀我一次吗？”

红骷髅嗤笑了一声，弯腰摘下蚁人的头盔，这样一来他就再也无法随心所欲地改变大小。

“战舰上只有一间牢房，不如这样吧，我把他关进去，至于你呢——”

仿佛想到什么绝妙的点子，红骷髅呲牙咧嘴地笑了。

“距目的地还有二十分钟，在这之前让我们来找点乐子如何，冬日战士？”

 

***

巴基跪在地板上，双臂被锁死在身后，脚腕上拴着大约一英尺长的短链。

红骷髅坐在他面前的沙发里悠闲地擦着枪。突然他竖起枪口，瞄准巴基的眉心。

巴基脖子一梗。“动手吧。”

死在手下败将的枪下固然屈辱，只要能结束这场噩梦，他不在意由谁来扣动扳机。

红骷髅咧嘴一笑，把枪重新插回枪套。

“我怎么舍得宰了你呢？”他俯身去摸巴基的脸，“不，你活着要有用多了。”

巴基不自在地晃动脑袋，那只没有皮肤覆盖的手还是碰到了他的头发。“只要你在我手里，史蒂夫罗杰斯就必须听命于我。”红骷髅扯住他的头发，迫使他露出套在脖子上的项圈。“因为你是他的弱点，他的软肋，他的，人们一般怎么说来着？阿基琉斯之踵？”

巴基艰难地吞咽了一下。这家伙想表达什么？自己对史蒂夫很重要？

别逗了。

“您太看得起我了。”他勉为其难地勾起嘴角，“我不过是他养来泄欲的奴隶，仅此而已。”

“不，不，”红骷髅摇头，阴森的鼻孔里冒着丝丝白气，“千万别妄自菲薄，巴恩斯中士。那段处刑影像压根骗不了我，因为我知道他下不了手，毕竟你对他来说有着非比寻常的意义。”

巴基眯起眼，是他的错觉吗？红骷髅的话语中似乎另有隐情。

“我可一点都看不出来，或许你能给我点启示（enlighten me）？”

他无助地眨动眼睛，不动声色地用上了从黑寡妇那里学来的反审讯技巧。

红骷髅的手指一根根松开。

“我以为宇宙魔方已成功改造了他……”

巴基的脑袋里霎时炸成一片，他刚才说什么？

他盯着红骷髅上下翻动的嘴巴，咬住舌尖迫使自己把注意力集中在聆听上。

“……让他死心塌地成为我们中的一员，”红骷髅还在摇头，“不过现在看来，不服管束是他的天性，我得重新教教他什么是服从。而你，”他复又抬起巴基的下巴，“我的小宝贝，就是最好的教学工具。我得让他体会到，无论多么强大的武器都只能由人类来扣动扳机，而你就是我的扳机。”

巴基的心脏从红骷髅提到“宇宙魔方”时开始狂跳，到现在都还没恢复过来。

“宇宙魔方？”

他用惊愕的口吻掩饰着内心的狂喜。“你用宇宙魔方把史蒂夫怎样了？”

红骷髅怔了怔，继而爆发出一阵大笑。

“原来你还不知道……算了，早晚你都会察觉的。美国队长之所以变成这样，全是拜我的宝贝魔方所赐。”

巴基屏住呼吸，接下来的话他一个字都不敢遗漏。

“当你们相聚在欢乐丘*时，他就不再是你所熟知的那个史蒂夫了。我用魔方修改了他的过去，不仅仅是从记忆层面——严格地说，她修改了他的历史。”

她？

“我的计划应当是天衣无缝的。九头蛇队长史蒂夫罗杰斯，地球最强人类，红骷髅忠实的战士和追随者——多么伟大！多么完美！”

沉浸在妄想中的红骷髅发出陶醉的感叹，忽然他的表情蒙上了一层阴霾。

“可就在这个时候，你出现了。”

他低下头，手指将巴基柔软的下巴掐得凹了进去。

“无论哪个时空，哪个宇宙，都会有个叫巴基巴恩斯的小混蛋横空出现，毁掉我的完美战士！”

他盯着巴基，恨恨地磨了磨牙。“起先我只当他爱好穿制服的男孩，然而我错了，只有你才是最特别的那个。这一次，我要让你好好派上用场。”

巴基无暇顾及红骷髅的威胁，他的身体因为激动而战抖，心脏鼓动得愈发剧烈，几乎就要破胸而出。

史蒂夫还活着！他的史蒂夫还活着！！

那个蓝眼睛的恶魔果然不是他！

感谢上帝！！！

难以克制的喜悦在那双清澈的绿瞳中荡起阵阵波澜，红骷髅瞧着竟有些出神，舌头不自觉地舔了舔光秃秃的牙床。

“操……”他低声咒骂道，“我似乎能明白那家伙对你发情的理由了。”

他横过拇指强硬地撬开了巴基的牙齿，在他嘴里粗鲁地戳来戳去。

巴基不假思索地一口咬下。

“操！”

红骷髅迅速拔出手指，反手把巴基打翻在地。

巴基歪斜着肩膀倒在印着九头蛇标志的地板上，苍白的面颊上浮现五个清晰的指印。他开合着双唇小口呼吸着，领口的几颗纽扣不翼而飞，敞开的衬衫下露出斑斑点点的痕迹。

红骷髅把手贴在裤子上擦了擦。“看来史蒂夫把你调教得很不错，”他坐回沙发里，狞笑着松开皮带，“虽然我对男人没什么兴趣，鉴于我们旧日的恩怨，我就为你破个例吧。”

 

TBC

 

*欢乐丘：《危境僵局》中史蒂夫在欢乐丘遇见宇宙魔方，在红骷髅的操纵下宇宙魔方改变史蒂夫的历史将他变成了九头蛇，同样受到波及的还有泽莫和西尔维格博士。

 

***

呼，终于憋到这里没剧透。漫威爸爸带我飞，史蒂夫的洗脑包出自秘密帝国欧米伽，我可想不出那么有煽动性的台词。

没错，下章将有微量红冬（听见某人兴奋的磨牙声）。


End file.
